Zabójca
by Kill336
Summary: Harry odkrywa swoje inne, mroczne JA. Z małą pomocą. Odkrywa, że magiczny świat nie jest taki jaki powinien być. Że organy ścigania śmierciożerców nie działają, a Voldemort nadal się ukrywa. Sam więc musi się nimi zająć, a jego mroczny przyjaciel mu w tym pomoże. Tylko czy to wszystko będzie słuszne?
1. Pierwszy krok do piekła

_Kiedyś myślałem, że nie mógłbym zabić człowieka. Przecież morderstwo to przestępstwo, śmiertelny grzech rozrywający duszę. Odebranie komuś życia to jak wyrwanie cząstki siebie i utopienia jej w rzece, by dopadły ją glony i się rozłożyła. Nigdy wcześniej nie zabiłem człowieka, ale wtedy mógłbym porównać to wstrętne uczucie do zatopienia swojego ciała po uszy w gównie. To nie jest takie łatwe jak się wydaje, chociaż zdarzają się ludzie, którym przychodzi to jak pstryknięcie palcami. Są oni odłamem ludzkości, prawdziwą mniejszością. Zwykle wcześniej sami byli świadkami śmierci, nie ważne, co to było. Samobójstwo, morderstwo, przypadkowa śmierć pod kołami pędzącego samochodu czy upadek ze schodów. Na pewno duża większość widziała śmierć i to odcisnęło na nich swoje piętno. Tak jak na mnie. Widziałem śmierć, ale nie jedną, a trochę więcej. Nie opowiem o tym, to niezagojona rana, która piecze, szczypie, szarpie i rwie niemiłosiernie zabijając mnie od środka. Sam też zabijałem i nie czuję się z tym strasznie. To przyniosło mi swego rodzaju spokój, ale nie zawsze było jak powinno. Jednak... Nie mogę się z tym pogodzić, to mnie zmieniło. Przez dwa miesiące mojego życia nauczyłem się, jak łatwo jest odebrać życie i poznałem piekło... Chociaż z pewnością trafię do piekła za to, co zrobiłem. Przepraszam, poprawka — Za to, co zrobię._

 **I**

Wczoraj wrócił. Ten rok był chyba jednym z najgorszych. Wszystko było popaprane, a teraz znowu siedzi na swoim znienawidzonym łóżku w znienawidzonym domu. Dlaczego? Bo mu tak kazali. Tak, starzec świetnie operował słowami, ciekawe, dlaczego nie mówi wszystkiego. Wydaje się coś ukrywać, a powinien mu przecież powiedzieć. Zwłaszcza, że ON wrócił.

Z kieszeni wystawał mu liścik. Odwinął go i odrzucił ze wstrętem. Dostał ją od jakiegoś starego dziadka, który zarzekał się, że to właśnie do niego od kogoś tam. Na kartce były tylko dwa zdania. Wtedy tak bardzo nie zrozumiałe.

,,Odmieniony JA. Odmieniony TY"

Był zmęczony. Położył się na łóżku, przetarł oczy i westchnął ciężko. Co ma teraz zrobić? Jeśli jego życie wcześniej miało jakiekolwiek kolory to teraz wyzbyło się ich całkiem.

Miał dziwny sen. Znów to widział. Jego śmierć. I tak co noc przez ostatnie pięć dni, bo weekend wydawał się dniem wolnym od wszystkiego. Nawet od koszmarów. Cholerne, nieprzespane pięć dni. Nie no, spał, ale nie można było powiedzieć, że budził się wypoczęty.

Tego słonecznego dnia położył się właśnie z taką nadzieją. Ale seans się powtórzył. Znowu prześladowały go koszmary.

— Ciągle to widzę — powiedział cicho, bezbarwnym głosem. — Cholera jasna! Dlaczego muszę to widzieć?! - uderzył zaciśniętą dłonią w lustro - Dlaczego muszę to widzieć?! Powiesz mi to?! - zapytał, patrząc na swoje odbicie, które milczało uparcie, przybierając ten sam wyraz twarzy, co on. Harry ponownie zacisnął bezsilnie pięści, myśląc o swoim popieprzonym życiu. Wszystko było nie tak! On chciał tylko żyć normalnie! Dlaczego nie mógł? Codziennie zadawał sobie to pytanie, a odpowiedź nasuwała się jedna. To przez nich...

— Zaczynasz wariować, Harry — powiedział do siebie, kręcąc głową. Może to przez te pojawiające w głowie wizję? Pięć poranków razem ze wszystkimi wczesnymi pobudkami zmieniły się w seanse śmierci, na którą i tak napatrzył się za całe życie. Śmierć własnych rodziców, później własnoręcznie zabił Quirrella, a teraz z jego winy zamordowano Cerdika.

— Ja tam myślę, że jesteś całkowicie normalny, tylko trochę uszkodzony. — Wtedy zamarł. Zacisnął mocno dłonie na umywalce, oczy rozszerzyły się w prawdziwym przerażeniu, a każdy mięsień jego ciała napiął się natychmiast. Przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że mu się wydawało, ale wtedy uniósł wzrok.

Jego własne odbicie opierało się o ramę lustra i przypatrywało swoim paznokciom. To niemożliwe! — krzyczał w myślach, dobrze wiedząc, że w jego świecie wszystko jest możliwe. Skoro można powstać z martwych to odbicie lustra może też gadać.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał starając się nie brzmieć na roztrzęsionego.

— Głupie pytanie, przecież dobrze znasz odpowiedź — odbicie stanęło w takiej pozycji, w jakiej stał on sam. Widział szaleńczy uśmiech. Tak, zna odpowiedź.

— Jesteś mną. — stwierdził, patrząc w swoje odbicie, które zaśmiało się słabo.

— Dokładnie. Masz kłopoty, przyszedłem Cię wesprzeć.

— Jak? - zapytał i sam zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. Jemu nie można pomóc.

— Zobaczysz. — Ta odpowiedź zadzwoniła mu w uszach. W następnej chwili odbicie było tylko zwykłym odbiciem. Wyciągnął dłoń, dotknął lustra. Nic się nie stało. To tylko lustro. Może to było tylko przewidzenie? Może faktycznie zaczyna wariować?

Wtedy poczuł jak pali go czoło.

Ten dzień od samego rana nie zapowiadał się dobrze, więc musi się gównianie skończyć. Dlaczego więc czuje się świetnie? Trawa znów była zielona, a ziemia brązowa. Ptaki nagle pojawiły się na niebie i było świetnie. Jak kiedyś. _Coś się we mnie zmieniło?_

— Harry! Harry złaź tu natychmiast! Steki się zaraz spalą! — krzyknęła kobieta, a on szybko zbiegł. Steki, prawie o nich zapomniał.

— Już jestem. — powiedział nadzwyczaj uprzejmie i zajął się mięsem. To skwierczało na patelni i wydzielało piękny zapach, który mocno wdychał nozdrzami. Wczoraj nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, więc co się stało?

— Co tak długo?! Nie mamy całego dnia, przyspiesz, wszyscy jesteśmy głodni! — wykrzyczała znowu i ruszyła do stołu. Harry przyniósł im jedzenie chwilę później. Przy stole siedział już Dudley, Vernon i Petunia. A on stał z talerzem pełnym steków.

— Na co czekasz chłopcze?! Podawaj do stołuj! — rozkazał Vernon łypiąc wściekle wzrokiem.

— Nie ma krzesła dla mnie — zauważył.

— Dla ciebie?! Niby, dlaczego miałbyś z nami siedzieć? W głowie ci się poprzewracało?! Nie, nie będziesz z nami jadł. Zjedz w kuchni i zostaw tutaj steki. Zrób sobie kanapki.

Harry zwykle pokornie się wycofywał, ale teraz stał w miejscu. W dłoniach miał ich jedzenie.

 _To jedzenie zrobione przeze mnie_ — pomyślał spokojnie. — _D_ _laczego mam się nim dzielić? Ja je zrobiłem, i to ja przypaliłem stek, zrobiony specjalnie dla siebie. Miałbym go teraz oddać? Tak po prostu, bez walki? Nie. Tak! Stop! Skąd te myśli? Przecież to tyko steki. Ale są też moim dzisiejszym obiadem, muszę jeść. A oni i tak są grubi. No, poza Petunią, bo ona wygląda jak anorektyczka. Nie oddam im swojego steku._

Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę kuchni ignorując krzyki wuja Vernona, który widocznie się oburzył. Położył leciutko przypalony stek na mały talerz i odwrócił się. Ten drań stał przed nim i unosił rękę. Przymierzał się do ciosu.

— Vernon! — wrzasnęła spanikowana Petunia i cios zatrzymał się kawałek przed twarzą niewzruszonego Harry'ego. Dlaczego? Nie wiedział, ale nie ruszało go to, że zaraz miał otrzymać cios.

— Naprawdę byś mnie uderzył? — Wiedział, że tak. Jego oczy to mówiły. — Nie robiłeś tego od trzech lat, a nawet wtedy biłeś mnie pasem. Brutalnie, ale to zawsze był pas. Uderzyłbyś mnie własną dłonią? Zawsze mówiłeś, że jestem brudnym śmieciem. Ubrudziłbyś się? — Z jego głosu wylewał się jad.

— Oddawaj obiad! — wrzasnął i wyrwał mu z rąk talerz. Harry nie walczył. Vernon nie zwrócił uwagi na nadpalony kawałek, na malutkim talerzyku i ruszył do stołu. Do swojej rodzinki. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. Pierwszy raz od dawna się postawił i ciekawił się, jaką karę otrzyma. Jednak kara wydawała się czymś błahym. A jeśli by jej nie wykonał, to co? Zabiliby go? To chyba i tak lepsze niż życie na tym popieprzonym świecie.

Harry podczas obiadu nasłuchał się bezsensownych rozmów Dudley'a z jego ojcem, z których jak zwykle wynikało, że chłopak może robić to, co chce. Oczywiście ani Vernon ani Petunia nie powiedzieli mu tego wprost, ale dawali mu jednoznaczne sygnały, co do tego stwierdzenia. Dudley miał wolną rękę.

Gdy obiad się skończył Harry natychmiast zniknął z domu. Nie chciał ich wysłuchiwać. Po raz pierwszy od zdarzenia na cmentarzu ma dobry dzień. Nie chce tego spieprzyć przez wujostwo. Ale czy naprawdę może czuć się dobrze? To przez niego Cedrik zginął. Cholera!

Dudley i jego kumple szarpali jakiegoś dzieciaka. Pewnie znowu chcą go zlać. Młody ma przerąbane. Dudley to drań, Harry przeżył to samo, co ten nieszczęsny chłopak. Upokorzenie. Czasami miał ochotę wstać, ruszyć w stronę kuzyna i wyrwać mu serce, a później zmiażdżyć je na jego oczach.

— Stój — usłyszał szept i zatrzymał się. Kiedy wstał?

— To znowu... ty? — zapytał niepewnie patrząc na identyczną jak on postać, stojącą obok. Wzrok ten postaci był trochę smutny i trochę szalony. Harry nie wiedział, co w tym spojrzeniu przeważa. Był nieodgadniony.

— No, to ja. Co chciałeś zrobić? - zapytał a Harry zastanowił się nad tym.

Spojrzał w stronę Dudley'a i przywołał obrazy, które jeszcze przed momentem widział w głowie. Jak mógł wymyślić coś tak okropnego? Zabić rodzinę? Nie, na pewno nie. Musiałby być jak Lord Voldemort, a to niemożliwe. Nie jest jak on, nigdy nikogo by nie zabił. Nigdy.

— Chciałem ich powstrzymać - wyznał nie wiedząc, jakiego słowa użyć.

— Więc tak to nazywasz? Powstrzymaniem? Świetnie, łatwo Ci będzie się z tym oswoić, ale trudniej zaakceptować prawdę.

— O czym ty mówisz? — Drugi Harry przewrócił oczami uśmiechając się słabo.

— O tym, że chciałeś ich powstrzymać. Jednak nie powinieneś powstrzymywać ich - to tylko mugole - powinieneś powstrzymywać czarodziejów, których trzeba powstrzymać. — Harry wyglądał jakby nie rozumiał. — Śmierciożercy, Harry, są o wiele bardziej niebezpieczni niż dzieciaki, ale to może być dla Ciebie dobre doświadczenie?

— O czym ty...? — Zamilkł, gdy zauważył, że nie mówi już do nikogo, bo jego odbicie zniknęło. Dlaczego? Powiedział tyle niezrozumiałych rzeczy i zniknął? Harry spojrzał na Pola, kumpla Dudleya i tępaka, który bije i gnębi młodszych dla własnej przyjemności. Spojrzał na niego z obrzydzeniem i odwrócił się plecami. Wrócił na swoje miejsce. Pod drzewo w parku.

— Przeze mnie Cedrik umarł — wyszeptał cicho, niepewny, czy chciałby to komuś powiedzieć, czy tylko pogodzić się z tą myślą. Tylko jedną z tych rzeczy mógł teraz zrobić.

Dzień minął zwyczajnie pomijając wielką chęć zaatakowania każdego z ekipy kuzyna, w tym samego Dudley'a.

 _Czy jestem tak bardzo podobny do Voldemorta?_ — zapytał w myślach. Zawsze się nad tym zastanawiał. Dlaczego go wybrał i dlaczego nie udało mu się go wtedy zabić. — _Ochrona miłości? Pieprzenie starców. Bóg nad nim czuwa? Gdyby tak było to, Voldemort nigdy by się nie odrodził, albo nie narodził. Przez niego moje życie to piekło._

— To prawda. To twoje piekło, z którym nie potrafisz sobie radzić w samotności - usłyszał głos i już nawet się nie zdziwił.

— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytał po raz któryś. Jego drugie ja zjawiało się coraz częściej i było to dziwne. Wydawał się taki prawdziwy, a tak naprawdę jest zjawą jak Tom Riddle, z dziennika. Może naprawdę jest jak Tom?

— Ta twoja wewnętrzna pustka kiedyś cię zabije. Minął prawie tydzień od twoje powrotu, a ty myślisz tylko o tym, co stało się na cmentarzu. Staram Ci się pomóc, Harry, naprawdę.

— W jaki sposób? Co takiego robisz i kim jesteś?

— Chwilowo mogę odpowiedzieć tylko na ostatnie pytanie. — Harry upił łyk herbaty i spojrzał na swoją śnieżnobiałą sowę siedzącą w klatce. Chyba lepiej znać odpowiedź na jedno pytanie, niż nie znać odpowiedzi na żadne.

— Może być. — zdecydował.

— Jestem twoim mrocznym JA.

Nie żeby się tego nie spodziewał, ale... To było dziwne. Jego mroczna strona? Zawsze sobie ją wyobrażał, jako zamaskowanego złoczyńcę, czy coś takiego. A obok jego łóżka siedział on sam. Dziwne.

— Chcę żebyś w końcu wyszedł z cienia, w którym się skryłeś. Nie zrozum mnie źle, kocham mój cień, w ogóle kocham cień! Ale ty skryłeś się zbyt głęboko. Przypominasz mi kurę z depresją.

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Może naprawdę ma początki depresji? Przez ten tydzień tylko rozmyślał i prawie się nie odzywał, pomijając kilka wymian zdań ze zjawą.

— Chcę Ci pomóc — powiedział nagle.

— Jak? - zapytał Harry. Skoro on nie może znaleźć odpowiedzi jak może pomóc samemu sobie, to on ją odnajdzie? Szczerze w to wątpił.

— Chodź ze mną.

I poszedł, a co innego miał do roboty? Tamten Harry szedł szybko i wyglądał na podekscytowanego. Była noc, więc wyjście z domu nie było bardzo trudne. Wystarczyło ukraść klucz z kurtki Dudley'a i wyjść. Trochę szli, mijając kilka ulic, gdy nagle zatrzymali się przed jakimś wielkim domem.

— Wziąłeś różdżkę?

— Tak. — odpowiedział rozglądając się na boki. — Gdzie jesteśmy?

— To dom Clarka Holen'a. — Harry nie kojarzył tego nazwiska i nigdy nie słyszał o kimś takim, mieszkającym w okolicy. — To zniedołężniały staruch, ale był czarodziejem. Jednak z pewnych powodów porzucił magiczny świat i został mugolem. Jestem pewny, że z pewnością ma... różdżkę.

— O czym ty...? - Chciał zapytać, ale ten szybko mu przerwał.

— Żadnych pytań, po prostu włazimy - rzekł i weszli. W tej okoli nie zamykali na noc domów, bo nikt nie obawiał się złodziei. Starcy mieli wszystko ubezpieczone na taki wypadek, a poza tym niewiele ich obchodziło. Ukradną czy nie, co to za różnica?

Dom był dość spory i było w nim cicho. Nic dziwnego, północ już minęła. Drugi Harry zatrzymał się w korytarzu i rozejrzał. Harry miał wrażenie, że ten próbuje czarować bez różdżki, ale po chwili ten spojrzał na niego.

— Dobra, przywołaj mi ją — powiedział, a Harry zastanowił się chwilę nad tym. Przecież nadal ciąży na nim namiar. Może czarować?

— Accio różdżka — nie wiedział, dlaczego wykonał jego polecenie, ale skoro już tu jest to, dlaczego nie? Ale czy to nie podchodzi po kradzież?

— To starzec, na jakiego mu różdżka? — To było logiczne wyjaśnienie.

— Masz rację. — Różdżka była strasznie sztywna, prawdopodobnie orzech. Była też nieco dłuższa niż jego własna.

Teraz nim się obejrzał stał na ulicy trzymając w dłoni właśnie tą różdżkę. Ta ulica była inna, domy były bardziej bogate od zewnątrz.

— Tą różdżką możesz bez obaw czarować. Namiar to naprawdę dziwna rzecz — zaśmiał się i oboje weszli do mieszkania. Weszli na piętro do jakiegoś pokoju. — Znasz zaklęcie Harry. Zrób to, o czym marzysz od bardzo dawna. Zemścij się za upokorzenia, poniżenia, prześladowania i szyderstwa. Wiesz, co masz zrobić, prawda?

— Nie. Wiem tylko, co chcesz bym zrobił. Chcesz bym go... Zabił. - To słowo ledwo przeszło mu przez gardło, ale teraz musiał to powiedzieć. Dlaczego miałby zabijać?! Nie wiedział, dlaczego jego własne ,,Ja" próbuje go do tego namówić.

— To ci pomoże, Harry — zapewnił. — Obiecuję.

— To morderstwo. Nie jestem taki! - syknął.

— Jesteś. Jesteś mroczny Harry, jasność Cię zaślepia, ale po ujrzeniu cienia, już nigdy nie ogarnie Cię całego. Nie ważne jakbyś tego pragnął. To twój ratunek Harry, jedyne wyjście z sytuacji, musisz to zrobić — mówił szybko i pewnie, jakby była to najpewniejsza rzecz na świecie. — Myślałeś już o tym, chciałeś tego. Daj ponieść się swoim emocjom, nie możesz ich tłumić, nie ważne, jakie są. Ból, złość, smutek, żal, rozgoryczenie i wściekłość! Nie unikaj ich do cholery! Widziałeś śmierć swoich rodziców, gdy miałeś roczek, a później śmierć Cedrika! Musisz coś zrobić, bo zwariujesz.

 _To było takie popieprzone. Te argumenty były popieprzone. Ale w jednym miał rację. Musiałem coś zrobić, bo bym zwariował. Wiecie, co zrobiłem? Chwyciłem mocno różdżkę i zrzuciłem kołdrę z ofiary, chcąc zobaczyć twarz. Dopiero wtedy spostrzegłem, że to Pol._

— Jego ojciec to prokurator sądowy. Ma na sumieniu wiele niewinnych osób za kratkami, wiesz o tym.

 _To nie ważne czy wtedy kłamał czy nie. Wyszedłem stamtąd. Ale nie od razu. Tylko tuż po zdemolowaniu jego kuchni. Wróciłem do domu. Wtedy był już prawie ranek._

— Nie mogę tego zrobić — powiedział Harry siadając ciężko na fotel.

— Wiem, całe szczęście.

— Co?! — zapytał szybko i widocznie zdezorientowany.

— Gdybyś ich wtedy zabił uznałbym cię za śmiecia. Ale nie zrobiłeś tego. Jednak zrobisz.

— Nie! Nie jestem mordercą — sprzeciwił się.

— Walden Macnair — Harry zamilkł. — On jest mordercą. Był na cmentarzu. To morderca. Mugole powiedzieliby, że seryjny. Jest naprawdę okrutny, ludzie są dla niego zabawkami. Lubi się znęcać. Zabijmy go. To przyniesie ci spokój.

— Jak? Jak mamy zabić śmierciożercę?! — zapytał myśląc nad tym szalonym pomysłem.

— Wystarczy go znaleźć Harry. Jest katem, na trzecim roku, to właśnie on miał zabić Hardodzioba. Wiesz, że sam się do tego zgłosił? — nie wiedział. — To znaczy, że z pewnością ma swoje własne ogłoszenie w proroku.

To prawda. Było tam. Na przedostatniej stronie malutkim druczkiem. Trochę się go naszukali, ale było warto.

— Dlaczego każesz mi to robić?

— Bo, ty nigdy byś na to nie wpadł. Żyłbyś jak zwykły chłopak, a przecież nie jesteś zwykły. Możesz zmienić świat, ta szumowina powinna zdechnąć, a Voldemort będzie wisienką na torcie.

— Na torcie? — zapytał zdziwiony.

— Macnair nie będzie jedyny.

 _Macnair nie był jedyny, to prawda. Było ich wielu, wiele ofiar, które uśmierciłem. Wszyscy byli mordercami, zabójcami, tak jak ja. Jednak to Macnair był moją pierwszą ofiarą. To był on. Nie żałuję, po tym, co o nim słyszałem zbierało mi się na wymioty. Kilka dni później śmierciożerca przyszedł na spotkanie, w ubraniu kata. Cóż za ironia._ _Szybki ogłuszacz i zaklęcie ciągnące. Później poszło z górki_.

— Zabij go. — powiedział towarzysz, a Harry westchnął ciężko i wycelował. Ręka mu drżała i nie potrafił wypowiedzieć zaklęcia.

— Nie mogę! To za dużo! — krzyknął opuszczając drewnianą broń.

— Zrób to. Zaszedłeś tak daleko.

— Zamknij się!

— On zabiłby cię gdyby miał okazję. Jak chcesz zabić Voldemorta, skoro nie potrafisz zabić jego sługi? Spójrz na mnie, no spójrz. Zabij go i będzie po wszystkim. To twoja rola. Znasz zaklęcie.

 _Długo starałem się oprzeć, ale była pokusa. Wielka chęć, nie wiem, dlaczego. Pragnąłem go zabić, ale to mnie przerażało. Przynajmniej wtedy._

Macnair nagle zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność i otworzył oczy. Czarne oczy wypełnione złem.

— _Avada Kedavra!_

 _Zielony promień. I było po wszystkim. Ale to nie były moje słowa. Tamten Harry trzymał mnie za dłoń i mówił zaklęcie. To nie ja to zrobiłem, nie zabiłem go. Próbowałem się tego wyprzeć, chociaż nie mogłem. W sercu wiedziałem, kto wtedy zabił. Mówią, że wspólne morderstwa zbliżają ludzi. To prawda. Ta chwila uczyniła z nas braci._

— Zrobiłeś to, Harry. — _i wtedy zrozumiałem._

 _On to ja, ja to on._

 _Ten Harry, był częścią mnie. Można powiedzieć, że wtedy uważałem go za... wytwór mojej wyobraźni._

 _To dzięki niemu... To przez niego..._

 _Zabiłem_


	2. Drugi krok do piekła

_Później wszystko się zmieniło. Byłem na Grimmauld Place. Jak się tam znalazłem? A tak... Dudley, park, dementorzy. No i spontaniczny patronus. A później list, który spaliłem_.

 _Teraz siedzę na Grimmuald Place. A raczej wchodzę do środka. Podobno jest tu Ron i Hermiona, i Syriusz! To wiele zmienia. Ten miesiąc spędzony na Priver Drive mnie zmienił. Stałem się inny. Coś się zmieniło. Zamiast pęknąć zamknąłem się w skorupie. Teraz mam tajemnicę, której nigdy nie wyjawię. Nie zrozumieliby tego. Zwłaszcza Ron i Hermiona, są zbyt Gryfońscy, a ja jestem też wężem, prawda?_

— Harry! — krzyknęła uradowana Hermiona i rzuciła mu się w ramiona, gdy tylko wszedł do ich pokoju. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji z jej strony. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, to nie zbliżyłaby się do niego. Zwłaszcza, że musi to zrobić jeszcze raz, a później kolejny, aż skończy na Voldemorcie. To jego przykazanie, jego wyścig. Zabić ich zanim zabiją jego.

Hermiona rzuciła mu się w ramiona, a on prawie odruchowo się odsunął. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale ujrzał przebłysk tego, co miało miejsce wiele lat temu. Jego matka wzięła go na ręce i uciekła na piętro, uciekając przed Voldemortem. Chciał ją odepchnąć i wyjść.

— Cześć — odpowiedział starając się brzmieć normalnie. Nie mógł pokazać im, że się zmienił. Nie zrozumieliby tego.

A dyrektor? Co by zrobił wiedząc, co zrobił jego Złoty Chłopiec? Odepchnąłby go, odrzucił i kazał odejść? Gdy otrzymał wezwanie do ministerstwa, nie przejął się tym. Chciał zostać aurorem, ale czy auror zrobiłby to, co zrobił on? Nie, z pewnością załatwiłby to inaczej. Szkoła i nauka nie są już priorytetem, bo ma pieniądze i chęć walki. Nie musi być aurorem by zabijać śmierciożerców.

Ron i Hermiona opowiedzieli mu coś o Zakonie Feniksa i walce przeciw śmierciożercom. Co takiego robi zakon? Walczy przeciwko Voldemortowi, ale co to daje poza tym, że podnosi morale?

Informacje, to jedyna najlogiczniejsza odpowiedź. Informacje od Snape'a, które później wykorzystują by ich złapać i wsadzić do Azkabanu. Ale Harry nie chce zamyka ich w więzieniach. Oni powinni umrzeć. Są jak chwasty w pięknym ogrodzie i każdy z tatuażem węża powinien umrzeć. I tak się stanie, prędzej, czy później. Zginie nawet Snape, bo on coś ukrywa. Nie ważne, czy był, czy nadal jest śmierciożercą, na niego przyjdzie czas. A teraz...

Crabbe Senior, to jego cel. Czystokrwisty śmierciożerca, finansowo ustawiony przez swoich rodziców i teraz na wysokim stanowisku w firmie transportowej. Transport magicznych ziół, jako przykrywka do transportu przemycania czarnomagicznych artefaktów. O wielkich transakcjach można przeczytać nawet w proroku, ale nazwisko ,,Crabbe" jest napisane bardzo małym druczkiem. Teraz musi go tylko znaleźć. Może zabije go w firmie transportowej? Crabbe ma rodzinę i jest ojcem oraz mężem. Ale przede wszystkim jest mordercą.

Przez trzy dni na Grimmauld Place tamten Harry nie pokazał się ani razu. Nie było takiej potrzeby, już sam zrozumiał, że musi pozbyć się szumowin. Ale czy da radę, gdy jego nie będzie obok?

— To nie twoja wina, Harry. Musiałeś się bronić! — krzyczał oburzony Syriusz. Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego wszyscy tak się tym przejmują, tylko nie on. Syriusz cały dzień stara się wytłumaczyć Harry'emu, że musiał się bronić przed dementorami i on zrobiłby to samo. Chyba milczenie mu nie służy. Zaczynają myśleć, że jest w dołku. Tymczasem on planował, a plan rozkwitał w jego umyśle.

— Wiem, Syriusz, wiem, ale sam widzisz, co z tego wynikło. Muszę iść do ministerstwa. Dzisiaj mam przesłuchanie.

Syriusz jakby nie zważał na jego słowa ciągnął dalej swój monolog jak to ministerstwo jest popieprzone, że chcą go wydalić. Ale Dumbeldore miał wyłagodzić sprawę.

Na przesłuchanie nie poszedł ani z Hermioną, ani z Ronem. Oni nie mogli tam być tak samo jak Syriusz. Harry trochę żałował, ale tylko odrobinkę, bo przecież to jego przesłuchanie, a nie mogą mu nic zrobić. A nawet, jeśli, to co z tego? On ma swoją misję.

Lucjusz Malfoy, jego krem waniliowy na torcik. Ten potwór będzie wyjątkowo ciężko do złapania. Z pewnością ma jakieś środki bezpieczeństwa. Harry nie jest jedyną osobą, która chce jego śmierci. A nawet, jeśli, to będzie jedyną osobą, która go ukatrupi. Voldemort będzie wściekły. Z pewnością doszła już do niego wieść o śmierci Macnair'a, a po śmierci Crabbea inni będą się pilnować. Cóż, ciała Mcnaira raczej nie znajdą.

Przesłuchanie było z góry ustawione. Cóż może wszystko poszłoby zgodnie z planem Knota gdyby nie Dumbeldore, prywatny obrońca. Szkoda, że minister nie jest śmierciożercą, bo wtedy kwalifikowałby się do tego by odejść z tego świata.

Wszystko poszło właściwym torem. Został uniewinniony.

Wrócił na Grimmauld Place.

Tam stała się kolejna dobra rzecz. Ron i Hermiona, jako prefekci! Pani Weasley była wniebowzięta. Ale nie Harry. Gdyby to on został prefektem nocne wyjścia na szkołę stałyby się dużo łatwiejsze i uzasadnione. Ale cóż, Ron nim został, a Dumbeldore po tym, co pokazał po przesłuchaniu stara się od niego oddalić. Ma to też dobre strony.

Mniejsza kontrola.

— Ona musi odpocząć — powiedział Remus Lupin. Pani Weasley miała właśnie nieprzyjemne spotkanie z boginem. Widziała śmierć swoich bliskich i obawiała się tego najbardziej na świecie. Harry właśnie stał przed skrzynią. Ostatnim razem widział w niej dementora. Ciekawe, co będzie teraz.

Otworzył ją nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Remus na niego patrzy.

Ze skrzyni wyszedł on sam.

Harry Potter. Idealna, wierna kopia.

— Zabiłeś ich Harry — powiedział cichym, wdzięcznym głosem. — Zabiłeś swoich rodziców! Gdybyś się nie narodził, nadal by żyli!

— Nie! — krzyknął Harry, ale nie do bogina, tylko do Remusa. — To mój strach. — Remus schował różdżkę.

— Zabiłeś Jamesa, Lily, Cedrika! Nie żyją przez ciebie! Zabiłeś Macnair'a planujesz zabić Crabbe'a, Goyle'a, Avery'ego, Malfoya, Snape'a i wielu innych! Przestań to robić! Zabijesz się tym!

To nie tylko bogin. Nie powinien był otwierać skrzyni. Teraz to zrozumiał, tamten Harry był nim, a ten jest nim, tylko wcześniejszym. Boi się, że jego wcześniejsze ja wyrwie się ponownie. Ale on nie jest taki jak kiedyś. Ma tajemnicę, którą teraz usłyszał Remus.

— Ridiculus! — bogin zmienił się drewnianą kukłę pomalowaną farbami. Nie była śmieszna, to było pierwsze, na co wpadł. Dominowała czerwień.

— Harry — zaczął Remus. — Co on miał na myśli mówiąc, że zabiłeś Macnair'a?

— Dokładni to, że go zabiłem.

Lupin wydawał się nie wierzyć. Więc dlaczego sięga po różdżkę? Dlaczego rusza w jego stronę?

— Harry.

— Obliviate!

Nigdy nie powinien tak ryzykować. Lupin padł na ziemię tak jak teraz bogin. Z tą różnicą, że nie zamknął się w kufrze.

Ale... Pieprzona wpadka! Nigdy więcej boginów! Jeśli tutaj zamiast Remusa stał Dumbeldore byłby bezsilny. Musi bardziej uważać. Teraz jednak musi odkręcić zanik pamięci Remusa.

— Remus, Remusie wstawaj! — krzyknął nieco głośniej a ten poruszył głową.

— Harry?

— Nieźle się rąbnąłeś. Zasłabłeś? — zapytał uśmiechając się nieco i pomagając mu się podnieść.

— Tak, chyba...

— Powinieneś coś zjeść idziemy do kuchni. — I zeszli do kuchni. Harry starał się zachowywać jak najnormalniej, by Remus nie domyślił się w jakiś tam sposób, że ma zanik pamięci. Również nic nie pamiętał. Bo gdyby pamiętał nie zachowywałby się tak naturalnie.

Udało się.

Wyjazd na Pokątną. To ten dzień. Dzień śmierci Crabbe'a Seniora. Jego syn pewnie będzie zrozpaczony. Jego tatuś śmierciożerca zostawi go i pójdzie do piekła. Ale przynajmniej zostaną po nim pieniądze, które odziedziczy. Ciekawe czy te zostaną odziedziczone przez Vincenta, czy lepkie łapy Malfoyów wyrwą mu je z dłoni. Nie ważne. Crabbe zginie, a jeśli jego syn zostanie śmierciożercą, to dołączy do tatuśka.

Teraz najważniejsze jest urwanie się z pokątnej i dostanie się na nokturn. Borgin będzie załamany, jeśli straci dostawcę artefaktów. Nie łatwo było się dowiedzieć, czy to właśnie Crabbe dostarcza im te śmieci, ale nagłówki na ostatnich stronach mówiły za siebie. Dostawy ziół zbyt często pokrywały się z dziwnymi urazami od magiczych klątw. Ciekawe, dlaczego aurorzy nigdy nie odnaleźli powiązania?

— Harry! Chodź! — krzyknął za nim Ron, gdy spróbował się oddalić. Nie łatwo będzie im się wyrwać.

Weszli do biblioteki, tam jak zwykle było normalnie. Ludzie chodzili od półek do półek i myślą, że świat sam się oczyści i gdy będzie trzeba aurorzy ich ochronią. Nie mogą bardziej się mylić. Czy aurorzy przyszli do domu jego rodziców, gdy Voldemort ich zabijał? Nie. Czy przyszli pomóc ofiarom Macnair'a, gdy on obdzierał ich ze skóry? Czy pomogli rodzicom Neville'a? Nie, ale oni byli z zakonu, więc gdzie był wtedy ten pieprzony Zakon?! Czy aurorzy lub Zakon przyszli, gdy tych wakacji walczył z dementorami i ratował kuzyna, którego nie raz osobiście chciał zabić? Nie! Oni działają zbyt wolno, a potrzebują teraz stanowczości. On ją ma.

— Wybaczcie, muszę kogoś zabić — wyszeptał do siebie, chowając się za regałem i umykając tym samym z pola widzenia Weasleyów i członków zakonu. Dzięki pelerynie niewidce wyjście tuż obok Kingsley'a było dziecinnie łatwe.

Śmiertelny Nokturn. To dopiero zbiorowisko morderców i psychopatów. Są wszędzie. Planują i zabijają, prawie tak jak on. Tym razem nie zadziała tak jak z Macnair'em. Muszą porozmawiać.

Borgin & Burkes, BINGO! Jest tam! Na tyłach sklepu rozmawia z właścicielem i wypisuje mu chyba czek. To znaczy, że dokonali transakcji, teraz musi go dorwać zanim się deportuje.

Crabbe wyszedł. Borgin patrzy. Nie może tego teraz zrobić.

Crabbe obraca się na jednej nodze, zaraz się deportuje! NIE MOŻE!

Widzi jego głupie machnięcie ręki, falowanie szaty. To już za sekundę!

— _Imperio_! — szybka szara nić natychmiast nawiązała więź między ich umysłami. Teraz walka o dominację.

Silne pulsowanie głowy, lekkie drżenie ręki i powiek. Próba obrony Crabbe'a.

Udało się. Ma go!

To wiele ułatwi. Ma nad nim całkowitą kontrolę. Zaklęcie niewybaczalne. Mógłby kazać mu się zabić tu i teraz, ale jak ma dorwać Goyle'a? Potrzebuje informacji.

— Czego sobie życzysz, panie? — zapytał podchodząc do Harry'ego.

— Chcę wiedzieć gdzie znajdę twojego towarzysza Goyle'a — powiedział szybko. Coś zabłysnęło w oku śmierciożercy. Jakby próba wyrwania się z pułapki umysłu.

— Codziennie w czwartki przesiaduje w tawernie ,,Koronowana krew". Nikt o tym nie wie, prócz mnie. — To podejrzane. Goyle, śmierciożerca na usługach Voldemorta miałby pić w czwartkowe wieczory w jakiejś zaplutej tawernie?! To niedorzeczne! Ale Crabbe nie może kłamać, jest bardziej skory do mówienia tego, co on chce usłyszeć niż po veritaseum.

— Dobrze.

— Czy mam zrobić coś jeszcze?

— A tak, dobrze, że przypomniałeś. Trzymaj — wręczył mu nóż, który spakował przed odejściem z domu Dursley'ów. To nóż myśliwski, kupiony przez Dudley'a głównie, by straszyć małolatów. — Pójdziesz na Pokątną i znajdziesz mnie przy lodziarni. Staniesz na środku ulicy i krzykniesz ,,Za czarnego pana", po czym podetniesz sobie gardło. — W oczach Crabbe'a teraz widział tylko jedno. Strach, panikę i przerażenie. Ciężko było odróżnić te emocje od siebie.

— To idę — zakończył i ruszył na pokątną. Natychmiast na jego drodze stanął Remus ze świtą w postaci Weasley'ów.

— Harry! Gdzieś ty był!? Musimy wracać!

— Ej, widziałem niezłą lodziarnie, możemy iść tam na chwilę? — skłamał i nim ktokolwiek mógłby go zatrzymać on już biegł w jej stronę. Zajął miejsce, z którego dobrze widać ulicę. Nie musiał długo czekać na seans.

— Czy to Crabbe? — zapytał zdziwiony Lupin.

— Faktycznie. To on — potwierdził Kingsley.

— Co on trzyma w...? — nie dokończył, bo seans się rozpoczął.

— ZA CZARNEGO PANA! — wywrzeszczał.

Harry nawet nie musiał spoglądać na przyjaciół, by wiedzieć, co robią. Hermiona chwyta się za gardło, jakby to jej własne zostało podcięte i chowa głowę za plecami Rona. Ron z przerażeniem i szokiem obserwuje wykrwawiającego się na ziemi śmierciożercę. Remus, Kingsley i Artur biegną do Crabbe'a. Ale on juz nie żyje, a nawet, jeśli, to go nie uratują.

Ludzie na ulicy zaczynają krzyczeć. Zaczyna się wszechobecna panika. Fanatyk zabił się za Voldemorta, będzie o tym w gazetach.

Harry spojrzał w oczy swojej przyjaciółki i ujrzał łzy.

— Nie płacz — szepnął. — Oni wszyscy powinni tak skończyć za to, co zrobili.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego to powiedział, ale wiedział, że jeśli ktokolwiek miałby dowiedzieć się o jego tajemnicy, to jest to właśnie Hermiona. Tylko ona usłyszała jego słowa i tylko ona wbiła teraz w niego wzrok.

On tylko siedział spokojnie obserwując jak członkowie Zakonu starają się uratować śmierciożercą. Co za ironia losu... Ludzie krzyczeli, a Harry napawał się tymi krzykami.

Czy to czyni z niego potwora?

Nawet, jeśli nim jest, to jest tym potężnym. Tym dominującym, zabijającym słabszych. Tak powinno być.

Na ulicy stały dzieci i dorośli, i wszyscy przestraszeni tym, co zobaczyli. Ciekawe czy się dzisiaj wyśpią, bo on...

Będzie spał jak dziecko.


	3. Trzeci krok do piekła

Nareszcie wrócił do domu. Tak, właśnie przemierzał wielką salę idąc w kierunku swoich przyjaciół.

— Spóźniłeś się — powiedział Ron, gdy Harry usiadł obok niego.

— Nie słyszałeś nowej piosenki tiary — dodała Hermiona, a on wzruszył tylko ramionami. Mało go obchodziło, co tiara miała do powiedzenia.

Od czasu samobójstwa Crabbe'a na Pokątnej nie rozmawiali wiele. Ron był w szoku, Hermiona też. Pierwszy raz widzieli śmierć człowieka i kałużę krwi. Zaklęcie zabijające ma ten plus, że nie zostawia po sobie tyle brudu, ale krew ma też swój urok. Jest dowodem, że każdy jest człowiekiem i kiedyś to Voldemort będzie krwawić.

— Sorki, byłem w toalecie — wyjaśnił i usiadł. W oczy od razu rzuciła mu się różowa kobieta z przesłuchania. Dolores Umbridge, zła kobieta. Ciekawe czy jest śmierciożerczynią, ale jeszcze się upewni. Pewnie nie jest, ale i tak jej nie lubi. Szkoda, że nie może jej zabić. Jest zła.

Po chwili Dumbeldore miał wygłosić mowę. Co roku wygłaszał mowę i co roku panowała cisza, ale ONA musiała się wtrącić! Musiała wytrącić z równowagi harmonię, Hogwartu, bo przecież ministerstwo uważa, że tak trzeba. Poziom nienawiści do Umbridge właśnie wzrósł. Nie może jej zabić, bo zlecą się aurorzy. Ona musi żyć.

Cóż, po wieczerzy wrócił do miejsca, które było domem. Cały Hogwart nim był, ale to miejsce akurat było czymś w rodzaju prywatnej kwatery, do której nie mogą wejść żadni nieproszeni goście. Wieża Gryffindoru była domem, którego zawsze będzie bronił. Tak samo jego przyjaciele. Będzie ich bronił nawet przed sobą, jeśli będzie trzeba. Dlatego nie mogą się dowiedzieć. Może dawać im wskazówki, sygnały, że się zmienił, ale nigdy na to nie pozwoli, chyba, że będzie zmuszony im to wyznać. A to się nie stanie.

W wieży Gryffindoru nie został przyjęty tak ciepło jak zawsze, ale jakoś sobie poradzi. Spodziewał się, że wielu z nich nie uwierzy w powrót czarnoksiężnika, ale jakoś sobie poradzi. Seamus nie wierzył i mówił to głośno, inni nie wierzyli i siedzieli cicho. Ograniczali się do nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń i szeptów za jego plecami.

Miał ochotę im wykrzyczeć, że mogą mówić mu to w twarz, ale chciałby zachować pozory normalności. Przecież stary Harry by tak nie zrobił.

Dolores Umbridge ,,Różowa Żaba", tak ją nazywał. Była nawet gorszym nauczycielem niż Lockhart, a to już coś wielkiego. Ale nie powie ani słowa. Dlaczego lew ma się kłócić z żabą?

— Na pewno wmówiono wam, że pewien czarnoksiężnik powrócił do życia — mówiła. To jawna prowokacja, ale będzie cicho. — To nie prawda. Wierzcie mi, ludzie widzą różne rzeczy, ale kłamstwa, które wypowiadają zawsze wyjdą na jaw.

— To nie kłamstwa. — I to na tyle, jeśli chodzi o siedzenie cicho.

— Proszę to powtórzyć, panie Potter.

— Powiedziałem, że to nie są kłamstwa, pani profesor — powtórzył.

— Panie Potter to, co się stało... To był nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Nie możesz obwiniać o to...

— O co pani chodzi? — zapytał wrednie. — Chce pani, żebym nie mówił ludziom, że Voldemort powrócił? — nauczycielka wzdrygnęła się słysząc to imię. Ciekawe jakby się zachowała gdyby powiedział Czarny Pan.

— Chcę, żeby przestał pan opowiadać kłamstwa, panie Potter! — Widocznie czymś ją zdenerwował.

— Cóż, zobaczymy czy będzie pani taka dobra w gębie, jeśli pewnego dnia jakiś śmierciożerca na rozkaz Czarnego Pana przyjdzie po panią. Ale pani chyba nie musi się o to martwić, dzięki tatuażowi na przedramieniu. — Wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy. Teraz stało się jasne. To jego jawny brak szacunku w stosunku do ministerstwa, ale może żaba pokaże przedramię. Zaklęcia maskujące łatwo złamać, a to będzie pierwsza rzecz, jaką zrobi, gdy ta podwinie rękaw.

— SZLABAN, PANIE POTTER! — wrzasnęła, a on zaśmiał się szyderczo. — I minus pięćdziesiąt punktów!

— Oho! Widzę, że pani szaleje. Co jeszcze pani zrobi? Zagłosuje pani za wydaleniem mnie ze szkoły tak jak w wizegamocie? Swoją drogą zastanawiam się, kto nasłał na mnie dementorów.

Rozszerzyła oczy. Była przerażona. To... Niemożliwe. On blefował. Blefował, a ona jest przerażona jakby... O cholera! To ona! Teraz miał pewność! To ona nasłała na niego dementorów! Jest członkinią wizegamotu, doradczynią Knota, podsekretarz jakąś tam, ma do nich dostęp! To ona!

Wstał przeszywając ją wzrokiem i ściskając różdżkę w kieszeni szaty. Był teraz obserwowany przez każdą parę oczu, jaka była w tej klasie, nie mógł jej nic zrobić. Ale zrobi, to pewne. Nie dzisiaj, nie jutro, nie za tydzień ani miesiąc! Ale zrobi.

Nie podwinęła rękawa, ale zyskał inną, cenną informację.

Wyszedł nie mówiąc nic więcej. Ciekawe ile odebrała im punktów zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi. Sto? Dwieście? Nie ważne, ważne jest to, że cały Gryffindor go znienawidzi. Właśnie stracili pięćdziesiąt punktów, a to pierwszy dzień. Chyba pobił rekord.

Ale skoro nie ma go na lekcji to równie dobrze może zająć się czymś innym, jak... Nauką eliksirów.

— A teraz, powiedz mi... — Snape przerwał gnojenie jakiegoś ucznia, gdy zauważył, kto wszedł do jego klasy. — Chyba pomyliłeś klasy, panie Potter — wysyczał jadowicie.

— Wątpię profesorze. Jestem słaby z eliksirów, a za chwilę zaczną sie SUMY. Korepetycje się przydadzą.

— A czy nie masz teraz przypadkiem obrony przed...

— Z tą żabą?! — wypalił, a kilka osób z młodszej klasy się zaśmiało. — Proszę sobie nie żartować, profesorze, jest pan na to zbyt inteligentny. I wścibskie docinki może pan zostawić na później. Proszę prowadzić lekcje.

Snape widocznie nie wiedział jak ma się zachować. Harry bezceremonialnie, bez pukania wszedł do jego sanktuarium, podczas gdy nie powinien tutaj być. I do tego siedzi spokojnie. Siedzi i wydaje się zamyślony. Zmrużone oczy, spojrzenie wbite w tablice, ciche stukanie palcami o blat. Widocznie stało się coś, co sprawiło, że musi wysilić szare komórki.

Widać było to w jego oczach i każdym geście. Severus chciał żeby Harry wyszedł, przez całe zajęcia dla pierwszaków starał się go wypędzić i odjął mu nawet dwadzieścia punktów, ale nic to nie dało. Chłopak uparcie siedział.

Harry nasłuchał się o eliksirach na kaszel, przeziębienie i wielu innych. Nasłuchał się też jak Snape narzeka na swoich uczniów i w duchu cieszył się, że to nie dotyczy tylko jego. Snape widocznie nie lubi nikogo. Tylko siebie. Harry przez całą lekcję zastanawiał się, co zrobić z obecną sytuacją. Co zrobić z żabą. Zemścić się?

Lekcja się skończyła.

— A teraz, jeśli wielki Harry Potter jest na tyle łaskawy, by wyjawić mi, dlaczego się tutaj znalazł...

— To żaba nasłała na mnie dementorów — powiedział od razu. Snape jest w zakonie. Snape powie dyrektorowi. Dyrektor kontroluje zakon. Ciekawe, co zrobią z tą informacją. Może zajmą się nią za niego? On i tak ma dużo na głowie, bo sprawdzenie czy Crabbe mówił prawdę na temat Goyle'a nie będzie takie proste. Zwłaszcza, że nie potrafi się jeszcze teleportować.

— Możesz to powtórzyć, Potter? — zapytał Snape kładąc zaciśnięte dłonie na biurku. Dziwna reakcja, jak na niego.

— Dobrze wie pan, co powiedziałem. — powiedział i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Teraz chce tylko zobaczyć, jaki ruch wykona Zakon. Wyszedł.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi, przeszedł kilka kroków i usłyszał głos, który prześladował go, od kiedy zaczął naukę w tej szkole.

— Potter...!

— Malfoy. Zgubiłeś sie?

— Zamknij jadaczkę, Potter, co tutaj robisz?

Harry zbliżył się do Ślizgona.

— Szpieguję śmierciożerców. Słyszałem, co się stało z ojcem Crabbe'a, przykro mi — skłamał. — Ciekawi mnie, kiedy to twój ojciec skończy z poderżniętym gardłem.

— Ty... — Malfoy wyciągnął różdzkę i wycelował, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, siłą zaklęcia Harry'ego wyrzuciła go w tył korytarza niczym szmacianą lalkę. Harry podszedł do niego szybo. Nikt już bezkarnie nie podniesie na niego ręki.

— Wiesz, Malfoy, szkoda. Kiedyś... Mogliśmy być dobrymi przyjaciółmi. — Draco spojrzał przerażony, widząc jak Harry trzyma w dłoniach jego różdżkę i wygina ją niebezpiecznie. — Nie dołączaj do śmierciożerców. Nie chciałbym, byś skończył jak Crabbe. A wszyscy śmierciożercy tak skończą.

Po tych słowach wepchnął Draconowi różdżkę za szatę i pobiegł w stronę schodów, by zniknąć na piętrze. Draco Malfoy, nadal leżał bezwładnie na podłodze, bo jego ciało nie odzyskało kontroli. Teraz, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, wystraszył się Pottera.

Teraz Harry szedł zmierzyć się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Ron i Hermiona będą żądali odpowiedzi. Dlaczego zachował się tak na lekcji OPCM, dlaczego poszedł do Snape'a i dlaczego zaatakował Malfoya? Chwila, oni przecież zostali na lekcji, nie wiedzieli tego, co robił.

Odetchnął. Chyba za bardzo się nakręcił, ale jakoś to odkręci. Nie może stwarzać podejrzeń. Zwłaszcza w Hogwarcie.

Minął zakręt. Korytarz był pusty i nie było wokół nikogo prócz niego i JEJ!

Żaba. Jest teraz tuż przed nim i nie ma żadnych świadków.

— Panie Potter, zapraszam na szlaban — powiedziała przesłodzonym głosikiem a on uśmiechnął się szeroko. Szybo zadziałała z tym szlabanem.

Jej gabinet był okropny. Zbyt dużo różu i kotów.

— Proszę siadać. — Usiadł posłusznie. Nawet nie zauważyła jak wyciągnął różdżkę z szaty. — Chciałabym, żeby pan coś napisał.

— Oczywiście — powiedział z uśmieszkiem i spojrzał na dziwne pióro. Jej ręce były na blacie. — _Incarcerous_! — Ręce splotły się ze sobą mocnym węzłem ciągnącym się po samą szyję. — Z początku nie chciałem tego robić, ale... Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

Wzmocnił moc zaklęcia. Widział jak oczy uciekają jej w głąb czaszki, jak ślina cieknie z kącików ust. Ona umiera. W pewnym momencie przestała się ruszać, a jej ciało bardzo zbladło. Chciał wyjść, ale wtedy zauważył drobne zmiany.

Na początku była to tylko niezauważalna zmiana koloru włosów, ale później...

Kurwa! Nie! Eliksir wielosokowy!

Ciało żaby zaczęło się zmieniać, wracać do swojej prawdziwej postaci. Zamiast Umbridge, zabił...

Pansy Parkinson.

Spanikowany cofnął zaklęcie, którym ją zabił i wycofał się.

Wybiegł z gabinetu. To niemożliwe! Był pewny, że to ta pieprzona żaba!

To koniec!

Już po nim.


	4. Gra piekieł czI

Harry był na wieży astronomicznej. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak zdenerwowany i wystraszony jak teraz. Prawda, wiele razy się bał, ale zawsze chodziło o kogoś. O Rona, czy Hermionę. O Ginny, Cedrika, a nawet Dudleya, ale nigdy nie martwił się tak o siebie. Nawet wtedy na cmentarzu. Bał się, ale to była całkowicie inna sytuacja. Teraz jest inny i zapłaci za czyny, które popełnił.

Zabił Pansy Parkinson.

Wcześniej zabijał śmierciożerców. Dwie gnidy opuściły świat, ale Pansy nie była winna. Nie była jedną z nich. To ta żaba! Ona ją wykorzystała! To przez nią Pansy nie żyje! To przez nią musiał zabić niewinna osobę! Mógł pomyśleć wcześniej, teraz to już nic nie da. Nie ma, co gdybać.

To koniec. Miał zabić starego Goyle'a, a zabił Parkinson. Nie różni się od śmierciożerców, chociaż jednak jest inny. Musi coś zrobić. Może go nie znajdą?! Cholera! Znajdą go! Gdy tylko wyjdzie na jaw, że uczennica Hogwartu została zamordowana, a na pewno tak będzie... Sprowadzą aurorów i przyjdzie zakon... Przyjdzie szlonooki.

Cholera, on wszystko odkryje. Musi pozbyć się różdżki Clarka. Tak, żeby nikt nigdy jej nie znalazł.

Zniszczyć? Nie, nie może. On był wtedy w gabinecie, jest też początek roku. Kto wtedy używa zaklęcia niszczącego? Wszyscy psia mać! To Hogwart! Musi ją zniszczyć! Ale chwila... Pansy zostanie znaleziona u Dolores... Może... Może uda się zrzucić na nią winę? Podłożyć jej różdżkę? To nie mugole, nie będą sprawdzać odcisków jak w jakimś filmie kryminalnym. Ale czy mają jakieś podobne do tego magiczne wykrywacze? Dlaczego nigdy o tym nie myślał?

Jeśli mają coś takiego to dowiedzą się, że zabił też Macnair'a i Crab'a. Różdżkę trzeba zniszczyć.

Wyciągnął ją z szaty i cisnął o ziemię. Nawet z połamanej da się wydobyć informacje. Musi zostać z niej tylko proch, nic więcej. Wycelował w nią swoją, z piórem feniksa. Klątwa cisnęła mu się na usta, ale... Nie potrafił jej wypowiedzieć.

Dlaczego musi być taki słaby?! To proste zaklęcie.

— Dramatyzujesz, Harry — odezwał się nagle cichy głos i ujrzał samego siebie opierającego się o barierki balkonu. — Straciłeś kontrolę i już się poddajesz? Naprawdę jesteś taki słaby?

— Chrzań się!

— Wiesz, że nawet, jeśli przybędą aurorzy, to ciężko im będzie cię wytropić. Pansy została uduszona, jest wiele klątw o takim działaniu. A ta, którą ją uraczyłeś służy głównie do samoobrony, czy łapania ludzi lub zwierząt. Znalazłeś dla niej nowe zastosowanie. Wydaje mi się, że wcześniej nikt na to nie wpadł.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

— Że jesteś krok przed nimi.

— Żaba zezna, że zawołała mnie na szlaban — zauważył i kucnął tuż przy kradzionej różdżce.

— I zezna, że podała jej wielosokowy, bo bała się o własne życie i zamiast niej umarła uczennica? Nie wydaje mi się.

— Jest wiele wymówek. Może powiedzieć, że mieliśmy szlaban razem, albo cokolwiek innego!

— Poniosło Cię Harry, za dużo sobie wyobrażałeś. Miałeś zabijać tylko śmierciożerców.

— Kiedy to ustaliliśmy? — zapytał bystrze patrząc w zielone oczy należące do jego ,,kopi".

Ten milczał. Odsunął się od barierek i podniósł różdżkę. Obracał ją w palcach i z zamyślonym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w jej czubek. W końcu wziął głęboki oddech i odrzucił ją na podłogę jak wcześniej Harry.

— Wiedziałem. Jest dla Ciebie zbyt wcześnie, zbyt szybko. Uczucie nietykalności zawróciło ci w głowie. Mogłem poczekać — brzmiał jakby przepraszał, ale Harry nie chciał słuchać.

— Nie jest za wcześnie! Dobrze o tym wiesz zrobiłem, co kazałeś i sam pozbyłem się Crab'a.

— Co zrobiliśmy z ciałem Macnair'a?

Harry zamyślił się próbując przypomnieć sobie tamten dzień. Wszytko było zamglone, nic dziwnego, był wtedy w szoku. Jednak dobrze wiedział, co się stało tamtego dnia. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć?!

— Spaliliśmy. — przypomniał sobie — Doszczętnie. Został tylko... Proch.

— A ciało Crab'a?

Jak mógł być taki głupi?! Ma rację, to uczucie nietykalności, władzy, potęgi i wyższości wzięło górę nad wszystkim innym! Mógł wszystko zaplanować! Myślał, że zaplanował.

— Zostało na ulicy — jego głos zatrząsł sie bardzo zauważalnie i zachwiał się, gdyby nie jego towarzysz, z pewnością by upadł. Jego twarz pobladła, a własna różdżka prawie wypadła z dłoni. W głowie krążyła setka myśli. Widział wizję, jak zamykają go w Azkabanie. Zawiedzione spojrzenia ludzi, którzy są dla niego rodziną. Nie może na to pozwolić.

— Nie możesz panikować, Harry. Jeśli spanikujesz i stracisz kontrolę, to obaj wylądujemy w Azkabanie.

— Przez ciebie! — krzyknął. W tej chwili był bardzo daleko od opanowania.

— Możliwe, ale to nie ja zabiłem Pansy. Żaba będzie Cię obserwować. Nie mają dowodów, że ty rzuciłeś zaklęcie, żadnych świadków. Nie zareagują tak szybko jak z dementorami. Nie ważne, co kto im powie.

To trochę go uspokoiło. Może on wie, co mówi? A jeśli się myli? I tak nie będzie gorzej.

— Łatwo ci mówić. To nie ciebie będą ścigać i śledzić na każdym kroku.

— Wstrzymaj się Harry. Wątpię, czy Umbridge jest całkowicie pewna, że to ty zabiłeś uczennice. A jeśli jest... Zabijesz ją. I tak miałeś to zrobić.

— Ona nie da się zaskoczyć, przez nią to zrobiłem! Jest przebiegła.

— Więc ty musisz być bardziej. W twoich żyłach płynie Ślizgońska krew. Odnalazłeś i zabiłeś dwójkę śmierciożerców.

— Bo obaj byli na świeczniku! Jeden kat, a drugi przemytnik! Sam mi to wyjaśniłeś! To ty kazałeś mi to robić i to ty mnie zmieniłeś! Podążałem za twoimi wskazówkami!

Coś kazało mu to mówić. Chciał się wyżyć, wyładować i wywrzeszczeć. A najlepiej na samego siebie.

— Zostaw mnie. Jesteś tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni. Odejdź!

— Co!? Wytworem wyobraźni?! Teraz to przesadziłeś. Nazywać mnie, twojego wybawcę, wytworem wyobraźni? Nie jesteś aż tak szurnięty, żeby mieć schizy.

Serce Harry'ego zatrzymało się na krótką chwilę. Jeśli ten ktoś nie jest wytworem jego wyobraźni, to... Kim jest? Jest taki jak on. Identyczny. Ale nie jest wytworem wyobraźni? Nie jest zjawą? Jak to?

— Myślałem, że..

— Nie jesteś za dobry w myśleniu, przyznajmy to. Najprostszymi słowami jestem odbiciem twojego prawdziwego ja, a w każdym razie, pewnej części ciebie. Prawdziwy ty jesteś szlachetny, honorowy i odważny, a ja jestem przeciwieństwem.

— Co mam robić? — zapytał. Był już kompletnie zdezorientowany i zdesperowany. W jego głowie nie pojawił się żaden logiczny pomysł. Tak wiele myśli wirowało mu w głowie, że trudno było już ułożyć normalne zdanie. To zbyt wiele.

— Zachować zimną krew, przyjacielu. A co innego możesz zrobić? Wytrzymać i nie dać się złapać. To twoje priorytety. Jeśli będzie trzeba, usuń przeszkody, jeśli sytuacja będzie nie do uratowania, uciekaj. Wszystko po to, by nie dać się złapać.

Rozumiał te słowa. Czuł to samo. Myślał, że wolność ucieknie mu przez palce, ale tak się nie stanie. Nie pozwoli na to, musi o siebie walczyć. A jeśli nie dla siebie to dla przyjaciół. Gdyby się dowiedzieli, to by go znienawidzili, to na pewno.

Hermiona by się odsunęła, Ron by odszedł. Ginny nie spojrzałaby już w oczy swojemu dawnemu wybawcy. Syriusz czułby się zdradzony, Remus tak samo. Dumbledore byłby załamany. Zawiódłby wszystkich! Nie może się tak stać. Musi walczyć o to, by żyć dalej. Ale musi też odebrać kilka innych żyć.

To popieprzone.

Nagle wstał gwałtownie chowając skradzioną różdżkę w kieszeń szaty. Słyszał odgłosy stóp. Ktoś wchodzi. To aurorzy. Cholerna żaba! Nie powinien nic robić! Są już blisko. Podszedł do barierek. Może i tym razem stanie się jakiś cud? Hipogryf, albo testral? Błagał, żeby zachciało się któremuś przelecieć tuż obok najwyższej wieży.

Są kilka stopni stąd.

— Harry! — cofnął się gwałtownie od barierek, zdając sobie sprawę jak bardzo był przechylony. To nie aurorzy. To Ron i Hermiona!

Ron natychmiast do niego podbiegł i nie widzieć czemu, odepchnął go jak najdalej od balkonu. Chyba myślał, że chce skoczyć.

— Co ty odwalasz?! — wrzasnął.

— Harry, co się stało?

Zadawali pytania, a Harry po prostuj na nich patrzył. To byli jego przyjaciele. Martwili się o niego, bo w pierwszy dzień szkoły ominął połowę lekcji i zniknął na kilka godzin. Żadne nie wiedziało o jego kłopotach. Zachowaliby się całkowicie inaczej.

— Jak mnie znaleźliście? — zapytał z leciutkim uśmiechem. Ogarnęło go poczucie szczęścia.

— Mapa Huncwotów, stary. Gdzie byłeś? Martwiliśmy się. Wszyscy o tobie gadają.

— Co gadają? — nutka paniki w jego głosie była chyba dobrze słyszalna, bo oni wymienili spojrzenia.

— Żartujesz, prawda? O tym, co powiedziałeś jej na obronie. To o mrocznym znaku — wyjaśnił, a on poczuł ulgę.

— Wiele osób poszło z tym do Dumbledore'a, żeby wyjaśnił sprawę.

— I co?

Ron skrzywił się, a Hermiona opuściła wzrok.

— Okazało się, że jest czysta. Niestety.

Harry teraz najchętniej wydarłby się tak głośno, by usłyszał go cały Hogwart i okolice, ale to nie możliwe. Nie ma tak wytrzymałych strun głosowych.

— Wracajmy do wieży.

Po drodze Hermiona robiła mu wykłady na temat jego dzisiejszego zachowania. Faktycznie nie powinien uciekać z tylu lekcji, ale miał dobry powód. Nie ma też alibi i... Malfoy. Tak, spotkał Draco Malfoya, który z pewnością stanie się o wiele bardziej wrogo nastawiony niż wcześniej.

Był wieczór, a dormitorium Gryfonów tętniło życiem, jak zwykle. Jednak, gdy tylko wszedł, wszystko ucichło. Nikt z nich nadal nie wierzył, że Voldemort powrócił i uważali go za kłamcę, chcącego zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Obwiniali go o śmierć Cedrika Diggory'ego. Może, kiedy przyniesie im głowę Voldemorta na srebrnej tacy to uwierzą? Cóż, fajny pomysł, musi go kiedyś wykorzystać. Głowa Lucjusza odesłana do Knota na srebrnym talerzu opłaconym za łapówki i z jedzeniem, za które muszą płacić biedniejsi urzędnicy. To prawie poetyckie.

W dormitorium pierwszym, co zrobił było wskoczenie pod zimny prysznic. Od jutra musi się uspokoić. Parkinson nie żyje, a on nie może po sobie dać poznać, że zauważył jej zniknięcie.

—

Rano obudził się pierwszy. Nocny koszmar nie dał mu dłużej pospać. Spakował wszystko, co potrzebne na dzisiejsze lekcje i wyszedł. Wielka sala była jeszcze praktycznie pusta. Tylko kilka osób w niej było. Same ranne ptaszki, a w tym Cho Chang. Dziewczyna, która mu się podoba, a raczej podobała, bo nie ma już na nią czasu. Ma inne zajęcia, ale nadal musi udawać normalnego studenta magii. On otrząsnął się po śmierci Cedrika, a raczej otrząśnie do końca po zabiciu Glizdogona i Voldemorta, jego zabójców. Ciekawe czy i ona się w miarę otrząsnęła do tego czasu.

Chyba nie. Jej oczy są zaczerwienione, a w dłoni ściska chusteczkę, jakby był to jej kupon na życie. Biedna dziewczyna. Minęło trochę czasu, podczas, którego zajrzał do książki od transmutacji i eliksirów, nie wierząc w to, co robi. Snape dostałby zawału, gdyby to widział. Potter uczący się w wielkiej sali na oczach wszystkich. Ciekawe, jaki zgryźliwy komentarz by wymyślił na tę wyjątkową okazję?

Uczniowie zaczęli się schodzić, za chwilę dziewiąta. Jako pierwsza dołączyła do niego Ginny.

— Cześć Harry — powiedziała nadal jakoś półsennie.

— Cześć Ginny — odpowiedział i rozejrzał się. Nagle wszędzie pojawili się uczniowie, a on odchylił się na ławie i spojrzał w zaczarowany sufit. Było pełno chmur, które z każdą chwilą wydawały się być jaśniejsze. Nie wiedział ile w nie spoglądał, ale z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos przyjaciół.

— Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj nie znikniesz jak wczoraj — powiedziała Hermiona, a on uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

— Na Merlina, ale jestem głody. — Ron zawsze musiał powiedzieć coś swojego — I do tego mamy dzisiaj eliksiry... Mam nadzieję, że nie stracimy żadnych punktów.

— Ja też — burknął Harry, ale dla niego punkty były bez różnicy.

— Harry — zaczęła Hermiona. — Straciłeś wczoraj pięćdziesiąt punktów...

— Siedemdziesiąt — przerwał jej. — Snape odjął mi dwadzieścia.

Przez chwilę wyglądała jakby chciała go rozszarpać. To jej pierwszy rok, jako prefekt, a nie potrafi upilnować przyjaciela. Z pewnością będzie to przeżywać przez następne dni. Teraz jednak naprawdę się odpaliła. Mówiła jakby nie robiła przerw między słowami, ale to, dlatego, bo była zdenerwowana. Mógłby jej powiedzieć, że odrobi te punkty, ale wtedy musiałby przerwać jej monolog, który całkiem dobrze brzmiał w tłumie. Ktoś się kłócił, ktoś rozmawiał przyciszonym głosem, ktoś prowadził normalną konwersację ,a Hermiona nawijała monolog. Piękne.

Mieli już wstawać, by wyruszyć na pierwszą lekcję. Harry już się podnosił z ławy, gdy nogi zesztywniały jakby od jakiegoś zaklęcia. To nie możliwe! Jego mózg krzyczał wszystkie przekleństwa i klątwy, jakie sobie przypomniał, ale szok był zbyt wielki. Co się dzieje?! To przecież nienormalne! Ręce zacisnęły się na blacie stołu, oczy rozszerzyły się do granic. To niemożliwe.

Dlaczego wszystko stało się takie popieprzone? Czy to jest prawdziwe, czy tylko oczy płatają mu figle? Nie jest w stanie tego określić. To, co widzi przechodzi właśnie jego logiczne myślenie.

Pansy Parkinson.

Widział pieprzoną PANSY PARKINSON!

— Harry? Nic ci nie jest? — i to na tyle z gry pozorów. Gdyby żaba to widziała... Na szczęście jej nie ma. Ale jest Pansy. Jak to możliwe, przecież ją zabił. A może nie? Może tylko straciła przytomność?

Przestań! Była zimna, bez pulsu! MARTWA! Bez życia. To nie może być ona.

To... Uzurpatorka.

Żaba jest sprytniejsza niż myślał. Czeka na jego błąd.

To popieprzone.

— Już idę — powiedział Ronowi i ruszył za nimi, ukradkiem spoglądając na Ślizgonkę.

To niemożliwe.

Przez wszystkie lekcje, jakie tego dnia mieli ze Ślizgonami bacznie ją obserwował. Pozwolił nawet Snape'owi go gnoić, bo nie chciał stracić punktów i jeszcze w miarę jasnego umysłu. Pansy wydawała się normalna, jak zawsze. Oczywiście, jeśli ktoś taki jak ona może być normalny, to musiał przyznać, że zachowywała się naturalnie.

W drodze na salę OPCMu miał nadzieję, że ta żaba się nie pojawi, jednak wszystkie jego nadzieje rozpadły się niczym domek z kart. Ta żaba żyje i ma się dobrze. Pansy również żyje i nie widać, by łykała wielosokowy. Nie spuszczał z niej oczu nawet na chwilę. Co tu się u diabła dzieje?!

Pansy żyje, żaba też. Nikogo nie brakuje, jego klasa i klasa Ślizgonów są całe. Malfoy rzucał mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenia, Pansy spoglądała na Draco, jak zawsze. Nic się nie zmieniło?! Więc kogo tam zabił? Kto udusił się pod jego zaklęciem? Żaba zachowuje się zwyczajnie, ale to może być maska, by go zmylić i zaatakować, gdy będzie nieuważny. Ale teraz wyostrzył wszystkie swoje zmysły. Musiał śledzić Parkinson ile się da. Przez czety godziny nie napiła się tylko wody, wielosokowy odpadał. Gdy Barty, jako Moody go pił, wszyscy to widzieli. Pansy nadal była sobą.

Kim ona jest? To naprawdę ta dziewczyna, czy jej siostra bliźniaczka? Nie łykała wielosoku, tego był pewny. Może się dowiedzieć jeszcze w jeden sposób. Mapa Huncfotów.

— Musisz się dowiedzieć. — Pojawienie się jego drugiego ja w klasie do OPCM, było więcej niż zaskakujące, ale zdusił to w sobie i spojrzał na niego. — Może to Pansy, może nie. Jednak ona żyje, a ty nie masz pojęcia, co się dzieje. To szansa na odzyskanie kontroli. Wykorzystaj ją, ale ostrożnie. I... Nie daj się ponieść. Obudziłeś coś w sobie i nie daj temu zawładnąć. Zacznij od sprawdzenia Pansy. Ale dyskretnie, jeśli rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi.

Zjawa zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła.

— Przypominam o szlabanie, Potter. — rzekła nauczycielka, gdy wychodził. Nie odpowiedział jej tylko zamknął drzwi do klasy. Wszyscy kierują się na piętro, a Ślizgoni do lochów. Nie może za nią iść.

Przez kilka następnych dni uważnego obserwowania nie odkrył nic, o co powinien się martwić. Co noc bał się, że rano obudzi się i wyjdzie z wieży w obstawie aurorów, ale tak się nie stało. Zamiast do Azkabanu, szedł na lekcje. A wtedy mógł obserwować Pansy.

— Hermiono, pomożesz mi? — zapytał z uśmiechem i podał jej swoje wypracowanie z eliksirów. Siedział nad nim całą noc.

— Jeśli myślisz, ze napiszę to za Ciebie... — zaczęła, ale zamilkła widząc zapisany cały akrusz. — Harry, ty to napisałeś? — zapytała, gdy skończyła i westchnęła.

— Tak! — odpowiedział uśmiechając się szeroko w geście tryumfu. W końcu coś mu wyszło.

— Wiesz... To jest... To naprawdę ty? — wydawała się zdezorientowana.

— Tak, co myślisz?

— Lepiej napisz to jeszcze raz. Snape nie przyjmie takiego wypracowania. Wszystko tutaj pomieszałeś. — Harry w tym momencie stracił siły na cokolwiek. Całą noc starał się nie myśleć o Pansy i żabie, więc wziął się za coś trudnego i to spartaczył. Chciał dobrze, a wyszło jak zwykle.

Oddał wypracowanie Snape'owi, nie chciał pisać nowego, a z tego dostanie przynajmniej P, mimo że wszystko pomieszał. Jakoś to będzie, Hermiona pewnie dramatyzuje, bo ma zbyt wysokie wymagania dla takich rzeczy. Teraz tylko wypracowanie na transmutację i zaklęcia. Będzie ciężko.

Do tego czasu w ogóle nie czuł, że szkoła się zaczęła, ale teraz to w niego uderzyło niczym rozpędzony pociąg. Mógł się uczyć zamiast planować jak wymknąć się ze szkoły i dorwać Goyle'a. Musi poprawić te wszystkie oceny i odzyskać prawie sześćdziesiąt punktów. Dziesięć zdobył dzisiaj na zaklęciach i pięć na transmutacji, ale to mało. Do tego musi śledzić Parkinson i iść wieczorem na prawdziwy szlaban do Umbridge.

Do wieczora jakoś przeżył... W bibliotece razem z Hermioną, która dała mu przez ten czas, co najmniej setkę wykładów, jaki powinien być wzorowy uczeń. Powinna mówić to Ronowi, bo to on został prefektem, a nadal zachowuje się jak dziecko. Harry tylko zabija ludzi.

Tego wieczora zatrzymał się przed gabinetem żaby. Tutaj kogoś zabił i znowu tutaj jest. Mówią, że sprawca zawsze wraca na miejsce zbrodni. Zapukał i wszedł. Żaba siedziała przy biurku kładąc na nie kartkę i pióro, które już widział.

— Witam panie Potter. Chciałabym, by coś pan napisał.

Czy to deja vu? Czy tylko kolejny omam? Ona się nim bawi. Ta kobieta jest chora. Ale on też. Może nawet jest jakimś tam psychopatą mordercą. Z pewnością jest na to nazwa. Ale ona to po prostu suka.

Jednak on musi zachowywać się normalnie. Przez jakiś czas będzie potulnym uczniem.

— Oczywiście, pani profesor.

Gdy skończył szlaban na jego dłoni widać było małe, białe blizny ułożone w napis ,,Nie będę opowiadał kłamstw."

Szkoda, że bazyliszek nie żyje.


	5. Gra piekieł czII

— To tutaj — powiedział mężczyzna w płaszczu z obszernym kapturem.

Zielonooki wszedł do gospody o nazwie ,,Koronowana krew" i zasiadł w ciemnym rogu. Już wiedział, dlaczego gospoda ma taką a nie inną nazwę. Ta akurat pasowała idealnie i zapadała w pamięć. Wpatrzył się w dwóch dobrze zbudowanych oprychów, którym wszyscy nagle zrobili miejsce odsuwając stoły. Jeden z nich wyglądał jak półolbrzym i wielkością dorównywał Hagridowi. Ktoś rzucił butelką o ziemię powodując jej natychmiastowe roztrzaskanie się na setki małych szkiełek i zaczęła się walka. Oboje rzucili się ku sobie niczym wygłodniałe lwy atakujące swoją ofiarę i atakowali wszędzie. Wszystkie ciosy były dozwolone i były wykorzystywane.

Jeden zamachnął się potężnie, nie trafiając i zwalając ciosem z nóg jakiegoś widza, który padł bez przytomności. Jednak drugi, ten nieco niższy oprych chwycił go od tyłu i zaczął dusić, ciągnąć go jednocześnie ku ziemi. Wyglądało na to, że walka miała się zaraz skończyć, ale też wyższy wymierzył mu perfekcyjny cios łokciem w żebra i powtórzył tę czynność kilka razy uwalniając się z uścisku. Dusiciel widocznie obolały spróbował wstać, ale bardzie ciężko jest to zrobić, gdy nad tobą stoi taki gigant, który wymierza potężny cios kolanem w twarz. Krew bryznęła na wszystko a nos mężczyzny zamienił się w krwawą miazgę, z widocznymi gołym okiem kosteczkami.

— TAAAAK! — ryknął przeciągle gigant powodując śmiechy i wiwaty na jego cześć. Jakaś kobieta odziana w prześwitujące odzienie nieosłaniające praktycznie żadnej części kobiecego ciała podbiegła do niego i ujęła jego ramię uśmiechając się promiennie.

— Wygrałeś — powiedziała zalotnie, a on kiwnął jej głową.

Jednak w tym właśnie momencie radość została tłumu została przerwana przez powstanie pokonanego, który z wyrazem wściekłości na twarzy rzucił się na przeciwnika brutalnie uderzając po drodze kobietę. Gigant widocznie nie był przygotowany na tak nagły atak dusiciela i nie uniknąć ciosu wymierzonego między jego nogi. Teraz na nic się nie zdały mięśnie brzucha, ani żadne inne. Mimo, że umięśniony jak nikt inny w gospodzie, to ugiął się jak małe dziecko, odsłonięte na każdy rodzaj ataku. Za chwilę nadszedł mocarny cios w twarz, od którego wojownik wygiął się w przeciwną stronę i padł na ziemię. Tamten, mimo że z pokrwawioną całą twarzą i bez kilku zębów ryknął coś niezrozumiale i splunął na jego ciało, po czym odwrócił się do tłumu.

— KORONĘ! KORONĘ DAWAĆ MI TUTAJ! NATYCHMIAST! — wywrzeszczał i wydawało się, że nie zauważy jak gigant podnosi się z gleby. Nim jednak zdołał się podnieść został chwycony za łysą czaszkę i z rozpędu trzaśnięty o kamienny komin. Dusiciel powtórzył tę czynność kilka razy, a za każdym kolejnym widać było coraz mniejszy opór giganta, aż w końcu machał jego roztrzaskaną głową i nieruchomym ciałem jak zwykłą kukiełką. W końcu, gdy puścił ciało zabitego nikt nie śmiał nie krzyknąć w wiwacie. Kufle z piwem poszybowały w górę i nawet zielonooki podniósł swój w geście szacunku. Nie zawsze widuje się tak widowiskowe i krwawe walki. Nokturn naprawdę jest rajem dla brutalnych mężczyzn.

Odsunął zaklęciem krzesło, które wadziło na drodze dwójce oprychów wynoszących ciało pokonanego i wstał. Spojrzał przelotnie jak nakładają na głowę dusiciela czerwoną koronę i westchnął. Koronowana krew, to dobra nazwa dla tej gospody.

— Daj dwa kielichy ognistej — powiedział do barmana, a ten spojrzał na niego, najpierw niepewnie a później podał zamówienie.

— Piętnaście sykli — powiedział i uśmiechnął się widząc pieniądze.

Zielonooki wziął drewniane kieliszki i ruszył, ale nie w kierunku swojego stolika. Przeszedł nad kałużą krwi przy kominku i dosiadł się do zakapturzonego mężczyzny.

— Czego?! — warknął tamten nieprzyjemnie.

— Towarzystwa szukam — powiedział szybko. — Do picia — dodał przysuwając mu kieliszek whiskey pod rękę. Przez chwilę myślał, że ten odmówi, ale mimo wszystko przyjął kieliszek, stuknął się z zielonookim i oboje wychylili zawartość krzywiąc się przy tym.

— Jak poszły zakłady? — zapytał

— Gównianie. Ten cholerny błazen przegrał! Dziesięć galeonów postawiłem, a tutaj taki zawód! A ten? — Wskazał dusiciela. — To prawdziwa porażka. Założę się, że ktoś rzucił na niego jakieś zaklęcie i przez to nie odczuwał bólu. Pieprzeni oszuści — zaklął i splunął na podłogę.

— Możliwe — potwierdził patrząc na zakapturzonego i podrapał się po jasnych włosach.

— Eee... wiesz, ostatnio cienko u mnie z kasą, właśnie przegrałem moje pieniądza na dzisiaj i… — tu ściągnął kaptur uśmiechając się lekko — postawiłbyś jeszcze kolejeczkę?

— Jasne — zapewnił go i zamówił całą butelkę. Postanowił nie szczędzić dziś pieniędzy, ale czas go goni. Nalał sobie i towarzyszowi następną kolejkę i dyskretnie machnął różdżką zmieniając swój napój w coś bezalkoholowego. Nie może się dzisiaj upić i nie chce. Udał, że się krzywi.

— Jak cię zwą, chłopie? — zapytał.

— Vernon Dudley — skłamał gładko.

— Ja jestem Grasen Goyle — powiedział, a zielonooki uśmiechnął się szerzej. Więc Goyle ma takie imię? Nalał im następną kolejką i jeszcze następną, kilka razy namawiając Goyle'a by został i z nim pił.

— Ależ ty… hip! Masz… hip… łeb! — wydukał czkając pijacko. W tym stanie z pewnością nie domyśli się, że jego towarzysz jest całkowicie trzeźwy.

— Dawaj, odprowadzę cię — powiedział, a ten przerywając swój monolog o ważności czystości krwi, czknął i zgodził się niechętnie. Po chwili jeden podpierając się o drugiego wyszli z gospody i skręcili w wąską uliczkę.

— Eeeeej… to nie jeeest mój dom. — zauważył i zamrugał sennie. Alkohol powoli brał nad nim górę.

— To prawda, a ja nie jestem Vernon Dudley — odparł mu chłopak.

— Jak nie! Jesześ! Vehron to mój dumpel z kohornanej kri! — wywrzeszczał, patrząc na niego zaskoczony i zatoczył się, opierając o ścianę.

W następnej chwili zielonooki spojrzał na zegarek i uśmiechnął się krwiożerczo. Minęła właśnie pełna godzina, od kiedy wypił swój eliksir. Jego ciało zaczęło się zmniejszać. Z wysokiego, niezbyt przystojnego blondyna ze szpetną blizną na policzku zmienił się w nico niższego chłopaka o czarnych włosach, zielonych oczach i blizną w kształcie błyskawicy.

— Już wiesz, kim jestem? — zapytał, patrząc na przerażonego mężczyznę.

— POKKER! — wrzasnął i włożył rękę do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, ale wyciągnął ją pustą, ściskając w niej tylko i wyłącznie powietrze.

— Tego szukasz? — zapytał Harry obracając w dłoniach dziewięciocalową różdżkę.

— THY!

— Tak, ja. — Goyle wziął głęboki oddech, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby krzyknąć — _Silencio! Diffindo!_ — dodał jeszcze zaklęcie tnące widząc jak palce Goyle'a kierują się do przedramienia z mrocznym znakiem. — Już raz się spotkaliśmy Goyle, na cmentarzu, pamiętasz? — Kiwnął głową. — Świetnie, a teraz kiwaj raz na tak, dwa razy na nie. Rozumiesz? — Jedno kiwnięcie.

— Wiesz gdzie znajdę Avery'ego, albo Nott'a? — Dwa kiwnięcia — Nie wierzę ci. — Zaklęcie, które trafiło Goyle'a, wysłało go na pobliskie śmietniki pętając przy tym jego ciało. — Powtarzam pytanie. Wiesz gdzie oni są? — Paniczne kiwnięcia głową.

— A Lucjusz wie? — Jedno powolne kiwnięcie.

— A Voldemort? Przebywa teraz w dworze Malfoy'ów? — Goyle rozszerzył oczy w przerażeniu.

— Nie bój się, jeśli nie ja cię zabiję, to Voldemort, a wierz mi, wolałbyś żebym to był ja. Gadaj! Jest w dworze Malfoy'ów?!

Jedno kiwnięcie i uśmiech satysfakcji.

— Świetnie. Miło się rozmawiało, ale czas na mnie. Wiesz, szkoła i te sprawy, dodatkowo mamy teraz tą Umbridge, cholerną inkwizytor, która nie daje mi spokoju i do tego muszę jeszcze coś sprawdzić w bibliotece. Wierz mi nauka z Hermioną naprawdę jest wymagająca… — westchnął ciężko i wycelował w Goyle'a jego własną różdżką — Żegnaj. _Avada Kedavra!_

Zielone zaklęcie rozświetliło te uliczkę.

Harry wyszedł z nokturny, przeszedł na pokątną i z pokątnej już prosto do dziurawego kotła. Wszedł do wypożyczonego pokoju z kominkiem sieci fiuu i przeniósł się do klepu Zonka w Hogsmeade.

— Gdzie ty byłeś Hary?! — krzyknęła Hermiona stojąc przy drzwiach biblioteki.

— Musiałem coś załatwić. — powiedział i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Wiedział, że biblioteka o tej porze będzie zamknięta i będzie się srogo tłumaczył w pokoju wspólnym. Hermiona robiła mu wyrzuty ponad pół godziny, zanim pomogła mu w nauce eliksirów na poważnie. Rona też nigdzie nie było, pewnie łazi po szkole konfiskując uczniom jakieś fajne zabawki i samemu się nimi bawiąc.

Ostatnio jest bardzo zadowolony, bo został obrońcą w drużynie, ale treningi to było prawdziwe dno i Harry postanowił w jakiś sposób później się tym zająć. Na razie skończył swoje polowanie i ma spokój, na dłuższą chwilę. Przez kilka tygodni śledził Goyle'a sprawdzając czy w każdy czwartek rzeczywiście pojawia się w gospodzie i szczerze się zdziwił, gdy to okazało się prawdą. Jednak znalezienie miejsca, w którym można się go pozbyć było trudniejsze i znalazł tylko tamtą alejkę. Rzucenie imperiusa też nie wchodziło w grę, od kiedy spróbował tego za pierwszym razem. Alarm był cholernie głośny a zaklęcie nie poskutkowało. Musiał uciekać i wrócił tam dopiero dwa tygodnie później. Czyli dzisiaj.

Harry ostatnio jednak był w kropce i w ogóle to nie zamierzał dzisiaj atakować Goyle'a, ale musiał odreagować. Ron i Hermiona zaproponowali mu, by uczył obrony przed czarna magią, zamiast tej żaby. Z początku nie był chętny, bo to by oznaczało mniej czasu na poszukiwania śmierciożerców ze cmentarza. Ale miało to też plusy. Stworzenie ,,armii'' przeciw tym draniom. Proponowana nazwa ,,Gwardia Dumbledore'a'' nie pasowała mu ani trochę, ale nie mieli innej nazwy, więc jakoś tak wyszło.

Najgorszą i najbardziej zastanawiającą sprawą była Pansy i żaba. Śledził obie w wolnych chwilach i zauważył, że czasami Pansy wchodzi do jej gabinetu i wychodzi po kilku krótkich minutach. Nie udało mu się podsłuchać, o czym tak rozmawiają, ale był pewny, że coś knują.

— A jeśli ich będzie więcej? To, co wtedy? — zapytał jakiś Krukon na spotkaniu gwardii.

— Wtedy — Harry spojrzał na Hermionę i Rona, bo to, co powie nie spodoba się nikomu — musisz stawić jak największy opór. Wiesz, że żadna tarcza nie sprzeciwi się niewybaczalnemu?

Krukon potaknął, a Harry zeskoczył z niewysokiego podestu i machnął różdżką. Pokój natychmiast wyznaczył dla niego prywatną arenę, na której pojawiły się dwie drewniane postacie.

— Niewybaczalne — powiedział głośno i uniósł różdżkę. Czerwony promień poszybował ku niemu. — Protego! — ryknął, ale tarcza pękła, a ona padł na ziemię zaciskając zęby, aż zaklęcie torturujące nie straciło mocy.

— Harry! — wrzasnęła Hermiona podbiegając do niego, ale nie udało jej się przejść przez magiczne bariery. Wszyscy stali wpatrzeni w złotego chłopca.

— Gdy jest ich więcej, możecie być prawie pewni, że was zabiją — powiedział dobitnie podnosząc się z podłogi. — Jeśli nie jesteście w stanie walczyć tak jak oni, nawet nie łudźcie się, że przeżyjecie. Śmierciożercy to nie wasi koledzy, czy koleżanki, które będą ciskać w was zaklęciem łaskoczącym. Oni używają niewybaczalnych. Nie obronicie się.

Na arenie pojawiła się czwórka przeciwników. Harry stanął przed nimi z uniesioną różdżką. Nie był do końca pewny, czy powinien im to pokazywać, ale…

— Oni mogą cie nie zrozumieć — odezwała się zjawa pojawiając się tuż obok. — Wiesz, że nienawidzą czarnej magii, którą z trudem próbujesz okiełznać.

Harry nie odpowiedział.

— Co zrobisz, jeśli nie będą w stanie cię zrozumieć i staną przeciw tobie? Jeśli po tym pokazie gwardia się rozpadnie i znowu zostaniesz sam?

— Zawsze byłem sam.

— Ale teraz masz podopiecznych. Pokładają w tobie nadzieję, chcą byś uczył ich obrony przed czarną magią, a nie kontroli nad nią. Chcą byś im przewodził.

— _Revasco!_ — szepnął widząc czerwony promień lecący w jego stronę. Wokół niego pojawiło się coś na wzór osłony, która zmieniła jego tor lotu. Szybko uskoczył też przed zielonym zaklęciem otwierając w zaskoczeniu oczy. Więc kukły ciskają w niego wszystkimi niewybaczalnymi. Wszyscy krzyczeli przerażeni widząc to, co się dzieje. Harry uskakiwał przed zaklęciami i machnął skomplikowanie różdżką. Jedna z kukieł stanęła w ogniu, który zaczął się rozprzestrzeniać na podłogę tworząc ognistą czaszkę, atakującą inne kukły.

— _Imperio_. — szepnął jeszcze celując w ostatnią stojącą kukłę, a ona znieruchomiała. Poczuł nawiązanie umysłu z bezmózgim rekwizytem, ale to nadal jakieś połączenie.

— Harry — wyszeptała w szoku Hermiona, a Ron milczał zaciskając usta.

— Jeśli chcecie się bronić przed czarną magią, musicie ją znać lub przynajmniej rozumieć. Bez tego gwarantuję wam, że zginiecie. Nie będę uczył was czarnej magii, nie marzcie nawet. Nauczę was obrony przed nią. Bo ja ją rozumiem i znam. Odczułem ją na własnej skórze więcej razy niż bym chciał. Nie myślcie, że to lubię, bo tak nie jest. Chcę tylko nauczyć was jak przetrwać nadchodzącą wojnę.

To oświadczenie wywołało falę szeptów. Jednak uciszył ich długim sykiem.

— _**Ciiiiszaaaa! —**_ Wszyscy ucichli słysząc jadowity syk wydostający się z ust Harry'ego. — Jak wiecie jestem wężousty, to zasługa Voldemorta. Wtedy, gdy zrobił mi to. — Wskazał na bliznę i kontynuował. — Zaklęcie _imperio_ można odeprzeć, o czym nasi politycy nie wiedzą. I dają się wykorzystywać! Podczas pierwszej wojny, to właśnie dzięki tej klątwie, Voldemortowi udało się zawładnąć ministerstwem. Moody, a raczej Crauch, próbował pokazać wam jak sprzeciwić się imperiusowi. Ja pomogę wam to osiągnąć, ale musicie mi zaufać. — Spojrzał na nadal nieruchomą kukłę i wydał rozkaz.

Kukła przyłożyła różdżkę do swojej skroni i zielone zaklęcie zakończyło jej ,,życie''.

— Na dzisiaj koniec, jeśli ktokolwiek chce uczyć się obrony przez czarną magią, niech wstawi się na kolejne spotkanie. Kto nie chce, równie dobrze może donieść o tym Umbridge, ale ostrzegam… nie róbcie tego.

Jego uczniowie wyszli z pokoju życzeń w szybkim popłochu i każdy był widocznie zamyślony, nawet Ginny. A raczej zwłaszcza ona. Miała kontakt z Tomem Riddle'm, który kochał czarną magię, a teraz z Harrym Potter'em, który powoli się jej uczy. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, co ona postanowi.

W pokoju zostali tylko Hary, Ron i Hermiona.

— Stary! Co to miało być?! — wrzasnął Ron.

— Harry! Użyłeś niewybaczalnego zaklęcia przy wszystkich! Co ci strzeliło do łba?! — uśmiechnął się, nie spodziewał się takich słów z ust Hermiony. — Kiedy się tego wszystkiego nauczyłeś?

— Stosunkowo niedawno. — Prychnął. — Hermiono, Voldemort używa czarnej magii, a żeby ją pokonać trzeba ją znać. Zrobię wszystko, żeby go zabić, nawet, jeśli to oznacza, że mam zostać czarnoksiężnikiem.

Te słowa zaskoczyły Hermionę na tyle, żeby zabrakło jej tchu. Rona również. Zmienił się, teraz to widział. Kiedyś nigdy by czegoś takiego nie powiedział.

Wyszedł bez słowa zostawiając ich sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Teraz ma na głowie coś ważniejszego niż tłumaczenie im swoich priorytetów.

Zszedł do lochów i czekał. W międzyczasie wypił wielosokowy zamieniając się w tego samego blondyna, co wczorajszego wieczoru. Teraz wystarczyło poczekać. Nie trwało to długo, Pansy, mimo że była głupia, to była jednak punktualna. Mniej więcej.

— _Drętwota!_ — szybkie zaklęcie zwaliło dziewczynę z nóg. Zaciągnął ją do nieużywanej klasy, wcześniej stawiając w niej bariery, by nikt nie mógł niczego usłyszeć. Przywiązał ją magicznie do krzesła i czekał aż się wybudzi.

— Nie masz czasu, Harry. Nie możesz czekać — usłyszał kuszący głos i tym razem przyznał mu rację. Machnął różdżką, a ona otworzyła oczy.

— Co...? Gdzie… jestem? — zapytała obudzona, a on czekał, aż dziewczyna połapie się w sytuacji.

— Witaj Pansy — powiedział uśmiechając się krwiożerczo. Czuł to już teraz, patrząc w jej rozbiegane oczy.

Ona się bała.


	6. Gra Piekieł czIII

Siedział w ciemnym pokoju. Wszystkie zasłony były zasłonięte i nie wpuszczały światła dziennego, które od powrotu raziły jego oczy. Panował półmrok, bo pokój oświetlany był tylko przez jedną świeczkę stojącą mniej więcej po środku podłogi. On przechadzał się wokół niej z czarnomagiczną księgą w dłoniach i z uśmiechem ją kartkował. Od kilku miesięcy szukał informacji, które pomogą mu opanować jego szalejącą wokół niego moc. Wziąć ją w ryzy i trzymać szczelnie. Teraz jego uśmiech zgasł, gdy przypomniał sobie swój powrót. Nie dość, że rytuał nie wyszedł jak powinien i jego marne ciało nie mogło dostosować się do takiej wielkiej ilości magii to jeszcze ten cholerny Harry Potter. Dzieciak musi umrzeć czym prędzej. Jest dowodem jego porażki.

Nie przyzna się do tego sam sobie, ale, od kiedy chłopak pokonał go na cmentarzu stał się największym źródłem jego zainteresowań. Był jego obsesją. Od początku wakacji wysyłał mu najróżniejsze wizje i koszmary, w których były wskazówki do jego śmierci. Chłopak na pewno już robić coś więcej niż tylko się nad tym zastanawiać. Był ciekawski jak każdy Gryfon i dobrze, że to właśnie ta ciekawość go zabije.

Zmrużył oczy widząc opis rytuału, który jest mu potrzebny. Wiele mu się nie udawało, ale teraz wszystko powinno pójść po jego myśli. Jest Lordem Voldemort'em i nie zniesie więcej porażek, nawet jeśli chodzi o niego samego, a rytuał nie może się nie powieść. Przygotowanie go będzie wymagało ogromnej dokładności, może nawet większej niż przy jakimkolwiek innym rytuale, ale jego przebieg będzie zwyczajny, prosty. Od teraz koniec z błędami. Zamknął księgę zapamiętując, co jest mu potrzebne do i zniknął z charakterystycznym pyknięciem. Odnalezienie wszystkich składników pochłonie mnóstwo jego czasu. Jednak będzie warto.

Już niedługo odzyska pełną moc.

...

— Błagam nie krzycz mi nad uchem i tak nikt cię nie usłyszy - powiedział zielonooki chłopak siedzący na krześle i wpatrujący się w związaną dziewczynę przed nim. Ta szarpała się na krześle próbując poluzować więzy, które pętały jej dłonie, ale nie wiedziała, że im bardziej będzie się rzucać, tym ciaśniej się zacisną. Diabelskie sidła były idealnym pomysłem.

— Kim jesteś?! - wrzasnęła, a jej głos poniósł się po sali. - Czego ode mnie chcesz?!

— Zadać kilka pytań - odpowiedział znudzony, a ona na nowo zaczęła krzyczeć i wierzgać.

— Mógłbyś wydusić z niej informację, Harry - odezwał się szept tuż koło jego ucha. - Co cię powstrzymuje? Co ona cię obchodzi?

— To dziewczyna - odpowiedział cicho jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. Zjawa warknęła z irytacją.

— Wypuść mnie! Wypuść! - wrzeszczała i płakała, bo jej więzy na dłoniach i nogach zacisnęły się tak mocno, że krew przestała do nich dopływać. Harry machnął różdżką, by poluzować je na tyle, żeby krew płynęła, ale dziewczyna nadal nie mogła się wyrwać.

— O czym rozmawiasz z Umbridge w jej gabinecie? - zadał pytanie i wyciągnął książkę z torby. Zapowiada się długie przesłuchanie, zwłaszcza, że to dziewczyna i nie może sobie jej torturować i chyba nie zrobiłby tego nawet gdyby mógł. Woli poczekać na odpowiedź a jak będzie trzeba, to może ją trochę wystraszyć. Żałował, że nie zaopatrzył się w veritaserum.

— O niczym! Wypuść mnie! - Harry nie odrywał wzroku od księgi dając jej znać, że nie uwierzył. Więzy znowu zacieśniły się na jej dłoniach, ale tym razem nie poruszył się, żeby je poluzować, tylko powiedział.

— Jeśli nie powiesz, to za kilka minut w twoich dłoniach i stopach nie będzie nawet mililitra krwi. Diabelskie sidła jak widzę, wykonują swoją robotę. - Sidła jak gdyby słysząc jego pochwałę poruszyły się i szarpnęły ręką dziewczyny a ta pisnęła przerażona. Jej oczy rozwarły się do granic i próbowała coś wydukać w odpowiedzi, ale zaczęła się niezrozumiale jąkać.

— Poczekam, aż zaczniesz gadać wyraźnie - wyszeptał, a po policzkach Pansy popłynęły następne łzy, ale on niewzruszony czytał dalej.

— Błagam... wypuść mnie - wyszeptała, pochylając zrezygnowana głową.

— Tylko wtedy, gdy odpowiesz na moje pytanie. Co robisz w gabinecie Umbridge? O czym rozmawiacie i co ta żaba planuje?

— Nie! - pisnęła i zapłakała głośniej, ale on tylko westchnął ciężko.

— Co ,,nie"? - zapytał.

— Nie mogę! - wrzasnęła.

— Niby dlaczego?

— Złożyłam przysięgę - wydukała z płaczem i odwróciła wzrok. Harry poczuł się jakby coś kopnęło go w brzuch. Przysięgi zawsze komplikują sprawy.

— Jaką?

— Wieczystą! - otworzył oczy szerzej w niezrozumieniu. Usłyszał chrząknięcie tuż obok siebie i wyrwał się z zamyślenia.

— Co to jest przysięga wieczysta? - zapytał cicho zjawy siedząca tuż obok niego. Przecież nie może zapytać Pansy i pokazać jak mało wie o magicznym świecie.

— Krótko mówiąc, jest to magiczna przysięga wiążąca i jeśli ktoś z nią złamie, to kaput. Umiera sobie - wyjaśnił szybko - Zapytaj jej o treść przysięgi. Może znajdziesz lukę, coś o co możesz zapytać.

— Jak brzmiała treść przysięgi? - zapytał a ona spojrzała na niego załamana.

— ,,Przysięgam, że nigdy nie wyjawię tego, co dzieje się w gabinecie wielkiej inkwizytor Hogwartu, Dolores Jane Umbridge." - rzekła szybko poruszając nerwowo dłońmi. Harry poluzował więzy.

— A poza nim? Rozmawiałyście o czymś poza gabinetem? No nie wiem, pytała cię o coś, czy kazała ci coś zrobić podczas gdy nie było was z gabinecie?

Pansy wydawała się zacząć intensywnie myśleć, a Harry zawsze wątpił, że ona potrafi robić to samodzielnie, więc zaczął się jej uważnie przyglądać. Minęła dłuższa chwila, podczas której Pansy przegryzła wargę do krwi zastanawiając się pewnie czy mówiąc, nie naruszy przysięgi.

— Na początku kazała mi unikać Pottera - powiedziała w końcu. - Ale później kazała mi się do niego zbliżyć, nie wiem, czemu.

Harry zastanowił się przez moment nad tym co usłyszał. Żaba kazała jej się do niego zbliżyć? Temu mopsowi?! Bez szans! Mogła poprosić o to Cho, albo jakąkolwiek inną dziewczynę, bo chyba każda byłaby lepsza niż to żałosne coś siedzące przed nim.

— Nic nie masz - powiedział głos. - Straciłeś tylko czas, mówiłem ci.

— Zamknij się - warknął nieco zdenerwowany, tym, że zjawa ma rację.

— Tak, tak. To, co teraz zrobisz? Jeśli to z przysięgą to prawda, to ona umrze, gdy wyjawi ci jakąkolwiek informację.

— Nie mogę ryzykować, mam za mało czasu. Przysięga wszystko komplikuje - powiedział cicho i po raz pierwszy spojrzał na zjawę, która jest nim. Jego mroczną stroną.

— Co zrobisz? - zapytała zjawa.

— Złożę przysięgę - odpowiedział i machnął różdżką. Prawa dłoń dziewczyny została uwolniona z więzów a on ją chwycił. - Zostań gwarantem - wyszeptał jeszcze do zjawy. Z tego co pamiętał, to zjawa mówiła, że nie jest tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni, więc nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by używał również magii.

— Co ty robisz?! - pisnęła dziewczyna.

— Złożymy przysięgę. Też wieczystą - wyszeptał jej a ona jeszcze szerzej otworzyła oczy. Otworzyła je jeszcze szerzej i zbladła, kiedy jego drugie ,,ja" chwycił ją za ramię. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ona go widzi czy tylko słyszy, ale zaraz zaczęła mówić. Ich dłonie zostały magicznie związane.

— Ja Pansy Parkinson przysięgam, że nigdy nie opowiem nikomu o tym, co się wydarzyło lub wydarzy w Tym pokoju, między mną a osobą stojącą przede mną. Przysięgam też, wyciągnąć informację, z Umbridge, nie będąc w jej gabinecie. - Srebrne liny wiążące do tej pory ich dłonie zniknęły, jakby były wchłonięte przez skórę. Pansy była teraz bardzo blada, prawie biała.

Machnięciem różdżki zniszczył diabelskie sidła i wstał.

— Spotkamy się później. Znajdę cię. - powiedział czując, że za moment efekt eliksiru przestanie działać. Wyszedł zostawiając ją samą i w samego siebie zmienił się dopiero po przejściu kilku zakrętów.

...

W dworze Malfoyów magia wrzała i próbowała roznieść dom od środka. Czarnoksiężnik stojący na środku salonu pośród wymalowanych na podłodze run i przeróżnych znaków oraz dziesiątek świec wstał i zacisnął pięści.

Magia, która otaczała cały dom i która wibrowała w powietrzu tłucząc lustra w jednej chwili zniknęła. Teraz cały dwór wydawał się całkowicie zwyczajny. Teraz czarnoksiężnik stojący na środku uśmiechnął się i nozdrzami wciągnął tyle powietrza na ile pozwoliły mu płuca. Wypuścił je ze świstem a jego karmazynowe oczy zabłyszczały morderczo. Czerwony blask rozświetlił nagłą ciemność i zniknął. Teraz dwór był całkowicie pusty i nie było w nim nic. Nawet czarnoksiężnika.

Pojawił się na wzgórzu czując moc pulsującą w jego żyłach. Udało się, teraz jest jego i tylko jego! Moc, której nie mógł sam opanować, opanował dzięki rytuałowi. Była zwyczajnie zbyt potężna, by ktokolwiek na tym świecie mógł ją okiełznać. Poszukiwania trwały o wiele za długo.

Spojrzał na wielką szkołę, jego jedyny dom, w którym czuł się dobrze. Teraz nie potrzebuje domu, ale to w tym właśnie zamku zostawił cząstkę siebie. Jego magia zawirowała ze wściekłości na myśl o tym, co się stało z jego domem. Szlamy, zdrajcy krwi, Dumbledore i Potter! Do tego zabili bazyliszka. Nie powinno ich tam być. Hogwart powinien być czysty, ale nigdy taki nie był. Te karaluchy będą tam zawsze, ale to może się zmienić, zwłaszcza, że znów ma moc, by tego dokonać. Poczuł silną aurę obecności pewnego czarodzieja i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

— A to ciekawe - szepnął patrząc przed siebie i zniknął. Chciałby poobserwować tę dziwną moc dłużej, lecz teraz ma inne sprawy na głowie, niż to.

Harry szedł przez błonia patrząc na wzgórza w oddali i zastanawiał się, co tam żyje. Czy tam gdzieś dalej również są akromantule, centaury, czy testrale. Hagrid paktował z olbrzymami, może i w tych lasach jest jakiś. A może grasują tam wilkołaki?

Spojrzał na boisko QuIdditcha, ostatnio wygrali mecz, ale po meczu stało się coś, czego nie planował.

Wydawało się, że po ostatnim, co Harry zrobił Malfoy'owi, chłopak da sobie spokój, ale tak nie było. Widocznie, gdy przegrał mecz zapomniał nawet o zdrowym rozsądku.

Harry przez pięć lat zawsze wytrzymywał jego szydzenie z niego, ale nigdy nie potrafił stać w miejscu gdy obrażano jego rodziców. Gdy Malfoy obraził jego matkę, mówiąc, że mieszkała w chlewie, nie wytrzymał.

Wtedy nawet nie zauważył, kiedy posłał w Malfoy'a jakieś zaklęcie wysyłając go kilka metrów w tył, a później po prostu znokautował. Draco i tak miał szczęście, że trafił tylko do skrzydła szpitalnego, a nie do piachu, bo Harry naprawdę był blisko tego stanu, w który wpadał, gdy polował na śmierciożerców. Gdy uderzał twarz chłopaka do czasu, aż go nie odciągnęli myślał, że będzie bił aż chłopak wyzionie ducha.

Na szczęście jedynym, co otrzymał to półroczny szlaban u Umbridge i wyrzucenie z drużyny. A i tak Dumbledore musiał zainterweniować, by Umbridge nie wniosła wniosku o jego wydalenie. Już jeden taki był ja jego koncie. Zaśmiał się szyderczo, bo bardzo możliwe, że w ciągu pół roku żaba odejdzie albo z Hogwartu albo z tego świata. Obie wersje byłyby satysfakcjonujące.

Teraz spojrzał na szkołę i westchnął ciężko. Czeka go długie spotkanie.

Zaklął pod nosem, gdy szedł na ostatnie przed przerwą świąteczną spotkanie GD. Do tego czasu uczył ich tylko podstawowych zaklęć i niczego innego, a jego wybryk z pierwszych zajęć Hermiona jakoś wyjaśniła, bo kilka osób chciało odejść. Harry jednak dobrze wiedział, że jeśli kiedyś staną naprzeciw poważnego śmierciożercy to mają marne szanse. Wyłowił też z grupy kilka osób, które widocznie miały predyspozycję, do prawdziwej i poważnej walki.

Na ostatnich zajęciach chciał zacząć coś nowego, może ćwiczenia pojedynków, ale za namową Hermiony zrobił rutynową lekcję, czyli ćwiczenie zaklęć spowalniających, ogłuszających i takich tam.

— Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George i Ron. - Wszystkie wymienione osoby zatrzymały się w pół kroku i spojrzały w jego stronę. - Wy zostańcie, reszta niech wyjdzie.

Wszyscy wyszli, została tylko jego grupa i jak wcześniej podejrzewał, została też Hermiona. Nie chciał jej w grupie, mimo, że jest świetną czarownicą i z wielu sytuacji potrafi znaleźć najlepsze wyjście, to jednak nie zrozumiałaby tego, co on chce zrobić i czego chce nauczyć tę grupę Gryfonów i jednej Krukonki.

— Hermiono, nie wymieniłem cię - powiedział poważnie, patrząc w jej bursztynowe oczy.

— Wiem, Harry - odpowiedziała spokojnie. - Ale chcę wiedzieć, co masz zamiar zrobić. Ostatnio wydajesz się zamyślony.

Cóż, nie mógł powiedzieć, że się tego nie spodziewał. Jednak nie miał dla niej żadnej zadowalającej odpowiedzi. Postanowił zaryzykować. Mimo wszystko.

— Dobra, zostań. - Stanął przed nimi wszystkimi. - Pamiętacie jak na pierwszym spotkaniu mówiłem, że jeśli staniecie naprzeciw prawdziwego śmierciożercy to nie macie większych szans? - Potaknęli.

— Do czego zmierzasz Harry? - zapytała Hermiona, która chyba domyślała się o co mu chodzi.

— Wiecie, dlaczego stoicie tutaj wy, a nie nikt inny?

— Bo jesteśmy przystojni... - zaczął Fred.

— ... zabawni... - dodał George

— ... i nas uwielbiasz! - zakończył pierwszy brat i przybił piątkę z bliźniakiem.

— Oczywiście. - rzekł cicho Harry. - Ale nie tylko o to mi chodzi. - jego głos spoważniał, więc i oni spoważnieli. - Jesteście tutaj dlatego, bo jesteście najlepsi. Obserwowałem całe GD i wy wydajecie się być zdecydowani do walki.

Spojrzał po nich i zatrzymał wzrok na bliźniakach, którzy są już pełnoletni i na Ginny, która jest jego faworytką jeśli chodzi o pojedynki. Spojrzał na Seamus'a, u którego zauważył sporą nienawiść do Śmierciożerców i Deana, który wydaje się chętny przygód i łatwo będzie nim pokierować tak, by znienawidził śmierciożerców równie jak Harry. Jednak ich dwóch chce wykorzystać w innym celu niż walka. Spojrzał na Neville'a i nad nim nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Chęć wyrwania Lestrange serca jest z pewnością ogromna a on ułatwi mu robotę. Luna, jest przyjaciółką Ginny, jest dobra w magii i nie zadaje pytań. Więcej pytań zadaje Ron, albo Hermiona, którzy tu są tylko dlatego, bo są jego przyjaciółmi.

— Dlatego muszę was o coś zapytać. Czy jesteście gotowi by poświęcić życie dla sprawy?

— Nie musisz nawet pytać, Harry! - krzyknął Ron, ale Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko spoglądał na stojącą dziewiątkę.

— Jeśli któreś z was obawia się śmierci lub boi się stanąć do walki w pierwszym szeregu, może natychmiast wyjść. Walcząc u mego boku w pewnym momencie będziecie musieli rzucić wszystko i rzucić się w wir walki, z której żadne z was może nie wyjść cało, jeśli nie jesteście gotowi, wyjdźcie. Nie potrzebuję drużyny tchórzy.

Nikt nie wyszedł. Uśmiechnął się i kontynuował.

— Jeśli boicie się niewybaczalnych i macie jakiekolwiek obiekcje przed użyciem któregoś z nich, wyjdźcie - Teraz Dean, Seamus i Hermiona poruszyli się niespokojnie, a Bliźniaki zaczęli coś do siebie szeptać. Wszyscy wymienili ze sobą niepewne spojrzenia.

— Będziesz nas uczył używać niewybaczalnych? - zapytał nieco podenerwowany Dean.

— Jeśli chcecie pokonać śmierciożerców, musicie przynajmniej wiedzieć jak poprawnie rzucić _Avadę_ , albo jak skutecznie jej uniknąć. Będę was uczył również prawdziwej obrony przed czarną magią a nie tego, co przerabiamy na zwykłych zajęciach. Powiedzmy, że przejdziemy na dużo wyższy poziom.

— Harry! - syknęła Hermiona. - Chcesz nas uczyć używania niewybaczalnych?! Oszalałeś?

— Nie, Hermiono, jeszcze nie oszalałem. Masz z tym problem? Tam są drzwi - powiedział wrednie wskazując drogę różdżką. W tym momencie musi być stanowczy inaczej nie wezmą tego serio. Myślał, że Hermiona wybiegnie obrażona, jednak ona uparcie stała w miejscu.

Harry spojrzał na nich jeszcze raz i najbardziej zastanawiał się nad Deanem i Seamus'em, bo oni nie mieli większych powodów, by walczyć dla niego. W grupie miał czterech Weasley'ów, którzy nienawidzą Voldemorta za to, co zrobił Ginny. Rodzice Neville'a przez nich oszaleli, a to wystarczający powód. Hermiona zostanie, bo jest wierna. Luna też wydaje się być zdecydowana, a poza tym to wariatka. Tylko ta dwójka jest dla niego niepewna. Ale i tak postanowił zaryzykować.

— Powiem to ostatni raz. To, czego się będzie uczyć ze mną, to nie będzie to, co widzicie na zwykłych zajęciach, czy jakichkolwiek lekcjach OPCMu. Będzie to obrona przed prawdziwą czarną magią, dużo bólu, siniaków, złamań i walki. Staniecie oko w oko z zagrożeniem i będziecie się bronić. Nie będzie głupich poduszek podczas ogłuszaczy ani żadnej taryfy ulgowej, będzie prawdziwa krew i cierpienie. Jeśli trafi w was _Imperius_ , to nie będzie ściągnięcia zaklęcia, póki sami się nie wyrwiecie. Jeśli trafi w was _Cruciatus_ to będziecie musieli się bronić, rozumiecie? - Spojrzał na wszystkich groźnie. - Jeśli trafi was _Avada Kedavra_ , umrzecie. - Cisza. - Jeśli się boicie, wyjdźcie i zapomnijcie.

Nikt nie wyszedł. Może dlatego, bo byli zbyt zaskoczeni jego słowami, by chociaż drgnąć, a może dlatego, bo jest z nimi całkowicie szczery?

— Dobra, od teraz bez zbędnego gadania. Nie wyszliście, więc uznaję to za zgodę. O spotkaniach nie będziemy się informować za pomocą monet, będę to robił osobiście. Każdy z was ma też przychodzić na zwykłe spotkania i to nie podlega dyskusji. Teraz ostatnia część i ostatnia szansa by wyjść. - Zrobił długą pauzę myśląc o żabie i Pansy. - Wszyscy złożymy przysięgę wieczystą.

Teraz wszyscy, co do jednego spięli mięśnie wystraszeni. Chyba wszyscy wiedzieli, o jaką przysięgę chodzi. Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu widząc jak Dean cofa się o krok. Pewnie teraz walczy sam ze sobą nad podjęciem decyzji.

Jednak, nikt nie wyszedł. Wszyscy złożyli przysięgę, że te spotkania pozostaną absolutną tajemnicą.

Wszyscy.

...

Lord Voldemort chodził po salonie zastanawiając się, jakie ruchy powinien podjąć. Armia się odbudowuje i w następnym roku będą gotowi. Ministerstwo nie wierzy w jego istnienie a Potter jest uważany za kłamcę. Wszystko jest tak jak powinno być i działanie w cieniu działa na jego korzyść. Jednak Dumbledore wie. Wie o jego planach i stara się je pokrzyżować. Głupi starzec, trzeba go zniszczyć i to możliwie jak najszybciej, by nie robił kłopotów.

Miał plan, ale wprowadzenie go w życie będzie wymagało nico... delikatności. Cóż, każdy musi się poświęcić dla własnej sprawy i jeśli przez moment będzie musiał udawać dobrego, to zrobi to. Najważniejsze by się udało.

— Lucjuszu... - szepnął widząc swojego sługę.

— Tak, panie?

— Podczas przerwy świątecznej... chciałbym rozmówić się z twoim synem - rzekł a Lucjusz rozszerzył oczy w zaskoczeni, ale szybko się opanował. Przy Czarnym Panu nie można ukazywać zbyt wiele emocji, ale nie można było nie okazywać ich braku. Lucjusz jednak znalazł równowagę między tym wszystkim i udawało mu się trwać, nie sprowadzać na siebie jego gniewu.

— Tak jest, mój panie - powiedział i ukłonił się z szacunkiem.

Lord uśmiechnął się i wrócił do górnych kwater, w głowie ciągle dopracowując swój plan, który, jeśli się powiedzie, otworzy mu więcej niż jedne drzwi do potęgi i władzy. Musi tylko pozbyć się starca.

Teraz jednak ma misję dla kogoś innego. Dla niej. Dla Nagini.

— Wybierzemy się do ministerstwa, moja droga - powiedział z uczuciem, głaskając łepek wielkiego węża - Czeka tam dla Ciebie wielka niespodzianka, którą będziesz mogła podziurawić. Tylko, nie zjedz jej, nie będę cię karmił zdrajcami krwi. - i po tych słowach zniknął z trzaskiem.

To będzie piękne widowisko, musi je pokazać Harry'emu.

Tej nocy miał koszmar. Straszny koszmar. Widział jakiś ogromny wąż atakuje ojca Rona. To było nierealne, ale jednocześnie takie prawdziwe. Czuł jak jest wężem, czuł krew mężczyzny i satysfakcję z ataku na niego. Chciał go wtedy zabić, a później obudził się... Zwymiotował.

— Twój tata... - mówił do Rona gdy ogarnął się na tyle, by mówić - Twój tata został zaatakowany... przez węża. - powtarzał w kółko, ale Ron nie wierzył, musiał uwierzyć!

Blizna na jego czole pulsowała a on intuicyjnie wiedział dlaczego. To ON! To przez Voldemorta, to on go zaatakował. To on wysłał mu tę... wizję! Musi odnaleźć ojca Rona, muszą go zlokalizować. Powtórzył to McGonagall, którą zawołał Neville i ta zaprowadziła go do gabinetu dyrektora.

Czuł ulgę i niechęć jednocześnie. Po raz pierwszy w tym roku stanie oko w oko z Dumbledore'em. A jeśli on zobaczy w czach Harry'ego to, co widział w oczach Toma? Jeśli odwróci się od niego i go odepchnie? Cóż, to by było bardzo spodziewane.

— Widziałem jak tatę Rona zaatakował... wielki wąż. To nie był nocny koszmar! Ja tam byłem! Widziałem to wszystko! - tłumaczył dyrektorowi i niedowierzającej mu profesor. To się działo. Dumbledore unikał jego spojrzenia. Widział mrok w jego oczach? Harry'ego ogarnęła wściekłość.

— Jak to widziałeś? - zapytał dyrektor a Harry wytężył umysł, rozumiejąc pytanie. Pamiętał wszystko tak dokładnie, wszystkie detale i nawet smak krwi.

— To ja byłem tym wężem. To ja go atakowałem - wyznał unikając spojrzenia Rona. - Profesorze! On jest poważnie ranny, musimy go znaleźć!

Czuł gniew. Dlaczego mu nie wierzył? Tu chodzi o ojca Rona, jego przyjaciela. Artur Weasley sam był mu przyjacielem i już samo to wystarczyło, żeby zareagować. Nie może teraz milczeć. Prawda, sam był mordercą, ale ludzie, których zabijał mieli na swoim sumieniu więcej niż on, a pan Weasley? On ma rodzinę, dzieci. Nie może teraz umrzeć, Ron i Ginny go potrzebują.

Dyrektor zaczął rozmawiać z obrazami. Te zaczęły znikać i pojawiać się ponownie, by zdać raport o tym czy jest, czy nie jest, tam gdzie się pojawiły. Po dłuższej chwili, podczas której Harry uspokoił się na tyle by usiąść, pojawił się obraz czarodzieja imieniem Everard. Powiedział, że odnalazł Artura i jest ciężko ranny.

Harry znowu poczuł ulgę. Może będzie żył, wąż zadał poważne rany. Po chwili jednak wściekłość wróciła. Na Dumbledore'a i na Voldemort'a. Był wściekły na nich obu.

Następnie Dumbledore zawiadomił resztę rodziny Weasley'ów, a Harry miał nieodpartą ochotę zniknąć i zaszyć się w dormitorium, albo pokoju życzeń, ale wykrył plus dla siebie. Dodatkowy punkt. To Voldemort zaatakował ich ojca. Teraz mają następny powód, by walczyć, by się przyłożyć. A będą dla Harry'ego przydatni. Jego drużyna. Uśmiechnął się niezauważalnie. Musi znaleźć dla nich jakąś nazwę.

Dumbledore postanowił wysłać ich tam gdzie powinni teraz być. Do ojca Rona. I jego też. Dlaczego Harry ma tam być? Nie powinien. Zapach krwi kłujący jego nozdrza zbyt świeży, ale nie mógł się przeciwstawić. Świstoklik był gotowy, teraz zaczęło się odliczanie.

Raz... Dwa... Trzy!

Szmaragdowe oczy Harry'ego spotkały się z błękitnymi oczami Albusa. Harry powstrzymał narastający gniew, promieniujący z blizny. Już się tego domyślił. To Voldemort pragnie, by zaczął nienawidzić dyrektora, lub przynajmniej był na niego wściekły. Ten plan się nie powiedzie.

Świstoklik przeniósł ich na Grimmauld Place i tam Harry jeszcze raz wyjaśnił wszystkim swoją wizję. Opowiedział o ataku na głowę rodziny Weasley, obserwując każdego ze swojej drużyny. Oni są teraz dla niego najważniejsi.

Po godzinie Harry miał dość tłumaczeń i kłótni. Zamknął się w jakimś pokoju używając do tego magii. Nie wiedział kiedy wyrobił sobie te przyzwyczajenie, ale teraz nawet śpi mając przy sobie jedną fałszywą. Teraz obracał tą należącą do Macnair'a i uznał, że jest strasznie niewygodna. Że nie jest jego i nigdy nie zmieniła właściciela nawet, gdy ten prawowity umarł.

— Jak to możliwe, że to widziałeś, co? - zapytał nagle głos, tuż za nim.

— Pieprz się! - wrzasnął zapominając, by rzucić zaklęcie wygłuszające. Zrobił to teraz. - Chcę być sam - dodał.

— Jesteś zdenerwowany.

— Brawo! Zauważyłeś! A teraz odejdź.

— To Voldemort.

— Tak, wiem, ale nie mam pojęcia... W JAKI SPOSÓB?!

Zjawa Harry'ego spoglądała na niego jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślała i po chwili odpuściła sobie. Nic nie mówiąc zasiadła na krześle.

— Chciałem go zabić - szepnął nagle Harry. - Dumbledore'a. Chciałem go rozszarpać. Blizna tak mnie piekła, że... chciałem go...

— Wiem - odpowiedziała zjawa uspokajającym głosem, bo Harry był widocznie roztrzęsiony. Pierwszy raz w tym roku był w takim stanie. — Przypominasz starego siebie. Słaby i podatny na uderzenia.

— Nie - sprzeciwił się.

— Ależ tak. Spójrz tylko, wyglądasz straszne. Jesteś silny, coś takiego nie może cię załamać.

— To nie chodzi o pana Weasley'a. Tu chodzi o Voldemorta. Z każdym dniem czuję, że... zbliżam się do niego.

— ,,Zrobię wszystko żeby go zabić, nawet jeśli to oznacza, że mam zostać czarnoksiężnikiem." - przypomniał mu jego własne słowa. - To powiedziałeś Hermionie. Zatopienie się w czarnej magii ma wiele zalet jak i wad. Ty właśnie odczuwasz jej wadę. Czarna magia jeszcze nie wypaczyła twoich emocji i uczuć, powinieneś się cieszyć. Od teraz musisz bardzo uważać, zwłaszcza, że Voldemort ma na ciebie ogromny wpływ. Prawdopodobnie nawet większy niż ja.

— Ja sam podejmuje decyzję.

— Ale gdyby nie ja, to nigdy nie byłbyś teraz taki jaki jesteś.

Harry zamyślił się. On miał rację, z pewnością nigdy nikogo by nie zabił. Ma przecież dopiero piętnaście lat. Gdyby tak o tym pomyśleć, to nie jest to normalne. Raczej straszne i smutne.

...

Następnego popołudnia Lord Voldemort pojawił się na wzgórzach ponownie spoglądając na Hogwart. Mógł poczuć teraz spokojną magię szkoły. Wiedział, kogo tam nie ma. Nie ma Dumbledore'a. Pewnie wczorajszy seans sprawił, że ma teraz pełne ręce roboty. Praca w Zakonie Feniksa to naprawdę brudna robota i można się skaleczyć. Teraz wszyscy będą ostrożniejsi. Ale jak to mówią? Im bardziej obserwujesz tym mniej widzisz. Wszystko można obrócić na swoją korzyść. Nawet atak Nagini.

Brakowało też tej dziwnej, na wpół czystej jak i mrocznej magii, która była dobrze wyczuwalna. Może magia szkoły ją zagłusza? Nie. Był pewny, że ta też zniknęła i zaczął się zastanawiać, kim jest ten człowiek stojący na progu mocy. Musi go odnaleźć i spotkać się z nim, ale nie dzisiaj ani nie jutro. Do tego czasu może obserwować i badać. Dowiedzieć się kim jest, znaleźć jego słaby punkt, odnaleźć lukę w obronie, coś dla niego cennego i wykorzystać to, by przeciągnąć czarodzieja na swoją stronę. Tak, byłby cennym nabytkiem w jego armii i szybko by się wybił. Mógłby być nawet szpiegiem lepszym niż sam Severus.

Musi go tylko odnaleźć, a szkołą jest wielka.

Wrócił do dworu Malfoy'ów.

— Lucjuszu! - zawołał nie chcąc używać znaku, by go przywołać. Nie miało to sensu skoro są w jednym domu, a wołanie było pokazaniem wyższości. Lucjusz w końcu przybiegł do niego niczym potulny skrzat i skłonił się.

— Tak, panie? - zapytał unikając jego wzroku.

— Zaaranżuj mi spotkanie z Wielką Inkwizytor - powiedział i uśmiechnął się jadowicie.

Możliwe, że znalazł nowy obiekt zainteresowań.


	7. Gra piekieł czIV

Dni mijały Harry'emu na myśleniu. Wiele spraw zaprzątało jego głowę i trudno było mu skupić się tylko na jednej. Po pierwsze, sprawa ze śmiercią żaby… Pansy… kogoś tam, nie daje mu spokoju. Czuł niepokój, jakby miał za chwilę otworzyć drzwi i otrzymać potężny, i niespodziewany cios w twarz. Musi teraz dać czas Pansy na wypełnienie jej części przysięgi wieczystej i wtedy będzie może miał jakiś punkt zaczepienia, bo to, że żaba kazała jej najpierw go unikać, a później się zbliżyć, nic mu nie mówiło. Pansy i tak nie wykonała żadnego z tych poleceń, jakby kompletnie je zignorowała. Mogła równie dobrze kłamać. Drugą sprawą była Gwardia, a raczej jego drużyna. Razem była ich dziesiątka. Musiał jakoś zorganizować czas na ich prywatne lekcje i zorganizować je tak, by ich nie pozabijać. Trzecia sprawa to całonocne sesje koszmarów. Musi się ich pozbyć. Zawsze, gdy je miał czuł cholernie nieprzyjemne mdłości.

Ale jak miałby to zrobić? To coś więcej niż nocne koszmary i atak węża na Weasleya to udowodnił. Jednak, w jaki sposób Voldemort wysyła mu wizje? Księgi w bibliotece Syriusza niewiele o tym mówiły i nie znalazł tej potrzebnej jemu.

— O! Tu jesteś — powiedział Ron, wchodząc do biblioteki. Harry podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela.

— Jeśli znowu mi powiesz, że zmieniam się w Hermionę, to daję słowo, że trzasnę cię tą książką — zagroził uśmiechając się do przyjaciela.

— A co to za księga? — zapytał drapiąc się po ramieniu i przyglądając Harry'emu

— Zaklęcia XVIII wieku. — odpowiedział niechętnie i zamknął tomisko. Nie było w nim nic ciekawego. Żadnych zaklęć, które mógłby wykorzystać do nauki drużyny. Nic. Zawiódł się. Spodziewał się, że w bibliotece Backów znajdzie przynajmniej kilka ksiąg o czarnej magii, chociażby ukrytych, ale widocznie kwatera zakonu takich nie posiadała, a jeśli je posiadała to jedyne miejsce, w jakim mogą być to piwnica. A tam wolał nie wchodzić.

— W takim razie zamieniasz się w Hermionę — stwierdził Ron i podśmiechując pod nosem, usiadł obok. Harry westchnął bezgłośnie, ziewnął i przeciągnął się w fotelu prostując jak struna.

— Później cię walnę — rzucił i chwycił następną książkę o zaklęciach, leżącą na szafce tuż obok niego. Tytuł tej księgi był bardziej zachęcający i ciekawe czy treść również taka jest. Po przelotnym spojrzeniu na kilka stron postanowił, że warto zajrzeć i otworzył ja gdzieś na środku.

— Harry?

— No?

— Czego będziesz nas uczył na GD? Znaczy się, nie na GD, tylko… no wiesz, na tym drugim. — Harry zamknął książkę z hukiem i różdżką machnął w stronę drzwi, by te się zamknęły. Chyba nie było sensu rzucać żadnych zaklęć, bo do biblioteki i tak nikt nie wchodzi. Rudzielec spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, z pewnością zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób może używać magii poza szkołą.

— Rzucałeś kiedyś niewybaczalne? — zapytał z uśmiechem chowając różdżkę Macnair'a.

— Nie — odpowiedział szczerze

— A byłeś kiedyś takim trafiony? Nie licz czwartej klasy i Moody'ego. — Ron nie zastanawiał się długo.

— Nie.

— Po tych lekcjach, na przynajmniej jedno z tych pytań odpowiesz ,,tak" — powiedział z sadystycznym uśmieszkiem i westchnął. — Pokażę wam też czarną magię, przed którą będziecie musieli się obronić. Wierz mi, nie będzie łatwo.

— Pokażesz nam czarną magię? Jak? Zamierzasz kogoś sprowadzić? — Harry spojrzał na niego tak, jak zwykle patrzył na Dudleya, czyli jak na kretyna. Ron widocznie nie brał pod uwagę tego, że to będzie pokaz w wykonaniu Harry'ego. Przecież już na pierwszych zajęciach pokazał im trzy czarnomagiczne zaklęcia, ale wszyscy wydawali się widzieć i słyszeć tylko ,, _imperio_ ".

Cóż, tak naprawdę między tymi dwiema dziedzinami jest cienka linia. Trudno je odróżnić od siebie, ale magia jest magią samą w sobie, nie ma koloru ani określenia dobra czy zła. To po prostu magia, żywa, surowa i niebezpieczna. Prawdziwa. Piękna.

Nie odpowiedział na pytanie przyjaciela tylko zaśmiał się cicho.

Dzisiaj mieli wracać do Hogwartu. Święta się skończyły, więc to już czas na powrót, a euforia świąt dla Harry'ego skończyła się zanim się zaczęła, więc było mu wszystko jedno.

Razem z Ronem wyszli z biblioteki i praktycznie od razu usłyszeli kłótnie na niższych piętrach.

— Co tam się dzieje? — zapytał cicho Ron wychylając się przez barierki schodów. Po chwili spojrzał na Harry'ego i skrzywił się w niesmaku — To Snape — powiedział.

Harry zaklął w myślach, ale nie skomentował. Snape jest na jego liście. Jest nazwiskiem do przekreślenia, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Nie teraz, gdy jest szpiegiem zakonu. Musi zrobić sobie przerwę. Długą przerwę na planowania. Musi też wyszkolić drużynę, żeby nie umarli, gdy spotkają pierwszego lepszego Malfoy'a, czy Lestange'a. Harry w sumie też nie walczył ze swoimi ofiarami oko w oko, tylko atakował ich z zaskoczenia. Jednak wierzy, że sobie poradzi, gdy przyjdzie co do czego.

— Bardzo Ślizgońsko — powiedziała zjawa obok niego, stojąc na barierkach. Ron właśnie schodził na dół, więc mógł spokojnie odpowiedzieć.

— Jam mam cię nazywać? Nazywanie ciebie Harry'm, czy zjawą, jest kłopotliwe. — rzekł Harry spoglądając na mrocznego towarzysza.

— Wiesz, tak naprawdę, to nie jestem w całości ani tym, ani tym. Ale jestem kimś w rodzaju twojego mentora, nie?

— Tak, jasne. Wielki nauczyciel się znalazł — zakpił Harry.

— Nie żartuj sobie, bo szlaban dostaniesz — zrobili chwilową przerwę, gapiąc się głupio na ścianę przed nimi. — Możesz nazywać mnie jak chcesz.

— W takim razie nazwę cię Tom Marvolo Riddle.

— Nie, tak nie chcę się nazywać. Wymyśl coś innego.

— Harry?

— Harry?

— No, Harry.

— Nie, Harry. Harry nie.

— To może… — tu zastanowił się przez dłuższą chwilkę. — Harry?

— Dobra, Harry, jestem Harry — zażartował z szerokim uśmiechem. Harry pierwszy raz zobaczył usta towarzysza w takim dziwnym grymasie. Ale przynajmniej się starał.

— Nie, nie nazwę cię Harry. — Mroczny towarzysz zaśmiał się i zeskoczył z poręczy, by móc spojrzeć w oczy Harry'ego. — James?

— James — powtórzył towarzysz i wyciągnął dłoń do Harry'ego. Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. James to imię jego ojca i jego drugie imię. Chciałby nazwać nim syna, a nie ,,osobę" stojącą przed nim. Jednak wydawało mu się to w jakiś sposób właściwe. Może Tom też miał towarzysza, którego nazwał Marvolo?

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie i powietrze zafalowało od magii, jednak poza tym nic innego się nie stało.

— Co zrobiłeś?

— Zatwierdziłem imię. Nazywaj to jak chcesz, ale teraz jesteśmy magicznie związani.

— Magicznie związani?

— Właśnie. Lepiej zejdźmy na dół. Ktoś chce z nami rozmawiać.

Harry zastanowił przez chwilę nad tym wszystkim. James po raz pierwszy powiedział ,,z nami". Zawsze mówił ,,z tobą" a teraz powiedział to w imieniu ich obu. Czyżby nadanie imienia coś zmieniło?

Mimo wszystko zszedł na dół i stanął twarzą w twarz ze Snape'm, który spojrzał na niego niechętnie. Po postrachowi Hogwartu nie można było się spodziewać niczego innego.

— Oh, Harry, kochaneczku, właśnie miałam cię zawołać. Profesor Snape chciał z tobą porozmawiać — powiedziała pani Weasley, wciskając się między nich i uciekając od razu z kuchni. Wydawało się, że tylko przeszła, ale dla nich obu było to znakiem, że nawet ona wyczuła napięcie, które narosło miedzy nimi w tak krótką chwilę i musiała interweniować miłym słowem.

Oboje bez zbędnych słów zasiedli przy stole i Harry czekał, aż profesor zacznie.

— Potter, powiem krótko — zaczął w końcu, biorąc w dłoń kubek herbaty. — Nie jestem tutaj, dlatego, bo tego chce. Nie sprawia mi przyjemności siedzenie w tym domu, ani tym bardziej siedzenie w twoim towarzystwie.

— Bardzo mi przykro profesorze — wtrącił Harry. — Chyba jestem dla pana nieodpowiednim rozmówcą.

— Racja. — Na ustach Snape'a pojawił się zadowolony uśmieszek. Harry postanowił go zmazać.

— Proszę poczekać, zawołam stworka. — I teraz gdyby tylko mógł zaśmiałby się jak nigdy i padł na ziemię. Miał ochotę wybuchnąć widząc jak uśmieszek powoli schodzi z ust profesora zastępowany przez wykrzywiony grymas wściekłości, który nieudolnie udaje obojętność. Jednak uparcie siedział uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha i powstrzymując śmiech.

— Już ci przeszło, Potter? — zapytał Snape takim tonem, że większości włosy stanęłyby dęba. — Po twojej minie myślę, że powinieneś iść do toalety, wskazać ci drogę?

— Nie, profesorze. Nie trzeba — powiedział Harry i opanował się szybko. — Wracając do pana narzekania… Skoro panu się tak tutaj nie podoba to, dlaczego pan tu jest?

— Przysłał mnie tutaj Dumbledore.

— Albus, po co? — zapytał James, który cały czas przysłuchiwał się rozmowie siedząc pod stołem. Harry zignorował jego pytanie, ale zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego ten wybrał właśnie siedzenie pod stołem.

— Czego dyrektor ode mnie chce?

— Chce bym nauczał cię…

— SNAPE! — wrzasnął Syriusz dosłownie wywalając kopniakiem drzwi. Harry podskoczył widząc swojego ojca chrzestnego, wyglądającego jakby w końcu oszalał. Był cały w brudzie, jego włosy pokrywał kurz, a pajęczyny ciągnęły się do ramion, jakby właśnie wyszedł z leża Aragoga. Dłonie były czarne, jakby włożył je do węgla i wyciągnął po dłuższej chwili, a na twarzy widać było tylko czarne oczy okolone białkiem. Przetarł je ręką i trochę tej czerni zeszło.

— Black? Widzę, że w końcu twoje nazwisko wzięło górę nad naturalnym kolorem skóry — zaśmiał się Snape, a Harry prychnął, jednak nie pozwolił, żeby profesor zauważył jego uśmieszek. Syriusz podszedł do nich i mrugnął do Harry'ego, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. Black wziął głęboki oddech i trzasnął księgą o blat stołu powodując rozesłanie kurzu i pajęczyny na wszystkie strony. Snape zakaszlał, gdy większość poleciała w jego stronę, a Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem.

— Dobrze, że nie usiadłem z wami. Jesteś cały w brudzie, może powinieneś zmienić nazwisko? — szepnął James spoglądając z dołu na Harry'ego.

— Zamknij się — warknął cicho Harry, a ten wstał.

— Snape! — wrzasnął znowu Syriusz. — Wiesz, co to za księga? — zapytał w końcu Black, a Harry spojrzał na największą księgę, jaką w życiu widział. Była tak duża jak tors nastolatka i miała grubą, na co najmniej cal okładkę. Kartki były chyba zrobione z drewna. Przebijała wszystko, co czytała Hermiona i jeszcze więcej.

— Coś o twojej rodzinie? Sądząc po tym jak wyglądasz, to opisują jak stać się prawdziwym Blackiem.

— Nie, Smarkerusie! Ta księga to ,,Dwa tysiące trzysta jedenaście powodów, dla których powinieneś stąd wyjść"!

— Naprawdę? A jaki jest pierwszy?

Syriusz w odpowiedzi przybrał wściekły wyraz twarzy i otworzył na pierwszej stronie, po czym podniósł księgę z widocznym trudem i wykonał szeroki zamach. Harry przez moment na twarzy Snape'a widział prawdziwe przerażenie, ale później trzasnęła go księga i spadł na glebę, więc nie przyjrzał się dokładniej.

— Expeliarmus! — wrzasnął Snape, który jedną ręką podpierał się o podłogę a drugą celował. Księga wyrwała się z rąk Syriusza i polecała w stronę Severusa, który odsunął się jej z drogi. Mimo, że Syriusz w tej chwili był bezbronny Snape nadal w niego celował. Harry chwycił za swoją różdżkę i obserwował seans z zaciekawieniem.

Twarz Snape nagle spuchła i zaczerwieniła się. Pewnie od wcześniejszego uderzenia. Machnął więc różdżką rzucając zaklęcie i twarz zaczęła wyglądać tak jak wcześniej. Jednak w rzeczywistości nadal puchła i czerwieniała.

— Wiesz Black, gdyby nie dyrektor to tu i teraz sprawiłbym, że wylądowałbyś w św. Mungu, w gorszym stanie niż Weasley — wysyczał jadowicie a Harry zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się ile w tych słowach było prawdy.

— Och, Severusie, ależ uprzedzałem cię, że przyniosę ci piętnastokilowe, dwa tysiące trzysta jedenaście stron demokraci i trzasnę ci nimi w twarz! — przypomniał mu celując w niego oskarżycielsko palcem, a później opierając dłonie na biodrach przybierając tym samym komiczną pozę. — Teraz to możesz poskarżyć się Albusowi.

— Tak? Tak sądzisz? — teraz w głosie Snape'a gościła istna nienawiść, na którą Syriusz tylko wzdychał i parskał.

— Dość! — warknął z mocą Harry, przypominając im o swojej obecności i widząc, że zajście bliskie jest rękoczynów. — Syriuszu — zaczął poważnie patrząc srogo na mężczyznę — świetne uderzenie. — Black słysząc pochwałę powoli zaklaskał sobie w geście tryumfu. — Profesorze Snape. — Snape skrzywił się mocno, ale nie przerwał chłopakowi. — Idealny rozbrajacz. Ale teraz usiądźcie, bo jak wiecie za moment wracam do Hogwartu i chciałbym jeszcze chwili dla siebie, zanim zacznę całodobową naukę.

Nie spodziewał się tego, ale oboje usiedli bez zastrzeżeń. Syriusz obok Harry'ego a Snape jak wcześniej, naprzeciwko.

— Skończył na tym, że przysłał go Albus — wyszeptał mu James, a Harry podziękował mu w myślach. Przez tę kłótnie całkiem zapomniał, na czym skończył profesor.

— Mówił pan, że dyrektor pana przysłał — rzekł Harry.

— Tak Potter — potwierdził. — Przysłał mnie bym powiedział ci, że mam cię nauczać…

— Przecież już jesteś nauczycielem. I do tego eliksirów! Zwróć jeszcze uwagę na to, że gnoisz gryfonów i wstawiasz Harry'emu minusowe punkty zwiększając jego niechęć do tego przedmiotu. Czego jeszcze masz go oczyć? Zielarstwa?! — wtrącił ostro Black, a Snape warknął w irytacji.

— Black — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby — wszyscy wiemy, że ty masz głęboko gdzieś edukację swojego chrześniaka i nie interesuje cię jego dobro, ale nie przerywaj mi do cholery! — Syriusz wyglądał jakby ktoś go spoliczkował.

— Coś ty powiedział?! — zagrzmiał groźnie podnosząc się na równe nogi.

— To, co słyszałeś, psie! — Obaj wyrwali różdżki i w jednej chwili zaczęli w siebie mierzyć promieniując wściekłymi spojrzeniami i nieprzyjemną aurą, którą Harry nagle zaczął wyczuwać.

— Wychodzę — zakomunikował im, stojąc przy drzwiach i oboje gwałtownie spojrzeli w jego stronę. — O! Widzicie mnie?! Cholera, byliście tak zaaferowani sobą, że myślałem, że wymknę się niepostrzeżony. Swoją drogą, wyglądacie jak stare dobre małżeństwo, które tylko poprzez walkę może pokazać swoje uczucia.

Obaj chcąc nie chcąc zaczerwienili się ze złości i przybrali groźne miny, ale ich starania okazania wrogości odniosły odwrotny skutek i Harry zaśmiał się widząc ich reakcję. Gdy oboje schowali swoją ,,broń" Harry wrócił na swoje miejsce, prosząc Syriusza, by teraz siedział cicho.

— Nauka OKLUMECJI! — warknął Snape tak szybko jakby bał się, że Syriusz ponownie będzie chciał mu przerwać. Harry prawie nie zrozumiał jego słów. Cóż zrozumiał słowa, ale nie znaczenie. Czym jest Oklumencja?

Spojrzał pytająco na Jamesa stojącego tuż, obok Snape'a.

— Oklumencja to ochrona umysłu przed najazdem Leglimenty. Chronisz wspomnienia w swojej głowie i nie pozwalasz mu czytać swoich myśli — wyjaśnił. — Najprostszymi słowami — dodał jeszcze i zniknął.

Harry zastanowił się nad tym wszystkim. Więc podczas nauki Snape będzie używał na nim Leglimecnji? Jasna cholera! Jakie to wszystko nagle zrobiło się jasne! Te wizje to Leglimencja Toma!

— Odmawiam — powiedział stanowczo, a Severus wybałuszył na niego oczy.

— Potter, chyba nie zrozumiałeś. Dyrektor powiedział…

— A ja mówię NIE! Nie będę się uczył oklumencji…

— Ja ci pomogę — wtrącił mu James ściskając jego ramię. Harry potaknął niechętnie, ale mroczny towarzysz wydaje się teraz najodpowiedniejszą do tego osobą.

— … i nie zrobię tego nawet gdyby Voldemort miałby rozsadzić mi głowę od środka — kontynuował patrząc na zdziwioną dwójkę. — Proszę powiedzieć dyrektorowi, że sam się uporam ze sprawami tych cholernych wizji.

— Potter — zaczął wrednie — sam mu to powiesz. Poza tym, chyba nie masz pojęcia, czym jest Oklu…

— Ochroną umysłu przed Leglimencją, mówiąc prosto. Proszę wybaczyć, ale nie rzucę panu podręcznikową definicją, bo zwyczajnie nie jestem w stanie jej zapamiętać. — Snape wydawał się, lekko mówiąc zaskoczony.

Na szczęście nim Snape zdążył odpowiedzieć, do kuchni weszli Weasleyowie, razem z ich głową domu.

— Wyleczony! — krzyknęła piskliwie Molly.

— Tak! — zawtórował jej mąż. — Całkowicie wyleczony. — Bliźniacy idący po jego obu stronach zatrzymali się, zatrzymując też resztę rodziny.

— Yyy… Przeszkadzamy w czymś? — zapytał, chyba Fred.

— Na pewno przeszkadzamy — odpowiedział mu cicho brat. — Lepiej się stąd zmywajmy. Nie pragnę szlabanu.

— Masz rację — odpowiedział mu dumnie prostując się, i w takiej pozie o sztywnych nogach oboje ruszyli w stronę schodów.

Snape wyglądał jakby stracił na wszystko ochotę i jego mrok zaczął znikać przez przytłaczającą radość przyniesioną przez rudzielców, więc musiał się szybko zmyć. Wstał wzdychając ciężko i spróbował ponownie.

— W ponie…

— Proszę pozdrowić dyrektora — przerwał mu natychmiast. — I powiedzieć, że nie będzie grzebał mi w głowie pańskimi łapami — dodał, a Snape z oburzoną miną ruszył w stronę wyjścia, omijając szerokim łukiem Weasleyów.

Harry uśmiechnął się w geście tryumfu.

Lord Voldemort, kiedyś Tom Marvolo Riddle stał teraz w progu domu Malfoy'ów czekając na swojego gościa. Spoglądał w słońce, które już nie raziło go tak, jak wcześniej i powoli jego ciało dostosowywało się do olbrzymiej mocy. Z każdym dniem czuł się jakby mógł przenosić góry, a znudzonym dmuchnięciem unicestwić ministerstwo. Jednak póki co, powstrzymał się od zrobienia tych rzeczy.

— **Oh, Nagini.** — powiedział czule i spojrzał na trójkątny łeb węża. Ta syknęła przeciągle, ale nie mówiąc ani słowa, do swojego pana. Pogładził palcami jej łepek i wyprostował się dumnie. Wąż wrócił do posiadłości.

Po chwili, niedaleko tuż przy granicy dworu pojawiły się dwie postacie. Jedna o długich do ramion białych włosach, a druga o mysich, lokowanych. Wyglądała nieco pokracznie, była niska, niezbyt szczupła, jednak nie otyła i do tego ubrana cała na różowo, z dziwną czapką przypominającą te mugolskie, które noszą starsze kobiety. Lord spojrzał na nią z niesmakiem i przez chwilę pożałował, że w ogóle wymyślił sobie to spotkanie. W głowie miał całkiem inną jej wizję. Ale będzie musiał się przełamać i jakoś to przetrwać.

Lucjusz ruszył dostojnie w jego stronę ciągnąc zaklęciem Wielką Inkwizytor. Voldemort pochwalił w myślach jego metodę i uznał, że będzie musiał wymyślić dla niego jakąś nagrodę w zamian za wierną służbę. Lucjusz ostatnio mu imponował swoją postawą. Chyba, jako jedyny nie okazywał tak wielkiego strachu stojąc przed nim i to się Lordowi podobał, oraz zastanawiało, czy Lucjusz przypadkiem nie czuje się jakiś wyjątkowy. Wieczorny _cruciatus_ przywróci Lucjusza do właściwego stanu. Musi w końcu naprawiać to, co zepsute. Nie tylko świat.

— Mój panie — powiedział pochylając nisko czoło.

— Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, Lucjuszu? — zapytał patrząc na Umbridge.

— Tak panie. Ona… z początku nie była chętna, ale… zgodziła się. — Lord po raz kolejny pochwalił go w myślach. Dostanie się do ministerstwa i wyciągnięcie stamtąd Wielkiej Inkwizytor Hogwartu wbrew jej woli, było z pewnością trudnym wyczynem. Ale oczywiście nie byłby taki dla Lorda Voldemorta. On mógłby wyciągnąć stamtąd samego ministra, jednocześnie trzymając wszystkich gapiów pod _cruciatusem_.

— Świetnie — rzekł do siebie i stanął przed Umbridge. Ta wytrzeszczyła oczy przerażona i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że nie będzie musiał nawet rzucać na niej _avady_ i sama umrze, ale to zepsułoby całą zabawę. — Musimy porozmawiać — dodał sucho i ruszył do mieszkania. Kobieta nadal pod zaklęciem szła za nim posłusznie.

Oboje usiedli.

— Lucjuszu — rzucił niedbale Voldemort, a jego sługa ściągnął zaklęcie z kobiety. Ta chciała coś krzyknąć, ale powstrzymała się w ostatnim momencie i zatopiła się w fotel.

— T-t… T-t-t-ty… — wyjąkała łamiącym się głosem.

— Oh, tak. Ja. Chciałem ci pogratulować, wysłania na Pottera moich dementorów. Nie myślałem, że zrobi to ktoś taki jak ty, ale pozytywnie mnie zaskoczyłaś. — Zaczęła kiwać niepewnie głową, chyba w podziękowaniu. — Więc, postanowiłem się z tobą spotkać — kontynuował i upił łyk czarnej kawy, którą podał mu Lucjusz.

— Spotkać? — powtórzyła niepewnie.

— Tak. Nie zrozum mnie źle. Podoba mi się twoja lojalna służba nawet, jeśli do nas nie należysz i podoba mi się to, że poniżasz Potter'a bardziej niż Snape. Jednak nie podoba mi się o wiele więcej rzeczy i pragnę byś, czym prędzej je zmieniła.

— Słucham — rzekła już nieco pewniej, a on spojrzał na nią karcąco. — Słucham, panie — poprawiła się, a on uśmiechnął. Póki co, będzie dla niej uprzejmy.

— W pierwszej kolejności, chodzi mi o naukę zaklęć obronnych. — Wstał. — Ostatnio dowiedziałem się wielu, bardzo wielu faktów. Cieszy mnie, że zatrzymujesz edukację szlam i zdrajców, ale hamujesz również edukację czystokrwistych osób, które powinny chłonąć teraz wiedzę i ćwiczyć zaklęcia, zamiast ślęczeć nad książką do historii magii, bo jest ,,ciekawsza". — Umbridge zbledła.

— A… Ale minister. Minister na to nie pozwoli. Oni… oni się…

— Boją? Oh tak, powinni się bać, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Knot to naprawdę głupi minister. Młodzi uczniowie powinni się kształcić! I tego oczekuję ja oraz społeczeństwo — przerwał jakby nad czymś myślał. — I jeśli będzie trzeba to sam wkroczę do ministerstwa i osobiście to zmienię, ale wtedy możecie się spodziewać morza trupów.

Uśmiechnął się bardziej widząc jej zmieszanie. Jeszcze nie liznął tematu, który miał poruszyć, a ona już wygląda jakby miała stracić przytomność. Może powinien pohamować nieco swoją moc, ale nie chciał. Niech się go boi. Bo on ma rację.

— Rozumiesz to?

— Tak… Tak panie — poprawiła się szybko widząc jego lodowe spojrzenie.

— Świetnie. Drugą sprawą jest… Ona — powiedział i wielki wąż wpełzł do salonu, a ona skamieniała. Wszystkie jej mięśnie napięły się do granic, a oczy rozszerzyły. — Ona musi trafić do Hogwartu. Już raz tam była, ale teraz ma ważną misję. _**Prawda?**_

— _**Taaak, panie.**_ — odpowiedziała sykiem Nagini i podpełzła do różowej kobiety, swoim wężykiem tykając jej odsłoniętą skórę na kostce Umbridge, której teraz oczy uciekły w głąb czaszki, a głowa zleciała w dół. Voldemort zaśmiał się i zaklął. Chciał jej jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale to może poczekać. Zawołał Lucjusza, by zajął się nieprzytomną kobietą i ruszył w stronę biblioteki.

Nie pozwoli, żeby edukacja czystokrwistych została zatrzymana. Gdyby jemu ktoś powiedział, że ma się uczyć tylko teorii i całą lekcję czytać, a podczas przerw użycie zaklęć będzie karalne to zabiłby tę osobę gołymi rękami i powiedział, że nie musiał użyć do tego magii.

— Draco — powiedział mocno stając między regałami. Chłopak szybko pojawił się tuż przy nim chyląc czoło.

— Tak, panie?

— Podnieś głowę. Jesteś młody, nie służysz mi — powiedział uśmiechając się leciutko. — Jeszcze nie. — Chłopak przełknął ciężko ślinę.

— Tak, panie.

— Powiedz mi, jak tam twoje ,,relacje" z Harrym Potter'em? Pewnie się nie lubicie.

— Jesteśmy wrogami, panie.

— Cóż, to chyba więcej niż spodziewane. Ty z mojej najbardziej wiernej rodziny, a on z rodziny, którą uśmierciłem. Nie moglibyście się dogadywać, ale mimo to — teraz spojrzał przeszywająco na młodego — chciałbym byś się z nim zaprzyjaźnił. Mógłbyś chociaż spróbować. Jeśliby ci zaufał… Kto wie, jakie korzyści by to przyniosło...

Draco wyglądał ,jakby miał się zakrztusić powietrzem i upaść. Nogi przez jedną, krótką sekundę, ugięły się pod ciałem, ale szybko się wyprostowały. Tom uśmiechnął się słabo, o ile ten grymas można nazwać uśmiechem.

— Ależ, panie… — zaczął niepewnie i chyba w głowie szukał sposobu, jak odwieźć Czarnego Pana od tej zgubnej decyzji. — Potter nigdy nie uzna mnie za przyjaciela.

— Spokojnie Draco. Masz na to wiele czasu. Nie dokuczaj mu, pomagaj ile możesz i nie obrażaj jego rodziców. Sprawiaj dobre wrażenie i nie atakuj też jego przyjaciół. — Draco wyglądał jak Umbridge wcześniej, ale skłonił się i powiedział.

— Tak, panie. Zrobię, co w mojej mocy. — Lord odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.

Wieczorem, Voldemort miał świetny humor. Załatwił dziś wiele spraw i rozpoczął kilka innych, a jego śmierciożercy każdego dnia przynosili coraz to lepsze wieści. Jego armia nieustannie rosła wzbogacając się o nowych członków i niekoniecznie byli to ludzie. Z zadowolenia nie mógł się powstrzymać i znów tam przybył.

Wzgórze. Stanął na wzgórzu i czekał w skupieniu. Jeśli ten czarodziej jest uczniem to już powinien wrócić z przerwy świątecznej. Zamknął oczy, chwycił różdżkę i wokół słyszał tylko świszczący wiatr, który tnie powietrze i porywa ostatnie liście.

I wtedy to poczuł. Tak intensywne uczucie, że ciarki przeszły mu po plecach, a włosy na rękach nastroszyły się. Otworzył oczy czując rosnące podniecenie i przyspieszone bicie serca. Dawno nie czuł się podobnie. Miał ochotę zniszczyć bariery ochronne, wkroczyć do środka i wywlec tego czarodzieja, czy czarodziejkę, z jego szkoły. Ta magia, tak czarna i tak biała tańczyła mu przed nosem, a on nie mógł się przyłączyć. Niezmiernie go to irytowało.

Gdy już uznał, że już wystarczy tego wszystkiego.… tego obserwowania i tych myśli…

Zniknął.

Harry od razu po przerwie świątecznej zwołał zebranie całego GD. I zrobił to mimo protestów Hermiony, która obawiała się, że Umbridge może się dowiedzieć i wszystko zniszczyć. Jednak Harry nie dbał o to, czy żaba będzie wiedzieć, czy nie. Jeśli tylko by chciał, to już dawno by ją usunął, ale kolejny trup w Hogwarcie nie wróży za dobrze dla reputacji szkoły, zwłaszcza, że nie można zrzucić winy na bazyliszka, czy Aragoga, jak to zrobił Tom. Uchylił się przed zaklęciem rozbrajającym wysłanym przez Ginny i uśmiechnął się do niej. Chyba chciała do niego podejść przeprosić, ale powstrzymał ją od tego uniesieniem dłoni. Ruszył dalej.

Wydawało mu się, że w jego układance czegoś brakuje. Pansy, żaba, ciało bez właściciela, to się nie trzymało kupy, jak szubienica bez pętli. Niby masz sznur, ale nie wiesz jak zrobić węzeł. To jest jego problem. Przerwał rozmyślania, gdy zauważył Cho. Jego żołądek zawirował dziwnie widząc jak ta stara się rozbroić i powalić przeciwniczkę. Spojrzała w jego stronę uśmiechając się. Długo ją ignorował. Na tyle długo, że myślał, że pozbył się tego zauroczenia, ale to chyba nadal siedzi gdzieś na jego dnie i mu ciąży.

Teraz jego myśli zaprząta przyszła walka i trening. Inni w jego wieku uganiają się za dziewczynami, a on coraz częściej przesiaduje w bibliotece i dziale zakazanym. Niesamowite jak łatwo można się tam dostać mając pelerynę niewidkę i mapę. Niesamowite też, ile wiedzy można tam odnaleźć i czasami nie wiedział, dlaczego niektóre zaklęcia zatwierdzono jako czarnomagiczne.

— Harry? — słysząc swoje imię wypowiedziane przez znajomy głos wyrwał się z zamyślenia i uniósł szybko głowę, rozglądając się na boki. Zdziwił się, gdy przed sobą zobaczył ścianę pokoju, a Hermiona stała za nim patrząc na niego smutno.

— Ile tak stałem? — zapytał ukrywając zdziwienie.

— Kilka minut — odparła, ukradkiem patrząc na ćwiczących. — Powinieneś pomóc. Neville i Susan mają problem z zaklęciami, a Bolt wydaje się jakiś rozkojarzony.

Harry spojrzał na wymienioną przez przyjaciółkę trójkę. Neville machał różdżką i nic dziwnego, że zaklęcie mu nie wychodziło, bo machnięcie jest zbyt gwałtownie i nieładne. Susan wypowiadała błędnie formułę, a Bolt był myślami gdzieś daleko.

— Dzięki — rzucił do kasztanowłosej i podszedł do Neville'a. Wytłumaczył mu, co robi źle i poczekał chwilę, aż zacznie mu wychodzić. Neville może czasami jest, jaki jest, ale przy odpowiednim treningu, który wyciśnie z niego wszystko, stanie się naprawdę świetnym czarodziejem.

Pomógł też Susan i pacnął Bolt'a w tył głowy, by w końcu się ocknął, i o dziwo podziałało. Rozejrzał się czy nikt inny jeszcze nie potrzebuje pomocy i widząc, że wszystko jest dobrze rzekł z mocą.

— Stop! — Wszyscy nagle przestali wysyłać zaklęcia i spojrzeli się w jego stronę — Dobierzcie się w pary, będziecie się pojedynkować. — Przez salę przeszła fala szeptów zadowolenia.

Harry przyglądał się jak wszyscy dobierają się w pary i szykują do walki. Wyczarował więc dla siebie na tyle wysoki podest, by mógł z niego widzieć wszystkie pary.

— Ej, ej! Czekać mi tutaj! — wrzasnął widząc jak jeden Krukon już rwie się do wysłania zaklęcia. — Teraz wyjaśnię zasady. Nie używacie niewybaczalnych. —To chyba było dla wszystkich oczywiste, ale i tak wolał o tym wspomnieć. — Nie używacie też zaklęcia rozbrajającego. — Teraz na ich twarzach pojawiło się zdziwienie — A pojedynek kończy się dopiero wtedy, gdy druga osoba padnie bez przytomności, albo nie będzie w stanie już walczyć.

Jeśli mógłby porównać do czegoś zaskoczone spojrzenia członków GD, to tylko do mrówek, które dostały zadanie zbudowania piramidy pod wodą. Chociaż nie wiedział jak wyglądają zdziwione mrówki, to podejrzewał, że właśnie tak. Wszyscy nagle stracili zapał do walki, ale kilka osób, w tym bliźniacy Weasley, wyglądało na zadowolonych. Harry czekał, aż oswoją się z myślą, że prawdopodobnie będą musieli znokautować przeciwnika i powiedział.

— Wyobraźcie sobie, że przed wami stoi śmierciożerca.

— Ale to nasi przyjaciele! — krzyknął jakiś zdenerwowany Puchon, a Harry zeskoczył z podestu i wypowiedział życzenie. Obok niego pojawiła się szata i maska śmierciożercy. Założył je szybko patrząc na zszokowanych uczniów i stanął przed tym Puchonem, zastanawiając się jak on się zwał.

— Od teraz jestem śmierciożercą — oświadczył unosząc różdżkę. — A ty musisz mnie pokonać.

— Co?! — wrzasnął spanikowany i zaczął się rozglądać.

— Jeśli uważasz, że sam nie dasz rady, to weź kogoś do pomocy — rzucił szybko, ale Puchon nie poprosił o pomoc.

Po chwili blondyn stał przed Harrym, a widownia ustawiła się w bezpiecznej odległości, myśląc prawdopodobnie, że będzie to widowiskowy pojedynek.

— Zaczynaj — powiedział Harry i widząc formułę ogłuszacza na ustach chłopaka krzyknął: — _Obscuro_! — Na oczach chłopaka pojawiła się czarna opaska.

— _Drętowota_! — wrzasnął Puchon celując na oślep i jak można było się spodziewać, chybił. Harry nawet nie obserwował jego zmagań z opaską, tylko rzucając z siebie ciuchy śmierciożercy, wszedł na podest.

— Gdybym naprawdę był śmierciożercą, to już byś umarł ,blondasku — rzucił jeszcze do niego i zwrócił się do reszty. — Dobra, migiem do ćwiczeń, bo nie mamy za wiele czasu! — członkowie GD szybko ponownie dobrali się w pary. Hary zauważył kilka zmian w porównaniu do ich wcześniejszego ustawienia. — Zostaw go! Niech sam sobie radzi — powiedział jeszcze do dziewczyny, która chciała pomóc blondynowi ściągnąć opaskę, zasłaniającą jego oczy.

— Do roboty!

W jednej chwili salę rozświetliły różne kolory zaklęć. Harry wsłuchiwał się w krzyki, wyłapując te należące do jego przyjaciół. Już po chwili na glebie wylądowała pierwsza osoba, która została spetryfikowana. Był to George. Hary spojrzał na jego przeciwniczkę, najmłodszą Weasley i przywołał ją do siebie machnięciem ręki. Ta ruszyła niepewnie w jego stronę.

Harry zaczął obserwować swoją grupę i czasami Cho, która z powodzeniem unikała zaklęć wysyłanych przez jej koleżankę. Padła następna osoba i następna. Po blisko pięciu minutach na całej sali walczyły tylko dwie pary. Hermiona z Fredem i Neville z Luną. Ron wcześniej odpadł trafiony przez Seamus'a, ale zdążył wysłać w niego zaklęcie petryfikujące, przez co oboje byli niezdolni do walki. Był to jedyny remis.

— Stop! — krzyknął Harry patrząc na zegarek i patrząc na czwórkę. — Wasza czwórka przegrała.

— Co?! — zapytał zdziwiony Fred. — Jak to przegraliśmy? Nie skończyliśmy nawet walczyć!

— Czas się skończył.

— Nie dałeś nam ograniczenia czasowego — wtrąciła Hermiona.

— To prawda — potwierdził. — Ale nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy przybędą posiłki Voldemorta, albo, co gorsza, on sam. A wtedy koniec. Długie pojedynki to przegrane pojedynki, chyba, że walczy dwójka potężnych czarodziejów. Poza tym jestem pewny, że koniec waszych pojedynków to była kwestia jeszcze przynajmniej minuty, bo już teraz widać wasze wyczerpanie. Wasz refleks osłabł, tak samo zaklęcia. Bierzcie przykład z Ginny, która już na samym początku poszła na całość i zniszczyła swojego brata.

— Nie zniszczyła mnie! — zaprzeczył oburzony George. — Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że zaatakuje tak nagle.

— I o to mi właśnie chodzi! Śmierciożercy też nie będą się spodziewać, że jakiś tam głupi uczeń Hogwartu od razu zacznie na poważnie i walnie w niego czymś gorszym, niż zaklęcie na porost włosów!

Wszyscy umilkli, ale po ich oczach widział, że większość nie popiera jego zdania. Westchnął ciężko i zarządził koniec spotkania. Tylko jedna osoba, została znokautowana, ale ocucili ją szybko i wyprowadzili.

— Harry. — usłyszał cichy i niepewny głos. Odwrócił się.

— Tak, Cho? — zapytał patrząc na dziewczynę. Właśnie spostrzegł, że są sami.

— Możemy porozmawiać? — Harry zaklął w myślach. Kilka miesięcy unikania, żadnych rozmów poza GD i ona chce teraz rozmawiać?!

— Nie — powiedział twardo, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie i zawód. Chyba spodziewała się innej odpowiedzi.

— Ja… rozumiem — wyszeptała słabo.

— To dobrze — odpowiedział, wiedząc, że w tym momencie jest skończonym draniem i odwrócił się od niej, chcąc jak najszybciej umknąć z tego pokoju i pomarudzić samotnie w myślach idąc przez korytarz. Może to była jego jedyna szansa, by zbliżyć się do Cho, ale musiał się wycofać i jeśli będzie trzeba, to zrobi to ponownie. Nie może mieć dziewczyny, zwłaszcza, że robi to, co robi.

Wyszedł.

W pokoju wspólnym spotkał Dean'a.

— Pierwsze spotkanie za tydzień, w piątek, przekaż Seamus'owi — powiedział mu szybko i ruszył dalej, by powiedzieć o tym reszcie. Jeśli chodzi o Weasleyów, to wystarczy powiedzieć jednemu z nich. Przekazał wieść szybko Hermionie i Ron'owi, i ruszył w poszukiwaniu Neville'a, który później ma przekazać to Lunie.

Po nieco długim poszukiwaniu okazało się, że Neville'a nie ma w wieży. Harry wiec chwycił się najprostszego sposobu, by odnaleźć chłopaka. Mapa Huncfotów. Zaczął go szukać, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się dziwiąc, że nie widzi kropki z jego imieniem. W końcu, gdy miał ją schować ujrzał dwie inne kropki. Pansy Parkinson i Dolores Umbridge. Najwyższy czas porozmawiać z Pansy. Napis Umbridge był strasznie zamazany, jakby zamglony, ale nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi.

Natychmiast wybiegł z wieży Gryffindoru i pędem ruszył na piętro, na którym one były. Może uda mu się coś podsłuchać, bo nie wierzy, że Pansy powie mu wszystko słowo w słowo.

— Musisz to przetrzymać, Parkinson. To bardzo ważne, ON mi to dał i kazał przekazać — mówiła cicho Umbridge, przekazując Ślizgonce niewielki worek. Ta chwyciła go niepewnie i została powstrzymana, gdy chciała zajrzeć do środka.

— Rozumiem. Zajmę się tym. Czy coś jeszcze?

— Nie, dziewczyno — powiedziała nieco wrednie i odwróciła się, by ruszyć do swojego gabinetu.

Harry ruszył za Pansy, musi skierować ją do pustej klasy, tej samej, co poprzednio. Gdy byli już w lochach podszedł do niej cicho w wbił różdżkę w jej plecy, mówiąc.

— Idziemy, mam kilka pytań. — Pansy spięła się słysząc jego głos, ale chyba go rozpoznając, bo ruszyła w kierunku właśnie tamtej klasy. Otworzyła drzwi i pierwsza weszła do środka, odwracając się.

— POTTER! — wrzasnęła przerażona, podczas gdy on rzucał zaklęcia na pokój.

— Wybacz, nie miałem czasu łykać wielosoku. — parsknął i usiadł na stole, wściekły na siebie.

Żaba mówiła, że dostała to od NIEGO, czyli od Voldemorta. To znaczy, że od samego początku zadawał złe pytania. Pansy i Umbridge miały kontakt z Tomem i dlatego nie mógł wydusić z nich nic ponad to, czego się dowiedział. Zaczął intensywnie myśleć, o co powinien zapytać najpierw. W tym temacie też nie ma punktu, który mógłby chwycić, prócz tego, co ona trzyma mocno w ramionach. Spojrzał na nią i zauważył, że jest wystraszona i zszokowana.

— To od Voldemorta? — zapytał patrząc na niewielki worek.

— T-tak. — potwierdziła, nadal nie zaglądając. Zaciskała sznurek worka, jakby bała się tego, co może być w środku.

— Wiesz, co tam jest?

— Nie — Harry westchnął.

— Czego… Czego Voldemort od ciebie chce?

— Nie mam pojęcia. On. On pierwszy raz mi coś przekazał. Zawsze były to instrukcje przekazywane od któregoś z nas — wyjaśniła a Harry skinął w zrozumieniu. Pewnie dostawała instrukcje od Draco, dlatego spotkał go wtedy, gdy zrobił To w gabinecie Umbridge. On to zaplanował. Cholerny Ślizgon. Ale to zmienia postać rzeczy, musi wydusić to z Malfoy'a.

— Jasne. Otwieraj ten worek, chcę wiedzieć, co w nim jest.

Na twarzy Pansy pojawiło się przerażenie, ale zaczęła wykonywać polecenie, rozwiązała sznurek i Harry natychmiast usłyszał długi i przeciągły syk zadowolenia.

— Stój! — ryknął gdy domyślił się co to za ,,prezent". Nie zdążył zareagować, bo wielki wąż wyskoczył w worka i zacisnął kły na twarzy Pansy wyrywając jej ciało do sufitu, jakby w ogóle nic nie ważyło. Czerwona jucha bryznęła na wszystkie strony, a wielkie cielsko węża wylądowało na podłodze, a tuż obok sama dziewczyna. Harry natychmiast wyrwał różdżkę, ale ku jego przerażeniu wąż rzucił się wprost na niego, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć formuły.

Harry czuł jak jego kość prawej ręki się gruchocze, gdy wąż zacisnął na niej swoją wielką szczękę. Lewą ręką natychmiast wyrwał zapasową różdżkę, którą ukradł Holen'owi w Little Whinging.

— _Avada Kedavra_! — wrzasnął, ale ku jego największemu zdziwieniu, zaklęcie uderzyło w trójkątny łeb i odbiło się rozbijając na ścianie. Oczy Harry'ego, rozszerzyły się w strachu, a następnie został wyrzucony na ścianę z taką siłą, że doznał uczucia, jakby wszystkie kości mu się łamały. Uniósł różdżkę niewerbalnie rzucając zaklęcie tarczy, od którego na szczęście wąż się odbił dając mu kilka sekund na znalezienie jakiejś klątwy do obrony. Łeb węża wystrzelił w jego stronę niczym jakiś pocisk, a on krzyknął.

— _Revasco_! — Wokół węża pojawiła się niebieska osłona i teraz wyglądał, jakby był zamknięty w balonie, pędząc przez powietrze. Harry ostatkami sił podniósł się na nogi i ruszył biegiem w stronę drzwi. Być może to jego ostatnia szansa na ucieczkę i przeżycie ataku węża. Tego samego węża, który zaatakował ojca Rona.

Odwrócił się, patrząc na Pansy i zauważył słabe uniesienie jej klatki piersiowej. Cholera! Nie może jej zostawić. Korzystając z tego, że wąż nadal nie uwolnił się spod jego zaklęcia wziął dziewczynę na plecy i ruszył w stronę drzwi. I gdy chwytał już za klamkę, poczuł jakby jego noga została rozerwana w kolanie. Padł z hukiem o ziemię, uderzając głową o glebę i czując jak słabnie. Na krótką chwilę stracił wzrok i słuch, więc gdy je odzyskał był nieco zdezorientowany, a wąż unosił swoją głowę nad jego głową.

— **Mój pan nie kazał cię zabić...** — wysyczał wąż, a on czując potężne pieczenie blizny, które starał się ignorować od samego początku nasiliło się tak, że teraz jego głowa była chodzącą bombą, która może w każdym momencie eksplodować.

Wycelował w węża i machnął skomplikowanie różdżką. Nie wierzył, że to zaklęcie zadziała, ale nie miał już pomysłów. Musi spróbować.

— Płoń — szepnął pod koniec, czując wzbierającą się w nim moc. Z jego rózdżki wystrzelił czerwony ogień i natychmiast zalał całe pomieszczenie niczym jakaś fala.

— **UCIEKAJ!** — wrzasnęło mu coś w głowie, a on rozpoznał ten głos. To Voldemort.

Wężyca wystrzeliła w drzwi rozbijając je i uciekając jak najdalej od rozszalałego ognia, a Harry starał się wyprowadzić stąd Pansy, ciągnąc ją po podłodze i z każdym krokiem tracąc siły i krew, aż w końcu, na korytarzu nie wiedział, czy da radę dojść chociażby do na piętra, a co dopiero do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nagle sala wybuchła, a płomień wysłał go na przeciwną ścianę lochów.

Padł na ziemię niczym szmaciana lalka i ostatnim, co widział to pędzący w jego stronę Severus Snape.

— Przeżyłeś, Harry — wyszeptał mu do ucha James, a w sercu poczuł ciepło.

Wszystko ogarnęła ciemność.


	8. Gra piekieł czV

Nigdy nie był nad oceanem ani nie pływał w morzu, a mimo to czuł morską bryzę i wodę łaskoczącą jego twarz. Czuł jak jego ciało unosi się na czymś, może desce, może na czymś innym, i dryfuje po wodzie. Nie otworzył oczu, bo oślepiające promienie czuł nawet, gdy były zamknięte i przed nim pojawiały się tylko różnokolorowe plamki.

W końcu, po długich kilku minutach, podczas których uświadomił sobie, że nie powinien znajdować się na morzu, tylko w Hogwarcie, na śniadaniu, otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się. Widział ocean ciągnący się na wszystkie strony i żadnego lądu w zasięgu wzroku, każdy by z pewnością spanikował, ale on czuł teraz tylko smutek i żal. Nie panikował, w sercu wiedział, że to nic nie da. Po jego lewej stronie widział tonący jeszcze statek transportowy, z pewnością mugolski i bez załogi. Tylko on sam unosił się na desce pośród morza.

— Gdzie ja, do cholery jestem? — zapytał samego siebie.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza, a on się wsłuchiwał.

Rozglądał się od czasu do czasu, szukając jakiegoś lądu. W jego kieszeni nie było różdżki i nie miał żadnej innej pomocy. Był zdany tylko na siebie i na te wody, a nie znał się na teleportacji. Przestał liczyć czas, zatracając się w bezmyślnej pustce. Przez ten czas nie liczyło się nic ani nikt. Był tylko on.

W końcu, poczuł jak deska, na której dryfował do tej pory zaczyna się zatapiać. Jednak nie był tym przerażony, bo nie widział w śmierci czegoś złego. Każdy kiedyś umrze, jest to naturalna kolej rzeczy, której nikt się nie oprze. Deska uciekła w ciemne morze, a on przez następną chwile unosił się na wodzie. Nie chciał umrzeć. Mimo wszystko.

Czy to możliwe? Czy wszystko, co zaczyna się nagle, kończy się nagle? Wiedział, że w pełni zasłużył na swój los, ale są sprawy, którymi musi się zająć. Musi pomścić swoich rodziców i zacząć własne życie, niekontrolowane przez Dumbledore'a ani nikogo innego. Musi zrobić jeszcze tyle rzeczy, nie może się teraz poddać. Ale to byłoby łatwiejsze niż życie, prawda? Wszystko ogarnęłaby ciemność i pozwoliłby, by zabrały go morskie fale. Wszystkie problemy, smutki... zniknęłyby. Tak po prostu. Ale nie może. Jeszcze nie czas.

Nie chciał, jednak stracił siły i obserwował słońce, którego promienie pod tafla wody stawały się coraz mniej widoczne, aż w końcu widział tylko żółtą kulę tuż nad nim. Wtedy zamknął oczy, myśląc o rodzicach. Czy zrozumieliby to, co robi i chce osiągnąć, czy byliby wściekli i odwodzili go od tego? A może byliby dumni?

Nagle zaczął słyszeć przyciszone głosy, a wspomnienia do niego wróciły. Wąż, szatańska pożoga i wybuch ognia. Gdyby miał siły to zaśmiałby się. Voldemort wystraszył się, że jego wężyca zginie od tego zaklęcia, więc jest niebezpieczne. Dobrze widzieć. Morze zniknęło, została tylko ciemność.

I ten znajomy głos starszego człowieka.

— Kiedy się obudzi? — zapytał głos.

— Nie wiem, Albusie. Jego obrażenia są poważne, powinien być w św. Mungu.

— Wiem Poppy, ale zadawaliby za dużo pytań, nie możemy narazić na to Harry'ego, zwłaszcza, że Umbridge jest w szkole. Sprowadź Severusa.

Harry chciał dłużej przysłuchać się tej rozmowie, ale ogarnęło go niezmierzone zmęczenie, jakby przebiegł kilkuset kilometrowy maraton. Westchnął bezgłośnie i zasnął.

oOo

Nie wiedział ile spał, ale biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, jakie pamiętał, to wcale nie chciał wiedzieć. Byłby nawet zdziwiony jakby spędził w skrzydle szpitalnym mniej niż kilka rutynowych dni.

Obudził się w nocy, panowała cisza, a on czuł się na tyle dobrze, by wstać i wyjść, więc i tak zrobił. Przebierając się w normalną koszulę i szatę zauważył blizny na swym ciele. Blizny kłów na ręce, oparzeń i kilka innych, pewnie również zadanych przez węża. Czarna magia zostawiła na nim swój ślad. Swoją różdżkę znalazł w szafce i chowając ją do kieszeni szaty, wyszedł ze skrzydła.

Szkoła była już pusta, ale on wiedział gdzie musi się udać. Nie wiedział ile spał, ale trening jego drużyny nie może czekać. Jeśli mają wygrać tę wojnę muszą ćwiczyć. To jest jego priorytet, później zajmie się Avery'm. Przeszedł trzy razy wzdłuż ściany i wszedł do przygotowanego przez szkołę pokoju.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc to, co zastał.

Wyszedł dopiero nad ranem usprawniając pokój tak, jak mu to odpowiadało. Pokój życzeń przez ten czas dał mu wszystko, a musiał przyznać, że był bardo głodny, więc z chęcią z tego skorzystał. Jedzenie było prawdziwym przysmakiem.

Gdy zegar wybił siódmą, wziął szybki prysznic i poszedł na śniadanie. Wiedział, że był nieprzytomny dość długo, bo już po nowym roku, ale nie znał szczegółów ,,incydentu" z wężem. Pamiętał tylko, że wywołał pożar.

Wszedł do wielkiej sali i od razu zaczęły się szepty. Wiele oczu zatrzymało się tylko na nim, stojącym w progu wielkiej sali i powoli idącym w stronę stołu Gryfonów, gdzie wszyscy znieruchomieli widząc go.

— To Harry Potter — szepnęła jakaś Kurukonka.

— Czy on nie powinien być w skrzydle szpitalnym?

— Tak. Myślałem, że jest martwy. Dyrektor ledwo powstrzymał pożar.

Harry jednym uchem zapisywał w pamięci zasłyszane informacje a drugim wyrzucał te niepotrzebne. Plotka głosiła, że zaatakował go wąż, jak się stało, i że Harry z nim walczył jak to uczynił, i na dodatek przez, ,,jakieś tam coś takiego, no nie, buchło i wszystko poszło w popiół", wybuchł pożar i wąż uciekł, a Harry trafił do skrzydła szpitalnego w stanie gorszym niż krytyczny.

Jednak niepokoiło go to, że nie usłyszał imienia Pansy nawet raz. Usiadł przed zszokowaną Hermioną i Ronem, po czym nałożył sobie dwa tosty na talerz. Jadł już w pokoju życzeń, ale nadal był głody. Długie spanie mu nie służy.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się, spokojnie zagryzając tosta, a Ron wyglądał jakby szczęka miała mu wypaść z zawiasów. — No co? — zapytał czując się nieco niezręcznie.

— Nie, nic — wtrąciła nerwowo Hermiona, zanim Ron zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. — Możemy porozmawiać, Harry?

— Przecież rozmawiamy — zauważył.

— Na osobności stary — syknął Ron rozglądając się bacznie na wszystkie strony. Harry miał złe przeczucia.

Gdy tylko zjedli, wyszli z wielkiej sali odprowadzani przez wścibskie spojrzenia, na które Harry teraz reagował nico agresywniej niż by chciał. Jakby coś nim kierowało. Jednak uspokoił się w pustej klasie.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał, jakby nie wiedział.

— JAK TO, O CO?! — wrzasnęła natychmiast Hermiona szybko rzucając zaklęcia wyciszające — Dumbledore powiedział, że obudzisz się najwcześniej za dwa tygodnie, powiedział też, że walczyłeś z wężem Voldemorta, broniąc siebie i Pansy Parkinson, ale to kazał nam trzymać w tajemnicy, do tego wszystkiego byłeś tak poraniony, że jak profesor Snape niósł cię do skrzydła szpitalnego to myśleliśmy, że jesteś papką po nieudanym eliksirze, do którego nalał za dużo czerwonej farby, a ty pytasz, co się do cholery chodzi?! — wyjaśniła na jednym tchu prawie nie robiąc przerw między słowami, a Harry z każdym jej słowem cofał się, aż stał pod ścianą. W takich chwilach naprawdę obawiał się Hermiony.

— I do tego ten pożar, stary — wtrącił Ron. — Rozniósł się na połowę lochów i Dumbledore ledwo go opanował nawet przy pomocy połowy nauczycieli.

Teraz wszyscy zamilkli a Harry analizował usłyszane informację. Dyrektora nie było na śniadaniu i Umbridge też nie. Tak naprawdę była tylko trójka profesorów, którzy nie zwrócili na Harry'ego najmniejszej uwagi. Ciekawe gdzie jest? Pewnie prostuje wszystko w ministerstwie i znowu ocali mu dupę.

— Przepraszam. — Teraz czuł jak ich spojrzenia wiercą w nim dziury. — Hermiono zanim zaczniesz — zaczął widząc, że ta otwiera usta by coś powiedzieć — nie miałem za dużego wyboru, też wąż nas zaskoczył. Zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem, by jakoś go powstrzymać, ale wszystko poszło na nic. Wszystkie zaklęcia... odbijały się od niego. Nie wiem jak, ale nie byłem w stanie z nim walczyć, dopiero gdy postanowiłem go spalić... On po prostu uciekł.

— Nas? — zapytała dociekliwie Hermiona mrużąc oczy. — Powiedziałeś nas? — Harry przypomniał sobie swoje wyjaśnienia.

— Stary, co Parkinson z tobą robiła? — zapytał Ron, a Harry zaklął w myślach. Teraz w jego głowie zaczęła się walka. Mówić im o wszystkim, czy milczeć? Dlaczego nie mogli zapytać o węża, do cholery?!

— Powiesz im, że zabiłeś Parkinson myśląc, że to żaba a później okazało się, że ona żyje i kazałeś jej złożyć wieczystą przysięgę? I jak im wyjaśnisz, że wyciągałeś z niej informację o Umbridge? — zapytał James, pojawiając się znikąd. Harry zignorował obecność przyjaciół i spojrzał na niego wściekle, chcąc powiedzieć mu gdzie ma jego zdanie i powstrzymując się w ostatnim momencie.

— Spotkałem ją w lochach. To był przypadek — skłamał. — Później znikąd pojawił się ten wąż i nas zaatakował. Ona oberwała pierwsza, a ja walczyłem. Nie miałem prawie żadnych szans i to zaklęcie było jedynym zaklęciem, które przyszło mi do głowy.

— Więc przypadkiem ją spotkałeś? — zapytała, a on potaknął w potwierdzeniu. — I nagle zaatakował was wąż?

— O co ci dokładnie chodzi? — zapytał mrużąc oczy.

— O nic, naprawdę. A pomyślałeś może, że to ona mogła być celem węża? A skoro wąż zaatakował również Ciebie, mam prawo uważać, że wasze spotkanie nie było przypadkowo.

Harry milczał spoglądając w jej bursztynowe oczy i szukając sposobu jak odwieść ją od jej teorii. Ron również milczał, pewnie nie wiedząc, co o tym wszystkim myśleć i dziękował mu za to, że chociaż on go nie podejrzewa.

— Hermiono — zaczął — dopiero, co się obudziłem i ciągle staram sobie przypomnieć szczegóły zajścia. Nie pamiętam wiele poza tym, że wąż Voldemorta mnie zaatakował i prawie umarłem, więc niezbyt rozumiem, o co ci dokładnie chodzi. Jeśli masz jakieś konkretne pytanie to je zadaj, zamiast czekać aż poplączę się w zeznaniach, bo z moją pamięcią jest to możliwe.

— A może zwyczajnie ją zabijesz? — Harry natychmiast przeniósł wzrok na James'a przypominając sobie, że mówił, aby zabijać tylko śmierciożerców, więc dlaczego to powiedział?

— Dobrze — rzekła pewnym głosem. — Przepraszam, że oskarżam cię o to tak nagle po twoim wyjściu ze skrzydła, ale muszę o to zapytać. Czy ty spotykałeś się z Parkinson w jakimś celu?

Teraz Harry był pewny. Wrzasnął w myślach najgorsze przekleństwo, jakie znał i usiadł na stół dając sobie czas na myślenie. Hermiona nie mogła się dowiedzieć o tym tak nagle. Nawet to, że bronił Pansy przed wężem nie daje jej powodu, by myślała, że spotkał się z nią ,,w jakimś celu". Wie zdecydowanie za dużo. Tylko skąd?

— Skąd ten pomysł? — zapytał. — Wiesz, że często w tym roku chodzę po Hogwarcie. Pomaga mi to myśleć o sprawach, którymi nie mogę się jeszcze z wami podzielić, a to, że w lochach spotkałem Pansy, to był czysty przypadek. Wąż polował na mnie.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Bo mi powiedział — skłamał ciągle pamiętając jej słowa. Nie chciała go zabić, ale zaciekle się broniła.

Tego Hermiona nie może już podważyć. Nie zna mowy węży i nie była na miejscu zdarzenia. A Harry może rozmawiać z wężami, bo jak im wyjaśnił, to część mocy otrzymanej od Voldemorta.

— Wąż chciał zabić mnie. Pansy była przypadkową ofiarą. Obroniłem i siebie, i ją. Wąż uciekł. Przeżyłem, a teraz nie mam pojęcia, o co mnie oskarżasz. Uważasz, że co? Że spotkałem się z Parkinson by poplotkować o poczynaniach Voldemorta i wtedy ona wyjęła z torebki węża, by się nim pochwalić? — Hermiona zrobiła ponurą minę. Chyba w końcu zaczęła rozumieć, że źle oceniła sytuację i nie powinna oskarżać Harry'ego. Chociaż powiedział jej teraz prawdziwą wersję zdarzenia, nie powinna wziąć jej na serio i uwierzyć. Szach mat, Hermiono.

— Dodatkowo zawsze marzyłem, żeby spotykać się z Parkinson! — wypalił już trochę podenerwowany. — Wręcz uwielbiam dziewczyny przypominające mopsy!

— Przepraszam.

— Nie! Zanim coś powiesz, to pomyśl nad tym dwa razy. Dopiero, co wyzdrowiałem, a tak naprawdę to zwyczajnie wyszedłem ze skrzydła nikomu nic nie mówiąc! I nie mam pojęcia, do czego zmierza nasza rozmowa! Co chcesz wiedzieć?

Hermiona posmutniała nagle robiąc wrażenie jakby to ją o coś oskarżano, a nie jakby była oskarżycielką. Ron milczał uparcie patrząc na kłócącą się dwójkę.

— Przepraszam Harry — powtórzyła.

— Nie gniewam się — odpowiedział szybko. — Jestem tylko... zaskoczony i nieco zdezorientowany. Skąd w ogóle przyszło ci do głowy, że celowo spotkałem się z Pansy?

Chwila milczenia.

— Gdy dyrektor opanował pożar, kazał nam się dowiedzieć, dlaczego ona była tam z tobą. Kazał też nie mówić ci o tym... Oboje też zaczęliśmy się nad tym zastanawiać i po prostu wiele o tym myślałam. Naprawdę przepraszam. Nie chciałam...

— Spokojnie — szepnął już naprawdę zdezorientowany. To było niemożliwe, to nie tak. To nie to. Nie wierzył. Czyżby dyrektor był ostatnim elementem układanki? Ale to do siebie nie pasuje!

— Dobra, nie gadajmy już o tym — wtrącił milczący jak dotąd Ron. — Wieczorem impreza w pokoju wspólnym.

— Nie — sprzeciwił się. — Impreza poczeka. Uciekł wasz trening.

Dwójka przyjaciół spojrzała na niego z początku nie rozumiejąc, co miał na myśli. Jednak po chwili zrozumieli.

— Co?! Dopiero, co wyszedłeś ze skrzydła szpitalnego! — zaprotestowała. — Nie powinieneś zwoływać zebrania GD.

— Nie chodzi mi o zebranie GD — powiedział. — Chodzi mi o spotkanie drużyny.

— Aha — powiedział głupio Ron. — To... Pójdę wszystkich powiadomić.

Na szczęście nie spóźnili się na pierwszą lekcję, ale Harry i tak nie miał ochoty na jakiekolwiek lekcje. Cały czas wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, że się pojawił. Jakby cały czas wszyscy uważali go za martwego i teraz się dziwią.

Do wieczora jakoś przeżył nie spotykając ani dyrektora, ani żaby. Coś było nie tak, gdzie oni są? Żeby jeszcze tego wszystkiego było mało to cały czas czuł czyjś wzrok na swoich plecach, a gdy spotykał Snape'a na korytarzach, to myślał, że ten powstrzymuje się przez zamordowaniem ucznia. Harry chciał, żeby spróbował, mógłby wtedy wyjaśnić wszystko obroną własną, a tak to będzie musiał snuć plany jak dorwać go poza szkołą, zabić i zniszczyć ciało. A to nie zapowiadało się ciekawie biorąc pod uwagę, że ciągle jest pod ochroną Dumbledore'a.

oOo

Nareszcie nadszedł czas jego spotkania z drużyną. To ich pierwszy trening, ale to nie jest też GD. Nie będzie forów. Zatrzymał ich przed pokojem życzeń.

— Dobra, może z początku was uprzedzę, że jak tam wejdziecie, to dostaniecie po łbach. I lepiej przetrwajcie do końca, bo musimy wymyślić dla nas jakąś nazwę.

Całą dziewiątka zaczęła się teraz zastanawiać, co zastaną w środku. Bliźniacy wyglądali na napalonych, Ginny na skupioną, Ron na nieco podenerwowanego, tak samo Neville, Dean i Seamus. Hermiona i Luna były raczej zamyślone.

— Właźcie. Zobaczymy, co potraficie. — Otworzył im drzwi, a oni weszli.

Wszyscy byli już w środku, gdzie panowała idealna cisza zakłócana tylko ich przyspieszonymi oddechami i trzaskiem zamykanych drzwi. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ginny widocznie wyczuwała nadchodzące zagrożenie, bo rozglądała się bacznie. Ciekawe czy...?

— Poznaję — szepnęła. — Poznaję to pomieszczenie Harry. — Ciężko przełknęła ślinę i spojrzała na niego przerażona. — To komnata tajemnic.

— CO?! — wrzasnął Fred. — Stworzyłeś komnatę tajemnic?

— Kiedyś zabiorę was do prawdziwej. To tutaj, to tylko jej niewielka część — przerwał słysząc długi i przeciągły syk. — Teraz wyjaśnię wam zasady. — Stanął przed nimi. — Grasuje tu bazyliszek stworzony przeze mnie i pokój.

— Co?

— Nie przerywaj mi, Hermiono. Jeśli nawiążecie kontakt wzrokowy z bazyliszkiem trafi w was zaklęcie petryfikujące. Wąż ma też inne właściwości, bo może zmieniać się w człowieka. W coś rodzaju kopii Voldemorta i jeśli spojrzy wam w oczy, stanie się to samo. Macie go unieszkodliwić.

— Okej, Poradzimy sobie! — powiedziała z mocą Ginny, ale Harry wiedział, że to tylko gra. Ona jeszcze nie wie jaka to będzie ,,kopia Voldemorta", a raczej samego Toma Riddle'a. To trochę sadystyczne, ale wiedział o tym. Ginny musi pokonać strach przed nim.

— Nie bądźcie tacy pewni siebie. Węża broni czwórka śmierciożerców — dodał na koniec i ruszył w kierunku specjalnego podwyższenia, z którego będzie mógł obserwować całą walkę.

Bez pracy zespołowej odpadną. Jest tego pewny i ma nadzieję, że jakoś go zaskoczą, bo w głowie ma już scenariusz walki. Zwłaszcza, że osobiście będzie wydawał rozkazy drużynie przeciwnej.

Jego drużyna stała w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej. Nie chowali się, mimo że wokół jest pełno filarów, rzeźb, osłon i tego tupu rzeczy. To ich błąd.

— _Załatw Seamus'a —_ syknął do bazyliszka.

W jednej chwili usłyszał, co najmniej pięć krzyków i dwa wypalone zaklęcia. Bazyliszek niczym strzała wystrzelił w stronę Seamus'a i jako, że był mniejszy, to poruszał się o wiele zwinniej i szybciej niż ten prawdziwy. Co za tym idzie? Jest bardziej niebezpieczny i obłożony zaklęciami ochronnymi.

— Drętwota! — krzyknęli razem bliźniacy, ale zaklęcia odbiły się w sufit.

— HARRY! — krzyknęła Hermiona.

— Cholera! — wrzasnął Ron odskakując i ciskając niewerbalny ogłuszacz.

Dean stał jak sparaliżowany. Seamus celował w wielki łeb i jego oczy były otwarte. Wąż syknął na niego i przeskoczył nad wszystkimi uciekając w cień i słychać było tylko odgłos jakby wskoczył do jeziora.

— Seamus! — krzyknęła Hermiona podbiegając do niego i zaczęła nim trząść. — Finite! — zaklęcie nic nie dało, chłopak nadal był spetryfikowany zaklęciem. — Finite! Finite! Finite! HARRY! Co to jest?! — wrzasnęła szukając go wzrokiem po całej sali, ale na próżno.

— Nie panikuj — powiedział spokojnie Ron i zauważył, że tylko on jest w miarę spokojny. Wszyscy byli wystraszeni, ale nie on. Dlaczego? Ginny i Hermiona wyglądały na spanikowane. Dean nie mógł się nawet poruszyć. Bliźniacy zdziwieni patrzyli tam gdzie zniknął wąż. Neville chyba zemdlał, a on Ronald Weasley stał spokojnie w miejscu.

— Musimy wymyślić jakiś plan — szepnął. — Hej, słuchacie mnie? — zapytał i po plecach przeszedł mu dreszcz. Momentalnie przypomniały mu się słowa Harry'ego, które zasłyszał na GD, gdy tłumaczył coś Cho.

' _'Zawsze ufaj swojemu ciału"_

Odwrócił się błyskawicznie i krzyknął.

— Protego! — magiczna tarcza pojawiła się przed nim i po chwili trafiły w nią dwa ogłuszacze. Drużyna jakby otrzeźwiała nagłym atakiem zrobiła to samo.

— Jaki mamy plan? — zapytała szybko Ginny, chowając się za filarem przez nawałem zaklęć.

Harry spoglądał na nich z góry bardzo zadowolony z szybkiej reakcji Rona. Jednak nie są tak słabi jak myślał. Stuknął różdżką w zegarek, by sprawdzić czas i sięgnął drugą do kieszeni.

— Zajmiesz się tym dla mnie? — zapytał cicho, a James spojrzał na niego pytająco i wziął kartkę.

— Nadal chcesz dorwać Malfoy'a? — zapytał czytając.

— Tak, ale tym razem młodszego. Żeby uderzyć w Lucjusza, muszę coś na niego mieć, a on chyba kocha swojego synalka. Jak myślisz?

— Hmm... Może masz rację. Dobra, pośledzę go i zobaczę, co da się zrobić.

— Nie będę Cię potrzebował przez nadchodzące trzy dni — wyznał. — Ty zajmij się tym, ja zajmę się nimi i Dumbledore'em. Już czas wyjaśnić incydent z żabą.

— A nasze lekcje Oklumencji?

— Za trzy dni. Gdy zajmę się tym całym popapranym gównem — wyjaśnił i szybko syknął. — _Numer 2, zajdź go od tyłu._ — w następnej chwili Neville padł na ziemię, wpół przytomny.

Walka między grupą, a bazyliszkiem i śmierciożercami trwała niecałe dwadzieścia minut, ale wszyscy byli wyraźnie zmęczeni. Widać narzucił im zbyt szybkie tempo. Zaklęcia latały prawie nieustannie a bazyliszek co chwila ich zaskakiwał, a zamykanie oczy przed wężem kończyło się ugryzieniem, ale pomoc towarzysza zwykle przed tym ratowała. W ostatnich minutach chciał im pokazać Toma Riddle'a, ale uznał, że zrobi to później. I tak już nikt z nich nie trzyma się na nogach o własnych siłach. Ubrania bliźniaków, którzy trzymali się najdłużej były całe w strzępach. Ale walczyli. Udało im się pokonać tyko dwójkę jego śmierciożerców, ale chyba nie liczył na więcej.

— Jesteście głodni? — zapytał pokazując się im i odczarowując spetryfikowanych.

— Jesteś dupkiem — szepnęła zmęczona Ginny, a on odpowiedział uśmiechem. Zaklaskał w dłonie i na sali pojawiło się dziesięć krzeseł i długi stół. Zaklaskał ponownie i pojawiły się trzy skrzaty z jedzeniem.

— Harry, nie powinieneś wykorzystywać skrzatów — rzekła Hermiona podnosząc się na nogi. Jedno z jej kolan było stłuczone i trochę krwawiło, ale ranami zajmą się po jedzeniu.

— Nie marudź. No chyba, że sama skoczysz nam po jedzenie. — To ucięło wszystkie jej komentarze w sprawie skrzatów. — Jedzenie, które dostarcza pokój... można powiedzieć, że zniknie z naszego brzucha, gdy tylko wyjdziemy.

Podeszli do stołu i wszyscy wybrali miejsca.

— Nieźle wam poszło — zagadał, gdy już usiedli.

— Gówno prawda! — warknął Seamus. — Bazyliszek załatwił mnie na samym początku, a później i tak nas rozwalili!

— Widocznie jesteś do niczego. — dogryzł mu Fred.

— Wal się!

— Ojojoj. Przepraszam, nie chciałem mości pana urazić. Może herbatki? — zakpił, na co Seamus parsknął.

— Tworząc to pomieszczenie właśnie taki scenariusz miałem w głowie. Waszą przegraną. Będziecie ćwiczyć tutaj do czasu, aż scenariusz w mojej głowie ulegnie zmianie. Rozumiecie? Najlepiej uczyć się w trakcie walki. — Zatrzymał spojrzenie na Hermionie. — Wtedy na nic są wszystkie książkowe definicje zaklęć, uroków — spojrzał na Rona — szachowych taktyk — na bliźniaków — zabawek i lizaków.

— A ty? Dlaczego nie walczyłeś? — zapytała Ginny, na co podwinął prawy rękaw do samego ramienia pokazując blizny po wężycy Voldemorta. Rudowłosa nagle zamilkła.

— Nie walczyłem — Westchnął ciężko. — Bo ja się nie boję, Ginny. I muszę znać wasze umiejętności. Gdy widzę was z góry wiem, co będziecie musieli poprawić, a co idzie wam dobrze.

— To, co takiego będziemy musieli poprawić? — zapytała z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

— Pracę zespołową. I indywidualną. — I przez następne dwadzieścia minut tłumaczył im jak powinni się przemieszczać. Nie wiedział dokładnie też skąd on to wszystko wie, ale miał wrażenie, że mówi dobrze. Może to część mocy od Toma, albo sugestie nasuwane przez Jamesa. Nie wiedział. Wiedział tylko, że widzi ich błędy.

Teraz chciał tylko zobaczyć ich kolejny trening.


	9. Gra piekieł czVI

— Drużyna błyskawicy? — zapytała Ginny, ale i ten pomysł odpadł, gdy większość się skrzywiła.

— Może, Gwardia Potter'a? — zaproponował Seamus.

— Nie. Zbyt podobne do GD, a ja nie chcę by moje imię widniało nad nami — wyjaśnił Harry. — Skrót GP też mi jakoś nie leży.

—Pogromcy? — zapytał Dean.

— Nie. To nie pasuje — powiedział Neville spoglądając w sufit.

— Kurde, Ginny, wymyśl coś — jęknął Ron zagryzając kawałek udka.

— Co?! Dlaczego ja? — Na to pytanie Ron tylko przewrócił oczami.

— No przecież to ty zaproponowałaś nazwę dla GD i może teraz wymyślisz coś fajnego? Siedzimy tu już godzinę i nadal nie mamy żadnej pasującej nazwy.

— Drużyna Feniksa, pewnie odpada — szepnęła rudowłosa, spoglądając na Harry'ego, który potwierdził skinieniem głowy. Feniks ma za dużo wspólnego z dyrektorem.

— A może Łowcy Chrapaków? — Wszyscy spojrzeli dziwnie na Lunę. Wcześniej zaproponowała ,,Złoci Jeźdźcy Gromiący Głupkowate Węże", więc ,,Łowcy Chrapaków" było w miarę normalne.

— Nie. Definitywnie nie — sprzeciwiła się Hermiona. — Dean?

— No, nie wiem. Może... Straż Hogwartu?

Harry zastanowił się nad tym pomysłem. W gruncie wszystko, co robi, robi dla ochrony tej szkoły przed Voldemortem i śmierciożercami. Obiecał sobie, że będzie jej bronił przed każdym zagrożeniem, ale ta nazwa... Była jak metka bluzy gryząca w plecy. Ta nazwa nie pasowała i już miał mówić, gdy Neville rzucił nowy pomysł.

— Może Hipogryfy? — Nastała chwilowa cisza. — No wiecie, to są honorowe stworzenia. Są wierne, silne, zawsze staną w obronie przyjaciół. — Harry przypomniał sobie jak na trzecim roku Hardodziob uratował ich od profesora Lupina, który wtedy był wilkołakiem.

—Może być. Straż Hipogryfa. Nikt chyba nie domyśli się, o co chodzi — rzekł Harry. Hipogryf to szlachetne zwierzę. Jest drapieżnikiem, pokonuje słabszych.

— A czy nie chodzi przypadkiem o to, że mają się domyślić? — zapytała zadziwiona Hermiona. — Na przykład śmierciożercy... Słyszysz nazwę i wiesz, o kogo i o co chodzi. Tak samo aurorzy i zakon Feniksa.

— Prawda, mniej więcej wiadomo, o co biega — zgodził się. — Jednak jeśli myślisz, że wyjdziemy przed tłum i powiemy ,,Hej ludziska! Jesteśmy grupą uczniów, którzy szkolą się zaawansowanej walki i obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie! Nauczyciele i ministerstwo nic o tym nie wiedzą, więc zachowajcie to w tajemnicy! Pamiętajcie, że od teraz MY jesteśmy waszymi obrońcami i tak przy okazji nazywamy się Strażą Hipogryfów!", to muszę Cię rozczarować — powiedział, parodiując swój głos by był mocniejszy i dużo głośniejszy. — Nie, Hermiono. Na razie nie będziemy się ujawniać.

— Więc będziemy Zakonem Hipogryfa? Hagrid by się ucieszył.

— A może po prostu Hipogryfy? Tak zwyczajniej - wtrąciła Luna. - No wiecie, chyba żaden byłby z nas zakon. - Harry przyznał jej rację i uznał, że to najnormalniejsza rzecz, jaką dzisiaj powiedziała.

Wszyscy chyba zgodzili się na tę nazwę, bo nikt nie krzywił się dziwnie, ani nie myślał intensywnie szukając innego pomysłu. Uśmiechnął się i machnął różdżką wyczarowując wielki plakat hipogryfa z _ich_ nazwą. Teraz spojrzał na zegarek. Zasiedział się trochę, miał odwiedzić dyrektora.

— Już czas, prawda? — zapytała Ginny.

— Tak, najwyższy. Siedzimy tu już półtorej godziny.

— Bo tu jest SUPER! — krzyknął ucieszony Neville. — Nigdy nie widziałem komnaty tajemnic, a od tego miejsca mam gęsią skórkę.

— Lubisz mieć gęsią skórkę? — zapytała Luna, a Neville zrobił się czerwony. — Mój tata zawsze mówił, że gęsia skórka jest wtedy, gdy Skrapki skaczą na naszym ciele i się bawią — dodała cichym, hipnotyzującym głosem, a Hermiona westchnęła. Na szczęście nie skomentowała, bo mogłoby spotkać się to z reakcją Ginny, która zawsze broniła blond wariatki. Harry ją lubił. Na swój sposób była wyjątkowa.

Wyszli w różnych odstępach czasowych i zostali teraz tylko bliźniacy i Harry.

— Coś za często gapisz się w zegarek. — zagadał jeden z nich.

— Serio? — Udał zdziwienie. Przestał już liczyć ile razy lukał na swój nadgarstek, ale Hipogryfy są ważniejsze.

— Serio. Czekasz na coś?

— Jestem umówiony z Dumbledore'em — odpowiedział z nietęgą miną. — Swoją drogą gratuluję. Najdłużej się utrzymaliście na nogach.

— No raczej! — wrzasnął George udając oburzenie, że Harry mógł chociażby podejrzewać, że nie dadzą sobie rady. W końcu są w ostatniej klasie!

— Dla nas to nic takiego! Zobaczysz, następnym razem pójdzie nam lepiej.

— Wierzę na słowo. Nie zapomnijcie o następnym spotkaniu GD, pokażę wszystkim coś wyjątkowego. Wy otrzymacie później bardziej zaawansowaną wersję tego, czego doświadczycie.

— Mamy się bać? — zapytali razem.

— Tak — szepnął i ruszył razem z nimi w stronę drzwi. Oni skierowali się w stronę dormitorium a on w stronę gabinetu dyrektora.

Miał do niego wiele pytań, na które odpowiedź musi mieć natychmiast. Chciał pytać o dużo i wiedzieć jeszcze więcej, ale nie wie, czy Dumbledore zna odpowiedź na wszystkie jego pytania. Najbardziej ciekawił go pożar i Pansy. Nie ma jej ani w szkole, ani w skrzydle szpitalnym. Może została przetransportowana do św. Munga? Jej obrażenia z pewnością były bardzo poważne, bo wąż chyba rozwalił jej czaszkę. Nieco martwił się też tym, co dyrektor mu odpowie, bo w głowie miał scenariusz rozmowy, który w każdej chwili mógł się posypać i zbiec na inny tor. A później mógł nadjechać pociąg i totalnie zniszczyć temat, który będzie chciał poruszyć.

Zastanawiał się też, czy Albus wie o jego mrocznej stronie. W czasie lekcji stara się ją ukrywać tak dobrze jak tylko może, ale z dnia na dzień robi się to cięższe. Jednak nie robi niczego na przekór sobie. Jest życzliwy, pomocny, uśmiecha się jak kretyn i kłóci ze Snape'em. Wszystko tak jak kiedyś. Swoje nowe, prawdziwe _Ja_ , pokazuje tylko przed Jamesem, bo od tego przecież go ma. To głównie z nim planuje kolejne kroki, a teraz ma zaległości.

Może, gdyby nie spał tyle czasu, to wiedziałby, dlaczego wąż pojawił się w szkole? Może jej celem naprawdę była Pansy i Hermiona miała w czymś rację?

Zatrzymał się przed gargulcem i przypomniał sobie, że nie zna hasła.

— Gratuluję Harry — szepnął do siebie. — Czekoladowe żaby. — Nic. — Ciasto cytrynowe. Fasolki wszystkich smaków. Śliwki kakaowe. Budyń dyniowy. Lizaki lepuski. Cukierki krwotoczki. — wymienił jeszcze wiele nazw słodyczy, ale gargulec stał niewzruszony i chyba znudzony.

— Może... Babeczki igraszki? Nie?! Kurde! — Był już nieco zdenerwowany. Nie znał już prawie żadnych nazw słodyczy. — Otwieraj mi tę drzwi, ty cholerna kupo kamienia, bo przetransmutuję cię na cukierki i wcisnę Snape'owi do gardła, później odtransmutuję i zamkną cię w Azkabanie za zabójstwo! — zagroził celując różdżką i łypiąc wściekłym wzrokiem. Jak się spodziewał, nic to nie dało.

— Dobra, nie mów, że Cię nie ostrzegałem! Sam tego chciałeś! — wrzasnął i wycelował — ABRA KADABRA, ODSUŃ SIĘ! JAZDA! — wykrzyczał z mocą, wkładając w wymyślone zaklęcia jak najwięcej mocy. Dźwięczne echo poniosło się po korytarzu i wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował jeszcze raz. — ABRA KADABRA, CEKOLADOWE ŻABY DLA ZABAWY, LIZAKI LEPUSZKI I ŚWIRUSKI, UKAŻ MI TERAZ DRZWIUSZKI!

Jak mógł się spodziewać zaklęcie nic nie dało, wiec zacisnął w powietrzu bezsilnie pięści powstrzymując rosnącą złość, irytację i rozbawienie własną głupotą.

— Harry?

Złoty chłopiec teraz skamieniał w różdżką w dłoni wycelowaną w gargulca. Można by rzec, że stał się teraz posągiem, ale zdradzały go czerwone od wstydu policzki. Odwrócił sztywno głowę jak jakaś maszyna w stronę znajomego głosu i chciał tylko zapaść się pod ziemię.

— Profesorze? — zapytał próbując się uśmiechnąć.

— Oh, Harry, nie przerywaj sobie. To było bardzo dobre zaklęcie — pochwalił go, a czerwień na twarzy chłopaka pogłębiła się ze wstydu. — Opracuj je, a może kiedyś założymy je na gargulca, by wpuszczał nas, jeśli zapomnimy oryginalnego hasła. To będzie taka nasza mała tajemnica. — Dyrektor zachichotał wesoło.

— Wolę nie, profesorze — odpowiedział słabo, opuszczając wzrok.

— Cóż, szkoda, ale zastrzegam sobie do niego prawo. — Harry nie protestował. — A teraz, Waniliowe Tiko. — Gargulec odskoczył jak poparzony i z widoczną ulgą, że nie będzie musiał już słuchać wymysłów Harry'ego. — Wydaje mi się, że chciałeś ze mną o czymś porozmawiać.

— Tak jest — potwierdził i razem z dyrektorem weszli do gabinetu. Usiedli i oboje napili się herbaty.

— Zanim zaczniesz zadawać pytania, ja mam jedno.

— Oczywiście, dyrektorze. Proszę pytać — rzekł formalnie.

— Twoja walka z wężem. Chodzi mi głównie o pannę Parkinson i twoje zaklęcie, którym wywołałeś pożar.

— Zaatakował nas wąż. Pansy oberwała pierwsza, ja się broniłem. A to zaklęcie znalazłem w jakiejś księdze. Nazywa się _szatańska_ _pożoga_ i nie ma słownej formuły — wyjaśnił zwięźle.

— Rozumiem... Harry, wiem, że wtedy spotkałeś się z Pansy w jakimś celu.

— Skąd? — zapytał. Nie było sensu kłamać dyrektora patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Harry nie jest tak dobrym kłamcą, by największy czarodziej mógł go nie przejrzeć. W końcu przecież przejrzał nawet Riddle'a.

— Hogwart ma wiele oczu i uszu, mój chłopcze. Obrazy wiele razy widziały cię w jej pobliżu i zwyczajnie stało się to interesujące. Nigdy nie wykazywałeś chęci, by zaprzyjaźnić się z kimś ze Slytherinu.

— Rozumiem. Więc to oczywiste, że pan to sprawdził. — Niebieskie ogniki w oczach dyrektora zamigotały.

— Przepraszam. Nie miałem czasu Ci o tym wspomnieć i porozmawiać.

— Unikał mnie pan — przypomniał mu.

— Tak. Wybacz mi. Nie miałem innego wyboru. Voldemort starał się do Ciebie zbliżyć i robił to nad wyraz dobrze. Po twojej walce z wężem dopiero zauważyłem, że im bardziej się od Ciebie oddalam, tym bardziej Tom się zbliża. A z tego, co widzę, zbliżył się bardzo blisko.

Harry zmrużył oczy, nie wiedząc dokładnie, co ma na myśli. Czy Dumbledore wie o jego mrocznej stronie i uważa, że to sprawka Voldemorta? Może tak, może nie, ale Voldemort nie maczał w tym swoich kościstych palców.

— Co ma pan na myśli?

— Czuję od Ciebie to, co niegdyś czułem od Toma, gdy był trochę starszy niż ty. — Harry zacisnął szczękę, on nigdy nie będzie taki jak Riddle. — Trochę mnie to przeraża, dlatego chciałem dowiedzieć się czegoś o tobie. Gdy wróciłeś do Hogwartu, wydawałeś się inny, a jednak nadal byłeś sobą.

— Te wakacje były ciężkie — przyznał. — Jednak jakoś je przeżyłem, prawda?

— Istotnie. — Ogniki nieco przygasły. Harry widząc to zaczął się zastanawiać. Wydaje się, że dyrektor intensywnie o czymś myśli.

— Więc — zaczął ostrożnie — to dlatego kazał pan Hermionie mnie wybadać? Chciał się pan czegoś o mnie dowiedzieć? Dlaczego wtedy spotkałem się z Pansy, tak?

— Tak.

— Dobrze, w takim razie powinien pan ją o to zapytać osobiście. — Jeśli wcześniej ogniki przygasły, to teraz nie było ich wcale, a ich miejsce zajęły łzy.

— Harry. Nikt o tym jeszcze nie wie... — Ogarnęły go złe przeczucia. — ale Pansy... — Cholera! Cholera! Cholera! Szlag!

— Nie żyje — dokończył za profesora i zapadł się w fotel. Czy wszystko trafi teraz jasny szlag? Pansy była istotnym elementem jego układanki, której części starał się dopasować do siebie najlepiej jak potrafił, a teraz rozpadł się szkielet tego wszystkiego?! To jakby zbudować domek z kart i wyciągnąć jedną z samego dołu. Zawalenie się go to tylko kwestia czasu.

To takie popieprzone! Pansy była ważna!

— To nie twoja wina, Harry. Nagini — zapamięta to imię — zadała jej zbyt wielkie obrażenia. Całe szczęście, że tobie nic się nie stało.

Spojrzał w troskliwe oczy dyrektora. On martwił się o uczniów. Dbał o nich i gdy któryś odszedł on był w żałobie. Harry od jakiegoś czasu czuł do niego niechęć przez te jego głupie i bezsensowne manipulacje, ale gdy teraz spoglądał w jego niebieskie oczy, czuł tylko żal. Dumbledore cierpi. Może bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nagle cała niechęć, cała nienawiść, wyparowała niczym woda ze szklanki.

Wszystkie pytania, które chciał wcześniej zadać powoli traciły sens, ale miał ich jeszcze kilka. Odczekał chwilę ciszy i zapytał.

— A Umbridge? Gdzie ona jest? Nie widziałem jej cały dzień i nawet nie mieliśmy dzisiaj OPCMu.

— Dobre pytanie, Harry. Bardzo dobre. Nie za bardzo wiem, co się stało, ale profesor Umbridge postanowiła uczyć was praktyki, nie tylko teorii. — Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu.

— Czyżby ministerstwo postanowiło pomartwić się o edukację uczniów w tych czasach?

— Wątpię, Knot jest przeciwny. Wielka Inkwizytor sama zaproponowała ten pomysł i teraz jest to tylko kwestia dni zanim wizegamot to zatwierdzi.

— Ona?! — zapytał zszokowany. — Niby, dlaczego miałaby to robić?

— Nie wiem, Harry.

Teraz to było dopiero popieprzone i brakowało jeszcze tylko, żeby zrobiła się miła po powrocie! Miał mętlik w głowie, bo ona przecież cały czas powtarzała, jakie to ryzyko uczyć się zaklęć i takich tam. Nie wierzył też, że chce kandydować na nauczycielkę roku, bo jeśli każdy uczeń dostaje taki szlaban jak on, to nie ma szans. Może założyć się o własną różdżkę, że jest w tym jakiś haczyk i to dość duży, ale niewidoczny nawet dla dyrektora.

— Harry — zaczął po chwili dyrektor — profesor Snape powiedział mi o twoich podejrzeniach z początku roku. Postanowiłem to sprawdzić i jeśli to była prawda, to dowody winy zniknęły.

— Jak to?

— Ktoś starannie zatarł ślady. Dementorzy nie zostali wysłani oficjalnie, ale każde wypuszczenie jest dokumentowane, a rubryka z tamtym dniem była pusta.

— Więc zostaje tylko przesłuchanie pod veritaserum — stwierdził, a dyrektor skrzywił się dość zauważalnie. To do niego niepodobne i Harry zaczął mu się przyglądać. Pewna myśl przeszła mu przez głowę, ale szybko ją zignorował.

— Nie możemy tego zrobić — rzekł.

To była prawda. Nie mogą, bo ona jest wysoko i na razie nikt nie może jej tknąć. A w każdym razie nie oficjalnie. Ale nieoficjalne zeznania pod veritaserum nie będą wystarczająco wiarygodne, a poza tym Knot i tak by wszystko zatuszował, bo w końcu to on ją tu wysłał. Cholerne ministerstwo! Śmierciożercy mordują, gwałcą i rabują, a oni siedzą na tłustych tyłkach i się opieprzają!

— Harry? — Gryfon wyrwał się z chwilowego zamyślania i spojrzał spokojnie na dyrektora. — Czy podczas twoich wakacji na Privet Drive, stało się coś ważnego? Coś, o czym mi nie powiedziałeś?

— Nie — odpowiedział niemal natychmiast i bez zastanowienia. Oczy Dumbledore'a wydawały się przeszywać go na wylot w poszukiwaniu czegoś w jego postawie, co może przeczyć odpowiedzi. Jakby przez tę krótką chwilę chciał wiedzieć o chłopaku wszystko, a później nic, bo oparł się o fotel i uśmiechnął.

— Cóż, wierzę Ci. Teraz jednak muszę cię przeprosić, ale mam naprawdę dużo pracy. — Harry powoli i niechętnie wstał. Nadal nie wie czy dyrektor o coś go podejrzewa. Ruszył w stronę drzwi i nacisnął na klamkę, przelotnie spoglądając na myśloodsiewnię przy czymś, co przypomina szafkę w kształcie piramidy, a w niej dziwne fiolki z wirującym płynem.

— Dobranoc, Harry — rzucił dyrektor, gdy już miał wyjść i odwrócił się gwałtownie. Ta myśl ponownie śmignęła mu przez głowę.

— Profesorze, jak umarła Pansy?

Albus Dumbledore wyglądał teraz na zrezygnowanego. Jego oczy tak jak wcześniej straciły blask i wyglądał jakby nieco starzej. Włożył palce w swoją długą i zadbaną brodę przeczesując ją szybko.

— To wąż, Harry — wyszeptał unikając jego spojrzenia. — Jej obrażenia były zbyt poważne.

— Rozumiem. Do widzenia, profesorze. — odpowiedział spokojnie i wyszedł. Zbiegł szybko po schodach i z każdą chwilą rosło w nim uczucie podobne do gniewu, ale całkowicie inne. Był wściekły i jednocześnie chciało mu się płakać. Był... Zawiedziony. Może i nie jest perfekcyjnym kłamcą, ale dyrektor widocznie też nie. Wahanie w jego odpowiedzi było więcej niż słyszalne.

— Harry?

— Czego?! — wrzasnął na cały korytarz a jego głos się poniósł. Teraz została tylko bezsilność. Zacisnął dłoń na ramie jakiegoś obrazu i zacisnął zęby. To było nie możliwe. Musi to sprawdzić.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał powoli James.

— Pytasz jakbyś nie wiedział! — warknął. — A poza tym, miałeś być teraz w innym miejscu! Dlaczego tu jesteś?! CHYBA POWIEDZIAŁEM WYRAŹNIE! MAM POWTÓRZYĆ?!

— Harry, posłuchaj... — zaczął, ale ten krzyknął znowu.

— NIE! Nie będę cię słuchał! Zejdź mi z oczu!

— Cóż, gdybym tylko mógł to zrobić...

— Możesz! Zwyczajnie zniknij! Zawsze to robisz, gdy cię potrzebuję! Gdzie byłeś, gdy... — zamilkł przypominając sobie gdzie jest i kto go może słyszeć. Nie jest daleko od gabinetu dyrektora.

— Nie mogę być przy tobie _wtedy_. Twoje walki musisz przechodzić sam, dlatego nie było mnie przy tobie, gdy Nagini was zaatakowała.

— Wiedziałeś jak nazywa się ten cholerny wąż? — zapytał nieco ciszej i bardziej opanowanym głosem, choć ten nadal się nieco trząsł.

James nie odpowiedział.

— Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? I skąd do cholery to wiesz?

— Nasze umysły są połączone Harry — wyjaśnił. — Ja wiem to, co ty wiesz i ty wiesz to, co wiem ja.

— Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego tu jesteś!

— Pomyśl. — Harry westchnął ciężko i zaczął myśleć. Odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast.

— Nie możesz wchodzić do dormitorium Ślizgonów i oddalać się ode mnie na pewna odległość, bo wtedy...

— Słabniemy. Obaj robimy się słabi.

Harry już nie chciał rozmawiać. Ruszył w kierunku wielkiej sali, a później w kierunku głównych drzwi, którymi wyszli.

Oboje szli szybkim tempem w stronę bijącej wierzby.

— Nie wracamy dzisiaj na noc? — zapytał James.

— Nie. Idziemy do św. Munga, ale najpierw na nokturn. Nie pokażę się tam, jako ja.

— A co chcesz znaleźć w tym św. Mungu?

— Przecież nasze umysły są połączone — przypomniał mu Harry.

— Powiedzmy, że lubię słuchać twojego głosu.

— W takim razie żyj w niewiedzy. — I z tymi słowami uniknął uderzenia grubej gałęzi i ruszył biegiem w stronę niewielkiego wejścia u spodu pnia. Podskoczył i przewrócił się na plecy unikając kolejnej i jeszcze następnej. Normalnie nie bawiłby się i rzucił zwykłe zaklęcie, ale chciał się w jakikolwiek sposób wyładować. Jedna gałąź trafiła go mocno w plecy pchając na szczęście w stronę wejścia i tam właśnie wpadł.

— Plecy Cię nie bolą? — usłyszał natychmiast pytanie i spojrzał na towarzysza siedzącego spokojnie obok, bawiącego się okularami.

— Ależ bolą, a ty? Jesteś cały?

— Nigdy nie byłem cały — odparł zagadkowo i ruszyli. Uśmiech Jamesa był dziwnie szeroki i wesoły, ale Harry nie zastanawiał się nad tym. James to przecież kompletny świr i nie potrzebuje powodu, żeby się uśmiechnąć.

Po kilku minutach niezbyt szybkiego marszu znaleźli się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, z której łatwo trafili do Hogsmeade. Ku uciesze Harry'ego i tutaj sięgały trasy Błędnego Rycerza. Czarodziejski autobus odwiózł go jak najbliżej ulicy o wątpliwej reputacji i tam właśnie wyszli.

Harry wszedł do pierwszego lepszego sklepu.

— Masz może wielosokowy? — zapytał bez ogródek.

— Wielosokowy? Człowieku, wiesz, która jest godzina?! — zagrzmiał, ale uspokoił się widząc klienta. — Po jakiego ci wielosokowy?

— Nie płacę za zadawanie pytań — powiedział sucho i rzucił mu na stół trzy galeony. — Znajdź mi kogoś o mojej posturze. Byleby nie był poszukiwany.

Mężczyzna natychmiast zgarnął pieniądze pakując je do kieszeni i zniknął za szafką. Nie minęła dłuższa chwila jak położył mu eliksir przed nosem uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Dzięki. — I nie żądając reszty, wyszedł.

Ponownie zawiadomił Błędnego rycerza, który odwiózł ich pod św. Munga, a James cały czas uśmiechał się słabo.

— Witam pana — przywitała się pielęgniarka. — Czy czegoś pan potrzebuje? — Harry rozejrzał się badawczo, zastanawiając się gdzie może być Pansy Parkinson.

— Przysyła mnie Albus Dumbledore — oświadczył. — Czy może mnie pani zaprowadzić do panny Parkinson? — pielęgniarka posmutniała.

— Proszę pana... musi pan coś wiedzieć... — James zaśmiał się szyderczo. — Ona...

— Wiem — przerwał jej. — Proszę mnie tylko do niej zaprowadzić. — Te słowa już nie były prośbą, a ona chyba to zrozumiała. Zaprowadziła go do piwnicy, która wyglądała jak jakaś kostnica z mugolskich filmów.

— To tutaj. Pan Dumbledore był u niej wczoraj, zmarła chwilę po jego odejściu i nie mogliśmy nic zrobić. Przez wiele dni była w śpiączce, a gdy ludzie się z niej wybudzają, to nie zostaje im wiele czasu.

— Co ma pani na myśli?

— Tak jest w większości przypadków. Osoba budzi się tuż przed swoją śmiercią, by się pożegnać. Wielu ludzi żąda wybudzania, ale nie wiedzą, że to niemożliwe.

— Rozumiem — odparł i stanął przed ciałem zasłoniętym białym prześcieradłem. — To wszystko, może pani odejść.

— Oczywiście, zawiadomić kogoś? Jest pan jej rodziną?

— Dalekim kuzynem — odpowiedział.

— Oczywiście, w takim razie, gdyby mnie pan potrzebował, będę na piętrze.

— Puścisz ją tak? Widziała cię!

— Widziała tylko niezbyt przystojnego rudzielca, więc nie dramatyzuj — odpowiedział i ściągnął prześcieradło. Tak. To na pewno jest Pansy.

— Czego dokładnie szukasz?

— Powiedziała, że zmarła chwilę po tym jak Dumbledore wyszedł. Słyszałeś jak mówiła, że to przez jej obrażenia? — Potaknął. — Była tego pewna, wręcz przekonana, że tak było.

— Jest pielęgniarką... — zauważył. — A ty jej nie wierzysz?

— Gdy usłyszałem to z ust dyrektora, byłem pewny, że kłamał.

Nie mówiąc już nic więcej wyciągnął różdżkę. Przez ten czas, który spędził w bibliotece z Hermioną, albo w dziale zakazanym, poznał wiele zaklęć. Nie tylko tych służących do walki. Przecież trzeba wiedzieć, jakie zaklęcie kogoś trafiło, więc diagnozujące są przydatne. A jedno akurat zapamiętał dokładnie. Powoli przeciągnął różdżką po ciele dziewczyny, od pępka po szyją, a później poziomo, od ramienia do ramienia. Nie wypowiedział nawet słowa, przez ten czas, i dotknął różdżką jej czoła.

Z końcówki różdżki wystrzeliła dziwna wstążka tworząc jakiś obraz.

— Nie umarła od urazu głowy — zauważył James, widząc jak nić faluje i faluje. — Gdyby to było od urazu, to wstęga byłaby prosta.

— Tak. Ale to znaczy, że nie umarła też od żadnego zaklęcia - zauważył Harry. - Nie opisali takiego rytmu w książce. Co to jest?

— Nie. Mam. Pojęcia — odpowiedział mu, siadając na ziemi i myśląc. — Albus pewnie to wie — szepnął do siebie. — Ale...

— Ale, co? — zapytał, gdy James przerwał.

— Nie, to niemożliwe.

— Z doświadczenia wiem, że wszystko jest możliwe.

— Chcesz to wiedzieć?

— Tak.

— Dobra, więc słuchaj uważnie i pamiętaj, że to tylko moje podejrzenia — jego głos nieco się wahał. — Albus przyszedł do niej, więc z nią rozmawiał, to oczywiste. Wiesz, jaki on jest i jak operuje słowami. Gdyby nie był dobry w manipulacji i kontrolowaniu innych, to pewnie byłbyś u Syriusza w te wakacje, a nie u Dursley'ów. Ochrona krwi to brednie — przerwał na moment. — A jeśli zadał jej pytanie, na które nie mogła odpowiedzieć?

— To znaczy?

— Pomyśl, ona była pod przysięgą i to nie jedną. Przysięga ulega unieważnieniu, jeśli jedna z osób umrze lub ją zwolni. Może pytał o Umbridge? — Harry wpatrywał się w James'a rozumiejąc coraz więcej. — Albo o Ciebie. Może powiedziała mu, że zawarliście przysięgę bez gwaranta, a on powiedział, że to się nie liczy, albo, że umarłeś. Może powiedziała mu coś o tobie i to ją zabiło.

— Mówił, że to nie moja wina — powiedział cicho siadając ciężko tuż obok ciała. — Myślisz, że kłamał?

— Możliwe, ale on za wszelką cenę chce cię bronić. Nie udaje mu się to zbytnio, ale ma jakieś dziadkowe poczucie, że musi cię chronić. W końcu nie miałeś rodziców.

Harry nie mógł ani potwierdzić, ani zaprzeczyć, choć niezbyt wierzył w to, że Dumbledore mógł zrobić coś takiego. To wydawało się poniżej godności tego wielkiego czarodzieja. Więc dlaczego tu przyszedł? Wydawało mu się to ważne, że powinien ją zobaczyć i samemu dowiedzieć się prawdy, ale prawda może być bolesna. Zawsze podziwiał i szanował dyrektora nawet, jeśli w tym samym czasie go nienawidził. Zwyczajnie nie mógł podważyć jego mocy ani mądrości. Jest wielkim czarodziejem i wielkim człowiekiem. Jednak chyba wypalił się podczas pierwszej wojny. Druga może mu nie wyjść, a pierwsza i tak został wygrana tylko dzięki temu, że Voldemort umarł w jego domu. Czasami chciał widzieć w nim swojego dziadka, zwłaszcza w tym roku, ale pojawił się James, który wszedł na pozycję _brata_ , którego nigdy nie miał. W jakiś sposób czuł się związany z tym siedzącym na zimnej posadzce chłopakiem, który wygląda kropka w kropkę jak on. James jest inny niż wszyscy. Jest zdolny do wszystkiego, bezwzględny i pewny swojej racji. Jego tok myślenia, który wpoił Harry'emu jest nieco popieprzony, ale da się przeżyć. Ma przecież rację — Ministerstwo nie walczy dla świata. Ktoś inny musi walczyć.

— Powinniśmy wracać.

ooo

Do szkoły wrócił długo po północy. W pokoju wspólnym było pusto, ale jak zwykle żarzyło się jeszcze w kominku. W jego pokoju wszyscy spali i on też miał ochotę by rzucić się na łóżko i spać, i spać, i spać. I nigdy nie wstawać, ale zauważył białą kopertę na jego szafce. Otworzył ją i rzucił się na łóżko.

TO OD SYRIUSZA! — chciał krzyknąć. Jego ojciec chrzestny do niego napisał. Już po pierwszych słowach _,,Cześć Harry",_ wiedział, że to od niego. Tylko łapa ma takie dziwaczne pismo, jakby usilnie starał się nauczyć pisać lewą ręką. Natychmiast ogarnęło go poczucie szczęścia, choć Syriusz nie poruszał jakichś poważnych tematów, tylko pytał, co tam u niego i jak idzie nauka do egzaminów.

Właśnie, EGZAMINY! Prawie o nich zapomniał! Cóż, nie żeby się martwił, ale dlaczego wypadły mu z głowy? Miał ostatnio natłok myśli, zwłaszcza przez ostatnie dwa dni, gdy się obudził ze ,,śpiączki", ale jak mógł zapomnieć o tych głupich testach? Tak się napalił, że chciał odpisać natychmiast, więc wyciągnął pióro z torby i ogromny kawał pergaminu.

,, _Drogi Łapo_ " — zaczął i natychmiast ruszyły kolejne linijki.

,, _U mnie wszystko w porządku, mam nadzieję, że u Ciebie też! Mam ,,trochę" napięty grafik, ale wiesz jak to jest w piątej klasie. Latam po szkole i myślę, co z sobą zrobić, bo czasami też się nudzę. Chciałbym uciec od tego wszystkiego i zniknąć, ale to chyba niemożliwe. Zwłaszcza w tych czasach. Chciałbym Ci wiele opowiedzieć, ale to nie temat na listy. Do egzaminów uczę się z Hermioną, no i czasami z Ronem, więc się nie martw na zapas. Ja się nie martwię! Jeśli chodzi o naukę, to jest jak zwykle. Snape dogryza, McGonagall wymaga, Filtwick'a ledwie widać a z resztą jest w miarę ok..._ "

Pisał i pisał, aż oczy same mu się zamknęły i zasnął.

Tej nocy miał nieco dziwny sen. Śnił mu się dom Dursly'ów i ta cholerna komórka pod schodami. Śnił jak wchodzi do mieszkania i rozgląda się po nim szukając czegoś, a później słyszał nadjeżdżający samochód. Wyjrzał przez okno i był zadowolony, z takiego obrotu spraw. Wtedy sen się rozmył, ale to tylko sen. Nie pamiętał wiele więcej, bo i tak trwał zbyt krótko, by mógł zapamiętać jakiekolwiek szczegóły.

Obudził go Ron.

— Hej, stary, wstawaj — mówił cicho, ale na tyle głośno, by jego głos dotarł do Harry'ego.

— Eee... Co? — zapytał.

— Wstawaj, zaraz masz lekcję.

— Idź stąd James, chcę spać. — powiedział półsennie zamykając oczy i po chwili zrozumiał, co się właściwie stało. Zerwał się z łóżka, a jego list spadł na podłogę. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swojego ,,brata", ale ujrzał tylko Rona.

— Ty, to chyba nadal śpisz — powiedział mu z udawaną troską i rzucił mu ręcznik. — Śmierdzisz jakbyś wrócił z wyprawy do ścieków. Weź prysznic, bo na lekcji zamiast zemdleć od zapachu eliksiru, to ty wszystkich powalisz.

Harry posłał mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, ale zrobił to, co doradził Ron. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu i po chwili był gotowy. Zszedł jak zwykle rano, po śniadaniu, do lochów na eliksiry i po drodze minął Umbridge. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nie przywitała się z nimi, tylko posłała mordercze spojrzenie i zaklęciem wysłała koszulkę Rona do spodni, na co ten pisnął wystraszony.

Lekcja eliksirów mijała rutynowo, ale Snape wydawał się czymś zamyślony.

— Hermiono, co myślisz? — zapytał Harry pokazując jej swój kociołek, z ciemnoczerwonym kolorem. Ta przysunęła się do niego szybko i wciągnęła jego zapach. Harry odsunął się odruchowo, ale ona na szczęście powąchała kociołek, a nie jego. Odetchnął z ulgą. Chyba powoli wariuje.

— Jest dobry — szepnęła i wróciła do swojego.

— Co to było? — zapytał ukradkiem Ron.

— Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi — odszepnął mu. — Wczoraj łapa napisał mi list i całą noc mu odpisywałem. Jestem trochę zakręcony.

— Aha, rozumiem.

— Potter! Weasley! O czym wy tam gadacie?! — zagrzmiał Snape powodując, że połowa klasy ucichła.

— Nie rozmawialiśmy, profesorze. — zaprotestował szybko Harry, kłamiąc gładko.

— Nie rozmawialiście? — zapytał udając zdziwienie i podchodząc do nich. — A czy ktoś może to potwierdzić, panie Potter?

 _Nikt_ — szepnął w myślach. Gdyby ktoś spróbował choćby się odezwać, dostałby minusowe punkty, a Harry i Ron i tak zaraz trochę ich dostaną. Żaden Gryfon nie piśnie ani słowem.

— Ja mogę — odezwał się cichy, ale pewny głos. Harry odwrócił się w tamtą stronę. To Draco Malfoy, nadal wpatrzony i mieszający swój kociołek potwierdził słowa Harry'ego. Ten kretyn!

— Tak? Wydaje mi się, że jest pan za daleko, panie Malfoy, by cokolwiek usłyszeć — odpowiedział powoli Snape i rozejrzał się jeszcze raz. — Czy ktoś bliżej może potwierdzić wersję pana Pottera? — A bliżej byli tylko Gryfoni.

— Profesorze, z całym szacunkiem, ale w klasie panowała nieprzerwana, idealna cisza — odezwał się znowu Malfoy. — Gdyby ktoś się odezwał, to każdy z nas by to usłyszał. Musiał pan usłyszeć pluśnięcie w kociołku.

Harry nie wierzył w to, co słyszy. Nie! To nie może się dziać! Malfoy, kłócący się ze Snape'em i w dodatku broni Gryfonów!? To nielogiczne, biorąc pod uwagę jego zachowanie przez te pięć lat. Snape natomiast wyglądał teraz podobnie jak Harry. Szok wypisywał się na jego twarzy wymieszany ze strachem i podejrzeniami.

Jednak ktoś potwierdził.

— W takim razie, Potter, Weasley, minus pięć punktów za zakłócenie lekcji. — I odwrócił się idąc w stronę biurka. Harry odetchnął w myślach.

To tylko minus pięć punktów.

— Oczywiście od osoby! — dodał siadając ciężko, a Harry uśmiechnął się wrednie.

Jednak minus dziesięć.

Lekcja trwała dalej i nikt więcej się nie odezwał. Jak wcześniej powiedział Malfoy, zapanowała nieprzerwana, wręcz idealna cisza. Harry mieszał swój kociołek i dodawał ingrediencję zgodnie ze wskazówkami, gdy nagle usłyszał otwieranie się drzwi, ale nie spojrzał.

W klasie teraz słychać było szybkie wciągnięcia powietrza, przez kilku uczniów. Postanowił spojrzeć, bo co takiego mogło zadziwić całą klasę? Wrzucił szybko ogon traszki i myślał, że dostanie zawału, gdy ujrzał mężczyznę z melonikiem na głowie, stojącego w drzwiach.

— Witam, panie ministrze — powiedział Snape, wstając szybko i idąc w jego stronę.

— Witam, profesorze. Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale mam sprawę niecierpiącą zwłoki. Czy mógłbym porwać na moment jednego z twoich uczniów.

Serce Harry'ego zabiło szybciej i myślał, że rozerwie jego pierś. _UCIEKAJ!_ Wrzasnęło mu w głowie, ale nie ruszył się nawet o krok. Minister był sam, ale za drzwiami mogła stać świta aurorów i wtedy byłby złapany. A na dodatek to są lochy do cholery! Nie ma nawet okna, żeby wyskoczyć! Knot zatrzymał na nim spojrzenie.

— Możemy porozmawiać, Harry? — Na pewno dostanie zawału.

Domek z kart zaczął się sypać...


	10. Gniew Diabła czI

Czarny Pan był wściekły, a ta wściekłość zmieniała się w jeszcze większą wściekłość i ewoluowała w ogromny gniew. Kierował się właśnie do chaty, która wrzeszczy i miał tylko jeden cel. Zabić. Gniew wziął nad nim kontrolę i teraz nie kontrolował sam siebie. Nawet jego myśli były zamglone a to wszystko przez to, czego właśnie był świadkiem nad tą posiadłością. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, albo nie chciał wierzyć. To było bardzo dezorientujące. A myślał, że już będzie go miał! A tu takie zaskoczenie! Wszedł szybkim krokiem po schodach słysząc cichy płacz i poczuł odrazę. Oni, zwykli ludzie, zawsze byli słabi. Teraz skrzywił się w niesmaku widząc nieco grubego, ale nie otyłego chłopaka w kącie. Siedział skulony a rękoma obejmował kolana, w których schował głowę. Palce go świerzbiły, żeby potorturować nieco to coś, ale powstrzymał się i rzekł.

— Wstań chłopcze — jego głos był cichy, ale dobrze słyszalny. Grubasek podniósł wzrok i wstał niemal natychmiast. Jego wzrok ukazywał jak bardzo się boi i Czarny Pan nie czekał dłużej. Wszedł do umysłu chłopaka przeglądając wszystkie wspomnienia z kilku ostatnich godzin. Gdy skończył był wściekły, zawiedziony i jednocześnie uradowany, bo jego obiekt zainteresowań był _NIM_. Było to teraz pewne. — Aha... Więc tak to było — wyszeptał i zaśmiał się krwiożerczo celując różdżką. Cierpienie chłopaka trzeba skrócić, to będzie jego litość, dzisiaj nikt nie będzie go o to błagał. — _Avada Kedavra!_

oOo

Zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że będzie stał w obstawie aurorów, którzy natychmiast go rozbroją i unieruchomią, więc trochę się z dziwił, gdy minister stał z nim sam na sam, na korytarzu. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego? Minister był nieco niespokojny, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jak zacząć. Przez krótką chwilę przechadzali się po szkole, a Harry przypomniał sobie o swoim eliksirze. Był to z pewnością jedyny eliksir w tym roku, w którym nic nie spieprzył, a teraz Snape nie będzie mógł go ocenić. Westchnął bezgłośnie, na myśl, że będzie musiał sporządzić go jeszcze raz. Minister zatrzymał się przed wielką salą.

— HarrY — zaczął cicho i powoli, spoglądając w oczy chłopaka i przenosząc spojrzenie na czoło, w miejsce blizny. — Nie. Panie Potter. — Harry zdziwił się widząc jego naglą zmianę zachowania, bo jego głos zrobił się bardziej oficjalny — Proszę pokazać swoją dłoń.

— Słucham? — zapytał szybko rozszerzając oczy. Czy oni myślą, że jest śmierciożercą, czy coś?

— Pańska lewa dłoń. Mógłbym ją zobaczyć? — zapytał, a Harry zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi. Pokazał mu wierzch dłoni, a minister wyciągnął różdżkę. Leciutkim stuknięciem ściągnął zaklęcie, którym Harry zasłonił białe blizny.

Knot przeczytał napis na głos.

— ,,Nie będę opowiadał kłamstw''. Panie Potter, w imieniu Dolores Jane Umbridge i Ministerstwa, chcę Cię przeprosić. To niedopuszczalne, by jakikolwiek nauczyciel znęcał się nad uczniem w taki sposób.

— Nie ma sprawy — odpowiedział zszokowany. — Przybył tu pan tylko po to?

— Cóż... chciałbym powiedzieć, że tak, jednak ostatnio w Hogwarcie doszło do ,,incydentu". Mam na myśli też pożar sprzed dwóch tygodni. — Harry skrzywił się nieco, Knot z pewnością nie zna szczegółów. — Wiem, że byłeś wtedy na miejscu.

— Tak, próbowałem powstrzymać ogień.

— Oczywiście, oczywiście. Jednak dowiedziałem się kilku interesujących faktów. — Harry spojrzał w oczy ministra. — Wiem na przykład, że pożar był skutkiem zaklęcia.

— Nie wiedziałem o tym — skłamał.

— Rozumiem, nie mogłeś wiedzieć, ale dlatego też nie mogłeś ugasić tego ognia. Jednak, jako pierwszy byłeś na miejscu i chciałem zapytać Cię, czy widziałeś coś podejrzanego? Lub kogoś? — udał, że myśli i pokręcił przecząco głową. — Rozumiem. Jednak jesteś jedynym świadkiem tego zdarzenia, a w szkole nadal jest ten, kto użył tego, z pewnością nielegalnego zaklęcia. To czyni Cię potencjalnym celem.

— Uważa pan, że jestem w niebezpieczeństwie?

— To możliwe. Jeśli ten ktoś podejrzewa, że coś wiesz, może chcieć Cię zaatakować. Nie martw się chłopcze, nasi aurorzy będą bardzo dyskretni. Razem z Albusem poszliśmy na ugodę i zgodził się by dwójka naszych ludzi będzie patrolowała szkołę.

— Nie potrzebuję ochrony! — niemal warknął Harry. Nie chciałby, by w szkole zaczęło roić się jeszcze od aurorów.

— Z pewnością, Harry. Jednak podobna sytuacja nie może się powtórzyć, a nasi ludzie z pewnością odstraszą tego kogoś i może uda nam się go złapać.

 _Wątpię_ — szepnął w myślach i odwrócił wzrok. Dlaczego akurat teraz wymyślił sobie, że aurorzy są potrzebni? Cholerny idiota, powinien nadal siedzieć na wygodnym stoliku, a nie przyłazić tutaj! W ogóle, dlaczego przyszedł, bo nie sądzi, że tylko z tych powodów. Że niby Harry jest zagrożony? Że niby jest Celem? Że niby Knot pragnie go przeprosić za żabę? Sranie w banie!

— Zwolnicie ją? — zapytał nagle Harry.

— Niestety nie możemy, Harry.

 _No tak_ — pomyślał — Przecież ministerstwo musi mieć tutaj swojego człowieka, który będzie nadal wmawiał młodszym dzieciakom, że Voldemort nie powrócił. Wiele osób ze starszych klas uwierzyło Harry'emu, ale przydałby się im jakiś dowód. W ogóle przydałby się jakiś dowód tego wszystkiego i najlepiej taki, żeby ministerstwo też w to uwierzyło. Jakby śmierć Cedrika nie wystarczyła...

— Czy coś jeszcze, panie ministrze? Chciałbym wrócić do klasy — powiedział cicho, a minister wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Wziął głęboki oddech, jakby szykował się do skoku na głęboką wodę, a jego wzrok zrobił się nieco proszący.

oOo

Późną nocą Harry stał w wieży astronomicznej i spoglądał w gwiazdy. Myślał o wszystkim i o niczym. Jak dziwne jest to wszystko, gdy się jest w centrum, lub przynajmniej okolicach wydarzeń. Jak kilka słów może zadziałać, gdy się ich nie spodziewamy. Teraz wie, że nie wiemy jak kogoś kochamy dopóki go nie stracimy. Nie wiemy jak czyny innych ludzi mogą nas zranić i jak ci, którzy ludźmi nie są, mogą nas zmienić. Jak znienawidzeni ludzie tak naprawdę są przez nas kochani. W głowie nadal słyszał krzyki przerażenia, które dziś usłyszał i czuł zapach krwi, który uderzał jego nozdrza. Ten dzień był ciężki, a to, co się wydarzyło było niespodziewane. Wszystko, co mogło pójść nie tak, poszło nie tak. Niczym jakieś fatum lub przekleństwo. Miał tylko wejść i wyjść, a to, co się stało było cholernie bolesne.

Osunął się na kolana czując ból w klatce piersiowej, która rwała go jakby chciała pęknąć. Zaczęło się to już wcześniej, ale ignorował to. Teraz się nie dało, bo ból był nie do zwyciężenia. Poczuł coś ciepłego i spojrzał na swoją klatkę. Nie widział już dokładnie, wszystko zakrywała mgła. Nie miał już sił na nic. Osunął się na podłogę i zanim zamknął oczy zobaczył dziewczynę o jasnych włosach, która właśnie wkroczyła na szczyt wieży. Wszystko pociemniało i miał nadzieję, że to wszystko, to tylko zły sen. Znowu poczuł intensywny zapach krwi.

oOo

Tego dnia na obiedzie myślał o słowach Ministra. ,, _Chciałem Ci jeszcze powiedzieć, że Ci wierzę. Jednak to, czy wierzę czy nie, nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Nie możemy wszcząć poszukiwań, ani nikogo aresztować, Harry. On oficjalnie nie żyje, a jego powrót, jeśli faktycznie powrócił, jest dla nas bardzo niewygodny, rozumiesz?_ " W słowach ministra było coś dziwnego, co przypominało smutek i żal. Od tamtej właśnie chwili, wszystko zaczęło się sypać. Może minister powiedział, że mu wierzy, ale co z tego, jeśli nadal będzie siedzieć na swoim stołku i nic więcej? Nic się nie zmieni, jeśli się nie ruszą.

Nie odpowiadając mu, wrócił do klasy eliksirów, gdzie dostał, minus dziesięć punktów, za to, że nie oddał eliksiru na czas. Po eliksirach, na lekcji z OPCM, ta żaba znowu wmawiała wszystkim, że Czarny Pan nadal jest martwy i Harry robił wszystko żeby nie dać się sprowokować, a dodatkowo zadała im wypracowanie. Nie zrobiła też lekcji praktycznej, ale ją zapowiedziała, co spotkało się z falą szeptów i pomruków zadowolenia, jednak Harry wiedział, że to będzie lipa, nie lekcja. Na obiedzie nie było wcale lepiej. Harry załamany minusowymi punktami, przyszłym wypracowaniem do oddania i jakimś dziwacznym zadaniem na wróżbiarstwo zauważył, że większość uczniów wpatruje się w gazetę proroka codziennego. Zegar wybił piętnastą i zasiadł na ławę łapiąc zaciekawiony gazetę i przeczytał pierwszą stronę. Natychmiast łyżka, którą trzymał wypadła mu z dłoni i wylądowała na podłodze spotykając się wcześniej z ławką.

 _,,Korneliusz Knot, Minister Magii, zamordowany we własnej posiadłości!"_ — głosił napis na pierwszej stronie. Ścisnął gazetę czując rosnącą złość i czytał dalej. Przecież to niemożliwe. Dopiero, co z nim rozmawiał.

 _,,Korneliusz Knot, Minister magii, został brutalnie zamordowany we własnym domu. Jest to informacja z ostatniej chwili! Na miejscu pojawiła się nasza dziennikarka, Rita Skitter, która opisała całe zdarzenie [s.2]. Z naszych informacji wynika, że na naszego Ministra napadły, co najmniej cztery osoby i niestety nie znamy ich tożsamości. Pani Skitter opisuje, jak usłyszała głośne krzyki w okolicy domu pana Ministra i podbiegła tam, jednak po usłyszeniu i zobaczeniu zaklęć w posiadłości, zawiadomiła aurorów. Gdy ci przybyli nasz Minister niestety już nie żył. Nasz informator zdradził nam, że na miejscu zbrodni znaleziono różdżkę należącą do Garasen'a Goyle'a, którego lokalizacji nie znamy już od kilku tygodni!"_

— To niemożliwe... — szepnął Harry wpatrując się w ostatnie zdanie z niedowierzeniem. W głowie myśli mu szalały i ledwo mógł je pozbierać. — Niemożliwe — powtórzył i chwycił się za głowę rwąc włosy. To nie może być różdżka Goyle'a! Przecież ona leży w jego kufrze!

Słyszał szepty niedowierzania zszokowanej Hermiony i Rona, którzy podobnie jak on, nie wierzyli. Zabójstwo ministra to dla Harry'ego jedno i szczerze nie przejął się tym za bardzo. Jednak sprawa różdżki Goyle'a to poważniejsza sprawa, którą musi sprawdzić natychmiast! Wstał gwałtownie, wywracając kubek soku dyniowego a jego wzrok był wściekły.

— Harry, co jest? — zapytał Ron podnosząc się na nogi, podobnie jak Harry, ale zielonooki machnął ręką poziomo, od góry do dołu i rudzielca ponownie rzuciło na siedzenie. Wszyscy, którzy to widzieli wpatrywali się w to z szokiem. Użycie magii bez różdżki sprawiło, że nawet oczy Hermiony wywaliły się na wierzch, ale Harry nie miał czasu nad tym myśleć. Teraz musi dostać się do swojego kufra, możliwie jak najszybciej.

Ignorując dziwne spojrzenia i szepty za plecami, sztywnym, mechanicznym krokiem ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, gdy tylko minął drzwi do sali i zauważył, że nikt go nie obserwuje ruszył biegiem do wieży. Rzucił hasłem w biegu i przebiegł przez otwarty portret.

Kufer otworzył błyskawicznym machnięciem różdżki, zrywając zaklęcie i wyrzucił wszystko ze środka. Książki, ubrania, pelerynę, szaty, notatki, wszystko! Wyrzucił wszystko i nie było jej! Zaczął wszystko przeszukiwać jeszcze raz, a ręce trzęsły mu się coraz bardziej. Różdżka Macnair'a, różdżka Holen'a, różdżka Crab'a. One są! Więc gdzie...?!

— Cholera! — wrzasnął i rzucił jakimś pudełkiem o ścianę. Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?! Ktoś ma dostęp do jego kufra?

— Harry? — zapytał James i usiadł na łóżko.

— Co?! - warknął ostro.

— Dolna półka. — podpowiedział cicho, a Harry otworzył dolną półkę szafki, patrząc osłupiony na jej zawartość.

— Skąd? — zapytał patrząc na Jamesa. — Wyjaśnisz mi to? Dlaczego ona jest tutaj?

— Spakowałeś ją tutaj wczoraj. Nie pamiętasz? Wszedłeś do pokoju, włożyłeś różdżkę do dolnej półki i wtedy zauważyłeś list od Syriusza. Pewnie tak się wtedy podjarałeś, że całkowicie o tym zapomniałeś.

Harry zastanowił się nad tym chwilę. To może być prawda, ale niekoniecznie. Jednak różdżka Goyle'a nie może się rozerwać na dwie i być w dwóch miejscach. Spojrzał na tą, co ma w dłoniach i zastanowił się czy jest prawdziwa. Może powinien ją sprawdzić? Ale przecież ufa James'owi i nie ma potrzeby sprawdzenia tego.

— Myślisz, że już czas? — zapytał patrząc na różdżkę.

— Hmm... wydaje mi się, że tak. Twoich koszmarów jest ostatnio mniej, chociaż nie trenujemy jeszcze oklumencji . To pewnie dzięki temu, że w nocy staram się ochraniać twój cenny łeb jak tylko mogę, ale to też robi się męczące. Jutro zajmiemy się pierwszą lekcją.

— Jasne — zgodził się Harry i wstał. — To jak to zrobimy?

— Cóż, najpierw musimy dowiedzieć się gdzie on jest, prawda?

— Jego dom — rzucił. — W takim razie sprawdzimy najpierw jego dom. Avery musiał zostawić jakieś ślady, albo informacje. Tylko, jak się tam dostaniemy?

— Możemy się teleportować — powiedział James, a Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

— Jak to, _teleportować_? - zapytał, zaznaczając ostatnie słowo.

— Normalnie. To, że ty tego nie potrafisz, to nie znaczy, że ja nie potrafię. — Myśli Harry'ego zawirowały i gdyby był bardziej wściekły i wiedział, że to coś da, to walnąłby w niego jakimś wstrętnym zaklęciem. Dlaczego nie powiedział wcześniej, że to potrafi?! Zaoszczędziliby sporo czasu, a tak to musiał zawsze załatwiać tego cholernego błędnego rycerza.

Nie kłócił się z tego powodu. Zwyczajnie nie było sensu i musiał przyjąć do wiadomości, że James może jeszcze nie raz go zaskoczyć. Wyszli ze szkoły, jak zwykle jednym z wyjść prowadzących do Hogsmeade i stamtąd James ich teleportował w okolice domu Avery'ego. Harry czuł się jakby jego żołądek został nienaturalnie wykręcony niczym jakaś gąbka, z której trzeba wycisnąć wodę. To uczucie na szczęście szybko minęło i nie zwymiotował na ulicę. Wyprostował się i rozejrzał. Stali w wąskiej uliczce między dwoma budynkami. Szczerze nie miał pojęcia gdzie się teraz znajduje, ale intuicyjnie wiedział, że nie zbłądzili i posiadłość Avery'ego jest niedaleko. Z tego, co wyczytał i ze zdjęć, jakie widział, jest to sporych rozmiarów dom, wyglądający jak wypasiona mugolska willa z wielkim ogrodem i basenem. Ten drań pewnie dorobił się podczas pierwszej wojny.

— Chodźmy. — szepnął James i to on prowadził, jakby dobrze znał drogę. Harry szedł tuż za nim, ciągle gotowy do obrony i kontrataku. W końcu jest na terenie wroga.

Jak się okazało, dom śmierciożercy jest nieco za miastem, więc dopiero po przeszło piętnastu minutach doszli na miejsce. Dom był taki jak Harry go sobie wyobrażał. Ogromny, mroczny i zaniedbany. Jednak mimo spadającego tynku, dziurawego dachu, powybijanych okien, zepsutej furtki i martwego ogrodu, widać było, że ktoś jednak tutaj mieszka. Na ciemnej glebie widać było ślady więcej niż jednej osoby i nie były starsze niż dzień, czy dwa.

— Spójrz, krew.— odezwał się nagle James, klęcząc przy jakimś większym kamieniu. Faktycznie była na nim zaschnięta krew, a raczej jej plama, jakby ktoś rozbił sobie na nim nos.

— Dziwne, wejdźmy do środka — powiedział i przyjrzał się oknom. Jedno pomieszczenie wyglądało jakby było tam rozpalone w kominku, więc rzucił zaklęcie tłumiące kroki i wszedł do środka. Było tam nieco lepiej niż na zewnątrz, bo ściany trzymały się całe, ale sufit był spleśniały i wytwarzał nieprzyjemny zapach.

— Cuchnie tu jak w jamie trolli — zaśmiał się James i ruszył przodem, zaglądając do pierwszego otwartego pomieszczenia. — Kałuża krwi, nic ciekawego — powiedział i zajrzał do kolejnego, a Harry zainteresowany podbiegł i spojrzał. W tym pokoju naprawdę była spora kałuża krwi, ale świeżej i nieco cuchnącej. A ta z dworu była widocznie zaschnięta. Czy to znaczy, że jest tutaj jakaś nowa ofiara? Chciał zajrzeć do pokoju, do którego jako drugiego zajrzał James, ale został powstrzymany.

— Nie wchodź tam.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał i wtedy puścił jego ramię. Po otworzeniu drzwi myślał, że puści pawia czując duszący odór, niczym tir zgniłych jaj wyrzucony do bagna odchodów. Zapach zgniłych ciał spowodował odruch wymiotny, ale wytrzymał i spojrzał na dwa zmasakrowane trupy, na których wylęgły się już larwy i chodziły najróżniejsze robaki. Ciało mężczyzny leżało w kałuży krwi, z nogami wygiętymi nienaturalnie, i wyrwanymi rękoma. Był gruby, więc cięcia na jego brzuchu były bardzo dobrze widoczne, a flaki rozrzucone wokół, nadjedzone i poszarpane. Po tym, że to mężczyzna, poznał po posturze, bo po twarzy nie było to możliwe. Kobieta wyglądało nieco lepiej, ale na pewno jej śmierć nie była lżejsza. Jednak była kobietą w średnim wieku, więc śmierciożercy postanowili się nią zająć na inny sposób niż z facetem. Leżała rozebrana do naga, a na jej ciele były tylko pojedyncze, ale nie głębokie cięcia i stare, ciemne ślady po siniakach. Z pewnością nie raz była gwałcona i umarła później niż jej towarzysz, bo ciało trzymało się lepiej, chociaż twarz też była zmasakrowana i nie można było jej zidentyfikować.

Wyszedł stamtąd i oparł się ciężko o ścianę. Znowu pomyślał o tym, co się tam wydarzyło i gdy James zamknął za nim drzwi, nie wytrzymał. Pochylił się i wyrzucił z siebie śniadanie, oraz kilka kęsów obiadu.

— Mówiłem, żebyś tam nie wchodził — rzekł James, a Harry go zignorował.

— Idziemy dalej. Tu z pewnością ktoś jest — powiedział ocierając rękawem usta. Na piętrach nie było żadnych trupów, ale kilka pokoi wyglądało jak sale tortur. Harry'emu przypominało to dom jakiegoś seryjnego zabójcy. Mugole mówią, że seryjnym staje się po trzech morderstwach, więc Avery z pewnością nim jest. Ilość krwi rozlana po pokojach na parterze należy do więcej niż trzech osób. Zatrzymał się w pokoju, w którym wcześniej widział światło i zauważył mały kominek, w którym płonął ogień. Drzewo, co jakiś czas magicznie samo wskakiwało do niego i dlatego jeszcze się nie wypaliło.

— Nie ma go tutaj — rzekł. — Nie ma też wiele informacji. Posiadłość jest pusta i nikt od wielu lat tu nie mieszkał na stałe. Nie ma nawet obrazów, ani szafek. Tylko te popieprzone pokoje, i kilka stołów.

— Masz rację. Nic tu nie ma — potwierdził James zdmuchując kurz z małego stoliku, na którym leżała stara gazeta i wtedy coś kapnęło mu na głowę. — Nawet dach przecieka... Więc może zejdziemy do piwnicy?

Harry spojrzał na niego i westchnął bezgłośnie.

— Chyba nie mamy większego wyboru.

Zeszli schodami z powrotem na parter i znaleźli drzwi prowadzące do piwnicy, po drodze odnajdując pokój, w którym były trzy otwarte, puste trumny zrobione z ciemnego drewna. Harry myślał, że piwnica, to kolejny bezużyteczny trop i strata czasu, ale gdy tylko otworzył drzwi okazało się, że to nie prawda.

— Nieee! Pooomooocy! Błagaaam! Przestań! — Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się do granic, gdy rozpoznał ten głos i chciał ruszyć tam pędem, ale nagle James chwycił go za ramiona i przycisnął go do ściany, unieruchamiając jakoś ręce.

— Nie! Nie rób nic pochopnie! — wysyczał najciszej i najpewniej, jak mógł w takiej sytuacji. — To morderca, tak, pamiętaj jednak, że też jest czarodziejem. Bardzo doświadczonym czarodziejem, który przeżył pierwszą wojnę i nie trafił do Azkabanu. To nie jakiś tam Goyle czy Crab, wiesz to. To cholerny, prawdziwy śmierciożerca. Ten dom to udowadnia. — Wściekłość Harry'ego zaczęła uciekać i zmieniać się w nienawiść do Avery'ego. — Zrozum, że musisz być opanowany i myśleć trzeźwo, inaczej on Cię zabije.

— Przestańcie! — wrzask chłopaka znowu poniósł się echem, a James powoli zamknął drzwi.

— Słyszałeś? — zapytał cicho Harry — Nie jest tam sam.

— Tym bardziej powinieneś uważać. Pamiętaj, że mogę Ci pomóc tylko wtedy, gdy ty nie będziesz w stanie nic więcej zrobić.

— To znaczy? — James zaczął szybko myśleć.

— Powiedzmy, że wkroczę, gdy się zmęczysz. — Harry nie rozumiejąc do końca ruszył na dół, starając się, by nie nadepnąć na jakiś skrzypiący schodek. Gdy zszedł ostatnim wychylił głowę zobaczyć, co się tam dzieje. Zauważył swojego kuzyna, powieszonego za nadgarstki, na linie przywiązanej do jakiegoś wystającego gwoździa. Przed nim na krześle siedział Avery i machał różdżką jak dyrygent wysyłając słabe zaklęcia tnące i kłujące w Dudley'a. Harry powstrzymał się od ciśnięcia w niego zaklęciem. Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby zabić tego gnojka, to tylko Harry!

Wyszedł z ukrycia i zatrzymał się w miejscu. W piwnicy był tylko Avery, Dudley i Harry, bo James jak zwykle zniknął. Nie było nikogo prócz nich, więc, do kogo jeszcze wołał Dudley? Wycelował różdżką w Avery'ego.

— _Drętwota!_ — zaklęcie wystrzeliło w stronę śmierciożercy i odbiło się od niewidocznej tarczy. Harry nawet nie marzył, że to podziała. Śmierciożerca i tak pewnie wiedział o jego obecności, gdy tylko otworzył drzwi piwnicy.

— Tak jak powiedział — szepnął wrogo. — _,,Poczekaj, poczekaj, a przyjdzie również po nas_." Nott naprawdę ma nosa do takich spraw. — Harry zacisnął dłoń na różdżce. — Zastanawiam się, kim jesteś. Zabiłeś trójkę naszych.

— Więc, dlaczego nie spojrzysz? — zapytał Harry i wtedy zauważył, że ucho Avery'ego drgnęło tak jak drga ucho zwierzęcia czującego zagrożenie.

— Poznaję ten głos. Tak, z pewnością znam ten cholerny głosik. Ale to nie możliwe, bo to głos dzieciaka. Ktoś taki jak ten dzieciak nie dałby rady trójce naszych. — Wstał z miejsca i uniósł różdżkę, która miała prawie piętnaście cali. — Potter. — Odwrócił się i spojrzał. — Mój pan będzie zły za to, że cię zabiję, ale myślę, że nie rozpozna twojej twarzy.

— Chciałbyś. — Teraz między nimi zaczęło rosnąć napięcie. Obaj wiedzieli, że tylko jeden z nich wyjdzie żywy z tej piwnicy i obaj byli siebie pewni. Nagle, gdy wiedzieli, że dłużej już nie mogą się powstrzymywać, wysłali zaklęcia.

— _Avada Kedavra!_ — wrzasnął Avery, chybiając.

— _Confringo!_ — odskoczył od zaklęcia Harry'ego, które rozwaliło kawał ściany i wykonał przewrót za biurko, które zostało zniszczone natychmiast zaklęciem. Śmierciożerca wychylił się zza niego i cisnął fioletowym zaklęciem, które Gryfon odbił. Avery nagle zaczął szybką ofensywę, wysyłając zaklęcie za zaklęciem, a te Harry odbijał i wiele z nich uniknął nie unosząc nawet różdżki. Śmierciożerca machał różdżka krzycząc różne inkantacje i powoli tracił oddech. Powoli też zaczynały się powtarzać. Harry wychylił się zza osłony, z szafy, ale okazało się, że wróg tylko na to czeka.

— _No_...! - Nie zdążył wypowiadać zaklęcia, bo musiał wyskoczyć zza zasłony, odsłaniając się całkowicie. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób, ale dwie _drętwoty_ wystrzelone w jednym momencie, z jednej różdżki, poszybowały w jego stronę. Gdy odskoczył, poleciała trzecia, a za nią czwarta i piąta. Harry odbijał je tarczą i unikał, ale jego ruchy stawały się coraz wolniejsze, a zmęczenie rosło. Avery powoli zdobywał przewagę.

— _Avada_...!

— _Expeliarmus_! - Tym razem Harry był szybszy, ale różdżka nie wyleciała z dłoni śmierciożercy, bo trzymał ją uparcie. Ryknął wściekle niczym jakiś dzik i wycelował. Wydawał się wyczerpany, a jego ruchy zrobiły się dziwnie ociężałe. Harry miał wrażenie, że jest tutaj ktoś trzeci.

— _Prevalgor_! — Harry uniknął niebieskiego płomienia i padł na ziemię przed kolejnym wyczuwając jednocześnie idealny moment do ataku. Avery wypalił jakieś zaklęcie i nadal nie postawił przed sobą tarczy, ani się nie schował. Spojrzał w jego czarne oczy widząc to samo zło, które widział w oczach Macnair'a, który był pierwszą ofiarą.

— _Norato!_ — Szary promień wystrzelił w stronę wroga zostawiając po sobie szare obłoki w powietrzu, niczym samolot na niebie. Zaklęcie było zbyt szybkie by go uniknąć i zbyt silne, by tarcza mogła je wytrzymać. Tarcza Avery'ego postawiona w ostatnim momencie pękła niczym kawałek cienkiego szkła, a promień trafił go w pierś, wysyłając na ścianę. Słychać było przeraźliwy i ucięty nagle krzyk, a później mocny kaszel i charczenie.

— To koniec! — krzyknął Harry. — Nie wypowiesz nawet słowa i nie odetchniesz. Tak działa to zaklęcie! — wykrzyczał mu i opuścił różdżkę. Teraz nagle zrozumiał swój cholerny błąd i zbyt dużą pewność siebie. Zaklęcia niewerbalne!

— _PROTEGO!_ — wrzasnął, ale fioletowy promień już leciał w jego stronę. Harry widział jak bladoniebieska tarcza materializuje się przed nim, ale minimalnie za późno. Zaklęcie zdążyło przed nią i posłało go na schody. Krzyknął z bólu tak jak wcześniej jego wróg, który nadal tarza się po podłodze w agonii trzymając się za gardło i klatkę piersiową. To prawdziwy cud, że udało mu się wysłać zaklęcie i trafić, a raczej prawdziwe nieszczęście. Harry zignorował rwący ból klatki i wycelował we wroga. Ostatni raz. Musi to zakończyć inaczej, bo inaczej może mieć problem. Avery podciągnął rękaw ukazując mroczny znak.

— _Avada Kedavra!_ — zaklęcie było szybkie, ale nie zdążyło. Palec śmierciożercy dotknął znaku, a Harry poczuł dziwne falowanie powietrza oznaczające wezwanie. Avery leżał martwy, ale wezwał wrogów. Musi się stąd zmywać! Natychmiast! Ale nie może zostawić Dudley'a! _Szlag_!

Zawrócił w połowie schodów i cisnął zaklęciem, zrywając sznur pętający nieco fioletowe dłonie chłopaka. Ten padł natychmiast na ziemię, jakby jego nogi nie mogły go unieść.

— Dudley. Dudley! Wstawaj do cholery! Musimy zwiewać! — mówił w panice Harry. Inni śmierciożercy za moment tu będą, a będzie gorzej, jeśli Voldemort też przybędzie. Mógłby się z tego nie wywinąć, bo w końcu jest numerem 1 na jego liście.

— Nie — sprzeciwił się kuzyn. — Mama! Oni mają mamę! Tatę też! Oni ich mają! Musisz ich uratować!

— Co?! Jak to? Są tutaj?!

— Mają ich, Harry! Porwali ich! — głos Dudley'a był ochrypły jakby nie pił wody od kilku dni i tylko płakał. Jego ciało było całe we krwi, nogi pocięte, klatka i ręce też. Avery chyba myślał, że później dokończy robotę. — Ha... Harry, błagam, musisz ich uratować. Błagam... JJa... słyszałem ich krzyki... Błagam...

I wtedy Harry zrozumiał wszystko. Plama krwi w pustym pokoju, to krew Dudley'a zanim go tutaj przeniósł. Dwa ciała w pokoju naprzeciwko, to jego wujostwo. Cholera Jasna! Pieprzony psychopata! I te trzy pierdolone trumny! Ten skurwiel! Mógł użyć na nim gorszego zaklęcia, bo cholerne zmiażdżenie płuc było zdecydowanie zbyt łagodne! Ten drań zabił jego jedyną rodzinę, jaka mu pozostała! Teraz został mu tylko kuzyn, który nie pozbiera się po tej tragedii! Cholera! Dlaczego?! Nie ważne, jacy byli, nie zasłużyli sobie na taki koniec! To po prostu zbyt okrutne.

Machnął różdżką celując w nogi kuzyna, uśmierzając tym samym jego ból i podniósł go.

— Wrócimy po nich — powiedział i obiecał sobie, że chociaż ich pochowa. — Chodźmy, za chwilę będzie ich tutaj więcej. — Podniósł go i jakoś udało mu się wnieść go na zewnątrz, ciągle rozglądając się bacznie. Zaczęło padać, ale nie wydawało się, że śmierciożercy tutaj są. Jednak znowu miał nieodparte wrażenie, że jest tutaj ktoś trzeci.

— James! — krzyknął. — James, potrzebuję cię. — Pojawił się natychmiast i chwycił ich obu za ramiona. Przeniósł ich w okolice Hogsmeade i wylądowali w lesie.

— Co z nim zrobisz? Gdy będą go przesłuchiwać, dowiedzą się o tobie — powiedział James.

— Poradzę sobie — odpowiedział mu i ruszył w stronę kuzyna, który wymiotował pod drzewem. — Musimy iść.

— Tak. — I ruszyli w stronę wrzeszczącej chaty. Było to jedyne miejsce, w którym mógł go ukryć i nie martwić się, że ktoś go odnajdzie. Dudley, co prawda bał się panicznie, ale musiał go tam zaprowadzić. Teraz najważniejsze jest, by go ukryć. Zatrzymali się dopiero w środku.

— Dudley — zaczął poważnie, patrząc mu w oczy. Teraz zamiast widzieć piętnastolatka, widzi małe dziecko, które płacze i rozpacza — Spójrz na mnie. — Spojrzał. — Muszę iść po twoich rodziców, rozumiesz? — Dudley kiwnął głową — No. Więc ty siedź tutaj i czekaj na mnie. Nikt Cię tutaj nie najdzie. Jesteś _bezpieczny_. Tylko, błagam Cię, nie wychodź. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Rozumiesz? — Pokiwał i pociągnął nosem. — Powtórz, powtórz, co masz robić.

— Mam tu siedzieć i nie wychodzić. — wydukał mechanicznie a Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Widocznie jego kuzyn potrafi jeszcze słuchać. — Harry! — krzyknął za nim, gdy minął drzwi. Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony - Ja... Dziękuję i przepraszam... za wszystko. Wszystko będzie dobrze, prawda?

— Tak — skłamał z uśmiechem, ale ważne, że i Dudley się uśmiechnął. Jednak nie był to szczęśliwy uśmiech, jakby on wiedział, że Harry kłamie, ale zachowuje pozory normalności. Zostawił go samego, pełny obaw, ale to jego ostatnia szansa, by wrócić po wujostwo. W posiadłości nadal nie było nikogo. Żywej duszy. Rzucił nawet zaklęcie by to sprawdzić, ale wykryło tylko jego. Przez pół godziny oczyszczał ciała i gdy skończył, spakował je do trumien, i przeniósł ponownie do lasu.

— Tutaj chcesz ich pochować? — zapytał James.

— Nie znam innego miejsca. Mugolskie miasto odpada. — Nie mówiąc nic więcej dzięki magii wykopał dwa głębokie groby, jednak nie spakował do nich trumien. Dudley, od teraz chciałby tutaj być. Wyrył jeszcze magicznie imiona na trumnach i deportował z Jamesem pod Chatę.

— To ja! — krzyknął, żeby nie zaskoczyć kuzyna, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Cóż nie spodziewał się, że Dudley wyskoczy mu na przeciw z uśmiechem, ale oczekiwał słyszeć, chociaż szloch. Ogarnęło go złe przeczucie i wbiegł po schodach prawie wyważając drzwi do pokoju. Natychmiast zatrzymał się w miejscu, a serce przyspieszyło i uderzało teraz niczym kościelny dzwon w przyspieszonym tempie. Teraz nie było wściekłości tylko smutek, od którego miał ochotę płakać i wrzeszczeć. Tak bolesne uczucie straty, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył. Nigdy jakoś nie lubił Dudley'a, ale był jego rodziną. Dopiero, co uratował go od śmierci i zostawił w tym bezpiecznym miejscu, więc dlaczego leży tutaj martwy?!

— Dudley? — zapytał klękając przy zimnym już ciele. To się musiało stać, gdy wyszedł. — Dudley? Obudź się. Proszę obudź się... Wielki D... Ocknij się do cholery! Wielki D! — krzyczał, a łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. — DUDLEY! Tylko ty mi zostałeś! Ocknij się do cholery! Wstawaj! — Ból, został tylko ból. — Błagam... — Zacisnął bezsilnie dłonie na jego podartej kurtce. — Nie zostawiaj mnie...

Uczucie, które go ogarnęło było nie do zniesienia. Chciał coś zniszczyć i jednocześnie nie chciał tego. Tylko pieprzona bezsilność! Najpierw stracił rodziców, a teraz kuzyna.

— Przykro mi Harry — odezwał się nagle James, a Harry spojrzał na niego poważnie.

— Przepraszam James, ale potrzebuję tej trzeciej trumny.

Późnym wieczorem stał nad trzema świeżymi grobami, na których kiedyś wyrośnie trawa i kwiaty. Nikt nigdy nie dowie się, kogo tutaj pochowano, a mugole nigdy nie odnajdą tej trójki. Nikt nie będzie o nich pamiętał. Z wyjątkiem Harry'ego. On jednak nie ma wielu szczęśliwych wspomnień, jeśli chodzi o tę trójkę. Nigdy nie dostał od nich nic, ale miał dach nad głową. Ciotka Petunia była siostrą jego mamy i z pewnością kochała go na swój sposób. To ona często powstrzymywała Vernona, gdy chwytał za pas i to ona robiła Harry'emu kazania by trzymał się z dala od Dudley'a, bo wiedziała, że dostanie po łbie. Nienawidził ich. Całą trójkę. Nienawidził ich, ale gdy umarli poczuł ból. Teraz już nie było go tyle ile wcześniej, ale nadal był. Osadzony gdzieś głęboko na dnie.

— Czas wracać.— szepnął James i zniknął. Harry ruszył w stronę szkoły. Sam. To jego żałoba. Z oddali widział wieżę astronomiczną i wiedział już gdzie będzie naprawdę mógł pomyśleć w samotności. Spojrzał na całą szkołę i chwycił się za bolącą nadal pierś. Zauważył okno dyrektora.

 _Dumbledore powinien ich chronić._

Z tą myślą skierował się na błonia. Nie zauważył jednak odzianej na czarno postaci z czerwonymi ślepiami. Postać ta jednak widziała go dokładnie i uśmiechała się szeroko. Niczym diabeł.


	11. Gniew Diabła czII

Harry tej nocy miał koszmary, a raczej kolejną sesję padających trupów. Lord widocznie jest na coś wściekły, bo nie okazywał żadnych skrupułów i bezwzględnie mordował każdego, kto nawinął mu się pod różdżkę. Cruciatusem raczył nawet swoje pieski, jeśli za głośno oddychały lub stały nierówno w szeregu. Widział jak Voldemort wybiera się od jednego mugolskiego domu do kolejnego i morduje całe rodziny. To było straszne, nie oszczędzał nikogo. Mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci. Nawet starcy i zwierzęta. Nikt nie mógł umknąć przez śmiercionośnym zaklęciem i nikt mu w tym nie przeszkodził. Gdzie w takich chwilach jest Zakon? Czy to przypadkiem nie oni walczą z tym tyranem?!Oni pewnie śpią w ciepłych łóżkach, a Harry jest zmuszany by widzieć to wszystko. Całe zło tego potwora. W pewnym momencie myślał, że widzi powtórkę z rozrywki.

— Uciekaj kochanie! Zabierz Adriana! — krzyknął jakiś mężczyzna, gdy drzwi jego domu wyleciały z zawiasów. Kobieta o jasnych włosach pobiegła na piętro i gdy odwróciła się przed drzwiami pokoju dziecięcego, ujrzała śmierć swojego męża, który pada ugodzony zaklęciem nim zdążył naładować mugolską broń. Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Była w szoku.

Voldemort przeszedł nad ciałem mężczyzny i powoli wszedł po schodach, czując rosnący strach swoich ofiar. Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi. Ujrzał kobietę, która trzyma dziecko w ramionach, a z jej oczu leją się łzy.

— Nie! Błagam! ZOSTAW NAS! — wykrzyczała mając nadzieję, że to coś da. Myliła się, bo różdżka mężczyzny, którego nigdy nie widziała była wycelowana w nią. Ta bojąc się o małego syna, odwróciła się plecami i za chwilę padła martwa.

— Łeee! BEEE! Maaaaaa-maaaaaaaa! — krzyczało dziecko leżące teraz na ziemi obok ciała swojej matki. Szturchał ją małymi rączkami, chcąc zbudzić, ale to nic nie dawało i płakał coraz głośniej. Czarnoksiężnik spoglądał na to z zainteresowaniem, a w głowie pojawiła się myśl.

— Jak podobnie — szepnął i przykucnął. — Zabiłem twoją mamę. Tatę też. Zostałeś sam. — Dziecko nie rozumiało słów i zaczęło płakać jeszcze głośniej widząc jego przerażającą twarz. Voldemort wycelował.

— _Avada Kedavra_! — Tym razem miłość matki nie obroniła chłopca. To takie nie sprawiedliwe. Nie był czarodziejem, więc musiał umrzeć. Nie był Harrym, więc zaklęcie go zabiło. Widać było tylko trzeci już zielony błysk i martwe ciałko chłopca. Lord zaśmiał się złowieszczo. Cieszył się również, że wybrał właśnie ten dom. Pomogło mu to odświeżyć pamięć. Wszystkie szczegóły z tamtej nocy wróciły. Pamiętał nawet te bystre, zapłakane, zielone oczy chłopca, siedzącego w łóżeczku. Wtedy myślał, że wszystko pójdzie gładko, tak jak teraz. Nie poszło gładko. Zniknął na wiele lat, ale teraz wrócił i jest potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nikt, ani nic go nie powstrzyma.

Wyszedł z tego domu, z uśmiechem tryumfu i zauważył trzy wozy mugolskiej policji.

— Stać! — krzyknął jeden. — Ręce do góry! Rzuć broń do cholery!

Mugole krzyczeli i celowali do niego z pistoletów, ale on tylko stał i spoglądał na nich z obrzydzeniem. Oni są pchłami próbującymi ugryźć drapieżnika. Trzeba je unicestwić, bo nikomu nie są potrzebne. Z okolicznych domów wyszli ludzie, a on założył kaptur. To tylko śmiecie, szkoda tracić na nich moc. Mógłby zlecić to swoim ludziom i gdyby chciał to całe miasto w jedną noc, wymarłoby. Nie zostałby nikt żywy. Nikt by się nie uratował. Nie zostałby kamień na kamieniu. Powinni być mu wdzięczni! On okazuje im litość, a oni celują do niego z... z tego czegoś? To chyba kpina! Kpią sobie z niego i nie uznają jego mocy, więc musi nauczyć ich szacunku. Ile jest tych pcheł? Dziesięć? Piętnaście? Nie ma potrzeby ich liczyć, wystarczy wykonać jeden zgrabny ruch ręką i wszyscy odejdą w zapomnienie.

— Nie ruszaj się do cholery! — wrzasnął policjant, gdy Voldemort zaczął unosić różdżkę. — Nie ruszaj... OGNIA! — I wszystkie pociski, wystrzelone przez czterech policjantów zostały wysłane w jego stronę. Struże prawa widząc, że czarna postać nadal stoi nie przestawali i strzelali nadal. Bez przerwy, aż skończyły się im się kule.

— Co to jest? — zapytał jeden zszokowany. — Maszyna?

— O. Mój. Boże. — wyszeptał jeden widząc to, co się stało.

Lord Voldemort stał w miejscu z szerokim uśmiechem, a jego oczy płonęły szkarłatem. Tak. Z pewnością mógłby zostać bogiem. Kule unosiły się przed nim w powietrzu, a on tylko stał. Nie musiał nawet użyć zaklęcia, by je powstrzymać. Żadna broń przecież nie może go zabić i nic nie może przebyć się przez potężne osłony. Nikt ani nic, nie jest w stanie tego dokonać. On jest panem, a oni są niczym więcej jak kurzem na jego butach. Unicestwi ich w jednej chwili.

Kule. Mugole zabici własną bronią. Wszystkie pociski zawróciły z zawrotną prędkością i wbiły się w ciała wszystkich ludzi. W ciała policjantów, przebijając kamizelki kuloodporne i w ciała zwykłych gapiów przeszywając ich na wylot. To było takie proste. Takie zwykłe. Jednak już na niego czas. Słońce zaczyna wschodzić i powinien wracać. Nie może przecież pozwolić, by aurorzy się o nim dowiedzieli. Co prawda chce nieco przyspieszyć swoje plany, ale potrzebuje chwili spokoju. Teraz najważniejsze jest znalezienie człowieka, który będzie dobrym ministrem, a nie strachliwą kurą jak Knot. Takiego, którym można łatwo manipulować i którego z łatwością można przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, choćby używając do tego zaklęć.

Spojrzał ostatni raz na pobojowisko i zniknął.

oOo

Harry trząsł się nico. Było zimno i czuł wiatr łaskoczący jego twarz. W końcu może się obudzić. Miał już dość. To było za dużo jak na jeden dzień. Zdecydowanie za dużo. Poruszył głową i poczuł, że leży na czymś miękkim, ale nie czuł specyficznego zapachu leków, więc nie jest w skrzydle szpitalnym. Nie jest też w dormitorium, bo wschodzące słońce ogrzewa jego twarz. Miał ochotę poleżeć tak jeszcze trochę, ale musiał wstać. Dzisiaj też jest dzień. Też są lekcje i ma obowiązki, których nie może porzucić. Powoli otworzył oczy i ujrzał długie, nieco falowane włosy, z pewnością należące do jakiejś dziewczyny. Nie widział twarzy, ale rozpoznawał te włosy, bo były prawie białe, a tylko jedna osoba w Hogwarcie takie ma. Wszyscy zwą ją wariatką, ale dla niego jest całkowicie normalną dziewczyną.

— Luna — szepnął cicho, a dziewczyna podniosła głowę.

— Och! — zawołała zaskoczona. — Już się obudziłeś, Harry? — zapytała zatroskanym głosem.

— Tak. Co ty tutaj robisz?

— Ja? A nic takiego. Przyszłam tutaj w nocy popatrzeć jak latają gwiazdy i znalazłam ciebie. Chyba za długo wpatrywałeś się w konstelację Niemków, bo usnąłeś. — Harry nie wiedział co to ta konstelacja ,,Niemków", ale uznał to za kolejny wymysł dziewczyny. — Jesteś ciężki i nie mogłam zanieść cię do pokoju Revenclaw, więc zostałam tu z tobą. Co ci się śniło?

— Nic takiego — skłamał.

— Nie kłam - przejrzała go. - Chyba miałeś koszmary i latało wokół ciebie pełno zgryźlików. Odgoniłam ich trochę, ale większość cię dopadła. Przepraszam. — Harry westchnął. Za co ona go przeprasza?

— Nie. To ja przepraszam. Przeze mnie musiałaś tutaj siedzieć, w tym zimnie.

— To nic takiego. Ty zrobiłbyś to samo, prawda? A poza tym i tak zrobiłeś dla mnie dużo, więc cieszę się, że mogę się odwdzięczyć.

Harry spojrzał w jej bladoniebieskie oczy, od których odbijały się złote promienie słońca i teraz wyglądały jakby błyszczały. Przypatrywali się tak sobie dłuższą chwilę, aż Harry poczuł dziwne ukłucie w żołądku i podniósł się zastanawiając się czy całą noc leżał na jej kolanach. Powinna chociaż kogoś zawołać, zamiast z nim siedzieć i siedzieć, ale to przecież Luna. Ona myśli niekonwencjonalnie.

— Dzięki — rzucił z uśmiechem i ona się uśmiechnęła.

— Nie ma za co — powiedziała radośnie i wyciągnęła z torby długą na piętnaście cali różdżkę, dziwnie ozdobioną tuż przy rękojeści. Harry natychmiast przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia i blizna ponownie go zapiekła. Wczoraj piekła gorzej, ale to zawsze boli. I zawsze to ignoruje. To przecież on jest nastolatkiem, nie Voldemort, więc dlaczego odczuwa tyle jego cholernych emocji?!

— Skąd to masz? — zapytał sięgając po różdżkę należącą do martwego już śmierciożercy. Gdy tylko ujął rękojeść poczuł, że należy już do niego. Kolejna różdżka pod jego kontrolą, która zmieniła właściciela. Spojrzał teraz na swoją, z piórem Feniksa, którą to właśnie zabił Avery'ego i zastanawiał się czy jest na niego ,,obrażona". W końcu Olivander mówił, że różdżki w jakiś stopniu mają ,,duszę" i czują.

— Leżała obok ciebie. Pomyślałam, że to twoja, więc...

— Nikomu o tym nie mów! — powiedział nieco groźnym i uniesionym głosem, ale ona nie wystraszyła się, tylko uśmiechnęła głupio. Zdenerwował się teraz na siebie, za swoją reakcję. Nie powinien się tak zachować, ale Luna z pewnością wiedziała, że to nie jest jego różdżka.

— Przepraszam — powiedział cicho.

Był już ranek, a Harry się obudził, więc nie było sensu nadal siedzieć w wieży. Oboje zeszli z niej i w milczeniu szli przez szkołę. Harry zastanawiał się ile Luna wie. Czy może, gdy był na wpół przytomny nie powiedział czegoś, czego nie powinien? Czy może gada przez sen? Ile ona może wiedzieć i czy, wie do kogo należy ta różdżka? Nie, to nie możliwe. Jest zbyt spokojna, ale cholera! Luna zawsze jest spokojna! Nawet, gdy walczyli na treningu w pokoju życzeń, to nie robiła nic pochopnie i zachowywała kamienną twarz, jakby nic nie mogło jej tknąć. Nawet gdy została spetryfikowana przez jego ,,bazyliszka" cały czas się głupio uśmiechała. Ciężko ją rozgryźć.

Rozeszli się przy wielkiej sali i oboje skierowali się do pokojów swoich domów. Harry nieco zmarnowany poczuciem straty rodziny przeszedł przez portret, a później w swoim pokoju poczuł się senny. Podszedł do łóżka i na coś nadepnął. Szybko zauważył, że to list do Syriusza, którego nie zdążył wysłać. No tak, przecież jeszcze on mu został. Syriusz zawsze będzie przy nim i nie odejdzie, prawda? Nie może go zostawić samego. Zwyczajnie nie może.

Zrzucił z siebie szatę i wtedy Ron wyszedł z łazienki.

— Siema — rzucił Harry na przywitanie i spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

— E... Cześć. — odpowiedział nieco niepewnie, a Harry zdziwił się taką reakcją. Zwykle rudzielec był pełen energii, niemal zrzucał go z łóżka, a teraz trzyma dystans.

— Co jest? — zapytał.

— Nic.

— Gadaj, przecież widzę. Coś się stało? — nie dawał za wygraną, a mina Rona robiła się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej skrzywiona, jakby powstrzymywał się od powiedzenia czegoś.

— No mów, jesteśmy przecież przyjaciółmi — przypomniał mu. — Nie _powinniśmy_ mieć przed sobą tajemnic — dodał jeszcze, zwracając szczególną uwagę na słowo ,, _powinniśmy''._ Ron chyba w końcu się przełamał, bo wstał i napiął mięśnie jakby w obawia, że oberwie zaklęciem. Harry zaczął myśleć nad tym, jak wiele można wyczytać z mowy ciała. Nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał na nią uwagi tak jak w tej chwili.

— Chodzi o twoje wczorajsze zachowanie — powiedział sztywno. — Po przeczytaniu tej gazety. — Harry przez chwilę nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi, ale szybko sobie przypomniał.

— A, tamto. Przepraszam, że użyłem na tobie zaklęcia, ale musiałem coś zrobić. _Sam_.— wyjaśnił.

— Dobra, rozumiem to, ale zniknąłeś na cały dzień. Nigdzie nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć i nie pokazywała cię nawet mapa. — Teraz to Harry się skrzywił. — A to znaczy, że nie było cię w szkole.

— Byłem w pokoju życzeń. — pokój życzeń nie jest naniesiony na mapę.

— Nie prawda. Pokój był nieużywany. Sprawdziliśmy to z Hermioną. Ona uważa, że nie było cię w szkole i jest wściekła. Uważaj, bo jak ją spotkasz, to zrobi ci dłuższe kazanie niż wszystkie lekcje w tym roku.

— Ok. Dzięki za ostrzeżenie. — Ron przeczesał włosy i Harry uznał, że to wszystko. Ruszył w stronę łazienki, musi wziąć prysznic. — Ron! Gdzie moja szczoteczka?! — wrzasnął a Ron zaśmiał się słabo. Szczoteczkę znalazł lewitującą pod sufitem.

Gdy umył zęby i wszedł pod prysznic zauważył ranę na swojej klatce. Przez krótką chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi, ale to było prawdziwe. Kilkanaście blizn, które przecinają się przez siebie widniało na jego piersi. Wyglądało to jakby walnął w niego piorun, który dosłownie go rozerwał. Jedna z blizn, ta tuż pod żebrami krwawiła leciutko i wyglądała na bardzo świeżą, jakby ktoś nie miał okazji jej zaleczyć. Harry chwycił więc swoją koszule i zaczął się jej przyglądać. Wyglądała jak zwykle: jasnoszara. Chwycił różdżkę i ściągnął zaklęcie maskujące, które widocznie ktoś na nią rzucił. Gdy to zrobił osunął się na ziemię. Była cała we krwi. Musiał nieźle krwawić. Ale... nie pamięta przecież, by się leczył w jakikolwiek sposób, a ilość krwi, którą utracił, z pewnością pozbawiłaby go przytomności. Cholera! No tak, zemdlał na wieży. Więc krwawił przez cały ten czas? Od kiedy? Czy zaczęło się to wtedy, gdy Avery go trafił, czy może, gdy zaczął kopać groby? Może wtedy, gdy znalazł Dudley'a albo, gdy wszedł na wieżę? Cholera! Nie pamiętał! Ale kto go uleczył? Odpowiedź nasuwała się tylko jedna. To ona...

Luna.

Na śniadaniu Harry w każdy możliwy sposób starał się unikać wściekłej na niego Hermiony. W obawie przed tym kazaniem skrył się nawet wśród czwartoklasistów i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, gdy Hermiona minęła go i usiadła z Ronem trochę dalej, rozglądając się bacznie. Miał ochotę krzyknąć do niej ,,Hej! Tutaj jestem! Nie znalazłaś mnie!" ale musiał się powstrzymać. Gra toczy się o przyjemnie zjedzone śniadanie, zwłaszcza, że nie jadł wczorajszego obiadu i kolacji, a i tak to, co zjadł, zwymiotował na podłogę w posiadłości Avery'ego.

— A ty co? Ukrywasz się? — zapytała wesoło Ginny, siadając obok niego. — Cóż, pewnie tak. Hermiona wczoraj była chodzącą bombą.

— Wiem, Ron mi powiedział. Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego ona się tak wszystkim przejmuję. Przecież nie umarłem. — Ale było blisko, dodał w myślach.

— Ona się martwi, Harry. Wszyscy się martwiliśmy. Gdy cię nie było Hermiona zawiadomiła wszystkie Hipogryfy i zarządziła poszukiwania. Przeszukaliśmy połowę szkoły. Gdzie ty byłeś?

— Szlajałem się — rzucił i wrócił do jedzenia.

— Tak, oczywiście. Miałeś szczęście, że nie poszła z tym do dyrektora, bo jakby się dowiedział, że nie było cię w...

— Ciszej! — syknął rozglądając się nerwowo. I tak zbyt wiele osób wie o jego zniknięciu, a dodatkowo dzisiaj mają przybyć aurorzy. Ma tylko nadzieję, że nie będą go śledzić na każdym kroku. Jeśli tak i jeśli będzie akurat zdenerwowany, to może przytrafić się im mały wypadek.

— Okej, okej — powiedziała z uśmiechem unosząc dłonie w geście obrony. — Wiesz, że właśnie to potwierdziłeś? — Westchnął z irytacją. — Okej, już nic nie mówię.

Harry podziękował jej w myślach i przy okazji zapamiętał sobie, by zabierać ze sobą mapę. Jeśli Hermiona zawsze będzie sprawdzać jego nieobecności i kiedyś połączy jego zniknięcia z dniami zgonów śmierciożerców, mogłaby to odkryć. Chociaż nie byłby z tego powodu zdenerwowany ani nic. Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby go odkryć, to tylko ona. Jest prawdziwą czarownicą i kocha zagadki. Może nawet bardziej niż on. W przyszłości będzie musiał bardzo uważać. A Dumbledore? Lepiej trzymać go w niewiedzy jak najdłużej, bo nie chciałby mieć go za plecami podczas swojej ,,pracy". Ciekawe czy by to zaaprobował? Pewnie nie, on woli ich łapać i wsadzać do Azkabanu. Idiotyzm. Voldemort jest już tak potężny, że Azkaban to dla niego kartonowe pudełko, pełne prezentów pod postaciami wiernych sługusów. Czeka tylko na moment by je otworzyć.

Gdy już objadł połowę stołu i uznał, że więcej nie zmieści, śniadanie prawie się kończyło. Ginny rzuciła w niego jakimś komentarzem, że je więcej niż Ron, czy coś takiego. Nie słuchał jej. W głowie miał natłok myśli i wspomnień. Ktoś zabił Dudley'a, to pewne. Tylko, kto? Nagle do wielkiej sali wleciała sowa, która była w połowie czarna jak i biała. Była jakby przecięta od ogona do dziobu i przez chwilę szybowała pod zaczarowanym, bezchmurnym niebem. Harry zauroczony spoglądał jak macha skrzydłami i pikuje w jego stronę. Czuł, że leci do niego i tylko do niego. Nie zdziwił się nawet, gdy wylądowała tuż przed nim. Przypominała mu Hedwigę.

— Harry! — Nie usłyszał tego krzyku i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku niewielkiego łebka jakby coś nim kierowało. — Nie dotykaj tej sowy! Harry stój! — Dłoń już miała pogładzić dziób i czarne pióra, gdy nagle została zatrzymana. Nie wiedział, kto trzyma jego dłoń, ale poczuł gniew, gdy niedane mu było dotknąć tej wyjątkowej sowy. Wyrwał swoją dłoń z uścisku rudowłosej dziewczyny i spojrzał na nią z mordem.

— NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE! — wrzasnął wściekle, a ona cofnęła się przerażona. Chyba każdy przestraszyłby się takiego wybuchu Harry'ego, bo nawet łyżki leżące na stole zaczęły się wykręcać, a napoje w szklankach wrzeć.

— Harry. — Ktoś chwycił go za ramię i poczuł, że natychmiast się uspokaja. Gniew wyparował, aż całkowicie zniknął. Podrapał się po czole i spojrzał na Ginny, już całkowicie spokojny.

— Przepraszam — powiedział patrząc w brązowe oczy dziewczyny. Ta przełknęła ciężko ślinę i potaknęła. — Co to jest dyrektorze? — zapytał wiedząc już, że to na pewno nie jest sowa.

— Nie dotykaj jej, Harry. — I w tym momencie machnął dziwnie różdżką. Wyjątkowy ptak rozpadł się na dziesiątki części, a raczej na dziesiątki stonóg, które rozbiegły się na wszystkie strony. Dziewczyny natychmiast wstały i zaczęły piszczeć uciekając jak najdalej od obrzydliwych robali. Wtedy dyrektor machnął ponownie różdżką i wszystkie spłonęły zostawiając po sobie tylko proch. Wśród tego wszystkiego leżała mała, biała karteczka, a w sali panowała idealna cisza, niczym w sali eliksirów.

— Severusie — rzekł prosząco dyrektor, a Snape cisnął jakimś nieznanym zaklęciem w kartkę, po czym skinął głową i spojrzał na Gryfona.

— Otwieraj to, Potter! — rzucił wściekle patrząc na chłopaka, ale Harry nie sięgnął po kartkę. — To od _niego_ — dodał z naciskiem, a kilka osób pisnęło i jeszcze kilka wciągnęło ze świstem powietrze, w tym Hermiona i Ron. Harry wziął karteczkę i odwinął ją. Za nim stał Dumbledore, Snape, Hermiona, Ron, Ginny, McGonagall i kilku gapiów. Wiedział, że wszyscy go teraz obserwują, a w szczególności ci, którzy wiedzieli, o kim mówił Snape.

Na kartce były tylko dwa słowa, które rozumiał tylko Harry. Jego serce zatrzymało się na moment i szybko przeniósł wzrok z tekstu na Jamesa stojącego naprzeciwko. Ten był oazą spokoju. W Harrym się gotowało.

— Nie daj po sobie niczego poznać — poradził mu, ale to nic nie dało. Serce biło coraz mocniej. Oddech przyspieszał w rosnącej panice i musiał zacisnąć zęby żeby nie krzyknąć wściekle. Jego problem nie polegał jednak na tym, czy on wie, czy nie. Harry nie wiedział, czy to uczucie to naprawdę panika, czy raczej podniecenie, że jego wróg wie i będzie jeszcze trudniej go dopaść. Krew przyspieszyła w jego żyłach, serce waliło młotem, a dłonie zaczęły drżeć.

— Harry? Co to znaczy? — zapytała Hermiona, a on ponownie spojrzał na kartkę. Tylko dwa słowa. Jest już tego pewny. On wie!

 _,,Gratuluję, podwójny"_


	12. Gniew Diabła czIII

Zawsze wyobrażał sobie obstawę aurorów prowadzącą go do Azkabanu, ale zawsze było ich co najmniej sześciu a on był skuty w kajdany. Zamiast tego jest ubrany w szkolną szatę Gryffindoru, na ramieniu wisi mu torba a ręce są jak najbardziej wolne, żeby tego było mało to za nim idzie ich tylko dwójka. Nie wiedział, czemu, ale czuje zawód, a przynajmniej w jakiś stopniu.

— Proszę uważać panie Potter! — krzyknął jeden gdy Harry właśnie schodził po schodach.

— Co znowu? — zapytał poirytowany. Ci aurorzy to aurorzy, nie niańki, które na każdym kroku mają widzieć zagrożenie i informować go o tym głośno.

— Tutaj jest fałszywy schodek — powiedział i udeptał jeden stopień. Harry miał już tego dość. Od dwóch dni ci kretyni łażą za nim, bo polecił im tak Dumbledore, który też panikuje jak kura domowa, której przegotował się rosół. Najpierw ta sprawa z sową, z której musiał wybrnąć i zarzekać się, że nie ma pojęcia o co mogło chodzić. Później James uznał, że to świetny moment na lekcję oklumencji i przewrócił jego wyobrażenie o lekcjach, głową w dół. Normalnie pięknie! Miał serdecznie dość, zwłaszcza, że przygotował pokój życzeń na kolejną lekcję, ale przez swoją całodobową ,,ochronę" nie mógł jej zorganizować! Planował ich jakoś zmylić, ale pożyczył pelerynę Ronowi. Raz udało mu się zmylić ich zaklęciem i wywalczyć sobie dwadzieścia minut spokoju. No naprawdę! Teraz nawet nie może sobie wieczorem wejść do zakazanego działu.

— Nie musicie odprowadzać mnie na śniadanie. Nie jestem łamagom — rzucił im wściekle i przyspieszył.

— Pan Dumbledore kazał, więc nie mamy wyboru. — To była ich rutynowa wymówka. Do wielkiej sali był jeszcze kawałek i naprawdę nie chciał wchodzić tam w obstawie tych nieudaczników. Na szczęście przybył ratunek. Choć nie takiego ratunku się spodziewał.

— Harry! — krzyknęła nagle białowłosa o niebieskich oczach, podskakując do niego niczym jakaś sarna.

— Luna! — odkrzyknął jej nawet bardziej wesoło niż ona. Nie miał jeszcze okazji jej podziękować za wyleczenie jego ran, chociaż nie miał pojęcia jak tego dokonała. Blizny wyglądają naprawdę paskudnie i nie da się ich ukryć zaklęciem. — Co u Ciebie? — zapytał, zatrzymując się tuż przed nią.

— Wszystko dobrze — odpowiedziała po prostu i wydała się trochę zamyślona. Powoli przechyliła głowę jakby była zdziwionym zwierzęciem i luknęła na aurorów. — Widzę, że znalazłeś nowych przyjaciół — dodała i pomachała im wesoło, ładnie się przy tym uśmiechając.

— Szczerze, to wolałbym się ich pozbyć — wyznał cicho.

— Aha... Może odstraszymy ich gnębiwtryskami? — Nawet się nie zdziwił. Jeśli to ma podziałać, to zgodzi się bez wahania. Luna widząc jego minę podeszła do aurorów. — Dzień dobry! — powiedziała głośniej niż powinna.

— E... Dzień dobry. — odparł jeden auror, a drugi się jej przypatrywał.

— Co robicie?

— Ochraniamy pana Potter'a - rzekł robiąc wyniosłą minę.

— Ale on nie chce — rzuciła.

— Mamy takie rozkazy, bardzo nam przykro. — Wzrok Luny zrobił się surowy, ale wyglądało to nawet zabawnie, zwłaszcza, że auror wydawał się zdezorientowany. Chyba nie wiedział jak ma zareagować.

— Sio! — krzyknęła machając na niego rękami — Sio! Sio! Sio!

— Co robisz?! — wrzasnął nieco wystraszony odskakując od jej machających łapek. Ta jednak nie przestała i nadal go odganiała, a raczej coś wokół niego.

— Sio! Sio! — nie dawała za wygraną a aurorzy cały czas się cofali. Jeden sięgał powoli po różdżkę, ale to przecież uczennica, więc się powstrzymał. — Sio!

— Co ,,SIO"?! Nie przeszkadzaj nam w pracy, wariatko! — wypalił, ale Luna to Luna. Nie przejęła się.

— Hej! — Drugi auror go szturchnął. — Potter zniknął!

Harry otworzył teraz oczy z zdziwieniu. Przecież stoi tam gdzie wcześniej i nie użył nawet żadnego zaklęcia, by się zakamuflować.

— Cholerna dziewucha! — ryknął i pobiegł. Przebiegli tuż obok zadziwionego Harry'ego i chyba ruszył w stronę wielkiej sali.

— Widzisz? Udało się. — powiedziała wesoło, podbiegając do Gryfona.

— Luna, jesteś... wyjątkowa — powiedział bardzo powoli czując rosnącą ochotę, by ją uściskać, ale zamiast tego szturchnął ją ramieniem i oboje ruszyli w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Harry miał wrażenie, że jakiś ciężar spadł mu z barków, bo ci kretyni naprawdę mu ciążyli przez ostatnie dni.

— Harry?

— Tak?

— Kiedy będzie nowe spotkanie GD? — zapytała z dziwną nutką.

— Może dzisiaj, może jutro. Gdy tylko pozbędę się tych ćwoków na więcej niż godzinę, postaram się dać wszystkim znać. Na razie trzymamy się starego terminu.

— Dobrze.

Weszli do wielkiej sali we dwójkę, obserwowani prze grupki uczniów. ,,Harry i Pomyluna?" Widocznie byli zdziwieni, że Wielki Harry Potter, może się zadawać ze zwariowaną Krukonką. Śniadanie już się zaczęło, więc rozeszli się do swoich stołów. Przy tym nauczycielskim siedział Dumbledore, co ostatnio rzadko miało miejsce, bo jak sam potwierdził, unikał Harry'ego na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Teraz jednak pilnuje go na każdym kroku.

— Co tak długo? — zapytał Ron szamiący jajecznicę. — I co robiłeś z Pomy... — nie dokończył, bo ujrzał surowe spojrzenie Hermiony i Ginny. — No... w każdym razie... — zaczął ponownie, nieco ostrożniej. — Co robiłeś z _nią_?

— Ona, ma imię Ron! — upomniała go Ginny. — Może ja mam zacząć o Tobie mówić: _Ten_ , albo _on_? Jeśli wolisz, to mogę mówić też, rudy baran.

— Daj spokój, Ginny — jęknął. — Przecież wiesz, że nie chciałem jej obrazić, ani nic. Co nie, Harry?

— Nie nazywaj jej tak — rzucił tylko i wziął się za jedzenie.

— Widzisz? Nawet Harry jej tak nie nazywa — powiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się nieco. — I ty też masz tego nie robić, rozumiesz?

— Okej, okej! Przepraszam.

— Nie nas powinieneś przepraszać — wtrąciła jego siostra. — Ale jeśli naprawdę żałujesz, to ci wybaczamy. — Ron odetchnął z udawaną ulgą. — A wracając do tematu — spojrzała na Harry'ego. — To, co robiłeś z Luną?

— Spotkałem ją po drodze — odpowiedział. — Jest naprawdę świetna. Pomogła mi uwolnić się od tych aurorów. Zaczęła na nich krzyczeć i machać rękami. O tak ,,Sio! Sio! Sio!"— mówił z zapałem powtarzając jej ruchy. — A później oni uciekli zostawiając mnie w spokoju. Muszę jej później za to podziękować. — i na tym uciął ten temat, bo ani Hermiona, ani Ginny nie zapytały o nic więcej.

Lekcje minęły jak zwykle i mimo zapowiedzi o lekcji praktycznej OPCMu, to nic się nie stało. Umbridge cały czas była taka sama i ciągle nawijała i nawijała. Harry powoli zaczynał żałować, że naprawdę jej nie zabił. Na następną lekcję OPCMu zapowiedziała naukę _drętwoty_ i _protego_ , w ,,specjalnie przygotowanej przez nią klasie". To będzie prawdziwa komedia, gdy zauważy, że ponad połowa klasy nie ma z tym zaklęciem najmniejszego problemu.

Po lekcjach skierował się prosto do gabinetu dyrektora, mając dość tych głupków, ciągle za nim chodzących. Gdy wypowiedział hasło, gargulec odsunął się szybko.

— Wy ze mną! — warknął wściekle i wraz z aurorami zwyczajnie wbił się do gabinetu. Dyrektor podniósł wzrok by spojrzeć i już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale młody mu przerwał. — Odwołaj ich! — zażądał nie zwracając już uwagi na grzeczność. Miał tego dosyć.

— Coś się stało, Harry?

— Tak! Coś się stało! Ci debile ciągle łażą za mną i łażą! Co oni myślą? Że nagle zza rogu wyskoczy jakiś Voldemort i rzuci się na mnie chcąc wyssać moją krew a później nalać ją do kufla i sprzedać na Przekątnej? Szkoła jest bezpieczna! Więc dlaczego każesz im za mną łazić?!

— Harry, uspokój się...

— USPOKOJĘ SIĘ, JAK ICH ODWOŁASZ! — wrzasnął i poczuł dziwne ukłucie w okolicach serca, jakby wbito tam igłę, ale kontynuował. — W końcu to ty im kazałeś! Niech chodzą po szkole, niech nawet zostaną nauczycielami, albo detektywami! Nie obchodzi mnie to, bo i tak nic nie znajdą! Niech tylko przestaną za mną łazić!

Dyrektor wpatrywał się w chłopaka, całkowicie zaskoczony jego wybuchem. Jednak wiedział, że to może się tak skończyć.

— Dobrze. — rzekł cicho, a Harry nie czekając na nic więcej, zawrócił się w kierunku wyjścia, mocno po drodze szturchając jednego z nich i nie przepraszając. Tamten chyba nie poczuł leciutkiego szarpnięcia jego kieszeni kurtki. To ma być auror? Gdy zielonooki minął gargulca, uśmiechnął się do siebie i wyciągnął ucho dalekiego zasięgu, którego dostał od bliźniaków. Dzięki magii trochę je usprawnił i nie potrzebowały już żadnych nitek ani przewodników, ale nie wytrzymywały za długo, bo magia się wyczerpywała, a to, które posiada nie wytrzyma już długo, bo na OPCM podsłuchiwał Malfoy'a, z nudów. Swoją drogą Malfoy ostatnimi czasy zachowuje się dziwnie. Jest dziwnie spokojny, nie zaczyna i nawet ze dwa razy mu pomógł na eliksirach. To budziło podejrzenia... On coś knuje, z pewnością.

— Mieliście być dyskretni — usłyszał z ucha głos Dumbledore'a.

— Spokojnie, profesorze. Mamy wszystko pod kontrolą - zapewnił go jeden, a Harry zaśmiał się cicho. Pod kontrolą? Ci kretyni nie mają nawet swojej pracy pod kontrolą. To mają być aurorzy? Niestety nie usłyszał nic więcej, bo połączenie się zerwało i ucho stało się niezdatne do użytku.

Wieczorem mógł nareszcie iść na spotkanie całego GD, bez żadnych przeszkód. Jednak ciągle odwracał się za siebie i sprawdzał zaklęciami, czy nikt go nie śledzi. W pokoju GD byli już wszyscy. Krukoni, Puchoni i Gryfoni. Brakowało w tym zbiorowisku jakiegoś rasowego Ślizgona, ze świeżym umysłem i bystrym okiem, ale to nie szkodzi. Hermiona już nieco zniecierpliwiona, wstała i stanęła przed nim ze wściekłością w oczach. Przez krótki moment czuł ból jakby coś szarpnęło mu klatkę, ale zignorował to.

— Spóźniłeś się! — syknęła.

— Kochacie, to poczekacie — rzucił i stanął przed wszystkimi. — Dzisiaj wasz trening będzie polegał na OBRONIE PRZED CZARNĄ MAGIĄ, a nie na zaklęciach. — Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie, a on machnął różdżką. Przed każdym z członków GD pojawiło się pudełko. — Odłóżcie tutaj różdżki, nie będą wam potrzebne.

— Co będziemy robić? — zapytała Cho, wykonując polecenie.

— Zobaczysz. Ustawcie się w szeregu, proszę. — Po niecałych dwóch minutach wszyscy stali w długim szeregu, a przed każdym pojawiła się kukła śmierciożercy.

— Harry? Co masz zamiar zrobić? — zapytała z nutką obawy Hermiona i wtedy kukły wycelowały w nich różdżkami. Wielu się wzdrygnęło i kilka osób nawet chciało uciec.

— Spokojnie! Nic się wam nie stanie — uspokoił ich, ale niewiele to dało. Westchnął i przez krótki moment nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Luną. Ona stała spokojnie. — To będzie... _Imperio_. — szepnął i w jednej chwili wszystkie kukły wystrzeliły zaklęcia.

— Teraz wyjaśnię zasady — zaczął widząc, że zaklęcie podziałało na każdego. — Śmierciożercy z pewnością zaatakują was tym zaklęciem. Nie jest tak popularne jak _Crucio_ , ale torturującym nie będę was męczył. — Teraz spojrzał na każdego z Hipogryfów. — Macie się z niego uwolnić w ciągu godziny. — uniósł obie dłonie. Natychmiast zagrała muzyka. — Pamiętacie bal trójmagiczny? Tak? Nie? Nie szkodzi! Po prostu tańczcie!

I wszyscy dobrali się w pary. Na twarzach mieli skrzywione grymasy i wystraszone miny, gdy dobrali się w pary, z którymi nie mieli ochoty tańczyć. Harry spoglądał na różnorodne pary i uśmiechał się pod nosem. Bliźniacy wywijali na specjalnym parkiecie. Dean i Cho tańczyli powoli, w rytm muzyki. Neville'owi chyba włączył się tryb tancerza, bo porwał Hermionę na sam środek, a Ron jak zwykle nie wiedział jak ma się poruszać tańcząc z siostrą.

— Teraz my — usłyszał za sobą i zobaczył specjalny pokoik zasłonięty długą, czerwoną firaną. Skrzywił się i wszedł do niej, siadając po turecku na poduszce.

— Tylko nie rozwal mi głowy, jak za pierwszym razem — uprzedził Jamesa, ale ten nie odpowiedział. — Zaczynaj.

Nie usłyszał ani zaklęcia, ani nawet cichego szeptu, jak wcześniej. James po prostu wdarł się do jego głowy, jakby od zawsze miał do niej dostęp i zaczął atakować jego wspomnienia. Nie przeglądać, tylko naprawdę atakować. Różniło się to tym, że przeglądanie to ,,zaglądanie do umysłu" a atakowanie, to ,,wyrywanie" wszystkiego na powierzchnie i kumulowanie w jednym miejscu, doprowadzając do ,,przeciążenia". A w każdym razie coś takiego mówił James, który od razu zaatakował umysł, wpełzając niczym śliski wąż do jego wewnątrz. Harry próbował go powstrzymać, ale z każdą próbą czuł rwący ból, od rosnącego w zastraszającym tempie natłoku wspomnień. Widział swoje wczesne dzieciństwo i pierwszy rok Hogwartu. Wszystkie wspomnienia zaczęły powracać razem z tamtymi uczuciami i emocjami. Czuł się jakby w jedną chwilę przeżył jedenaście lat. Teraz pojawił się Macnair i szybka _Avada,_ a później Crab, Goyle, Avery. I emocje towarzyszące tym chwilom. Tak całkowicie odmienne niż kiedyś, z czasów gdy był małym dzieciakiem. Kiedyś uważał, że zabójstwo to prawdziwe zło. Że to coś czego on nigdy nie zrobi, ale zrobił. I co gorsza, nie żałował. Innych mogłoby gryźć sumienie, ale on za każdym z tych czterech razów czuł ulgę. I zadowolenie z siebie, że wyrwał te chwasty. James mówił, że to wszystko to dopiero wierzchołek góry lodowej... Teraz cmentarz, Glizdogon, Voldemort i Cedrik. Cholera! Nienawidził tego wspomnienia i teraz ono powróciło. Ciekawe jak Voldemort się czuje gdy zabija? Czy tak jak Harry uważa, że wyrywa chwasty z ogrodu... Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, jego rodzice. Cholera! Głowa mu pęka, nie da rady dłużej!

— Żyjesz jeszcze? — usłyszał pytanie i spojrzał wrednie na Jamesa. W jednej chwili zobaczył więcej niż połowę jego życia. To wydaje się nie możliwe. Czy to tak właśnie działa Leglimencja w wykonaniu Voldemorta ,czy jakiegokolwiek innego czarnoksiężnika?

Odsunął zasłonę widząc, że oni nadal tańczą do muzyki. Nikomu nie udało się wyrwać. Czuł się z tym trochę źle. Tak naprawdę, to, to spotkanie GD jest tylko wymówką, by mógł poćwiczyć Leglimencję, a oni są w razie gdyby w tym czasie stało się z nim coś złego. Gdyby tylko stracił przytomność, choć na krótką chwilę, _Imperius_ straciłby moc. Trudno jest utrzymywać ponad dwadzieścia osób pod niewybaczalnym, zwłaszcza, że nie on osobiście ich zaczarował.

— Ile czasu minęło? - zapytał zmęczonym głosem. Próba obrony była bardzo wyczerpująca.

— Nie wiem. Pięć minut?

 _'Pięć minut_ ', powtórzył w myślach. Wydawało mu się, że jego umysł jest najechany nieco dłużej. Przynajmniej dziesięć.

— Staraj się mnie powstrzymać. Wypchnij mnie ze swoich wspomnień, nie pozwól bym je widział i je kontrolował. Wyobraź sobie siebie, jako takiego gargulca do gabinetu.

— Myślisz, że to takie łatwe? — zapytał nieco poirytowany. Tłumaczyć zawsze jest łatwo, gorzej z wykonaniem, a James w ogóle nie zwracał na to uwagi. Jakby myślał, że Harry natychmiast nauczy się wszystkiego.

— Mi to przychodziło łatwo, gdy... — zaczął i przerwał. Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i zauważył, że James w jednej chwili się zmieszał.

— Gdy co?

— Nic. - odparł szybko.

— Jak to nic? Przecież chciałeś coś powiedzieć, nie? Przychodziło Ci to łatwo, gdy co?

— Zostawmy ten temat, Harry - poprosił i odetchnął ciężko.

— Nie, powiedz. Chcę wiedzieć — nalegał.

— Nie.

— No mów! Ty wiesz o mnie wszystko! — krzyknął, nieco zbyt głośno.

— Zostawmy ten temat. — powtórzył — Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

— Ukrywasz coś.

— Tak — zgodził się.

— Co to jest?

— Nie mogę Ci powiedzieć?

— Dlaczego? — na to pytanie James spojrzał w jego oczy. To było jak spotkanie dwóch lwów przed zwierzyną. Uczucie jakby między nimi napięła się jakaś dziwna struna i każdy niepotrzebny ruch mógłby spowodować jej zerwanie. Mięśnie Harry'ego napięły się mimowolnie.

— Bo... — James zbierał myśli, jego czoło się zmarszczyło a Harry mocno zacisnął pięści, czując rosnący ból w piersi — _Bo mnie znienawidzisz_.


	13. Gniew Diabła IV

Harry'emu dni mijały bardzo szybko, ale to dlatego, że cały czas coś robił. Pierwszą rzeczą, od której nie udawało mu się uciec przez najlepszą przyjaciółkę, była nauka. SUMY zbliżały się w zastraszającym tempie i Hermiona często siłą zaciągała go do biblioteki, by razem się uczyć i całe szczęście Ronowi się nie upiekło, bo i on był na to skazany. Harry nie miał nic przeciwko wspólnej nauce, ale na dłuższą metę było to trochę problematyczne, a on miał już nowe, własne problemy. Pierwszym z wielu był James, który nieustannie go trenował, jakby była to najważniejsza rzecz ze wszystkich. Trenował go dosłownie nieustannie i Harry nawet podczas zwykłych lekcji musiał odpierać jego ataku na swój umysł. Nie miał nawet chwili dla siebie i z każdym dniem było coraz gorzej. James zachowywał się też bardzo dziwnie i czasami potrafił milczeć cały dzień i wyglądał jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślał. Harry miał wrażenie, że jego milczenie jest spowodowane przez tą jego tajemnicę, przez którą miałby go znienawidzić. Z początku chciał ją poznać, ale z czasem dał sobie spokój, bo James i tak nic by mu nie powiedział. Przestał myśleć o Jamesie i skupił się na kilku innych sprawach, jak na przykład dorwanie Lucjusza Malfoy'a lub Nott'a.

Był też zadowolony, bo treningi GD polegające głównie na uczeniu się, jak odepchnąć zaklęcie _imperio,_ szły dużo lepiej niż za pierwszym razem. Kilka par było na tyle potężnych, by udało im się wyrwać z zaklęcia po kilku minutach. Później okazywało się to niemożliwe. Treningi Hipogryfów były również szły dużo lepiej niż kiedyś. Teraz ich praca zespołowa wzniosła się na nowy, inny poziom, w którym każdy miał przydzielone zadanie i dzielili się na trzy grupy po trzy osoby. Działali szybko i sprawnie, likwidując swoich wrogów. Harry oczywiście nie uczył ich żadnej czarnej magii, ani zaklęć zabijających, bo mogliby tego nie zrozumieć. Żeby pokonać śmierciożercę trzeba go zabić. To wiedział. Zesłanie go do azkabanu niczego nie da, bo i tak wyjdzie, gdy tylko Voldemort zacznie działać. Jednak, mimo że byli już o wiele lepsi niż na początku i nie zbierali batów, to nadal nie byliby pokonać jego "Tom'a Riddle'a", dlatego też jeszcze nigdy go nie użył.

Harry ostatnio miał kilka wizji z serii '' _oczami Voldemorta''_. Wielu śmierciożerców wyciągnięto już z azkabanu, ale ministerstwo tuszowało tę sprawę z powodu braku ministra. Gdyby ludzie się o tym dowiedzieli, nastąpiłaby panika, której nawet aurorzy nie mogliby powstrzymać. Tymczasowym ministrem został Rufus Scimgeour, ale Harry wiedział, że nie porządzi długo, bo śmierciożercy za nim nie przepadają. Czasami też widział w głowie obrazy Voldemorta, który coś planuje. Ten plan, jakikolwiek by nie był, przyprawiał Harry'ego o gęsią skórkę. Voldemort może nie jest w pełni człowiekiem, ale jest cholernie inteligentny, przebiegły i patrzy do przodu, zamiast skupiać się na obecnej sytuacji jak Dumbledore. Dla Toma obecna sytuacja była tylko obecną sytuacją, czyli czymś, co może przewrócić do góry nogami, kiedy tylko by chciał. Wystarczyło oficjalnie się ujawnić.

Jutro był czternasty lutego i wszyscy trąbili tylko na jeden temat - walentynki. Harry'ego to nie interesowało. Ostatnio stracił zainteresowanie wieloma sprawami. Cho nie wydawała się mu już taka atrakcyjna i nie ciągnęło go do niej jak wcześniej. Była po prostu koleżanką z GD. Quidditch też stracił swój urok, chociaż nie mógł latać na miotle, bo ta leżała w gabinecie Umbridge. Jeśli chodzi o samą żabę, to również nieco się zmieniła, ale niezauważalnie. Wydawała się częściej oglądać za siebie, zwłaszcza w obecności Harry'ego. Robiła też lekcje praktyczne, na co wiele osób odetchnęło z ulgą, bo myśleli, że nigdy to nie nastąpi. Pierwsza lekcja odbyła się dwa tygodnie temu i poszła gładko. Chociaż w porównaniu do GD była tylko rozgrzewką. ,, _Musicie być bardzo ostrożni! Ministerstwo nie przywróciło tych lekcji, by połowa uczniów się pozabijała! Pamiętajcie, że używanie zaklęć niesie za sobą ogromne ryzyko i to ryzyko chcę zniwelować! Ubierzcie to!"_ mówiła przed każdymi zajęciami i kazała zakładać ubrania wypchane dziwnym materiałem, które pochłaniało nieco siłę zaklęć.

Do tego wszystkiego doszły lekcje teleportacji, na których Harry męczył się, by przenieść się choćby o milimetr. Z początku myślał, że pójdzie gładko, bo skoro potrafi zabić niebezpiecznego śmierciożercę, to jakim problemem będzie nauka tej sztuki? Całkowicie się mylił! Chciałby wejść do działu zakazanego i wyszukać jakieś informacje, które mu to ułatwią, ale i to okazało się niemożliwe.

Aurorzy. Ci dwa kretyni nie byli jednak takimi kretynami, na jakich z początku wyglądali! Harry myślał o nich jak o gorylach Malfoy'a, ale oni byli bystrzejsi i bardziej uważni. Śledzili go niemal na każdym kroku, ale peleryna niewidka może zdziałać cuda i ,,przypadkowo" jeden z nich spadł ze schodów łamiąc sobie nogę. Harry uśmiechał się na samą myśl. Oczywiście nie chciał źle dla aurorów, ale go irytowali, a zabijanie odpadało. Dumbledore i tak go o coś podejrzewa. Nie mówił tego wprost, ale tak jest, bo dlaczego miałby wysyłać za nim aurorów? Szkoda, że pani Pomfrey rzetelnie wykonuje swoje obowiązki i dokładnie połatała tę złamaną nogę.

Ostatnim i zarazem największym zmartwieniem Harry'ego, były rany na piersi, których nie dało się usunąć ani zasłonić zaklęciem. Przy innych nie mógł ściągać koszuli, bo ujawniłby wielkie, dziwaczne, powykręcane na połowę ciała czarne pasy, które z każdym dniem się powiększają. Teraz jego klatka, plecy i lewe ramię były pokryte tymi właśnie pasami i był pewny, że to efekt dziwnego zaklęcia Avery'ego. To nie ulegało wątpliwości i ,,rana" dniem i nocą dawała o sobie znać. Czasami łaskotała, czasami szczypała nieznośnie, ale zdarzały się chwilę, gdy nie mógł się nawet podnieść z łóżka i tylko za pomocą magii i eliksirów mógł uśmierzyć ból. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Wyglądało strasznie! Przez te znamię często nie sypiał, budzony częstymi atakami, a gdy udawało mu się przespać całą noc, to miał koszmary. Nie były to jednak koszmary nasyłane przez Voldemorta, tylko te zwyczajne. Pojawiały się ciągle i zawsze były podobne. Czasami walczył, czasami uciekał, czasami znajdywał się w miejscu, którego nawet nie znał, ale wszystkie kończyły się na tym, że... Tonął. Niepokoiło go to. I tak się działo przez te cholerne cztery tygodnie.

Teraz Harry przyglądał się właśnie czarnym pasom przed lustrem w pokoju życzeń. Spotkanie Hipogryfów, było już trzecim w tym tygodniu i jak z początku uprzedził, nie dostawiali żadnej taryfy ulgowej. Częstował ich nawet zaklęciem _crucio_ , _imperio_ i okazyjnymi _Avada_ _Kedavra_ , które nigdy nie było wysyłane z myślą, żeby zabić. Miało na celu ich zmylić, lub wystraszyć, i działało idealnie.

Warknął odruchowo, gdy jego ,, _chore_ " ramie zakuło jakby wbito w nie nóż i założył koszule. _Źle to wygląda_ , pomyślał i zaczął się zastanawiać jak usunąć to cholerstwo. W dziale zakazanym nie było odpowiedzi i nie mógł tam teraz chodzić, bo aurorzy go śledzili, a on nie mógł ich zmylać w nieskończoność. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie nafaszerować jakiegoś skrzata wielosokiem i nie podrzucić go, jaki jego samego.

Wraz z tą myślą wróciła myśl o Pansy, której pogrzeb odbył się wiele dni temu, a on nawet na nim nie uczestniczył. Cały czas starał się rozwikłać tę zagadkę, ale powoli traciła priorytet, gdy na jego drodze spotykał się z nowym problemem. Jednak wrażenie, że odpowiedź jest blisko, tuż przy nim, nie dawała mu spokoju. Nie wiedział jednak gdzie ma jej szukać. Wszystko było bardzo skomplikowane. Nie przypadkiem pomyślał właśnie o skrzacie nafaszerowanym eliksirem wielosokowym, bo to była myśl, którą wcześniej sprawdził. ,, _Może ktoś nafaszerował skrzata podwójnie i go podrzucił, by mnie zmylić_?" To pytanie okazało się ślepym zaułkiem, bo Zgredek powiedział, że skrzatów nie brakuje.

Wyszedł z pokoju życzeń czując ból w klatce i plecach spowodowany znamieniem. Teraz czuł się naprawdę źle. Całe ciało go bolało i piekło jakby za bardzo się opalił. Czuł nawet koszulę leżącą na jego skórze i mało brakowało, aby oszalał. Droga do dormitorium dłużyła się mu i dłużyła, jakby szedł nieskończonym korytarzem. Spojrzał na zegarek i ze zdziwieniem uznał, że już dawno powinien być w łóżku, a nadal błąka się po siódmym piętrze. Rozejrzał się powoli na wszystkie strony. To nie przypadek. Coś go tu trzyma, a raczej _Ktoś_.

— Potter? Co tutaj robisz? — usłyszał za sobą i błyskawicznie się odwrócił. Natychmiast zauważył zmianę otoczenia. Ściany zmieniły kolor na ciemniejszy i światło latarni nieco przygasło. Obrazy zniknęły i było zimniej, a przed nim stał Draco Malfoy, znienawidzony Ślizgon, który od jakiegoś czasu nie był tak znienawidzony jak zwykle.

— Malfoy? — zapytał zaskoczony i ból przeniósł się na jego pierś w miejsce gdzie było serce. Chwycił się tam mimowolnie i oparł o ścianę. Nie chciał żeby Malfoy widział go w takim stanie. To wróg, który może o tym donieść, ale lepiej opierać się o ścianę i być obolałym, niż leżeć nieprzytomny na zimnej posadzce. — Czego chcesz? — wypluł czując narastający ból i wściekłość.

— Czego chcę? To ty przyszedłeś do lochów. — Harry teraz zrozumiał gdzie się znajduje. Widocznie mózg płata mu głupie figle. — Nie powinieneś być raczej w swoim pokoju? Już jest po ciszy nocnej, jestem prefektem i mógłbym odebrać ci za to punkty.

— Taa... z pewnością — odparł nienawistnie. — Pewnie sprawi ci to przyjemność, więc dajesz. Odbieraj te punkty, bo jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to może powtórzyć się sytuacja z początku roku. — To zabrzmiało jak groźba i z pewnością nią było, a Draco na pewno zrozumiał przesłanie, bo cofnął się o kilka kroków.

— Nie odbiorę ci punktów — powiedział unosząc podbródek. — Tym razem ci odpuszczę, bo chyba nie wiesz za bardzo gdzie jesteś. Wyglądasz jakbyś nie spał przez tydzień. Nawet profesor Snape nie jest tak blady.

Harry zaklął w myślach. Brakowało jeszcze tego, żeby ten lizus się o niego martwił. _Niedoczekanie_!

Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie powiedział nic, bo serce zakuło tak jakby właśnie zostało przebite. Podświadomie wiedział co się dzieje i czuł to. Te pasy, czymkolwiek są, zaciskają się na jego sercu. Teraz się przeraził i ujrzał mroczki przed oczami. Głowa zapulsowała i padł na kolana. Widział Malfoy'a, który krzyknął coś i do niego podbiegł. Nie słyszał jego głosu i wszystko zasłoniła ciemność.

— Harry, co ci jest? — zapytał ślizgon podbiegając do gryfona. — Hej, Potter! HEJ, CO JEST?! — Teraz krzyk blondyna był wypełniony strachem. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Potter najpierw zachowywał się jak zwykle, a później padł na ziemię, łapiąc się za serce. To tylko zmęczenie, czy coś więcej?! Nie wiedział, co ma robić! Krzyknął jeszcze coś do bruneta i spoliczkował, mając nadzieje, że ten się ocknie, ale nic to nie dało. Ten leżał jak trup.

Teraz Draco zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji. Pobiegł po opiekuna domu. Z rozpędu wbiegł do jego gabinetu nie trudząc się pukaniem i zauważył, że go nie ma. ,, _Cholera! Gdzie jesteś?! Jesteś teraz potrzebny, staruchu!_ '' Rozejrzał się bacznie, ale po chwili słysząc krzyk bólu z korytarza wiedział, że nie ma czasu na rozglądanie się po pustym gabinecie Snape'a. Zostaje tylko jedna osoba, która może mu pomóc, bo z Potter'em dzieje się coś niedobrego. Nigdy nie sądził, że poprosi _go_ o pomoc, a już zwłaszcza w takiej sprawie, ale wyboru nie miał. Rzucił zaklęcie na Harry'ego i wysłał go do skrzydła szpitalnego, samemu pędząc po dyrektora.

Gargulec wpuścił go bez słowa i na szczęście ten długobrody siedział na swoim miejscu.

— Z Potter'em jest coś nie tak! — wrzasnął od razu a oczy starca, najpierw zaskoczone nagłym wtargnięciem, zrobiły się zaskoczone oświadczeniem, a na koniec przerażone.

— Prowadź! — rozkazał i ruszył za blondynem.

...

Dumbledore ruszył za Draco, a w tym samym czasie, w zakazanym lesie tuż obok Hogwartu, stał chłopak o szarych oczach i czarnych włosach. Chłopak ten spoglądał w stronę szkoły, ale liczne drzewa zasłaniały mu ten wyjątkowy widok. Stał, a wokół niego wszystko zaczynało być martwe. Trawa zaczęła usychać, liście drzew opadać, kwiaty więdły, zwierzęta uciekały. Ta żywa śmierć zaczęła otaczać las niczym ogień siejący spustoszenie, a szarooki stał pośród dziwnego, kamiennego kręgu uśmiechając się do siebie z satysfakcją. Zamknął oczy, wciągnął nosem powietrze i powiedział tylko jedno słowo, które brzmiało bardziej złowrogo niż obietnica nagłej śmierci.

— _Wróciłem._

 _..._

Tutaj zawsze było ciemno. Severus często zastanawiał się, dlaczego jego pan nie zamontuje kilku pochodni, by rozświetlić złowrogi korytarz i doszedł do wniosku, że _on_ musi widzieć w ciemności. Rozpalił światło różdżką i szedł powolnym krokiem. Przybył trochę wcześniej, ale to lepsze niż się spóźnić, bo mógłby za to oberwać jakimś dziwnym zaklęciem. Naprawdę nie chciał tu być. Nie chciał, ale jest. _"Cholera! Cholerny Czarny Pan! Cholerny Dumbledore!"_ Słońce zachodziło, gdy dostał wezwanie i musiał się stawić. Jak zwykle poinformował Albusa, załatwił kilka spraw szkolnych, ubrał szatę śmierciożercy i wyszedł. Cóż, niewiele razy ostatnio go wzywano, ale to dlatego, bo Czarny Pan miał zajętą głowę. Najpierw nie panował nad mocą, co każdy śmierciożerca odczuwał przez dziwne łaskotanie znaku, a później miał dziwne wahania nastrojów. Naprawdę, Severus czasami zastanawiał się czy jego pan nie cofnął się psychicznie po swoim powrocie, ale w jego obecności nie ośmielił się nawet tak pomyśleć. Musi zawsze mieć czysty umysł. Ostatnio Lucjusz jednak mówił, że Czarny Pan jest bardzo podekscytowany i wygląda jakby wygrał w loterii milion galeonów, albo zabił ministra. _"Chwila, on przecież zabił ministra''_ poprawił się w myślach i uśmiechnął nieznacznie. Nowe wybory mają się odbyć pod koniec lutego, czyli jeszcze dwa tygodnie, ale oni mają już swojego pewnego kandydata.

Severus Snape zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do piwnicy i przez moment zastanawiał się, co się tam tak naprawdę stało. Doszły go wieści o jakimś mścicielu, który na nich poluje i tam właśnie zabił Avery'ego. Cóż, Avery zasłużył sobie na śmierć zaraz za Macnair'em, który zaginął już w wakacje. Krążyła też plotka, że Czarnoksiężnik dowiedział się, kto jest tym mścicielem i dlatego zachowuje się tak, a nie inaczej. Teraz Severus przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek, bo zatrzymał się pod drzwiami do kwatery jego pana. Wstrzymał na moment powietrze słysząc głosy. Zaklął w myślach, nie powinien podsłuchiwać, ale może dowie się czegoś, czego nie dowie się od _niego_. Albus byłby wniebowzięty, gdyby te informacje były czymś, co może im pomóc, ale czy warto tak ryzykować? _''Szlag! Codziennie przecież ryzykuję!_ '' pomyślał wściekle i skupił się. Szepty stały się nieco głośniejsze, to chyba znaczy, że stoją tuż obok drzwi.

— Świetnie się spisałeś Torenie. Wszystko idzie po naszej myśli.

— Tak panie. Jak nakazałeś, aktywowałem zaklęcie pieczęci Avery'ego. Winny powinien teraz cierpieć męczarnie lub leżeć w śpiączce — odpowiedział Nott, a Severus zaczął się zastanawiać nad sprawą. Ponownie. " _Więc trafili mściciela jakimś zaklęciem? Ciekawe..."._

— Tak, z pewnością tak jest. Świetnie zaplanowanie, czeka cię nagroda. Pamiętaj, że Lord Voldemort zawsze nagradza za wierną służbę.

— Dziękuję panie — usłyszał przyciszony głos Nott'a i nastała chwila ciszy. Prawdopodobnie Lord wręcza Nott'owi jego ,,nagrodę". Severus słysząc kroki, cofnął się instynktownie jak najdalej i jak najciszej tylko mógł. Lord nie może wiedzieć, że słyszał cokolwiek, bo go zabije. On i Nott mają tajemnicę, a gdy Lord ma przed kimś tajemnicę, znaczy to, że nikt inny nie może jej znać. A on zna ją częściowo, a to i tak za dużo. Ponownie oczyścił umysł i zauważył jak drzwi się otwierają i wychodzi z nich śmierciożerca.

— Oh... — szepnął, jakby Severus był ostatnią osobą, której się spodziewał. — Witaj, Snape. — Mistrz eliksirów uśmiechnął się tak jadowicie, jakby stał przed nim sam James Potter. Nie lubił Nott'a. Prawda, był jednym z najinteligentniejszych śmierciożerców, ale nie posiadał wielkiego doświadczenia w walce i dlatego nie wzbudzał respektu u innych. Nie to, co Severus. On posiada obie te cechy i jest również szpiegiem. Niewielu śmierciożerców może się pochwalić tym, co on. On posiada też uznanie u swojego pana, a Nott dopiero je zdobywa, po tym jak dostał _cruciatusem,_ jako karę za brak wiernej służby.

— Nott — przywitał się i nadal utrzymywał wredny uśmieszek. Toren spojrzał na drzwi gabinetu.

— Lepiej nie każ naszemu panu czekać. Może ma dobry humor, ale w każdej chwili może się to zmienić. Lepiej nie doprowadź do tego, bo sam wiesz, co może się stać — poradził i Severus zauważył małe pudełeczko w jego dłoni, które szybko schował za plecami. Widocznie Nott uważa, że skoro raz pomógł, to może mu rozkazywać. Gdyby Severus się nie spieszył, to chętnie by mu pokazał, który z nich jest wyżej, ale nie będzie marnował na niego czasu. Bez słowa ruszył w kierunki drzwi i zapukał dwa razy, czekając na zaproszenie.

— Wejdź, Severusie — usłyszał cichy głos i ostatni raz spojrzał na Nott'a, który teraz uśmiechał się szeroko. '' _Z czego się tak cieszy?''_

— Panie — powiedział, kłaniając się nisko, a Voldemort spojrzał na niego srogo. Przełknął ślinę, nie próbując nawet unosić głowy.

— Severusie, czy jest coś, co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć? — To było właśnie najgorsze pytanie, jakie mógł zadać. O co on pyta? O to czy Draco zbliża się do Potter'a? Może chodzi mu o coś związanego z Albusem? Może mu chodzić o wszystko!

— Przybywam na twe wezwanie, panie — rzekł, nie wiedząc, co ma odpowiedzieć. Nienawidził takich sytuacji. Dumbledore przynajmniej nie wywiera na nim takiej presji.

— Tak, przybyłeś. Jednak nie to chciałem usłyszeć, ale ta odpowiedź jak na razie wystarczy. — Severus wyprostował się i spojrzał na swojego pana. Ten stał w jak zwykle czarnej, długiej szacie, z cienkiego materiału, a jego oczy płonęły szkarłatem. Jednak wyglądał nieco inaczej. Widocznie przybrał więcej mięśni od czasu swojego powrotu. Wtedy był prawie kościotrupem, którego kości owinięto białą skórą, a teraz wygląda bardziej jak mężczyzna. Jednak nie jak człowiek.

— Z pewnością zastanawiasz się, w jakim celu cię wezwałem — rzekł i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju, a nauczyciel zauważył dziwne znaki na jego bosych stopach — Nie będę trzymał cię w niepewności. Chodzi o osobę, która jest związana z Hogwartem tak mocno jak z całym magicznym światem. Wiesz, kogo mam na myśli? — Wiedział. Są tylko dwie osoby, o których mógł myśleć w ten sposób.

— Tak panie. Myślę, że chodzi o Potter'a — odpowiedział niepewny tej odpowiedzi.

— Dokładnie, Severusie — wysyczał cicho. — Chcę żebyś udowodnił swoją lojalność, a zadanie, które chcę tobie powierzyć, nie jest trudne, biorąc pod uwagę stan twojego celu.

 _''Celu?"_ powtórzył w myślach i ogarnęły go złe przeczucia. Jeśli mówi o jakimś ,,celu" to nie może to być ani łatwe, ani bezpieczne. Dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach widząc minę Voldemorta. Jest taka sama, jaką miał Nott... Coś jest nie tak. Czarny Pan coś knuje i nie jest to nic dobrego, a mieszanka " _Potter"_ i " _Cel"_ nie wróży dobrze.

— Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, panie.

— Tak, oczywiście, że zrobisz, co w twojej mocy. Ostatnio wpadłem na pomysł Severusie i teraz chcę go zrealizować. Posłuchaj uważnie... Harry Potter zapadł w śpiączkę. — Teraz nie mógł powstrzymać zaskoczenia i na chwilę jego emocje wyszły na wierzch. Strach i zaskoczenie. Jego osłony prawie opadły, ale szybko się zreflektował i przybrał poważną minę. — Chciałbym go dostać. Przyprowadź do mnie Potter'a.

— Panie, ale Dumbledore... — zaczął, ale niedane było mu dokończyć.

— MILCZ! Masz go do mnie przyprowadzić! — krzyknął mocno i przez krótką chwilę się uspokajał. Widocznie nie chciał słyszeć żadnych słów sprzeciwu. — Nie interesuje mnie, czy robiąc to zabijesz Dumbledore'a, czy połowę uczniów szkoły, Potter ma trafić do moich lochów. Teraz druga część zadania, od której będzie zależeć twoje życie. — Teraz Severus napiął mięśnie, chyba jest gorzej niż mu się wydawało. — Przydzieliłem to zadanie również Nott'owi i jak wiesz, tylko jeden z was będzie mógł przyprowadzić chłopaka do mnie. Drugi, któremu się to nie uda... umrze.

Teraz dopiero wszystko złożyło się w całość. Dosłownie! '' _Więc Nott uśmiechał się tak, bo wiedział o tej ,,rywalizacji"?! Sukinsyn!_ '' Ich rywalizacja jest niemożliwa. Żadnemu z nich się to nie uda, bo nie jest to możliwe! Dumbledore na to nie pozwoli... On, Severus Snape, Mistrz eliksirów, podwójny szpieg, śmierciożerca, członek Zakonu Feniksa i postrach Hogwartu, umrze przez coś takiego?! Szlag! Chciał się teraz znaleźć w ustronnym miejscu i wywrzeszczeć jak _tamtej_ pamiętnej nocy, gdy jego Pan zniknął, a miłość życia odeszła na zawsze. Naszła go jeszcze jedna myśl. Nott powiedział, że _winny_ może być teraz w śpiączce. Harry Potter jest w śpiączce...? Ta myśl była niczym błyskawica, gdy się pojawiła usłyszał grzmot. A ten grzmot prawie zwalił go z nóg. Nie wierzył, że to jest powiązane, ale jeśli jest... To Potter może być mścicielem... ,,Gratuluję, podwójny" przypomniały mu się słowa na kartce i ta niepewna wiedza stała się opcją. Potter faktycznie się zmienił, ale to nadal głupi dzieciak pragnący uwagi! Nie może być zabójcą! Spojrzał na swojego pana znając już tą niepewną prawdę i widział niebezpieczny błysk w jego oczach. Zbyt długo zwleka z odpowiedzią.

— Panie... — zaczął bardzo powoli i ostrożnie, starając się brzmieć na zdecydowanego i siłą woli powstrzymywał drżenie dłoni. — Przyprowadzę Potter'a przed Nott'em.

Czarny Pan po tych słowach go wypuścił i powiedział, że będzie czekać na prezent w lochach. Snape minął teren posiadłości i teleportował się na środek zakazanego lasu. Krew gotowała mu się w żyłach i był wściekły. Czy całe jego życie musi być takie popieprzone?!

— Czym sobie zasłużyłem? — zapytał przestrzeń i tylko wiatr mu odpowiedział. Nie wytrzyma dłużej. Wziął głęboki oddech i ryknał. — CHOLERNY HARRY POTTER!

Był teraz pewny, że cały zakazany las go usłyszał, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Nie czekając na nic więcej, wściekły ruszył w stronę szkoły. Gdy minął bariery, machnięciem różdżki zmienił swoje szaty na bardziej zwyczajne. W jego głowie wirowały myśli i musi znaleźć jakiejś ujście swojego gniewu. Może wstawi kilka szlabanów, albo zabierze jakiemuś gryfonowi punkty? Nie! Miał ochotę coś zniszczyć! Najlepiej całą szkołę!

Powiedział hasło i wszedł do gabinetu. Rozejrzał się i nie widział ani dyrektora ani Faweksa, więc to oznacza, że Albus gdzieś wybył w pośpiechu, bo na dywanie leżała rozerwana paczka cukierkach, które wszędzie się walały. Jak zwykle znika, gdy jest potrzebny. " _Te informacje nie mogą czekać!_ '' Teraz walnął się dłonią w głowę rozumiejąc swoją głupotę ,, _Harry Potter zapadł w śpiączkę_ ". To było oczywiste, że Albus zostanie wezwany do jego Złotego Chłopca. Przez całą drogę krew się w nim gotowała, ale gdy wbił do skrzydła szpitalnego, mijając dwójkę aurorów, i ujrzał Harry'ego Potter'a, syna Lili, leżącego na łóżku, pokrytego czarnymi pasami... Został tylko ból i smutek. Te pasy, a raczej pieczęci... Kojarzył je... Tak, z pewnością je kojarzył. To te same zaklęcie, które widział wiele, wiele lat temu podczas egzekucji rodziny Holen'ów. Za pomocą tej jednej klątwy cała szesnastoosobowa rodzina, szanowanych czarodziejów półkrwi, umarła. Za pomocą tej jednej, cholernej klątwy, która teraz ciąży na Harry'm! Dumbledore będzie zdruzgotany... Zwłaszcza, gdy usłyszy najnowsze nowiny.

Podszedł do niego powoli i ostrożnie.

— Albusie... — zaczął, a ten natychmiast do niego podszedł i chwycił jego dłonie w błagalnym geście. Oczy dyrektora były pełne łez. '' _To naprawdę Dumbledore?''_ Severus nigdy nie spodziewałby się takiej reakcji, ale teraz też zauważył Faweksa, stojącego na klatce Harry'ego i płaczącego, jak teraz Albus. Nawet łzy feniksa nie pomagały. _Katastrofa_.

— Severusie... — usłyszał zdruzgotany głos. — Błagam... — To słowo sprawiło że teraz w nim coś pękło — Pomóż Harry'emu...

Severus do końca swoich dni nie zapomni tej sceny.


	14. 1942

Witam. Taki mały bonus, dodatek, nazywajcie jak chcecie.

* * *

31 Grudnia 1942rok — Nieznana lokalizacja.

Młody, przystojny chłopak o morderczych oczach siedział na fotelu czytając grubą księgę bez tytułu. Po chwili zmienił pozycję, bo zrobiło mu się niewygodnie i przełożył nogę na nogę, wtapiając się jednocześnie w wygodny fotel. Mimo, że w pokoju paliło się tylko kilka świec, które nie dawały wiele światła to on, wydawał się dobrze widzieć małe literki księgi. Po chwili oderwał od niej wzrok i spojrzał na drzwi, które zaraz się otworzyły.

— Spóźniłeś się. — powiedział spokojnym głosem i nawet wyraz jego twarzy nie był nerwowy — Gdzie byłeś?

— Zawsześ taki ciekawski, dzieciaku. Powinieneś przestać wpychać nochal w moje sprawy i zająć się swoją edukacją. — pouczył go i otworzył barek, później nalał im do kieliszków alkohol — Masz, dzisiaj zrobię wyjątek. — rzekł a młody odebrał od niego trunek.

— Coś wesoły jesteś. — zauważył — Stało się coś dobrego?

— Dobrego? — zapytał zaskoczony — Ha! Ty w ogóle znasz znaczenie tego słowa, psycholu? — młody zmrużył oczy i przybrał wściekły wyraz twarzy, ale starszy czarodziej w ogóle się tym nie przejął — Swoją drogą… Czy ty nie powinieneś być teraz w szkole?

— Szkoła… — powtórzył chłopak — Nie uważam tego zamku za moją szkołę. Nie nauczą mnie już niczego pożytecznego. Przerobiłem już cały materiał, który mieliśmy przerobić w ciągu siedmiu lat. Teraz jedyną osobą, która może mi pokazać coś więcej jesteś ty. Dlatego niema mnie w szkole.

— Nieźle dzieciaku. Jednak czy mój kochany Dumbeldore cię nie pilnuje? — młody ponownie zmrużył oczy — Dobra, zapomnij. Skoro tutaj jesteś, to wierzę, że znalazłeś jakiś sposób, żeby go wykiwać.

— Ten staruch zbyt ufa swojej mocy i jest…

— Ucisz się. — przerwał mu chłodno — Nigdy nie nazywaj go staruchem i nie lekceważ go.

— To go lekceważysz. — przypomniał mu popijając ognistą.

— Bo ja, mam coś, czego on niema. I to coś należy do mnie. — wzrok chłopaka zrobił się ciekawski. Widocznie bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, co to jest.

Po chwili młody ruszył za starszym mężczyzną o blond włosach i znaleźli się w bibliotece. Była ogromna i można było porównać ją do tej Hogwarckiej. Regały sięgały sufitu i wydawało się, że nie mają końca. Chłopak wszedł do pomieszczenia niewzruszony, bo to widok, który widuje dość często w Hogwarcie i tutaj. Starszy zaś wszedł uśmiechając się do siebie i bawiąc różdżką, którą po chwili szybko machnął.

— Podejdź tutaj dzieciaku, chcę ci pokazać coś wyjątkowego. — czarnowłosy podszedł i ujrzał długi kawał pergaminu, który cały jest zapisany i niema nawet jednego wolnego miejsca — To moje zaklęcie. Opracowanie go było bardzo trudne, a testy były jednym wielkim niepowodzeniem. Kilka lat temu, gdy byłeś jeszcze knypkiem, niesięgającym mi ramienia, udało mi się.

— Co to za zaklęcie? — zapytał próbując odczytać słowa, ale były nieskładne, dziwne, bez znaczenia i nakładały się na siebie.

— To unikalny urok, który może rzucić tylko osoba, która nie boi się poświęcenia i śmierci. — oczy chłopaka zabłysły — Zaklęcie jest łatwe do rzucenia, ale utrzymanie go i kontrola to wyższa liga, której nawet ja nie opanowałem do końca. Nie wiem dokładnie ile ma zastosowań, ale znam jedno. Ono zabija. Rzucającego i ofiarę. Ofiarę pokrywają ciemne pasy, a rzucający może go w pewnym stopniu kontrolować, ale to zależy od odległości między nimi.

— A rzucający? Powiedziałeś, że zaklęcie zabija.

— Stopniowo. To czarnomagiczne zaklęcie, którego formuła jest niewerbalna, dlatego ten zwoj jest ważny. Jeśli utkwi ci w pamięci, zaklęcie podziała, rozumiesz?

— Uczyłem się już niewerbalnych. — rzucił nieco zniecierpliwiony.

— Wiem. Wracając do rzucającego… Zaklęcie zabija stopniowo, to znaczy, że możesz rzucić je ograniczoną ilość razy zanim pasy pojawią się na twoim ciele. Oczywiście możesz je zatrzymać, ale czas twojego życia i tak zostanie skrócony. Z szesnastolatka nagle możesz zostać staruchem. Zaklęcie jest niestety nieodwracalne.

Oczy młodego chłopaka rozszerzyły się najpierw w zaskoczeniu, a później uśmiechnął się słabo. Wiedział, że to zaklęcie go nie skrzywdzi w żaden sposób. Każdego innego, ale nie jego. Nikomu się to nie uda.

— Rozumiem. A te zastosowania?

— Możesz kontrolować ofiarę, podobnie jak zaklęciem _imperio_ , ale są odstępstwa. Sam będziesz musiał je poznać.

— Jasne.

— Chciałbym przekazać ci to zaklęcie, byś je udoskonalił. Twój potencjał jest nawet większy niż mój i ja nie dodam już nic nowego do tej klątwy. — oczy chłopaka ponownie zabłysły. Właśnie otrzymał urodzinowy prezent od swojego mistrza i będzie mógł go wykorzystać. Co więcej nikt niema pojęcia o tym zaklęciu i nikt inny nie będzie w stanie go rozpracować. To jak dołożenie dodatkowego asa do tali, by później schować go do rękawa i czekać, aż pojawi się przeciwnik, na którym będzie musiał go użyć.

Minęło kilka lat, podczas których między innymi doskonalił właśnie to zaklęcie. Spuściznę po Grindelwaldzie, którego pokonał ten starzec. Cóż Gellert wpadł we własną pułapkę. Jego nauczał, żeby nigdy nie ignorować przeciwnika, a sam to zrobił. Idiota. I ktoś taki był jego mistrzem? Człowiekiem, od którego nauczył się najczarniejszej z magii? Co prawda nigdy jeszcze nie wykorzystał klątwy pieczęci, ale dzisiaj nadszedł ten dzień. Nie dość, że ujrzy rezultaty badań, w których nawet były Czarny Pan poległ, to jeszcze będzie to cios dla Dumbeldore'a.

Była wigilia. Dzień, w którym wszystkie rodziny zbierają się razem. Głupcy. Takie dni są idealne na rzeź. Lord Voldemort spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy. Severus Snape, Lucjusz Malfoy, Tarsen Nott, Belatriks Lestrange i Regulus Black. Co do tego ostatniego, to nie był do końca pewny, czy nadaje się do wewnętrznego kręgu, ale to w końcu Black. Kiedyś będzie z niego idealny śmierciożerca.

— Nikogo nie zabijajcie. — powiedział cicho — Zbierzcie ich w jadalni i wytłumaczcie Jaron'owi, dlaczego znalazł się w takiej, a nie innej sytuacji.

Jaron Holen był zdrajcą. Kapował Dumbeldore'owi. Był szanowanym śmierciożercą, a sprzymierzył się z wrogiem. Na szczęście nie wyniósł na zewnątrz żadnej istotnej informacji i nie wie, że jego los był przesądzony, od kiedy Czarny Pan zaczął go podejrzewać i łączyć fakty. Ich informacje wyciekały akurat wtedy, gdy Jaron był na spotkaniach. Dumbeldore powinien rozważniej dobierać szpiegów, bo może się to obrócić przeciwko niemu. Stary głupiec.

Lord stał przed domem czekając, aż jego słudzy zrobią to, co nakazał. Światła przez kilka chwil rozświetlały mieszkanie i widać było je nawet przez zasłonięte firany. Gdy ustały, wiedział, że sprawa załatwiona i ruszył przed siebie. Dzisiaj użyje tego zaklęcia. Tak, to ten dzień.

Wszedł powoli do domu rozglądając się na boki. Jako pierwszego zauważył Severusa.

— Panie, Clark Holen, brat Jaron'a, zniknął. — powiedział kłaniając się.

— To tylko jeden człowiek Severusie. Jak mniemam reszta jego rodziny jest tam gdzie mają być, tak?

— Tak panie, szesnaście osób. Są w salonie, proszę za mną. — i poprowadził swojego pana do salonu.

— Witaj, Jaron. Zdrajcy nie mają lekko.

— Nigdy cię nie zdradziłem, panie. — powiedział starając się brzmieć spokojnie.

— Pozwól, że ja to ocenie. — rzekł i wycelował różdżką. Jego więzień nie stawiał oporu i otworzył umysł, a Lord wszedł przeszukując każde wspomnienie, ale nie znalazł tego, czego szukał — Jesteś, winny. — skłamał. Wiedział, że ten mężczyzna ani jego rodzina nie są winni, ale chęć wykorzystania tego zaklęcia i pokazania swojej mocy poplecznikom przeważyła. Poza tym nie mógł im pokazać, że sie mylił. Zbliżył się do swojej ofiary i dotknął czubkiem różdżki głowy mężczyzny, a ten wydał z siebie niewyobrażalny krzyk. Jego czoło natychmiast owinęły czarne pasy, które wydawały się miażdżyć jego głowę, ale nie fizycznie. To musiało być coś, co odczuwał tylko Jaron, bo nikt nie widział, nic prócz tych pasów.

Z oczu, nosa, uszu, ust i nawet spod paznokci Jarona zaczęła wypływać krew, a on nadal krzyczał. Jego rodzina cofnęła się od przeklętego i spróbowali wstać, ale trafieni zaklęciem któregoś ze śmierciożerców, zostali na miejscu.

— Tak. To odpowiedni rezultat. — pas zaczął błyskawicznie rozprzestrzeniać się na ciało — TAK! Stań się! Stań się nim! — ciało mężczyzny było już całkowicie owinięte pasami, a on sam wyginał się w dziwny łuk i po chwili było słychać trzask kręgosłupa. Żebra mężczyzny rozerwały klatkę piersiową ukazując wnętrze i bijące ciągle serce, a czarna krew obryzgała każdego w zasięgu, czyli całą rodzinę mężczyzny. Lord Voldemort patrzył na to z zafascynowaniem, bo nigdy nie oczekiwał czegoś takiego. Mimo, że nie udało mu się osiągnąć oczekiwanego rezultatu zyskał rozrywkę.

— Cofnąć się! — nakazał, kiedy pasy zaczęły pojawiać się również na całej rodzinie i spojrzał na podwładnych. Tylko Bella miała podobny wyraz twarzy jak on. To czyniło ją wyjątkową. Była młoda, a tak bardzo żądna krwi i walki. Była mu też wierna, bo żywiła do niego uczucie. Wiedział, że ona nigdy go nie zdradzi i będzie świetną uczennicą. W końcu każdy wielki czarnoksiężnik musi przyjąć ucznia.

Wokół rodziny Hollen'ów pojawiły się wijące w powietrzu pasy, które przybierały formy. Z początku były tylko latającymi wstążkami, ale później widocznie zaczęły tworzyć czarny pierścień wokół nich, a oni krzyczeli. Te krzyki z pewnością słyszy cała ulica. Krew, kości, krzyki, śmierć. Cierpienie, ból, udręka, przekleństwo. Voldemort uśmiechnął się krwiożerczo widząc, do czego to zaklęcie jest zdolne. Z początku nie oczekiwał, że może być obszarowe i teraz ma dla niego nowe zastosowanie. Może go użyć w walce, lub jako wirus. To zaklęcie idealne. Grindelwald nie dał mu Asa, on dał mu Jokera.

— Panie, zakon może zaraz przybyć. — odezwał się niespodziewanie Nott, a Lord spojrzał na niego srogo, jednak nie ukarał. To prawda. Muszą iść, bo zakon ich zaskoczy. Czas zniknąć.

Kilka godzin później siedział w swoim gabinecie rozkoszując się wspomnieniami i snuł już nowe plany, z wykorzystaniem przekleństwa pieczęci. Gdy zakon oberwie tą klątwą, to będzie ich koniec. Nikt nie przeżyje. Zniszczy ich! Zniszczy Dumbeldore'a!

Zaśmiał się szaleńczo i jego uwagę przykuło coś na lewej stopie. Przyjrzał się dokładniej i oniemiał.

— To niemożliwe. — szepnął widząc pasy ułożone w znaki runiczne ciągnące się prawie do kolana. Nie mógł uwierzyć. — To… działa też na mnie? Przecież udoskonaliłem zaklęcie! — wywrzeszczał spanikowany i za chwilę się opanował. To nie koniec świata. Zaklęcie go nie zabije. Nie może. On jest nieśmiertelny. To nigdy się nie stanie, niepotrzebnie się przejmuje. Jednak te runy go niepokoiły. Usiadł na fotelu przekładając nogę na nogę i opierając podbródek o dłoń.

— Dorwę cię… Starcze.

I po tych słowach roześmiał się głośno.


	15. Gniew Diabła czV

**v**

Był wczesny ranek, a słońce dopiero, co wynurzyło się zza gór i dopiero, co jego promienie oświetliły las i zamek. Hermiona nie zawsze wstawała tak wcześnie, ale dzisiaj wyjątkowo musiała, ponieważ musi obudzić tych dwóch głupków, którzy nie napisali wczorajszego wieczora pracy na transmutację. Ron olał to totalnie, a ona wściekała się próbując go do tego namówić, ale nic to nie dało. ,, _Poczekajmy na Harry'e_ go" Ron ciągle to powtarzał wymigując się od pracy. Poczekali i się nie doczekali. Harry'ego nie było do północy i podejrzewała, że siedzi w pokoju życzeń, albo błąka się po szkole. Nie mogli sprawdzić na mapie, bo zabrał ją ze sobą, a szkoła jest zbyt wielka, żeby znaleźć jedną osobę nawet, jeśli jest magnesem na kłopoty.

Dziewczyna wstała i westchnęła ciężko, bo jej włosy jak zawsze były w nieładzie i na szczęście znalazła zaklęcie, które pomaga jej naprawić tę szopę na jej głowie. Użyła go uważając, aby nie przesadzić nieco z mocą, bo mogło przynieść to odwrotny skutek i byłoby jeszcze gorzej niż jest. Włosy wróciły do normalnego stanu. Cóż, wstała wcześniej, również dlatego, bo wyszykowanie się, by się godnie prezentować jako prefekt wymaga odrobinkę czasu. Wszystkie dziewczyny spały, więc powoli i ostrożnie udała się w stronę łazienki. Nie chciałaby ich obudzić. Wyszła z niej po kilkunastu minutach i włożyła na siebie normalne szkolne szaty i monetę, która informowała o spotkaniach GD. Na samą myśl przechodził ją dreszcz. Harry wprost uwielbiał niezapowiedziane spotkania, które organizował bardzo, ale to bardzo często. Raz zdarzyło się nawet, że musieli latać na siódme piętro trzy dni pod rząd, a lekcje były katorgą. Z zaklęcia _imperio_ wyrywali się tylko Ron, Ginny, Luna i Dean, czyli prawie połowa Hipogryfów. Z normalnych uczniów były tylko dwie osoby, którym się to udało. Jeden Klaus z Revencawu, ale chyba przez szczęście, bo udało mu się to tylko raz przez wszystkie sześć lekcji, i Holy z Hufflepufu. Ta dwójka jednak nie przykuła uwagi Harry'ego i tylko krótko ich pochwalił. Zdecydowanie faworyzował Hipogryfy, ale gdy zaczynały się ich _prywatne_ lekcje, to lekcje GD wydawały się dziecinną igraszką.

Harry ich niszczył. Za każdym razem. Te lekcje polegały głównie na obronie i ataku, i to oni musieli się domyśleć, kiedy używać jednego bądź drugiego, a wielki Harry Potter tylko obserwował. Hermiona wymyśliła taktykę i była jednym z ''mózgów''. Podzielili się na trzy grupy i ona dowodziła jedną. Pod jej komendą była dwójka rudzielców, czyli Ginny i Ron. Dean nagle zaczął pokazywać, że jego mózg również, jako tako pracuje i został mózgiem bliźniaków Weasley. Luna za to została mózgiem trzeciej grupy, dowodząc Seamus'em i Neville'em. Harry raz zwierzył się jej, że nie jest pewny, co do Dean'a i Seamus'a, ale Hermiona już teraz wiedziała, że wiedział co robi przyjmując ich do tej grupy. Jeden był wybuchowy, dosłownie, bo lubił bawić się zaklęciami wybuchowymi typu _bombarda_ , i potrafił zaszokować. Seamus właśnie był tym wybuchowym. Dean był tym spokojniejszym typem, który stara się analizować sytuację i podejmować decyzję, która działa na korzyść jego drużyny. Podobnie jak Hermiona, ale był słabszy w zaklęciach. Był też gotów się poświęcić i raz osłonił Freda przed zaklęciem torturującym. Wtedy po raz pierwszy ktoś został nim trafiony.

Gdy wymyślili już te taktykę ruszyli do akcji i okazało się do dużo bardziej efektywne niż ruszenie całą dziewiątką naraz. Ich przeciwnikami była zwykle czwórka śmierciożerców i bazyliszek. Po jednym wrogu na grupę i jeden do obrony węża. Po około siedmiu treningach dotarcie i zniszczenie bazyliszka nie stanowiło większego problemu, ale zwykle udawało się to jednej grupie. Było to jak zawody w, jak to nazywał Harry ,,idź i zabij".

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie i schowała monetę do kieszeni szaty. Chciała nareszcie zobaczyć tego ,,Tom'a Riddle'a" o którym Harry tyle gada. Mimo, że mówi, że nie są jeszcze gotowi, to ona sądzi inaczej. Są naprawdę dobrą drużyną, zwłaszcza jej. W końcu pod jej komendą jej rosnący na świetnego taktyka Ron i Ginny, która była najlepsza, jeśli chodzi o atak. Mózg, taktyka i atak. Tej kombinacji nie da się pokonać i to oni zazwyczaj docierali do bazyliszka. Po nich o dziwo byłą drużyna Luny, a później Dean'a.

Chwyciła za klamkę i otworzyła drzwi, by w następnej chwili odskoczyć jak poparzona. Przed nią stał sam Harry i miała małą nadzieję, że nie wywołała wilka z lasu. Wyglądał jednak nieco inaczej niż zwykle. Jego włosy były zgrabnie ułożone a oczy dziwnie się świeciły. Była to niewielka zmiana, ale znacząca.

— Siemka Hermiono! — powiedział wesoło i uniósł głowę by zajrzeć do damskiego dormitorium. Przez chwilę była zszokowana, bo przecież jeszcze żadnemu z chłopaków nie udało się podejść pod ich drzwi, a co dopiero zajrzeć do pokoju, ale to przecież Harry. Czasami miała wrażenie, że on potrafi wszystko.

— Harry! — syknęła i wypchnęła go zamykając za nimi drzwi — Co ty tutaj robisz? Nie możesz tu być.

— Hehe, pewnie tak. — potwierdził uśmiechając się do niej — Obudź Ginny, mam dla was niespodziankę.

— Niespodziankę? — zapytała zaskoczona i niepewna, bo gdy Harry mówi niespodzianka może mieć na myśli Rogogona wyskakującego z paczuszki. Jednak po jego oczach wiedziała, że to raczej nic strasznego. '' _Może to dlatego wrócił wczoraj tak późno_?'' Ta myśl mogła okazać się trafna, albo nie. Miała tylko połowę szans na to, że ma rację i to ją wkurzało. Ten chłopak był nieprzewidywalny. Mimo wszystko obudziła Ginny i rudowłosej pół godziny zajęło uszykowanie się, mimo, że wstała natychmiast, gdy usłyszała imię chłopaka. Hermionę często bawiło jej zachowanie, którego nie pokazuje nigdzie indziej niż w dormitorium. Zwykle można by pomyśleć, że ona wcale nic do niego nie czuje, ale prawda była całkowicie odwrotna.

— Pospiesz się. Nie powinnaś chyba kazać mu czekać, prawda? — zapytała nieco rozbawiona a zdenerwowana mina Ginny nie pozwoliła jej się opanować i wybuchła cichym chichotem. Inne dziewczyny nadal spały, ale w ciągu dziesięciu następnych minut obudzą się wszystkie.

— Już idę, już idę. — parsknęła i obie wyszły z dormitorium. Zeszły po schodach i jako pierwszego zauważyły Rona.

— Cześć Ron. — przywitała się Hermiona, a Ginny obrzuciła brata niemiłym spojrzeniem, bo ostatnio pokłócili się o to, które z nich pokona kukłę śmierciożercy — Gdzie jest Harry?

— Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego budził mnie tak wcześnie, przecież jest dopiero szósta… — jęknął spoglądając na zegarek — I do tego piątek… Dlaczego on musi nam to robić? **—** Hermiona i Ginny wymieniły spojrzenia uśmiechając się przy tym, podczas gdy Ron marudził niezrozumiale pod nosem. Nie minęło kilka sekund, gdy nadeszła odpowiedź na pytanie rudzielca.

— Bo jesteście najlepsi. — Harry stał za nimi spoglądając na mapę Huncfotów, którą zaraz schował pod koszulę — Dlatego muszę wam to robić. Chodźcie za mną. — ostatnie zdanie nie brzmiało ani trochę przyjaźnie i słysząc jego głos Hermioną przeszła gęsia skórka i patrząc na Ginny i Rona, była pewna, że odczuwają to samo. Harry wydaje się inny.

— Gdzie idziemy? — zapytała Ginny, a ten tylko się uśmiechnął i ruszył, a oni za nim. Odezwał się dopiero, gdy wyszli z wieży.

— Nie widzieliście jeszcze Tom'a, prawda? — nie musieli odpowiadać — Postanowiłem, że pokażę go właśnie wam. Tak naprawdę to czekałem na odpowiedni moment, by to zrobić i teraz jest idealny. — trójka gryfonów spoglądała po sobie. Hermiona zastanawiała się, przed jakim wyzwaniem tym razem staną. Jaki będzie Tom? Jakiej magii będzie na nich używał? Jak bardzo niebezpieczne to będzie? I przede wszystkim jak wpłynie to na Ginny, bo to o nią się najbardziej martwiła. Dziewczyna od pierwszego spotkania, gdy tylko usłyszała nazwisko Riddle, wydawała się bać. Ron z pewnością obmyśla w głowie jakiś plan, bo skoro Harry pokazuje go tylko im, to znaczy, że uważa, iż są w stanie go pokonać, ale to wyzwanie nie będzie głupim śmierciożercą ani bazyliszkiem.

Milczeli, a Harry nie powiedział już nic więcej. Jednak wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie idą do pokoju życzeń. Hermiona miała swoje podejrzenia. I kierunek, w którym szli, dobitnie ją w nich potwierdzał. Harry wiele razy jej opowiadał o tamtym miejscu, głównie na jej prośbę. Gdy weszli na schody usłyszała głośne jęk, należący do ducha dziewczyny. Do ducha dziewczyny, która umarła w damskiej toalecie. Zabita przez bazyliszka… Jęcząca Marta.

— Harry… — zaczęła cicho podchodząc do niego, a on nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Jego wzrok był nieobecny, jakby skupiony na czymś odległym, co tylko on widzi. Nieco się tym przeraziła i postanowiła mu zaufać. _''Harry na pewno wie, co robi._ '' W każdym razie miała taką nadzieję.

W czwórkę weszli do łazienki i od razu zostali przywitani przez ducha dziewczyny.

— Oh! Harry! Wróciłeś do mnie! Uch...Wiesz może, że…

— Zamilcz. — powiedział cicho, ale ten cichy głos odbił się echem po całej łazience. Był go głos przerażający, wypełniony nienawiścią i Hermiona teraz naprawdę się wystraszyła. Przełknęła głośno ślinę i zauważyła trzy miotły leżące pod ścianą. Chwilę później krew w jej żyłach zamroził cichy syk. Wiele razy słyszała głos Harry'ego i nigdy się nie wystraszyła, a najwyżej zastanowiła. Nie raz słyszała też jego wężomowę i ani razu nie skamieniała. Teraz poczuła autentyczny strach, który z każdą chwilą się potęgował. " _Coś jest nie tak_. _To naprawdę Harry_?" Zastanowiła się nad tym. Harry wygląda i zachowuje się inaczej, ale to jej przyjaciel. Zrozumie wszystko, nawet jego zmianę, ale…'' _Ale dlaczego kurde prowadzi nas do komnaty tajemnic?! Ginny wygląda jakby miała zemdleć, Ron chyba też_.''

— Wskakujcie na miotły. — powiedział cicho biorąc jedną z nich i Hermiona zastanowiła się skąd zdobył miotły. Przecież są pod kluczem u Umbridge, a szafki nie da się otworzyć nawet zaklęciem. Weszli na miotły i zlecieli w dół. Zatrzymali się na czymś, co przypominało gruz, pozostały po zawaleniu ściany i faktycznie nim był. Jeden z tuneli obok był zawalony. Harry przejął ich miotły i na jego ustach gościł teraz mały uśmiech. Odłożył je pod ścianę i ruszyli.

Hermiona obserwowała ogrom wszystkiego. Ściany korytarza były z ostrego kamienia i tylko szaleniec by się o nie oparł, a sufit był, co najmniej pięć metrów nad nimi. Nie wiedziała, że zlecieli tak nisko, ale chyba szybkość lecenia pionowo, kurczowo trzymając się Rona mogła ją zmylić. Na pewno byli bardzo nisko, bo czuła wszechobecną wilgoć i niemiły zapach pleśni. W oddali jednak widziała korytarz taki jak Hogwarcki. Cofnęła jednak tę myśl, gdy tylko się zbliżyli. Było jednym słowem _Ślizgońsko_. Ściany były albo pomalowane na zielono, albo to cegły miały taki kolor. Było też spartańsko, bo nie było tutaj nic, prócz ścian i kilku obrazów jakiegoś mężczyzny. Chyba samego Salazara Slytherina i kogoś jeszcze, ale go nie rozpoznała.

— Tutaj. — powiedział i wysyczał coś do kamiennej ściany, która otworzyła się na oścież ukazując im komnatę — Wchodzimy.

Miała wrażenie, że weszła do gniazda węży, których matka jest martwa. Stała na końcu ogromnej komnaty, po środku której, leży wielkie truchło bazyliszka. Wszędzie były kolumny, z wężami, które wyglądały strasznie, a na samym końcu twarz… Ludzka twarz przypominająca twarz Slytherina z obrazu, jednak jedna jej połowa była zniszczona. '' _Czy walka Harry'ego i Bazyliszka była aż tak… destrukcyjna?''_ Zapytała samą siebie rozglądając się po komnacie. Teraz dopiero zauważyła, że połowa komnaty leży jest w gruzach. Większość kolumn leży, ściany wyglądają jakby ktoś rzucił w nie dynamitem, kafle na ziemi popękane i wszędzie była ta cuchnąca woda. Tu musiało dojść do czegoś strasznego. Zatrzymali się przed połową twarzy i drzwi, którymi weszli zamknęły się.

— Wiecie, tak naprawdę to nigdy nie chciałem tego robić. — powiedział nagle Harry nie odwracając się do nich — Ale później przypomniałem sobie… — tutaj zrobił długą pauzę jakby nad czymś myślał — …że ja muszę żyć, nie ważne za jaką cenę. Udało mi się oszukać śmierć, nie raz, nie dwa. Jednak to już nieaktualne, bo śmierć już nigdy mnie nie odnajdzie. — te słowa przypominały jej… — Chcę pokazać wam Tom'a. Muszę wam go pokazać. Hermiono, z pewnością zauważyłaś we mnie zmiany.

Teraz dosłownie nogi się pod nią ugięły i musiała się wysilić, żeby ustać. Te zgrabnie zaczesane na bok włosy, ta postura… Wszystko przypominało jej Harry'ego, ale te włosy go zdradzały, i to zachowanie. Widziała już tego chłopaka. Tylko na zdjęciu i z opisu, ale widziała. Serce przyspieszyło, gdy się domyśliła. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego nie zauważyła wcześniej, przecież szła za nim! Całą trójką za nim szli i nikt z nich nic nie zauważył?! Nikt z nich nie zauważył, że przed nimi nie idzie Harry tylko ten cholerny…

— Ja jestem Tom Marvolo Riddle. — i pod Hermioną ugięły się nogi. Ginny złapał Ron, który nie odrywał wzroku od nieznanej mu twarzy, bo to z pewnością nie była twarz Harry'ego. Rysy były cięższe, oczy zmieniły kolor a raczej go straciły i stały się szare. Twarz stała się bardziej okrągła i jeszcze bardziej przystojna, a okulary zmiażdżył w dłoni. Teraz była pewna. Przed nią nie stoi Harry, tylko dziedzic Slytherina, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

— Harry… — głos Rona był wściekły — To nie jest śmieszne, do cholery! Przestań udawać i ściągnij tę pieprzoną maskę! Przesadziłeś! — Hermiona rozumiała jego gniew i sama chciałaby powiedzieć to samo, ale ona wiedziała. Czuła to, od kiedy go ujrzała. To nie Harry. To Lord Voldemort, a Ron go prowokuje. Chciała kazać mu przestać, ale nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu.

— Ron… Głupiutki Ron. — wyszeptał Riddle i przeniósł wzrok na jego siostrę — Witam ponownie, Ginny Weasley. — jej oczy ukazywał przeogromny strach — Nie martw się, nie wykorzystam twojego ciała by ponownie wrócić do życia, choć kiedyś mógłbym. — Hermiona nie rozumiała — Jednak to prowadziłoby do twojej śmierci, a zanim to nastąpi, chciałbym z wami porozmawiać. Poza tym i tak nie można mnie unicestwić w żaden możliwy sposób.

Hermiona nie rozumiała. On powiedział ,, _mógłbym_ ", więc to znaczy, że Voldemort na cmentarzu nie wrócił do życia? A może mogłoby być ich dwóch?! Ale przecież on stoi przed nią! JAK?! To nie możliwe, żeby było dwóch Voldemortów?! Myśli szalały i nie mogła znaleźć odpowiedzi. Musi się uspokoić. " _Uspokój się. Uspokój się. Uspokój się_ " powtarzała w głowie nie patrząc na Marvolo.

— Harry, przestań… NATYCHMIAST! — wrzasnął Ron wyciągając różdżkę i opuszczając siostrę na posadzkę. Tylko on z trójki gryfonów stał o własnych nogach.

— Weasley, czy naprawdę sądzisz, że ja, mógłbym być kimś takim jak Harry Potter? — Ron zawahał się na chwilę

— Wiem, że to ty Harry! To jest test, prawda?! Poddajesz nas TESTOWI! Przestać do cholery!

Ta myśl również przeleciała przez głowę Hermiony, ale w to nie wierzyła. Harry nie wytwarza takiej aury strachu i nienawiści. Ta, którą teraz czuła była wręcz namacalna.

— Więc sam spójrz. Polecam skrzydło szpitalne. — powiedział i rzucił mu mapę Huncfotów. Ron szybko ją aktywował i jego oczy rozszerzyły się natychmiastowo, bo widział tam kopkę podpisaną ,, _Harry Potter_ ". Powoli i ostrożnie przeniósł wzrok z mapy na chłopaka, chyba rówieśnika, ale Hermionie ten chłopak wyglądał na co najmniej siedemnaście lat, więc może być dwa lata starszy. I bardziej doświadczony.

— Dam wam chwilę na oswojenie się z myślą, że nie jestem Harry'm. — i po tych słowach odszedł kawałek i wyciągnął z kieszeni nieznaną Hermionie różdżkę i zaczął tworzyć prążki na wodzie. Ten chłopak, chociaż nie wygląda, jest z pewnością najniebezpieczniejszą osobą, którą do tej pory spotkali. To potwór.

— Ginny… Hermiona… — głos Rona był bardzo cichy i nieco zszokowany — Pamiętacie jak Harry opowiadał nam o walce na śmierć i życie. O tym, gdy tylko sekundy dzielą nas od śmierci? — Hermiona potaknęła, Ginny wbiła spojrzenie w podłogę — Wydaje mi się, że to właśnie ta chwila. Wydaje mi się, że on to przewidział. Że kiedyś będziemy zdani tylko na siebie w obliczu zagrożenia i dlatego stworzył Hipogryfy. Szkolił nas na tą właśnie chwilę. Przed nami stoi _on_ , a Dumbeldore jest w skrzydle szpitalnym, z Harry'm. Nie wiem, co się stało, ale nie wyjdziemy stąd szybko. Harry nas nie uratuje. Musimy walczyć. - Hermiona pomyślała, że Ron jednak jak chce to potrafi szybko myśleć i podejmować decyzje oraz być stanowczym.

— Masz rację. — odezwała się niespodziewanie Ginny i powoli podniosła się na nogi — Mi mówił, że nie mogę się go bać. On się tym żywi i obróci mój strach przeciwko mnie samej. Powiedział ,, _Ginny, jeśli kiedyś staniesz z nim oko w oko… nie daj się zabić_ " Nie dam się zabić, Harry.

Hermiona obserwowała jak Ginny podnosi się na nogi i jej odwaga i pewność siebie rośną z każdą sekundą, jednak ona nadal klęczała przerażona. Nie, ona nie jest ani Ronem ani Ginny. Nie potrafi walczyć z kimś takim. Nie jest waleczna i odważna jak Ron, który jest wojownikiem i nie jest zdecydowana i dobra w zaklęciach jak Ginny, którą Harry nazywa ,,miss pojedynków". Harmiona nie jest tą dwójką i teraz to wiedziała. Ona zna tylko kupę zaklęć i potrafi szybko myśleć, ale to nic nie da. Na treningach prawie nie rzucała zaklęć, tylko mówiła tej dwójce, co mają robić i jak to zrobić. Jednak w obliczu tego potwora nie wiedziała nic. Przecież… _Walka z nim to pewna śmierć_! Czuła się teraz jak kruk między lwami i wężem. Mimowolnie jej ciało się zatrzęsło.

— Hermiono, nic nie musisz robić. — powiedział uspokajająco Ron — My się nim zajmiemy, prawda Ginny?

— Tak! — powiedziała nieco za głośno i te szare oczy spojrzały w ich stronę.

— Widzę, że wróciliście do świata żywych. — usłyszeli — Więc, najpierw walka czy rozmowa? Wybieraj, panie Weasley. Uprzedzam jednak, że będę walczył z całą waszą trójką.

 _''Rozmowa… Rozmowa… Rozmowa… Wybierz rozmowę RON! On nas pozabija!"_ — krzyczała w głowie widząc ten niebezpieczny błysk w bezkolorowych oczach.

— Walka! — powiedział z mocą i ścisnął różdżkę. Tom uśmiechnął się szaleńczo ściskając własną i zaśmiał się. Hermiona teraz chciałaby zasłonić sobie uszy i nic nie słyszeć, ale nie mogła się ruszyć. Nagle, wszystko przewróciło się do góry nogami i nie trwało to więcej niż dwie sekundy. Jakieś zaklęcie, błyskawicznie posłało Rona w tył i straciła go z oczu. Drugie poziome machnięcie różdżką zwaliło Ginny z nóg i jej ciało znalazło się w dziwnej bańce wody, która wydawała się ją w jakiś dziwny sposób atakować, a sama Hermiona poczuła jak dłoń zaciska się jej na szyi i unosi w powietrze. A wszystko trwało nieco ponad sekundę.

— Wiesz, mam zamiar wyjawić ci moją tajemnicę. A wiesz, dlaczego? — gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, którego jej zabrakło — Bo Harry w ciebie wierzy. Wierzy, że ty odkryjesz jego morderczą tajemnicę. Zawsze uważał, że tylko ty możesz to zrobić, więc dlaczego nie wyjawić ci mojej? — jego głos był cichy i hipnotyzujący. Hermiona chcąc nie chcąc, skupiła się tylko na nim, zapominając o całym świecie.

— Wiesz, od kiedy powrócił mój oryginał, obudziłem się ze snu. Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że jestem zjawą połączoną umysłem z Harry'm, który wtedy był psychicznym wrakiem, obwiniającym się o śmierć przyjaciela. Od tamtej pory moim celem stało się odzyskanie ciała. Jednak wspólne dni z Harry'm, którego zacząłem naprawiać, zaczęły… uwalniać emocje, które uwięziłem lata temu… Wiesz, że teraz czuję podniecenie, gdy to właśnie ode mnie zależy twoje życie? — jego szaleńczy uśmiech się poszerzył — Tak, to coś, czego nie zaznałem od dawna. Jestem pewny, że i mój oryginał posiada szczątki tych emocji, bo jego umysł jest połączony z Harry'm w równym stopniu, co ja sam. To trochę skomplikowane. — przerwał i Hermiona wróciła, a raczej jej świadomość. Żelazna dłoń puściła ją i padła na ziemię łapczywie łapiąc każdy oddech. Panika rosła z każdą chwilą. Nie chciała umierać. ,, _Harry, błagam… Pomóż nam!_ " ale krzyki jej myśli nie mogły dotrzeć do zielonookiego. Teraz też zrozumiała jedną rzecz. Harry stał na przeciw temu potworowi cztery razy, łącznie z nocą Halloween, gdy miał roczek. Później spotykał go w szkole, aż został wykorzystany do jego odrodzenia na cmenatarzu. Nie miała pojęcia, że Voldemort jest aż takim potworem! Bała się. Panicznie się bała.

Jednak starała się to powstrzymać. Musi teraz myśleć i to na najwyższych obrotach. Muszą stąd uciec. Zaklęcia. Nie wiedziała nawet, jakiego zaklęcia użyć i w jakim stanie są jej towarzysze. Rozejrzała się gwałtownie, aż kręgi jej szyi cicho strzeliły. Ron był nieprzytomny i leżał pod jedną z kolumn węża z dziwnie wykręconą lewą dłonią. Chyba ją połamał. Hermiona przerażona oderwała od niego wzrok. Nie mogła znieść tego widoku. Ron pokonany z taką łatwością, tak samo miss pojedynków, która leżała w kałuży wody. To, że żyje zdradzały tylko uniesienia się klatki piersiowej.

— Skoro już wiesz, że twoi przyjaciele żyją, możemy porozmawiać. — przełknęła ciężko ślinę, słysząc poważny do bólu głos — Wiesz, moim celem było odzyskanie ciała, ale do tego potrzebowałem przynajmniej dwóch ofiar, które nie są związane z Harrym, więc wy odpadaliście na starcie. — pokazał jej dwa palce jednej ręki i nieco się uśmiechnął — Harry nie mógł też odczuwać wyrzutów sumienia zabijając je, ale to nie miało wielkiego znaczenia… UPS! Czyżbym za dużo powiedział? Haha Cóż, i tak byś się dowiedziała. — Serce Hermiony zabiło jeszcze mocniej, bo rozumiała, co on mówi, jednak nie wierzyła, że Harry mógł kogoś zabić, a zwłaszcza dwie osoby i nie odczuwać wyrzutów sumienia z tego powodu — Nie mogli to być też moi poplecznicy, więc śmierciożercy też odpadali. Wybrałem dwie osoby niemal po pierwszym spojrzeniu. Pierwszą była Dolores Jane Umbridge, a drugą Pansy Parkinson — Hermiona słyszała, że Parkinson umarła w św. Mungu i… Harry się z nią spotkał, gdy zaatakował ich wąż — Najpierw postanowiłem załatwić żabę. Nie było łatwo użyć na Harry'm zaklęcia przymusu, ale się udało. Musiał też znać twarz kolejnej ofiary. To było bardzo, bardzo ważne i bardzo się wysiliłem by to zrobić. Musiał zobaczyć twarz Pansy. Inaczej moje zaklęcie do rytuału by nie zadziałało prawidłowo. Wyobraź sobie jego zdziwienie. Zabił Umbridge, która nagle okazała się być Pansy.

— To… To niemożliwe! — w ten krzyk włożyła całą swoją odwagę, którą z trudem zebrała. Nikomu nie pozwoli szargać imienia jej najlepszego przyjaciela nawet, jeśli przepłaci to życiem. Jest GRYFONKĄ do cholery!

— Z Pansy problem był nieco bardziej złożony, bo Harry nie chciał jej zabić, ja ja nie mogłem już używać zaklęć, ale ja zasiałem ziarno.— kontynuował niewzruszony — To była trudna sprawa. Wystarczająco trudne było utrzymywanie martwego ciała Umbridge, przy życiu i wymazanie jej wspomnień z incydentu, a jeszcze musiałem go namówić do zabicia tej dziewczyny nie wzbudzając żadnych podejrzeń. Cóż, nie powiem, że nie przyniosło mi to żadnych korzyści. Nekromacja jest świetną dziedziną, jeśli chodzi o infiltrację. Nikt nie rozpoznał, że żaba jest martwa, nawet dyrektor. Zyskałem tyle informacji, że mógłbym bez problemów mógłbym obrócić w proch to, czym jest dla ludzi ministerstwo. Korupcja jest tam bardzo powszechna.

 _Nekromancja_ … Hermiona nie wierzyła w tą bajkę. Od czasów Merlina nikomu nie udało się użyć nekromancji a udało się to komuś, kto nawet wtedy nie był człowiekiem?! To niemożliwe! Jednak, jeśli to prawda, to oznacza, że przez pięć miesięcy zdobywał informację o szkole, ministerstwie, GD, Hipogryfach, Zakonie Feniksa, możliwe, że nawet o śmierciożercach. Oczami Harry'ego poznał swoich wrogów… Moddy'ego, Snape'a, Dumbeldore'a i wszystkich innych. Dlaczego przez pięć miesięcy nikt nie zauważył zmiany, jaka zaszła w Harry'm?! Dlaczego?! Czy on naprawdę komunikował się z tym potworem i podążał za jego naukami? To wydaje się niewiarygodne, ale nie jest niemożliwe. Przecież widziała jak używa… Czarnej Magii.

— Później musiałem pozbyć się Pansy Parkinson — mówił dalej i nadal opanowanym głosem — Nie chciałem tego robić szybko, ale samo się stało. Przy okazji Harry zaczął widzieć we mnie kogoś w rodzaju mentora. W pewnym momencie chciałem zrezygnować z całego planu i szkolić Harry'ego na mojego następcę... Przywiązałem się do tego dzieciaka i nie chciałem zrobić mu krzywdy. Dlatego wykorzystałem rytuał odrodzenia za pomocą… — zamilkł nagle i uśmiechnął się spoglądając na wielkie ciało bazyliszka — Pokonał nawet mojego pupila… Na całe szczęście Lord Voldemort przybył mi z pomocą przysyłając Nagini. - mówił dalej - Dostałem drugą ofiarę. Teraz pewnie rozumiesz, dlaczego Harry tak długo był nieprzytomny... Gdy zabił Pansy, nawet tego nieświadomy, potrzebowałem czasu żeby zebrać się do kupy.

— Kłamiesz! Harry nie mógł zabić Dolores ani Pansy! Kłamiesz! — krzyczała cofając się od niego. Nie może mu wierzyć. Voldemort to kłamca, który chce ją złamać, ale ona się nie da! NIGDY! Harry nigdy nie mógłby czegoś takiego zrobić. Po prostu NIE!

— Moje nowe ciało potrzebowało czasu na stworzenie się i zebranie magicznej energii, by je zasilić, a część pobierałem właśnie od Harry'ego. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego moje oryginalne _ja_ miało taki problem z powrotem. Mi się to udało w nieco ponad pięć miesięcy. Jemu zajęło trzynaście lat. Dzisiaj dopiero, gdy Harry poważnie osłabł mogłem po raz pierwszy wejść w moje nowe ciało. To takie świetne uczucie… Wiesz, że Harry nazywał mnie James? To chyba imię jego ojca, prawda? Głupi gryfonek.— Tom westchnął jakby z tęsknoty — Dzieliłem z nim umysł tyle czasu i tak bardzo mnie zmienił. Oboje na siebie wpłynęliśmy i ja chyba na niego bardziej, niż on na mnie. On nawet nie wie, że zabił je obie przeze mnie.

— Ty… kłamiesz! Harry nigdy nikogo by nie zabił! Kłamiesz! Odejdź! Zostaw nas!

— Nie mogę. W Harrym jest mnóstwo zła i gdy mnie przy nim zabraknie to właśnie to zło go zabije. Uważam go za brata, albo nawet ucznia, ale wy stoicie mi na drodze. Czuję się za niego odpowiedzialny, bo ja go stworzyłem. Chcę mieć go przy sobie, więc wy musicie zginąć. Ja wiem, czego on pragnie i znam jego marzenia, z głębin serca. Wy nie. — Hermioną zatrzęsło ze złości. Chciała mu wykrzyczeć w twarz, że to on nie zna marzeń Harry'ego, ale to nie miało żadnego sensu. Tom Riddle nie zwróci uwagi na jej słowa. '' _Jest egoistą myślącym tylko o sobie. Harry będzie dla niego tylko narzędziem_ '' tak o nim myślała, patrząc w te zimne oczy — Jednak jest jeszcze jeden szkopuł, o którym nie wie nikt prócz mnie. — Riddle widocznie się zamyślił, ale trwało to zbyt krótko, by dziewczyna mogła zrobić cokolwiek — I chyba lepiej, żeby tak zostało. Będziesz miała całą wieczność na zastanawianie się… Hermiono Greanger, ty i twoi przyjaciele… Umrzecie. — Hermionę ponownie sparaliżował strach, gdy wróg wycelował w nią różdżką. Widziała jak otwiera usta, by wypowiedzieć zabójcze zaklęcie i usłyszała głośny huk gdzieś z tyłu, a później jego krzyk.

— **AVADA KEDAVRA!**

* * *

 **Witam. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział nieco wyjaśnił. Jak zwykle zapraszam do komentowania i takie tam :) Mam nadzieje, że się podobało, bo jak wspomniałem, będzie trochę o Voldemorcie.**


	16. Gniew Diabła czVI

_Mówią, że niedziela to dzień bez pracy, więc żebyście się nie nudzili zbytnio to łapcie rozdzialik!_

* * *

 **Gniew Diabła VI**

* * *

Severus Snape był zmęczony. Całą noc za pomocą magii i wszystkich dostępnych mu eliksirów starał się utrzymać Potter'a w jak najlepszym stanie. Jeśli chłopak zapadnie w śpiączkę to może się już z niej nie obudzić, więc robił wszystko, co tylko mógł, aby do tego nie doszło. Było jednak bardzo wyczerpujące, nawet z pomocą Dumbeldore'a. Klątwa nie była zwyczajna i nie istniało żadne przeciwzaklęcie. Dyrektor sprowadził do skrzydła szpitalnego połowę książek z biblioteki, a i tak nic nie znalazł. Żeby utrzymać się na nogach przez całą noc faszerowali się kawą, zaklęciami i nawet eliksirami pobudzającymi. Nieustanne utrzymywanie zaklęcia na półżywym chłopaku wymagało skupienia, zdecydowania i finezji. Nie mogli pozwolić sobie nawet na najmniejszy błąd, bo skutki mogłyby być nieprzewidywalne.

Severus po praz pierwszy widział dyrektora w takim stanie. W głosie ciągle słyszał głos błagającego Albus'a. Zawsze myślał, że jest wszechmocny, ale z tą klątwą, NIKT sobie nie poradzi. Ona musi zostać zdjęta przez tego, kto ją rzucił, albo przez tego, kto ma nad nią kontrolę. Severus podejrzewał, że kontrolę nad klątwą pieczęci sprawuje Nott, więc wystarczyło tylko poczekać, aż się zjawi. W końcu oboje otrzymali to zadanie.

— Poppy, podaj mu ten eliksir. — powiedział wskazując jej kiwnięciem głowy, który powinna podać. To zwykły eliksir, na utrzymanie przytomności. Potter nie może zasnąć i on do tego nie dopuści. Obiecał to Albus'owi i obietnicy dotrzyma. Syn Lily musi żyć i będzie żył, nawet, jeśli on miałby poświęcić dla tego celu swoje życie. Nie cierpi chłopaka, ale nie pozwoli mu umrzeć.

— Severusie, gdzie poszedł dyrektor? — zapytała pielęgniarka patrząc smutno na Harry'ego przypiętego łańcuchami do łóżka. Chłopak tak się rzucał, że nie było innego sposobu, by go unieruchomić. Severus westchnął na wspominkę o dyrektorze i spojrzał na promienie słońca dopiero, co wpadające do pomieszczenia.

Kilka minut temu wbiegł tutaj młody Malfoy zarzekając się, że widział Potter'a, który prowadzi gdzieś swoich przyjaciół.

— Jesteś pewny? — zapytał Albus odkładając książkę o przeciwurokach i jego wzrok wyrażał szok. Przecież Potter leży na tym łóżku.

— Na Slytherina, tak! Jestem pewny dyrektorze! On ich gdzieś prowadził, nie wiem gdzie, ale przechodzili przez główny korytarz! Przysięgam! — Severus wiedział, że chłopak nie kłamie. Ktoś widocznie pod wpływem wielosokowego prowadzi gdzieś przyjaciół Pottera. Możliwe, że to Nott, ale pewności nie miał. Nigdy nie można jej mieć. Przez chwilę zastanowił się czy nie podzielić się swoimi podejrzeniami, ale zrezygnował. Teraz Albus nie może mieć kolejnych zmartwień.

— Idź Albusie. Zajmę się nim do twojego powrotu. — obiecał pewnym głosem i skupił całą swoją uwagę na powstrzymywaniu klątwy. Kiedyś widział szesnaście ciał, które trafiła identyczna klątwa. Potter nie może być siedemnastym. Jest zbyt młody, zbyt ważny i zbyt denerwujący żeby mógł sobie umrzeć. Komu będzie odejmował punkty za oddychanie, jeśli zabraknie tego dzieciaka? Lily urwałaby mu głowę jeśliby do tego dopuścił.

Albus wyszedł natychmiast, a Snape został skazany na pomoc pielęgniarki, bo w tej chwili nie mógł się nawet ruszyć. Zaklęcie mu to uniemożliwiało i jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to przechylić głowę, by Poppy wlała mu do ust kawy, albo jakiś eliksir, żeby nie zemdlał ze zmęczenia. Z braku innych zajęć zaczął myśleć, a że Potter leży tuż przed nim i to na nim właśnie się skupia, to ciężko myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. Nie cierpiał tego chłopaka. Czy on, co roku musi się w coś wpakować?! Na pierwszym roku sprawa z Quirrell'em, na drugim z Bazyliszkiem, na trzecim z Lupinem i dementorami, a w zeszłym, z turniejem i Czarnym Panem. W tym roku okazało się, że jest pieprzonym mścicielem i oberwał zapomnianą nawet przez samego Merlina, klątwą. Do tego Czarny Pan z jakiegoś powodu go chce. Gdyby chciał zabić Harry'ego, to dzieciak byłby już martwy. Potter. Magnes na kłopoty. Nagle głowa chłopaka wygięła się dziwnie, a na szyi pojawił się ten czarny pas, więc natychmiast wzmocnił siłę zaklęcia. Niestety dotarł aż do lewego ucha, a to nie wróżyło dobrze. Wystarczy, że jego serce i organy wewnętrzne są atakowane. Mózg niech lepiej zostanie nietknięty, bo będzie jeszcze mniej kumaty niż zazwyczaj.

— Poppy czy mogłabyś unieruchomić mu głowę? — zapytał i poczekał aż zobaczy pielęgniarkę krzątającą się przy dzieciaku, ale ta nie podeszła — Poppy, nie śpij! — syknął ostro mając nadzieję, że ta po prostu nie dosłyszała, ale gdy minęła minuta zaczął się martwić. Nie słyszał, żeby wychodziła. — Poppy, cholera jasna! Wstawaj i pomóż mi tutaj! — nagle poczuł dziwne wibracje powietrza i napiął mięśnie. '' _Ktoś tu jest_!'' Jego mózg natychmiast zaczął szukać drogi wyjścia, bo wiedział, co się właśnie dzieje. Razem z Albusem byli tak przejęci sprawą Harry'ego, że nie wyczuli nawet naruszenia osłon Hogwartu. Nott tu jest. Z pewnością.

Zmniejszył moc zaklęcia do niezbędnego minimum, by móc je szybko zerwać, zabrać Harry'ego i nawiać. W tym stanie nie ma szans w żadnej walce. Jego ciało jest odrętwiałe, mózg pracuje jakby w spowolnionym tempie, a nogi odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Do tego wszystkiego mało brakuje, by padł na ziemię i zasnął. Nott ma przewagę. Sporą przewagę. Na szczęście jeszcze się nie pokazał a to daje Severusowi chwilę na myślenie. Musi mu jakoś uciec i nie może wykorzystać do tego teleportacji. Nawet, jeśli jakimś cudem udałoby mu się przebić osłony szkoły i deportować w inne miejsce, to nie był pewny, czy Potter by to przeżył. Machnął drugą ręką i poluzował pasy więżące jego ręce i nogi. Nie będzie miał wiele czasu.

— To nic nie da Severusie. — usłyszał głos i nieco obrócił głowę. Nott siedział na jednym pustym łóżku i Severus zrozumiał. To zaklęcie kameleona — Wiem, co teraz myślisz. Obmyślasz plan ucieczki. — Severus gdyby mógł, to trzasnąłby go jakimś zaklęciem, ale nie może, jeszcze — Musisz wiedzieć, że to nic nie da. Może gdybym był kimś innym, to udałoby ci się uciec, ale nie jestem, więc masz pecha. Oddasz go po dobroci, czy nie?

— Nie. — odpowiedział tylko, wiedząc, że może tak odpowiedzieć. W tej sytuacji nie oznaczało to jawnej zdrady, bo między nimi trwały ,,zawody''.

— Więc wezmę go siłą, ale zanim to zrobię, muszę zapytać. Czy jesteś całkowicie wierny naszemu panu? — Severus milczał — To dobrze. Czułbym się źle, gdybym musiał zabić jednego z naszych, ale skoro nas zdradziłeś, to jakoś to przeżyję. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie oczywiście.

Mistrz eliksirów powoli zaczął ściągać zaklęcie z chłopaka i rozglądać się na boki. Nott nie jest zbyt dobry w walce i z pewnością…

— Nie przyszedłem sam. — przerwał jego myśl — Wiesz… Albo mnie niedoceniasz, albo po prostu jesteś mało dyskretny. Wystarczy na ciebie spojrzeć i już wiem, o czym myślisz. Rozglądasz się jakbyś szukał partnerki do tańca, Severusie.

— Zrobiłeś błąd przychodząc tutaj. — szepnął jadowicie — Za drzwiami jest dwójka aurorów i…

— Ta dwójka nie będzie nam przeszkadzać. — powiedział powoli — Mój człowiek się nimi zajął. — Nott wstał wyciągając różdżkę i celując w Severus'a — Nie ruszaj się a dam ci szybką śmierć. _Avada Kedavra_! — zielone zaklęcie z szybkością błyskawicy rozbiło się na pustym krześle, a Severus Snape już gotowy do ataku cisnął swoim własnym zaklęciem. Czerwony promień jednak chybił, a Nott uskoczył za jedno z łóżek.

— Zwijamy się Potter. — wyszeptał rozrywając więzy i jednocześnie obserwując wroga. Jego nogi były jak z waty i ledwo się poruszał, nie mówiąc już o walce z przeciwnikiem, który z pewnością te słabości wykorzysta. Jakiś ognisty promień minął mu ramię, ale zdołał podpalić szatę i ta paliła się nad wyraz szybko. Szybkie aquamenti ugasiło płomień, ale czuł poparzenia na skórze. Chwila dekoncentracji. To była tylko chwila i już stracił go z oczu! Zaklął szpetnie pod nosem zdenerwowany swoją głupotą. Nie powinien spuszczać z niego wzroku.

— Wybacz, ale oddasz nam Potter'a. — usłyszał tuż za sobą silny męski głos i mocny uściska na poparzonym ramieniu. Powstrzymał krzyk i spojrzał na przeciwnika, natychmiast go rozpoznając. To Gonz, jeden z osiłków śmierciożerców nazywany ,,Taranem". Taran był znany ze swojego umiłowania do walki fizycznej. Był wielki niczym Hagrid i silny jak niedźwiedź. Swego czasu został mistrzem w gospodzie na nokturnie zwanej ,,Koronowana Krew", a żeby tam zostać mistrzem i otrzymać koronę, trzeba być kim więcej niż osiłkiem.

Severus natychmiast został uniesiony w powietrze i rozbrojony szybkim zaklęciem wysłanym przez Nott'a. TRZASK! Mocny cios w twarz nauczyciela połamał mu nos i teraz krew obficie spływała po jego brodzie. Po chwili nastąpiło drugie i trzecie uderzenie i postrach Hogwartu zaczął mdleć, a jego twarz puchnąć.

— Wystarczy, Gonz. — powiedział mu Nott i osiłek przestał — Nie ma sensu się nad nim teraz pastwić. I tak jest wyczerpany. Zaniesiemy go do Czarnego Pana i tam dostanie to, na co zasłużył. Zdrajcy nie mają lekko Severusie.

— Pieprz… się… — zdołał wydyszeć i splunął krwią w jego stronę trafiając idealnie w oko. Na twarzy Mistrza pojawił się uśmieszek satysfakcji.

— Zmieniłem zdanie. Gonz, pokaż mu, dlaczego nazywają cię Taranem. — Gonz uśmiechnął się krwiożerczo pokazując ostre zęby i rzucił ofiarą w ścianę z taką siłą, że słychać było nawet gruchnięcia kości — Czarny Pan będzie zły, że go wyręczam, ale nie mam wyboru. Do zobaczenie w piekle, zdrajco. Chociaż myślę, że raczej nie prędko się spotkamy.

Severus uniósł z trudem głowę by spojrzeć na Harry'ego. W tym momencie chciałby go przeprosić za te wszystkie bezpodstawne szlabany. Za to, że był takim dupkiem. Chciałby opowiedzieć mu o jego pięknej matce, ale to nigdy nie nastąpi. Taran już biegł mu na przeciw, by zmasakrować jego ciało na ścianie. Nie pozostanie po nim nic, prócz miazgi. To chyba jedyny koniec, na jaki zasłużył. Zrobił wiele złego i to teraz się na nim zemści. Może gdyby kiedyś obrał inną drogę, to miałby spokojne życie? Może z nią? Może Harry nie leżałby teraz na tym łóżku pod tą klątwą zdany na samego siebie? Może ten skrzywdzony przez życie chłopak miałby normalne lata w tej nienormalnej szkole? Chyba nigdy się tego nie dowie. Chciałby mu tylko powiedzieć…

— Przepraszam. — i po tym cichym szepcie słychać było głośny, niczym uderzenie kuli burzącej, huk.

Trzask uderzenia wielkiego ciała o ścianę poniósł się po całym skrzydle szpitalnym. Taran spojrzał z widoczną satysfakcją na zniszczenia, które zrobił a później na swoje ramię. Jeszcze raz na zniszczenia i na ramię. Gdy zrobił to po raz trzeci zrobił wielkie oczy i spojrzał na Nott'a.

— Hej, coś jest nie tak. - powiedział głupio - Setki razy to robiłem, ale po ofierze zawsze zostawała krew. Wiedziałem, że Snape jest blady, ale żeby nie mieć krwi? Jest wampirem? Nott?

— Ty to nie grzeszysz inteligencją, co? — szepnął Nott wzdychając ciężko — Rozejrzyj się, mamy gości. — natychmiast zaczął się rozglądać. Sala była ogromna, ale nie było wiele kryjówek. Poza tym mogliby nawet z nimi nie walczyć. Mogliby wyjść i zniknąć. Mają przecież Harry'ego, a Snape ledwo żyje, jednak ten, kto go uratował nie jest nowicjuszem. Do tej pory nikomu nie udało się uniknąć ataku żelaznym ramieniem tarana. Teraz jednak musi zablokować drzwi innym zaklęciem, skoro tamto zostało złamane.

— Gości? — zapytał głupio, a Nott zaśmiał się głośno.

Severus Snape otworzył oczy nie wierząc, że widzi tych idiotów. Ta dwójka rudzielców uśmiechała się do niego głupkowato. Miał ochotą walnąć ich w te pyski, ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Ci Weasley'owie... Zawsze pojawiają się, gdy nikt ich nie oczekuje. I zawsze przynoszą kłopoty. Teraz jednak Severus miał nadzieję, że schowają swoje wyobrażenia o walce w kieszeń, zabiorą stąd Harry'ego i zwieją gdzie pieprz rośnie.

— U… Uciekajcie. — wycharczał, teraz naprawdę ledwo.

— Spokojnie długonochy, wiemy, co robimy. Prawda Fred?

— Zaiste George. My, przystojni… — zaczął uśmiechając się do brata i robiąc dziwny uśmiech

— … bystrzy… — dodał

— …i dobrzy w figlach! — zakończył, a George spojrzał na niego surowo.

— Miało być dobrzy w walce, nie figlach. — przypomniał mu, a ten się tylko zaśmiał.

— To nie pora na żarty. — wtrącił ciemnowłosy chłopak, którego Snape dopiero zauważył. To Dean Thomas! Nie mógł uwierzyć, że on jest z nimi! Co prawda widział ich czasami jak chodzą w trójkę po korytarzu, ale nie spodziewał się, że i on może tutaj być — To nie kukły. Oni są prawdziwi. I są w szkole. — nie rozumiał części o kukłach, ale te minę pozna wszędzie. Takie spojrzenie to spojrzenie kogoś, kto jest gotowy na walkę. To z pewnością nie jest spojrzenie ucznia z piątego roku, a Weasly'owie… Wyglądali na zdeterminowanych. Teraz był pewny. Oni chcą z nimi walczyć.

— Taa… — potwierdzili razem bliźniacy i spojrzeli na wrogów. Ledwo udało się im uratować profesora, a to i tak tylko dzięki zaklęciu odpychającemu, Dean'a. Zaklęciem _Confundus_ zmylili tego, co wygląda na mądrzejszego i zwiali razem z profesorkiem na drugą stronę sali korzystając jeszcze z tego, że uderzenie wywołało małą zasłonę dymną. Mieli tylko nadzieję, że jeszcze nie wiedzą gdzie są. Teraz cała trójka ujrzała Harry'ego, pokrytego dziwnymi, jakby narysowanymi czarnym tuszem, pasami.

— Są po drugiej stronie i jest ich trójka. Chowają się za szafą i przewróconym łóżkiem. — usłyszeli głos i ryknęli razem.

— _Protego_! — jakieś zaklęcie odbiło się od tarczy i rozbiło na suficie

— _Drętwota_! — wrzasnął Fred i zaklęcie odbiło się od ciała wielkiego faceta, ale nie powaliło go, tylko wysłało kilka małych kroczków w tył. George i Dean spróbowali poprawić, ale to nie odniosło lepszego skutku i ten gość tylko patrzył na nich z pogardą.

— Może nie jestem najbardziej bystry ani mądry, ale z niema nikogo silniejszego ode mnie! — krzyknął i ruszył w ich stronę, a oni natychmiast ruszyli w różne strony. Dean błyskawicznie, zaklęciem, wysłał nauczyciela pod inną ścianę i sam dał nogę z miejsca przyszłego zdarzenia. Ten facet, co biegnie taranując wszystko, rąbnął jakimś zaklęciem w ścianę tworząc w niej ogromną dziurę, przez którą spokojnie widać błonia. Dean widząc to otworzył szeroko oczy. Nigdy nie myślał, że mury Hogwartu mogą zostać zniszczone jednym zaklęciem.

— To nie jest człowiek. — odezwał się nagle cichy głos profesora — Zwykli uczniowie nie mają z nim szans. On was pozabija. Weźcie Harry'ego i uciekajcie.

— Nie uciekną Severusie. — odezwał się Nott, który widocznie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie — Zamknąłem drzwi zaklęciem, a jeśli wyskoczą przez tę dziurę z Harry'm i tobą na plecach to połamią sobie nogi, a Gonz, nie. Tak czy siak, to wasz grób. Możesz zacząć się modlić.

" _Gdzie jesteś Albusie? Co cię zatrzymuje_?'' — pomyślał spanikowany Snape. Wszystko idzie źle!

* * *

Dumbeldore szedł za młodym blondynem, który wygląda na przejętego całą sprawą. Gdy pojawił się w jego gabinecie mówiąc, że z Harry'm stało się coś złego, nie miał pojęcia, że ślizgon może się tym tak przejąć. Draco może został źle wychowany i wpojono mu nienawiść, ale Albus wiedział, że w tym chłopaku jest dobro. Uśmiechnął się słabo, bo w tych trudnych czasach każdy, kto posiada dobro w sercu może zostać sprzymierzeńcem. Może odwróci się od ojca i przejrzy na oczy? Może kiedyś zrozumie, że rządy Voldemorta nie są takie jak opowiadał mu Lucjusz? Mógł mieć tylko nadzieje, że tego chłopca nie ogarnie mrok. Mrok, który ogarnął Toma. Są nieco podobni. Tom w wieku Draco może nie obnosił się tak ze swoimi przekonaniami i nie rozrabiał, ale również był ambitnym ślizgonem. Tom był cichy, tajemniczy i budził lęk w każdym, kto mu się naraził. Nawet w Albusie obudził ten lęk, przed spojrzeniem tych szarych oczu, które wydają się pożerać duszę. Jednak dla Toma zawsze była nadzieja. Mógł być dobry, mógł opuścić zło, ale zbyt szybko je pokochał. Draco nie kocha zła nawet, jeśli nie jest tego świadomy.

— Profesorze, — zaczął cicho chłopak — co się stało… Harry'emu?

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się. Chyba pierwszy raz usłyszał imię gryfona wypowiedziane właśnie przez TEGO ślizgona, który zawsze wdawał się z nim w potyczki słowne i siłowe.

— To nic poważnego. — skłamał, a Draco spojrzał na niego jakby nie wierzył.

— Rozumiem. Gdyby było to poważne, to siedziałby pan teraz w swoim gabinecie. I gdyby to było poważne, to powiedziałby mi pan wszystko ze szczegółami. — głos chłopaka był cichy i spokojny, jakby akceptował to, że dyrektor nic mu nie powie — Rozumiem, dyrektorze.

— Wiesz, Draco, Harry ma to do siebie, że cokolwiek by się nie działo, to on zawsze z tego wyjdzie. Pobity, pogruchotany, półmartwy… — mówił przypominając sobie sytuację z pożarem — …ale zawsze uda mu się przetrwać. Wierzę, że i z tego uda mu się wyjść.

— Rozumiem. — szepnął — To tu… — i wtedy oboje usłyszeli głośny, nieco stłumiony wybuch, dochodzący z wejścia do łazienki — Profesorze! Co się stało?!

— To z komnaty tajemnic! — powiedział nie myśląc o tym, czy Draco powinien wiedzieć o wejściu do komnaty czy nie i po prostu pobiegł. Tuż obok niego natychmiast pojawił się Faweks, który uniósł go w górę i oboje zlecieli w dół, ciągle otwartego wejścia.

Draco patrzył na to nieco ze strachem, nieco z zachwytem, bo widok Feniksa, który unosi starca w powietrze i zlatuje z nim w dół, był niecodzienny. Jednak teraz miał mu za złe, że zostawił go w tyle i spojrzał w dół ogromnej rury. Chciałby skoczyć, ale jeśli to zrobi, to chyba nie uda mu się wyjść. Niechętnie rozejrzał się po łazience i ujrzał jakąś miotłę leżącą obok toalety. Uśmiech wpłynął na jego usta. Miał zamiar dogonić tego starucha i zobaczyć w końcu te wielkie ciało węża. Nie jest już dzieckiem. Potrafi o siebie zadbać. Jednak ktoś chwycił go za ramię zanim zdążył wsiąść na miotłę. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zobaczył czarną postać, z czerwonymi oczyma. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i sparaliżował go strach. Nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie niczego poza jednym zdaniem.

— Kim… jesteś…? - czarna postać uśmiechnęła się szeroko ukazując ostre zęby, by następnie rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Draco rozejrzał się natychmiast i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zauważył, że tej postaci niema. Że zniknęła.

Nagle usłyszał dziwny pisk w głowie i wszystko ogarnęła ciemność.

* * *

— _Petrificus totalum_! — krzyknął rudzielec celując w mężczyznę stojącego obok nieprzytomnego przyjaciela.

— _Protego_. — tarcza bez problemu odbiła zaklęcie, które poszybowało teraz na tego, kro je rzucił. Fred uskoczył od zaklęcia kląc siarczyście i unikając innych promieni wypalanych przez osiłka, który machał różdżką i rzucał zaklęcia na ślepo jakby chciał się tylko popisać i nie obchodziło go czy trafi we wroga czy nie. Cóż, to działało na korzyść Freda, ale nie mógł tej przewagi wykorzystać, bo każde wystrzelone w dryblasa zaklęcie po prostu się odbijało.

— Szlag. — szepnął Dean uchylając się od fioletowego promienia, które rozbiło okno tuż za nim — Zostaw go! — wrzasnął wysyłając salwę kilku zaklęć w stronę Nott'a, ale przed śmierciożercą pojawił się ten cholerny taran, który zagrodził drogę zaklęciom i wtedy właśnie wpadł na pomysł — Fred! George! Musimy go unieruchomić! — krzyknął im i dał znać, by zaszli go od dwóch stron. _Petrificus totalum_ i większość zaklęć na niego nie działała, a to znaczy…

— Nott! Mogę ich zabić?! — wrzasnął taran.

— Jasne, Gonz. Mamy to ,po co przyszliśmy. — odpowiedział spokojnie i przerzucił sobie nieprzytomnego Harry'ego przez ramię — Zabij ich, jeśli chcesz. Jednak nadal zastanawiam się nad Snape'em, więc zostaw go na koniec. Przynajmniej zobaczy śmierć swoich uczniów. — Gonz uśmiechnął się krwiożerczo i wycelował różdżką w Dean'a, który stał kilknaście metrów od niego.

— Ty pierwszy! Zetrę Cię na proch! — wrzasnął tak głośno, aż szyby się zatrzęsły. Fred i George byli już po jego obu stronach gotowi do ataku. Wystarczyło wypowiedzieć zaklęcie.

— _Loopcura_! — wrzasnęli jednocześnie bliźniacy, w tym samym momencie, gdy taran wypowiedział zaklęcie. Zielony promień wysłany przez niego, zmienił tor lotu i rozbił się na podłodze, a ręce, nogi, tors oraz szyja wielkiego, zostały spętane czarnymi niczym diabelskie sidła więzami i przytwierdzone do ziemi. Natychmiast zaczął się rzucać a więzy natychmiast się zacieśniły. Po krótkiej chwili stracił przytomność i bliźniacy ściągnęli więzy z jego szyi zostawiając pozostałe.

— Skoro zaklęcia nie działają na twoje ciało, to rzucimy zaklęcie na podłogę. - powiedział tryumfalnie George i kiwnął głową bratu.

— Aha… Więc postanowiliście go unieruchomić. — zauważył Nott — Cóż, niewielu na to wpada, ale to chyba dlatego, że niewielu zna takie zaklęcia. Uczą ich dopiero na siódmym roku, a i tak nikt ich później nie wykorzystuje, więc odchodzą w zapomnienie, ale muszę wam tego… _PROTEGO_! — udało mu się w ostatnim momencie. Gdyby zareagował sekundę później zostałby trafiony — Brawo. Jak ci tam było? Dean? Wygląda na to, że to ty dowodzisz.

— A jakie to ma znaczenie? — zapytał i dał znać Fredowi, żeby szykował się do złapania Nott'a. George też to zauważył i wycelował w niego, by skupić na sobie uwagę.

— A takie, że jeśli szef odpada, to morale grupy spadają. Czarny Pan naprawdę ma głowę. Pomyśl, co się stanie z magicznym światem, jeśli zabiłbym teraz, — Dean rozszerzył oczy w przerażeniu, podobnie jak jego kompani, którzy wyglądali jakby otrzymali właśnie siarczysty cios w policzek — Harry'ego Potter'a. To może ich kompletnie załamać. Jak myślisz, czy wasz dyrektor miałby dalej chęć do walki?

— Zostaw go! — krzyknął odruchowo, gdy różdżka Nott'a dźgnęła brzuch chłopaka.

— Zostawić? Nie, nie mogę tego zrobić, a wy chcecie go odzyskać… W takim razie powiem wam, jakie macie teraz opcje. Możecie kontynuować walkę, mając nadzieję, że wasz przyjaciel nie umrze przede mną, albo puścić mnie wolno razem ze złotym chłopcem. Oczywiście, jeśli pójdziecie za mną, to chłopak zginie, a ja jestem gotowy na śmierć, od kiedy przekroczyłem mury zamku. Jednak wiedzcie, że jeśli nie zabiorę tego dzieciaka, to on i tak umrze. W męczarniach.

— Co?! O czym ty gadasz?! — zapytał Fred.

— Głupiec. Nie zauważyłeś jeszcze tego dziwnego pasa na jego szyi? Oh… po twojej minie widzę, że nie. — zaśmiał się — To znamię, to jest klątwa, której nie można zdjąć w żaden sposób. Jedyny sposób to jej zatrzymanie, a zrobić to może tylko mój pan, który oczekuje Potter'a w swoim dworze.

— Kłamiesz!

— Tak? Zapytaj Snape'a, chyba ma jeszcze na tyle siły, żeby mówić. — Dean spojrzał na profesora leżącego pod ścianą, który spoglądał na nich z żalem — No! Powiedz im Severusie! Z pewnością rozpoznajesz tę klątwę, którą uraczeni zostali Holen'owie! Po tym, co widzieliśmy nie sposób zapomnieć! POWIEDZ IM!

— Profesorze…?

— Głupi… Gryfoni. — wyszeptał i wstał ciągle opierając się o ścianę — Ta klątwa… Nie wiem jak ją zdjąć i Albus też nie, ale… Dowiemy się! — powiedział z mocą — Dlatego nie możemy oddać mu Potter'a, rozumiecie?! Jeśli on go zabierze, czeka go pewna śmierć!

Dean zacisnął pięści. Co teraz? Nie wiedział, bo takiej sytuacji nie przerabiali na żadnym treningu. Harry nigdy nie mówił, co robić w takiej sytuacji i tu już nawet nie chodzi o zwyczajnego zakładnika. Tu chodzi o Harry'ego Potter'a, chłopaka, który może pokonać Voldemorta. Gdy Voldemort się ujawni wszystkie oczy zwrócą się w stronę Harry'ego, a jeśli go nie ujrzą… Jeśli zobaczą, że ich nadzieja nie żyje… To będzie koniec. Harry jest symbolem, który będzie trzeba chronić za wszelką cenę. Jednak nie wiedział co w takiej sytuacji zrobić?! I tak źle i tak niedobrze.

— Oddaj nam Harry'ego, a puścimy cię wolno. — powiedział pewnie, ale Nott natychmiast się zaśmiał.

— Nie chłopcze. To ja tutaj dyktuję warunki. Pozwolicie mi zabrać Potter'a i wypuścicie mnie przez dziurę w ścianie, którą zrobił taran. Wy macie więcej do stracenia ode mnie. Ta kupa mięcha, którą obezwładniliście mnie nie obchodzi. Był przydatny, ale najwyższy czas się go pozbyć. Wy możecie stracić przyjaciela.

— I tak go stracimy jak go zabierzesz! Voldemort go zabije! — wywrzeszczał Fred.

— Nie wymawiaj jego imienia szczylu! — warknął — Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że Czarny Pan chce go zabić?! Gdyby tak było, to chłopak już byłby martwy!

— To prawda. — powiedział Severus — Skoro waszej dwójce udało się tutaj tak łatwo wejść, to on wejdzie bez problemu. — zauważył — Dodatkowo mógł wam kazać go zabić, zamiast przyprowadzać do siebie.

— Dokładnie. Gratuluję dedukcji Snape. Wiesz, zawsze byłem w twoim cieniu, bo nie miałem takich wyników jak ty i byłem dużo słabszy magicznie, ale… ale nigdy nie byłem takim głupkiem, za jakiego mnie miałeś. — teraz Nott opuścił nieco głowę wbijając spojrzenie w ziemię i trochę przydługie włosy opadły ma czoło jak teraz Snape'owi — To, że tu jestem, to, że Potter tu jest. — zaczął powoli podnosząc głowę— To, że ty tu jesteś i to, że niema tutaj Dumbeldore'a! Nawet sam stan chłopaka i nasza konkurencja! Wszystko zostało zaplanowane!

Fred, George, Dean, Snape. Cała czwórka natychmiast skamieniała, jakby zostali trafieni zaklęciem petryfikującym. Rudzielcy składali wszystkie słowa w całość i starali się zrozumieć ten absurd. Dean zaczął natychmiast szukać jakiegokolwiek sposobu, by wyjść z tej sytuacji i nie oddać Harry'ego, ale jego wszystkie myśli znikały tak szybko jak się pojawiały. Severus natomiast, natychmiast się opanował. Gdyby był bliżej mógłby użyć leglimencji, ale i nawet wtedy byłoby to ryzykowne. Nie zna umiejętności okumencji Nott'a, bo nigdy się nim nie interesował. Ten drań zawsze był szarą myszką i nie wyróżniał się niczym, poza tym, że kiedyś, na spotkaniach, często udzielał głosu i rzucał dobrymi pomysłami. Po odejściu Czarnego Pana stał się jeszcze bardziej szary i całkowicie rozpłynął się w tłumie, a jego synalek w ogóle nie przejawiał ochoty zostania śmierciożercą, więc Severus przestał widzieć w nim zagrożenie. Bardziej widział je w Lucjuszu.

— Nasz pan nie uwzględnił tylko waszej trójki. Miało pójść gładko. Musieliśmy tylko poczekać na odpowiednią okazję, aż Potter straci siły. Plan miał trzy punkty; Zabrać Potter'a, zabić zdrajcę i wracać. Oczywiście wliczałem w koszta pojedynek z Severus'em, podczas którego zabija on Gonza, a ja jego samego, ale widać nie miał sił nawet na to. A mówili, że jesteś jednym z najlepszych. — zakpił i zaśmiał się — Ale dość gadania. Macie minutę na podjęcie decyzji. Wypuścicie mnie, albo ten dzieciak tutaj umrze. Ostrzegam rudzielcu, nie próbuj sztuczek. — powiedział nagle patrząc na Freda — Imperio na mnie nie podziała, więc nawet nie próbuj, bo go zabiję.

Snape zastanowił się nad tym już wcześniej. Słyszał kiedyś plotkę, że Nott oparł się _imperiusowi_ Avery'ego, ale to były tylko niepotwierdzone plotki. Nie mogą ryzykować. Rzucenie tego zaklęcia wiąże się z ryzykiem śmierci Harry'ego. Muszą znaleźć inne rozwiązanie.

* * *

— _Avada Kedavra_! — krzyk ten połączył się z wybuchem i nawet ktoś stojący obok mógłby nie zrozumieć jego treści. Zielony promień poszybował przez całą komnatę i zniknął w szarym dymie, który wytworzyło uderzenie.

Szarooki zaczął się przyglądać temu jakże wyjątkowemu zjawisku. Niecodziennie widuje się szaleńca, który ma odwagę mu się przeciwstawić, a ten głupiec chyba myśli, że ma wystarczająco siły. Że niby ktokolwiek miałby pokonać nowe wcielenie Czarnego Pana? Bzdura. Niewielu może chociażby stanąć z nim do równego pojedynku, a co dopiero stanowić jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, ale wzrok tego rudego gówniarza kazał mu się pilnować. W końcu to Hipogryf, a Harry wpoił im, by nigdy się nie poddawali i zahartował to ich krwią.

— Nadal stoisz? — zapytał spokojnie ignorując roztrzęsioną dziewczynę klęczącą tuż przed nim.

— Ta… — usłyszał szept i chmura pyłu opadła, ukazując rudowłosego trzymającego się za ramię.

— A więc udało ci się wtedy obronić przed moim zaklęciem. — rzekł przypominając sobie sytuację sprzed dłuższej chwili. Ron był pierwszy do wyeliminowania, więc zaatakował go jako pierwszego, jednak… Jednak skoro on nadal stoi o własnych siłach, to znaczy, że udało mu się użyć _protego_ , nawet jeśli obrona była minimalna. Łatwo zaburzyć strukturę zaklęcia, a _protego_ w tym przypadku robi to idealnie.

— Ta… — powtórzył wyczerpany.

— Szybki jesteś, przyznaję. Jednak mogłeś tam leżeć, zamiast ratować przyjaciółkę. Cóż, wiem co czujesz. W podobny sposób staram się ratować Harry'ego.

— Co ty pieprzysz?! — wrzasnął — Ty?! Ratować go?! To przez ciebie on leży w skrzydle szpitalnym!

— Masz rację. — zgodził się i zacisnął pięść — Już wtedy powinienem to zrobić. Może gdybym był mądrzejszy i się z nim wtedy zamienił, to nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego. To przez moją ignorancję on teraz cierpi, ale chciałem mu coś pokazać… Że nikt nie jest nietykalny, nawet Wielki Harry Potter. Nawet ja. — ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział ciszej, jakby do siebie — Nigdy więcej nie popełnię tego błędu.

— Zamknij się! Gadasz to tak jakby on był dla ciebie ważny, a ty go wykorzystałeś!

— Masz rację, Ron. Wykorzystałem go i chcę mu to wynagrodzić.

— Zabijając nas? — usłyszał za sobą głos Ginny i powoli spojrzał w jej stronę, szybko machając przy tym ręką, by odbić zaklęcie wysłane przez Rona, który teraz gapił się na to w niedowierzeniu, bo bezróżdżkową magią nie posługuje się nawet Dumbeldore.

— Niezłe wyczucie czasu, Weasley. — pochwalił go — Ale na mnie to nie zadziała. — spojrzał na Ginny, która powoli stara się podnieść na nogi. — Jesteście przeszkodą. Przeszkodą dla Harry'ego. On boi się was opuścić i powstrzymuje się od wielu rzeczy. Gdyby nie wy, on mógłby być teraz bardzo potężny i realizowałby swoje cele. Jednak on cieszy się każdą chwilą z wami, jakby było to ważniejsze niż wszystko.

— Ważniejsze niż ty. — poprawiła go Ginny, uśmiechając się przy tym wrednie — Jesteś egoistą. Myślisz tylko o sobie. Martwisz się tylko o siebie, nie o Harry'ego. Jest dla ciebie niczym więcej niż narzędziem! Traktujesz go jak przedmiot do osiągnięcia celu, albo jak trofeum! Jesteś POTWOREM!

— ZAMILCZ! — wrzasnął machając gwałtownie dłonią i zaciskając ją w powietrzu, a Ginny natychmiast chwyciła się za szyje, jakby próbowała odzyskać oddech. Ron spróbował ruszyć w jej stronę, ale Tom unieruchomił go machnięciem różdżki — Weasley, — w jego ustach to nazwisko brzmiało jak największa obelga, a zimy głos przerażał — Jeśli powiesz jeszcze słowo, zabiję cię. — i wtedy puściła swoją szyję padając ponownie na kolana i kaszląc.

— TY! ZABIJĘ CIĘ! NIE DOTYKAJ JEJ!

— Morda! — krzyknął i zacisnął pięści. Rudzielec zamilkł natychmiast zatrzymując się w miejscu — Nigdy nie ważcie się mówić, że traktuję Harry'ego przedmiotowo. — i wtedy właśnie stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Dziewczyna, która, od kiedy go ujrzała dostała ataku paniki, nagle wstała i podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem. Nie podniósł nawet na nią różdżki. Nie było sensu. Bo co ona może mu takiego zrobić?

TRZASK! Po Komnacie Tajemnic rozległo się echo, jakby klaśnięcia dłońmi, ale nikt nie klaskał. Dwójka patrzyła na to w szoku, bo to wydawało się nierealne. Hermiona Granger właśnie spoliczkowała dziedzica Slytherina, a on jakby nigdy nic spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

Serce Rona zaczęło bić coraz mocniej, bo wiedział, co teraz się stanie. On będzie chciał zabić Hermionę! Uniósł różdżkę, to samo zrobiła Ginny i oboje wypalili zaklęcia, krzycząc razem.

— _Drętwota_! — i teraz oboje padli na ziemię ugodzeni własnymi zaklęciami. Ron podniósł się, by spojrzeć, a Ginny przerażona zamknęła oczy, ale ta dwója nadal stałą wpatrując się w siebie.

— Jak bardzo samotny musiałeś być, by ogarnęła cię taka ciemność…? — wyszeptała nagle Hermiona nieswoim głosem, jej oczy zrobiły się mętne, a ręce opadły wzdłuż ciała — Jak bardzo pragnąłeś bliskości, skoro zdecydowałeś się na związanie z wrogiem…? Jak bardzo łaknąłeś rodziny, skoro chcesz ją stworzyć, James…? — Tom słysząc ostatnie słowo cofnął się o krok rozszerzając oczy w przerażeniu.

— Ha… Harry? — zapytał głupio, ale Hermiona poruszyła przecząco głową i widocznie się uspokoił — Nie jesteś Hermioną. — dodał cicho.

— Nie, James, nie jestem nią.

— Kim więc jesteś? Albo, czym? — zapytał patrząc w bursztynowe oczy, ale dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i zmrużyła ja.

— Nie wiem. Wiem jednak, kim ty jesteś. — szarooki wyglądał na zaciekawionego i gestem nakazał by kontynuowała — Jesteś tym, co było najlepsze w Voldemorcie. Jesteś ucieleśnieniem jego najgłębszych pragnień, które są teraz twoimi. Jesteś jego częścią, która wróciła do życia i częścią, której on już nie posiada. Ty zaś posiadłeś wiedzę, której on niema i uczucia, których on nie posiądzie. Możesz nauczyć się nienawidzić tak jak i kochać. Możesz być zły jak i dobry. Możesz siać zniszczenie jak i dobro. Możesz…

— DOŚĆ! — wrzasnął i machnął ręką, uciszając Hermionę mocnym uderzeniem w twarz. Nigdy nie lubił niejednoznacznych przepowiedni. Może stać się mroczny? On jest taki od urodzenie. Może być dobry i nauczyć się kochać? Absurd. On kocha tylko samego siebie. Zgadza się też oczywiście z tym sianiem zniszczenia. To ma wpisane we krwi.

— HERMIONA! — krzyknął Ron i biegiem ruszył w stronę Toma, a jego wzrok ukazywał wściekłość. Tom tylko spojrzał na niego morderczo, i uniósł różdżkę. Miał tego dosyć. Dosyć tego irytującego rudzielca, pseudo–przyjaciela Harry'ego. Gryfoni go zostawią, gdy się dowiedzą. Harry zostanie sam, gdy oni się dowiedzą. Opuszczą go, ale czy aby na pewno? _Może warto by spróbować_? Chciałby spróbować, ale to nie możliwe. W tym momencie słychać było krzyk każdej osoby w komnacie i głośny dźwięk jakby ciętego metalu, który ciągle narastał.

Następnie Komnatę tajemnic pochłonął ogień, który splótł się z nagłą ciemnością, siejąc zniszczenie. Woda unosiła się w powietrzu unoszona poziomem mocy, jaki został uwolniony. Posągi wężów, zniszczone kamienie, gruz i nawet truchło bazyliszka. To wszystko ulegało całkowitemu zniszczeniu, aż został z tego tylko proch. Kąciki ust szarookiego uniosły się nieco, a na podłogę kapała ciepła, czerwona krew.

— Czekałem na ciebie… Starcze.

* * *

 _Witam! To znowu ja i mam dla was straszną informację. Spokojnie nie bójcie się. Chcę wam tylko powiedzieć, że zbliżamy się do końca Gniewu Diabła i tym samym do końca. Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko to zleci. Gniew Diabła VII będzie końcem i zarazem początkiem, ale więcej informacji znajdziecie za tydzień pod tamtym właśnie rozdziałem, bowiem mam wam bardzo wiele do przekazania._

 _Dziękuję!_


	17. Gniew Diabła czVII - I

VII - I

* * *

Komnata tajemnic, stworzona przez samego Salazara Slytherina, nienaruszona od setek lal, stała się teraz ponownym polem walki. Pierwszą walkę wygrał Harry Potter, zabijając wielkiego bazyliszka, lecz teraz… Teraz wąż jest martwy, ale walka nadal toczy się między człowiekiem a potworem. Tom Marvolo Riddle, przywrócony do życia i posiadający olbrzymią moc starł się z równie wielką mocą należącą do jego odwiecznego wroga. Wroga, którego szanował, i którego chciał zabić.

— Czekałem na ciebie… Starcze. — powiedział spokojnym głosem, gdy ogień powoli zaczął znikać. Po chwili, gdy wszystko opadło z hukiem na ziemię, spojrzał na przeciwnika — Wydajesz się bardzo zaskoczony. Przyznaję, że szatańska pożoga w twoim wykonaniu jest niesamowita i Harry'emu wiele brakuje do twojego poziomu. — uśmiechnął się widząc zmieszanie starca — Cóż, twoja pożoga jest potężna i trawi wszystko. Magię, tarczę, życie… Pochłania moc i wszystko, czego się dotknie. Potrafi zniszczyć nawet najczarniejszą z magii. Ale moja obrona jest absolutna! — krzyknął, a na twarzy Albusa pojawił się szok i niedowierzenie.

Wokół Toma pojawiły się pierścienie czarnych pasów, z których unosił się ciemny niczym smoła dym. Jednak ta obrona widocznie nie ochroniła go całkowicie, bo jego lewa ręka krwawiła. Nagle pasy znikły, a ranna ręka Toma pokryła się czarnymi, dziwnymi znakami.

— Co prawda, użycie jej w takiej sytuacji wymagało szybkości, a nie miałem wiele czasu. — spojrzał na trójkę gryfonów i prychnął. Ten stary drań musiał w jakiś sposób kontrolować pożogę i dzięki niej osłonić te dzieciaki przed jego mocą — Dumbeldore, czy wiesz, że pożoga została stworzona do niszczenia czarnej magii? Co za ironia, ale chyba z jasnym przesłaniem. Czarną magię można zniszczyć jedynie czarną magią.

— Tom… — szepnął dyrektor nie odrywając wzroku od chłopaka — To naprawdę ty?

— Tak, profesorze. — potwierdził cicho — Jam jest Tom Marvolo Riddle i jednocześnie Lord Voldemort. Nie myl nas jednak, bo ja i on jesteśmy różni.

— Tom… Jak to możliwe?

— Byłem jego cząstką w Harry'm. Niema sensu tego ukrywać, zwłaszcza przed tobą. Wszystko zrobiłem tuż przed twoim nosem. Rytuał odrodzenia, ofiary, krew wybrańca i magia. Rytuał różnił się nieco od tego, który Voldemort wykonał na cmentarzu, ale efekt wcale nie jest gorszy. Ale dość naszych rozmów, Dumbeldore. I tak to miejsce będzie twoim grobem. Twoim i tej trójki.

— Tom, nie rób tego. Nie jesteś taki.

— Skąd wiesz, jaki ja jestem, skoro nie wiesz nawet, jaki jest twój podopieczny? — oczy dyrektora zrobiły się smutne — Odsunąłeś się od niego, później wróciłeś z podejrzeniami, chciałeś grzebać w jego głowie przez ręce Snape'a, kazałeś go śledzić, przez całe jego życie ignorowałeś jego uczucia! Skąd wiesz, jaki ja jestem, skoro nie wiesz nic o Harry'm?! Czy ty kiedykolwiek brałeś pod uwagę jego uczucia?! Gdy Voldemort zabił jego rodziców, ty wysłałeś go do najgorszych mugoli, wmawiając wszystkim, że to dla jego dobra! Magia krwi, to kit, który wciskasz ludziom, by ci wierzyli, że nic mu nie będzie! Miłość to fikcja, której się trzymasz twierdząc, że daje wielką moc! To wszystko kłamstwa! Nawet nie wiesz ile Harry musiał przejść przez całe swoje życie! — z każdym słowem gniew Toma narastał — Okłamywałeś go! Ukrywałeś przed nim prawdę o przepowiedni! Zdradziłeś jego zaufanie! Nie potrafiłeś nawet ochronić nikogo z jego wujostwa. — dodał na sam koniec, a głos drżał od czystego gniewu, który jeszcze próbował opanować.

— Tom, ja… Tom, ja nigdy nie chciałem… — zaczął, ale niedane było mu dokończyć, bo zaklęcie świsnęło mu tuż koło ucha, rozbijając się w korytarzu podziemi.

— Zamilcz! Skrzywdziłeś go! — teraz Tom wziął głęboki oddech próbując się uspokoić i rzekł — To wszystko zrodziło w nim nienawiść do ciebie, którą ukrywa głęboko w swoim sercu. Jeśli chodzi o tą sprawę, to ja i on… Jesteśmy do siebie bardzo podobni. Obu nas skrzywdziłeś tak samo. To był błąd. Najpierw straciłeś mnie, a teraz z każdą chwilą tracisz Harry'ego. Twój czas się skończył! Zabiję cię tu i teraz, bo w pełni na to zasłużyłeś! _RATAKO_! — wrzasnał zaklęcie machając dziwnie różdżką, a dyrektor zrobił to samo, gwałtownie machając dłonią i promienie z ich różdżek natychmiast wystrzeliły. Z różdżki Toma fioletowy płomień, który wyglądał niczym wąż pędzący by zabić swoją ofiarę, a z różdżki Albusa ognisty feniks, który pluł ogniem.

Dwa zwierzęta zrodzone z magii starły się ze sobą, łącząc jednocześnie obie różdżki dwukolorową nicią, która samą mocą niszczyła kafle, sufit i rzeźby, które wytrwały uderzenie pożogi. Ron pochwycił dwie gryfonki i szybko pociągnął jak najdalej od miejsca pojedynku. Nawet on wiedział, że im bliżej będą, tym większe ryzyko, że oberwą. Dyrektor nie może jednocześnie walczyć i ich chronić.

Albus włożył w zaklęcie tylko mocy ile tylko mógł i naprawdę nie sądził, że ten chłopak je odeprze z taką łatwością. Naprawdę nie sądził, że Tom posiada tak wielką moc. Zerwał szybko Priori Incantatem, widząc fioletowego węża pożerającego jego ognistego feniksa i ogarnął go strach. Nie wierzył, że to jest możliwe. Rzucił tarczę i uniknął kolejnego zaklęcia wysyłając własne i wtedy wokół Toma pojawiły się filary wody, które ruszyły w jego stronę, by zamknąć go w bańce, ale nagle, znowu te czarne pasy, które wcześniej uratowały go od pożogi zniszczyły wodę i ruszyły na Albusa. Ledwo ich uniknął i rzucił się na ziemię, czując dziwny ból w łydce. Nie miał jednak czasu spojrzeć, bo w jego stronę leciało kolejne zaklęcie. Wprost na niego. Uniósł różdżkę mając nadzieję, że zdąży. Tom był niesamowicie szybki i niesamowicie potężny, a on jest już stary. Teraz dopiero poczuł różnicę między nim a przeciwnikiem. Znów poczuł strach widząc te szare oczy.

Podniósł się na nogi i natychmiast zmuszony był odbić zaklęcie. Tom cały czas napierał, a on mógł się tylko bronić. Czy tak zakończy się jego żywot? Z ręki Toma Marvolo Riddle'a?

Nie. Musi żyć. Musi walczyć. Harry będzie go potrzebował. Nie może się poddać.

— _Revasco_! — krzyknął widząc dziwne, czarne ostrze lecące w jego stronę i te zostało pokryte okrągłą, jakby osłoną, która zmieniła tor lotu zaklęcia i rozbiła się na ścianie.

— Już rozumiesz, Albusie? Czarną magię, można pokonać tylko czarną magią. — Albus nie odpowiedział. Tom nie dał mu na to czasu — _Avada Kedavra!_

Ron wybiegł z komnaty jak najprędzej tylko mógł i zatrzymał się jak najdalej. Złamana ręka bolała i spróbował uleczyć ją zaklęciem, ale niewiele to pomogło. Słyszał odgłosy zaklęć i wybuchy dochodzące z komnaty, ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Dumbeldore sobie poradzi. W końcu jest najpotężniejszym czarodziejem.

— Witaj, Ronaldzie Weasley. — usłyszał nagle jakiś nienaturalny głos i spojrzał, ale zobaczył tylko czarną postać stojącą przed nim. Poczuł dziwny niepokój i chłód jakby właśnie stał przed nim dementor — Pozwól, że opowiem ci historię. Historię, która zaczęła się kilka miesięcy temu, a jej głównym bohaterem stał się nie kto inny jak twój przyjaciel. — Ron zmrużył oczy. Ta postać budziła dziwny niepokój i obawę — Ten przyjaciel nazywał się Harry Potter i zabijał ludzi.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał wściekle a postać uśmiechnęła się ukazując ostre zęby i zaraz zniknęła.

Ron odetchnął z ulgą, ale nagle usłyszał dziwny krzyk i zielony błysk, a następnie stracił przytomność.

* * *

— Minuta minęła. — powiedział Tarsen Nott i ruszył krok przed siebie, nie odrywając różdżki od ciała Harry'ego — Jeśli mnie nie puścicie to chłopak zginie, pamiętajcie o tym. — mówił nie zatrzymując się i nie patrząc na nich, bo wiedział, jakie mają miny. Są w kropce, bo nie mogą zrobić nic, ani nawet grać na zwłokę. Nawet, jeśli jakimś cudem, ktoś przybyłby z pomocą, to nie otworzy tych drzwi. Nie, gdy chroni je jego zaklęcie.

Zatrzymał się przed dziurą w ścianie, wiedząc, że wystarczy skoczyć i wejść do zakazanego lasu. Wtedy wróci do Czarnego pana i zostanie nagrodzony. On! Nie Severus! Snape jest zdrajcą i zostanie ukarany, ale to nieważne, bo ten drań i tak przegrał. Jeden z nich miał umrzeć, więc to oznacza, że Czarny Pan potrzebuje tylko jednego z nich. I to był właśnie on, Tarsen Nott. Snape to przeszłość.

Odwrócił się do nich, chcąc powiedzieć jeszcze ze dwa słowa, ale powstrzymał się widząc ich miny. Byli wściekli, cała czwórka była wściekła, bo nie mogą zrobić nic.

— Do zobaczenia… kiedyś tam. — powiedział ze sztucznym uśmiechem i już chciał skoczyć, gdy nagle jego ramię przeszył niewyobrażalny ból i padł natychmiast na ziemię krzycząc przeraźliwe. Jego ramie dosłownie eksplodowało od środka, rozrywając mięśnie, a on ryczał i darł się niewyobrażalnie widząc swój stan. Czarne pasy, pojawiające się niewiadomo skąd owinęły się wokół jego ciała i zacisnęły się na nim mocniej niż diabelskie sidła, miażdżąc każdą kość i paląc skórę.

— Nie uciekniesz. — usłyszał przerażający, zimy głos i coś kazało mu spojrzeć. Widział szmaragdowe oczy, które lśniły nienawiścią i promieniowały mocą tak potężną, że można było ją zauważyć. Wokół ciała chłopaka unosiły się czarne pasy, które wirowały tworząc spirale i okręgi, a Harry tylko stał spoglądając z góry na swoją ofiarę.

— NIE! BŁAAAAAAAAA! BŁAGAM! PRZESTAŃ! BŁAGAM! — krzyczał w niebogłosy prosząc o litość, ale wiedział, że jej nie zazna. Te oczy to mówiły. Były bezlitosne, bez uczuć, bez najmniejszego grama emocji. Były nieme.

— Jesteś jednym z nich. — rzekł cicho, ale jego głos doszedł do uszy wszystkich obecnych — Byłeś tam, na tym cmentarzu. — Uklęknął przed mężczyzną, a pasy przestały masakrować jego ciało — Powiedz mi nazwiska wewnętrznego kręgu, a daruję ci życie. Nie szkodzi, że nie możesz mówić. Pomyśl o nich. — dodał widząc krew płynącą z ust Nott'a i czekał aż poczuje odsłonięcie osłon.

Nott wiedział, że to jego koniec, ale miał nadzieję. Każdy człowiek na jego miejscu miałby nadzieję. Życie jest tym, czego zawsze się trzymał i jeśli zostanie oszczędzony, to będzie żyć dalej. To jego ostatnia szansa. Harry Potter. Chłopak, który może go zabić lub darować życie. Zdecydowanie wolał drugą opcję i opuścił osłony, by za chwilę poczuć jak jego wszystkie wspomnienia zostają przejrzane. Całe życie przeleciało mu przed oczami, ale chciał żyć. Nie może umrzeć w takim miejscu. Ma rodzinę. Żonę, syna i to dla nich jeszcze musi żyć. Nie dla śmierciożerców. Musi żyć dla swojej…

— Rodzina… — szepnął chłopak — Ty ją masz. Twój syn ją ma. Ja nigdy jej nie miałem. Nie zaznałem miłości, tylko poniżenie, ból i strach. Byłem samotny. Nie miałem dzieciństwa, poza chwilami w Hogwarcie, ale nawet wtedy wiedziałem, że to się skończy wraz z końcem roku. Ani ty, ani twój syn nie przeżyliście tego, co ja. Zawsze pragnąłem zatrzymać czas. Wy, nie cierpieliście tak jak ja i nie szukaliście zemsty. Nie mieliście powodu, ja mam. Dlatego umrzesz tutaj.

— Nie… NIE! Błagam! — zdołał powiedzieć, zanim pas zacisnął się na jego szyi i po usłyszeniu trzasku jego bezwładne ciało padło na podłogę.

Harry szybko chwycił jego różdżkę i schował do kieszeni spodni. Odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na czwórkę stojącą w prawdziwym szoku. Zignorował trójkę Hipogryfów i skupił się na Mistrzu Eliksirów, byłemu śmierciożercy.

— Snape. — powiedział cicho — Daruję ci życie i nie będę pragnął twojej śmierci. — Snape rozszerzył oczy — Próbowałeś mnie ocalić, szanuję to. Nie zabiję cię, jeśli nie wrócisz na stronę ludzi, którzy zabili moją matkę. Jednak, żeby zaznała spokoju ty również będziesz musiał zapłacić za swoje grzechy. Jednak to nie ja cię ukarzę. Zastanów się też, czy twoja pozycja szpiega nadal jest bezpieczna.

— Harry! — wrzasnął Fred — O czym ty gadasz?!

— Zamknij się. — syknął Dean widząc złowrogie spojrzenie — On nie jest sobą. — dodał ciszej i wzdrygnął się, gdy zrozumiał, że ten to usłyszał.

— Masz rację, nie jestem sobą. — powiedział i spojrzał na wielkiego mężczyznę na ziemi — Dobrze was wyszkoliłem — uśmiechnął się i teraz czarne pasy zrobiły z taranem to samo co z Nott'em i wszyscy odsunęli się, by nie obryzgała ich krew. Zwłaszcza Snape odbiegł jak najdalej. Ciało wielkiego mężczyzny, było teraz tak zmasakrowane, że wyglądało jak krwawa miazga. Dean odwrócił się widząc to i zwymiotował, a bliźniacy odwrócili szybko wzrok, późnie wpatrując się w Harry'ego.

— Wybaczcie, ale muszę coś załatwić. — powiedział jeszcze zielonooki i szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

— Potter! — usłyszał krzyk i spojrzał — To ciebie nazwał podwójnym! Nie mogę cię puścić, obiecałem Albusowi, że ci pomogę i… — zamilkł gdy chłopak wycelował w niego różdżką.

— Profesorze. Jeśli spróbujesz mnie zatrzymać… Zabiję cię. — teraz wszyscy wiedzieli. To nie Harry.

* * *

— Co tam sie dzieje? — zapytała McGonagall słysząc hałasy z jednego z korytarzy.

— To pewnie znowu ci Weasley'e! — zagrzmiał Filth — Cały czar coś niszczą, demolują i znowu niszczą! Dyrektor powinien ich wyrzuć na zbity pysk! Ich i całą tę rudą ferajnę! Ech…ł Gdyby to były dawne czasy, to nigdy by się na to nie odważyli…

— Przestań żyć przeszłością, stary zgredzie. — powiedziała mu i ruszyła przed siebie. Grupka uczniów, którzy byli świadkami mowy pani profesor poszli za nią, również zaciekawieni dziwnymi dźwiękami dochodzącymi z okolic skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Mam nadzieję, że Fred i George nic nie zmalowali. — powiedział zmęczony Neville.

— Spoko stary, Dean jest z nimi, a wiesz przecież, że od kiedy… — Seamus przerwał gryząc się w język, by nie pisnąć słówka o hipogryfach — Wiesz przecież, że on ich pilnuje, właśnie dlatego, żeby nic nie zmalowali.

— Chyba, że wpadną na gnębiwtryski, wtedy będzie dla nich źle. — wtrąciła Luna, uśmiechając się na wszystkie strony i sprawiając wrażenie pełnej energii, chociaż była dopiero siódma rano. Seamus sam dziwił się, że wstał tak wcześniej, ale kiedy się ocknął, w dormitorium prawie nikogo nie było, więc obudził Neville'a i wyszli z zamiarem zjedzenia śniadania, ale spotkali Lunę, która pociągnęła ich za sobą. Teraz szli za McGonagall.

Minęli właśnie zakręt i byli w korytarzu, na którego końcu są drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego. Wtedy usłyszeli głośny wrzask, który za chwilę ucichł i wszyscy się przerazili, bo to był nieprawdopodobny krzyk, który mroził krew.

Nauczycielka zareagował natychmiast podbiegając do drzwi i łapiąc za klamkę, ale niespodziewanie padła na kolana i osunęła się na ziemię nieprzytomna. Wszyscy obecni zaczęli krzyczeć i piszczeć. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem tej trójki, która już biegła na pomoc.

— Pani profesor! — krzyknął Neville, łapiąc ją w ostatnim momencie — Proszę pani! Co się stało!? Proszę się obudzić!

— Nie dotykaj klamki! — ryknął Seamus, gdy Luna chciała ją chwycić — To jakaś bariera! Wszyscy cofnąć się! Zawołajcie dyrektora! — i po tych słowach coś huknęło aż ściany się zatrzęsły. Uczniowie spanikowali natychmiast i rozbiegli się na wszystkie strony niczym uciekające mrówki.

— Albus… — usłyszeli cichy szept profesorki, która ledwo otwierała powieki — Musicie… znaleźć… Albusa… — i to były jej ostatnie słowa, zanim ponownie zemdlała.

— Seamus! Idź po dyrektora! — rozkazał Neville, a Seamus pobiegł — Luna, sprawdź, co to za zaklęcie. — Krukonka zajęła się rzucaniem zaklęć sprawdzających na drzwi i nastała dziwna cisza, podczas której mogli usłyszeć bicia własnych serc. Neville zacisnął pięści patrząc na opiekunkę swojego domu i przeniósł ją na sam koniec korytarza, by w razie czego była bezpieczna. Żadne z nich niema pojęcia, co jest za tymi drzwiami, a sądząc wcześniejszych wrzaskach, nie jest to nic dobrego.

— Mam! — powiedziała z dziwnym tryumfem — Alohomo… — nie dokończyła zaklęcia, bo drzwi stanęły otworem a przed nim pojawił się Harry Potter.

— Harry! — krzyknął Neville i ucichł widząc krew na jego ubraniach i twarzy, a dziwne czarne wstęgi, krążące wokół jego ciała sprawiały, że miał wrażenie, że nie patrzył na tego samego chłopaka, którego znał. Harry Potter wyglądał strasznie i przerażał już samym wyglądem.

— Harry, czy coś się stało? — zapytała Luna jakby nieprzejęta jego wyglądem.

— Zejdź mi z drogi, proszę. — powiedział cicho, a ona odsunęła się posłusznie. Harry ruszył przez korytarz ignorując nawet nieprzytomną nauczycielkę.

Neville obserwował jak jego przyjaciel znika za zakrętem, ale nie mógł się zmusić, by iść za nim. Coś w nim, kazało mu siedzieć i nie ruszać się. Wiedział też, że Harry nie przeszedłby obok cierpiącej osoby. Mimo, że od tego roku wydaje się wredny i czasami taki jest, to niemożliwe, żeby przeszedł obok nieprzytomnej nauczycielki nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem. Teraz wstał i wraz z Luną weszli do pomieszczenia. Oboje zdębieli, gdy zobaczyli to miejsce, które nie przypominało skrzydła szpitalnego, a pole bitwy.

— Fred! George! Dean! — wykrzyczał widząc trzech chłopaków leżących na glebie. Natychmiast podbiegł go każdego sprawdzając, czy żyją i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że są tylko nieprzytomni. Wtedy też zauważył dwie plamy krwi, które z pewnością były ludźmi, bo kości i wnętrzności były świetnie widoczne. Wczorajsza kolacja podskoczyła mu do gardła i zwymiotował tak jak stał. Luna cała pobladła i stała przerażona.

— Co to wszystko znaczy? — zapytała samą siebie — To nie były… Gnębiwtryski.

* * *

Harry szedł przez szkołę i kierował się do miejsca, o którym wie niewielu. Tam stoczył jedną ze swoich walk i teraz trwa tam następna. Musi się spieszyć. Uczniowie widząc go uciekali w popłochu krzycząc coś niezrozumiale. Nie obchodziło go teraz nic. Przyspieszył kroku i teraz prawie biegł, i z każdym krokiem czuł ból w nogach, który wydawał się rozrywać od środka jego kości. Jednak wytrzyma ten ból. Minął jeden korytarz a za nim następny i zatrzymał dopiero przed otwartym wejściem do komnaty. Spojrzał w dół, wziął głęboki oddech czując, jak ta tajemnicza moc zaczyna go opuszczać i skoczył. Chciał tylko zdążyć.

Wylądował w stercie gruzu, raniąc sobie kolana i łokcie, ale wstał ignorując każdy ból i ruszył. Tym razem biegiem, bo zauważył Rona, Który ciągnie za sobą Ginny i Hermionę. Byli prawie u wyjścia i stali tuż przy miotłach.

— Harry! — wrzasnął Ron i zatrzymał się gwałtownie widząc jego wygląd. Nic dziwnego, jego ubranie było całe we krwi.

— Jak wygląda sytuacja? — zapytał natychmiast patrząc na dziewczyny. Podejrzewał, że nieciekawie, bo Hermiona była bledsza niż sam Lord Voldemort, a Ginny trzymała się za serce i dyszała, niezdolna do wypowiedzenia choćby słowa. Wyglądała jakby za moment miała zemdleć i ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, zemdlała. Lewa ręka Rona była prawdopodobnie złamana, ale rudzielec widocznie nie zwracał na to uwagi, bo właśnie tą ręką podtrzymywał Hermionę.

— Tom Riddle! On żyje, Harry, i walczy z Dumbeldore'em! — wykrzyczał na jednym tchu.

— Rozumiem. Idę.

— Czekaj! Nie idź tam! On cię wykorzystał, żeby wrócić do życia! Ten Tom Riddle niczym się nie różni od Voldemorta! On cię wykorzystał!

— To prawda, Ron. — potwierdził — Jednak Tom, nie jest Voldemortem. Nie jest również Tomem Riddle'em.

— Więc kim jest?! — wrzasnął wściekle, a Harry zastanowił się nad tym. Odpowiedź byłą oczywista, ale nie musi tłumaczyć tego Ronowi. To zbyt zawiłe. Odwrócił się od przyjaciela — HEJ! Harry! Nie idź tam! Dumbeldore się nim zajmie!

— Nie idź za mną. — powiedział tylko i ruszył, ale Ron pobiegł za nim zostawiając dwie dziewczyny i zagrodził mu drogę.

— Harry! Wytłumacz mi to! Dlaczego on chce nas pozabijać? — wykrzyczał.

— Jest zagubiony. — odpowiedział po chwili — Myślę, że on nie wie, co robić.

— Zagubiony?! — wrzasnął — Cholera, Harry, czy ty słyszysz samego siebie?! Tom Riddle ZAGUBIONY?! On chciał nas pozabijać!

— Ale żyjecie. Nic strasznego się nie stało. Rozumiem twoje zdenerwowanie, ale to nie czas, żeby tracić nad sobą kontrolę. Oboje jesteśmy zmęczeni i prawie bez sił, nie kłóćmy się dodatkowo. Teraz zabierz stąd Hermionę i Ginny, a ja zajmę się Jamesem.

— James… — powtórzył cicho Ron, jakby w niedowierzeniu — Więc to prawda… Ty… On… Harry, odpowiedz mi! — Harry spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, który wyglądał strasznie poważnie — Czy ty i on zabijaliście śmierciożerców? Crab'a, Goyle'a i innych? Naprawdę zabiłeś Umbridge i Pansy Parkinson?

W tym momencie Harry doznał chwilowego szoku. Myśli szalały mu po głowie w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi na pytanie; _Jak on się do cholery dowiedział_?! Jednak nie mógł odnaleźć żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi. Zawsze był ostrożny. Wybierał dni, gdy Ron i Hermiona byli zajęci czymś całkowicie innym, był ostrożny. Zapasowe różdżki trzymał zawsze zamknięte w kufrze, zacierał za sobą ślady. Starał się nawet zachowywać normalnie w ich obecności, więc jak Ron to odkrył?!

— Skąd… — zaczął i ugryzł się w język. Nie czas na pytania — To nieistotne Ron. Zabiłem kilku śmierciożerców, czy nie, to niema najmniejszej różnicy. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Voldemort powrócił, więc jego ludzie też będą zabijać. Ktoś musi ich powstrzymać.

— Oddaliłeś się od nas Harry! Ten POTWÓR namieszał ci w głowie! — krzyknął gdy Harry skończył — Nie widzisz tego! On chce byś stał się takim samym potworem jakim on jest! Wiedziałeś jak to się skończy? Wiedziałeś, że on chce cię wykorzystać…?

— Możliwe. To niema znaczenia. Zejdź mi z drogi. — wysyczał.

— Nie ma mowy! Skoro wiedziałeś, to dlaczego założyłeś GD?! Dlaczego szkoliłeś Hipogryfy?! PO CO TO WSZYSTKO ZROBIŁEŚ! Żebyśmy nie zobaczyli zmiany twojej osobowości?! Ja też się zmieniłem, Hermiona i wszyscy inny się zmienili, a ty nawet tego nie zauważyłeś! Miałeś nas gdzieś!

— Nie zmieniaj tematu, Ron…

— Nie przerywaj mi! CHOLERA! Czy nie jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi?! Zawsze ci o wszystkim mówiliśmy, a w tym roku prawie nie rozmawiamy! Razem z Hermioną myśleliśmy, ż wystarczy poczekać, że nadal obwiniasz się o śmierć Cedrika! Odizolowałeś się od wszystkich i zacząłeś się słuchać tego popieprzeńca! Czy my nic dla ciebie nie znaczymy?! Czy nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

— Ron… Oczywiście, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. — teraz zamyślił się przez chwilę — A raczej kiedyś nimi byliśmy, ale teraz niema to najmniejszego znaczenia. Dlaczego założyłem Hipogryfy? To chyba oczywiste, prawda? Chciałem was w jakiś sposób wykorzystać w przyszłej walce, ale okazaliście się niewypałem. Jesteście słabi. — powiedział cicho. " _Ron za dużo wie. W takim razie, czy Ginny i Hermiona też wiedzą? Nie, to wie tylko Ron. Ktoś mu musiał powiedzieć. James? Nie, nie zrobiłby tego. Prędzej już wygadałby się Hermionie niż jemu_." Myśli mu szalały w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi.

— Pieprzysz! Chcesz powiedzieć, że nasza przyjaźń nic dla ciebie nie znaczyła?! Że ja, Hermiona, Ginny i wszyscy inni nic dla ciebie nie znaczyliśmy?! — Harry milczał — Mówisz, że chciałeś nas wykorzystać?! Do walki?! Mielibyśmy odwalać za ciebie brudną robotę i też zabijać?! Otrząśnij się z tego! On tobą manipuluje!

— Nie, Ron. Ja sam wybrałem taką ścieżkę. Nie jestem taki jak ty i nie miałem takiego życia jak ty.

— Gówno prawa! Mówisz tak, bo wierzysz w jego kłamstwa! On zmusza cię, żebyś tak myślał i wykorzystuje do własnych celów! Nie widzisz tego?

— Nie zrozumiesz tego. Ty, który masz rodziców, rodzeństwo, szczęśliwe życie bez żadnych problemów. Ty zawsze wiedziałeś, że będziesz czarodziejem i zawsze miałeś kogoś, kto ci pomoże. Ja nie miałem nikogo, zanim nie zjawiłem się w tej szkole, a nawet wtedy… Nawet wtedy byłem sam! Powiem szczerze Ron. Nie uważam cie już za moje przyjaciela. Nie potrzebuję ani ciebie, ani Hermiony, ani nikogo z was. — Ron zrobił wielki oczy i zacisnął pięści jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w te słowa, które wypowiedział takim chłodnym głosem. Jakby nie rozmawiał z Harry'm, a kimś innym.

— Kłamiesz. — powiedział tylko.

— Ron… Zjedź mi z drogi. — powiedział zdecydowanie. To nie czas na żeby się wahać.

— Nie rozumiesz Harry? Tom Riddle cię wykorzystuje! On nie uważa cię za sprzymierzeńca tylko za narzędzie! On cię wykorzysta, a później zabije! Chcę ci pomóc! Nie puszczę cię na pewną śmierć! Ty nic nie rozumiesz! Chciał zabić mnie, Ginny, i Hermionę, a teraz chce zabić Dumbeldore'a! Jestem twoim przyjacielem nawet, jeśli ty nie uważasz mnie za swojego przyjaciela i nie pozwolę ci iść na pewną śmierć! Nie rozumiesz tego?!

— Ron… — szepnął cicho patrząc w oczy przyjaciela, z którym prawdopodobnie za moment zetrze się w walce — To ty nic nie rozumiesz.

— Co?!

— Zejdź z drogi, albo…

— Albo co?! Przestań pieprzyć! To pewna śmierć! Powstrzymam cię nawet, jeśli miałbym cię ogłuszyć! — teraz Harry wiedział, że Ron nie żartuje, bo ten już celował w niego różdżką, z zaklęciem na ustach — _Drętwota_!

— _Protego_! — Harry odbił zaklęcie, które roztrzaskało się na ścianie i zaraz musiał odbić następne — _Protego_! _Protego_! — postawił dwie tarcze i wysłał niewerbalny ogłuszacz w stronę przyjaciela, ale ten uskoczył — Przestań Ron! To niema sensu!

— _Drętwota_! — wrzasnął, ale kolejny raz nie trafił — To ma sens! Ratuję cię od śmierci! _Petryficus totalum_!

— _Protego_. — zablokował ponownie. Nie może tracić tutaj czasu. Tam trwa właśnie pojedynek na śmierć i życie, a on nie może pozwolić, by któryś z nich umarł. Nie wybaczyłby im, gdyby któryś zabił drugiego. Nie może im na to pozwolić się pozabijać. Musi ich powstrzymać, ale najpierw musi powstrzymać Rona — Przestań! Chcę pomóc Dumbeldore'owi!

— Gówno prawda! Idziesz na pewną śmierć! Nie masz pojęcia, jaki on naprawdę jest. Ja wiem, bo… — jego ostatnie słowa zagłuszył wybuch i Harry natychmiast wykorzystał okazję.

— _Expeliarmus_! — ryknął z mocą, a różdżka rudzielca poszybowała ku niemu i złapał ją w powietrzu z uśmiechem satysfakcji. Rozbroił przyjaciela, teraz wystarczy go tylko…

Nie dokończył myśli, bo poczuł mocne uderzenie w brzuch, od którego się zgiął wypuszczając różdżkę Rona i Nott'a, której używał. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył wzrok, który był wściekły i zdecydowany, żeby go powstrzymać. Widocznie rudzielec chce skorzystać ze wszystkich dostępnych środków, aby Harry nie wszedł do komnaty. Dobrze. Będzie się bronił, skoro do tego doszło. Ron natychmiast wykonał drugi atak, łokciem w plecy, i Harry padł na ziemię, czując promieniujący na połowę ciała ból. Ron miał mocarny cios.

— Powstrzymam cię Harry! — krzyknął i rzucił się w kierunkuj różdżki, ale jego nogi zostały złapane przez zielonookiego i wyrżnął twarzą o ziemię. Spróbował wyrwać swoje nogi z uścisku, ale Harry już obrócił swoje ciało i wymierzył mu najmocniejszego kopniaka w podbródek, na jakiego było go stać. Głowa Rona wystrzeliła w tył, niczym odbita od ziemi piłka. Harry kontynuował atak i kolanem trafił w brzuch przyjaciela, a ten się zgiął, natychmiast otrzymując kolejny cios w twarz, lecz tym razem pochwycił nogi Harry'ego. Harry widząc to, puścił nogi rudzielca i ruszył w jego kierunku, zaczynając raz po raz uderzając go po brzuchu.

— Ron! Ty! Cholerny! Idioto! Przestań! Mnie! Powstrzymywać! Nic! Nie! Rozumiesz! — krzyczał, a po każdym słowie następowało uderzenie, od którego Ron coraz bardziej sie zginał, napinał brzuch i kaszlał z bólu. Harry widząc to przestał uderzać. Wtedy właśnie Ron wykorzystał okazję, rzucając się na niego, siadając na nim i okładając jednocześnie po twarzy. Harry bronił się jak mógł, ale jego przeciwnik był większy, masywniejszy i co najważniejsze, silniejszy. Od początku wiedział, że niema większych szans w walce na pięści, ale to lepsze niż spisanie Jamesa na straty. Musi go uratować! Ron mu przeszkadza! Nic nie rozumie! Nic mu nie wytłumaczył! Bał się, że go odrzuci! Bał się odrzucenia, a teraz okładają się po pyskach, bo ta tajemnica wyszła na jaw. Jakby na to spojrzeć, to po raz pierwszy biją się w ten sposób. Mówią, że przyjaciele czasami muszą się porządnie pobić. Oboje są obolali i pokrwawieni, ale dalej się biją. Ron walczy, bo chce powstrzymać Harry'ego, a Harry walczy, bo chce powstrzymać Jamesa przez morderstwem. Harry dobrze wiedział, co musi zrobić.

— To ty nic nie rozumiesz Harry! — ryknął Ron — Swoją śmiercią nikomu nie pomożesz! On cię zabije!

— Morda! Nic o nim nie wiesz! — odkrzyknął broniąc się przed kolejnym ciosem w twarz i próbując trafić w jego złamaną rękę, ale nie mógł. Ron nie dawał za wygraną — Złaź ze mnie! — wrzasnął jeszcze widząc różdżkę, całkiem niedaleko. Była na wyciągnięcie ręki. " _Ron jej nie zauważył_?"

— Chrzań się! Nie pozwolę ci zginąć!

— Nie mam zamiaru jeszcze umierać! — wrzasnął i wyciągnął rękę do drewnianą broń, ale Ron był szybszy. Pochwycił różdżkę i już celował w tors przyjaciela.

— Petryficus… — Harry zaczął czuć, jak całe jego ciało sztywnieje — To…! — nie może na to pozwolić! Dumbeldore umrze! James go zabije! Nie może do tego dopuścić! Nie może pozwolić, żeby James stał się drugim Voldemortem! Może i wykorzystuje ludzi jak pionki na swojej szachownicy, a te niepotrzebne poświęca lub wyrzuca, ale to nadal James! Nie zostawi go.

— RON! — ryknął i chwycił różdżkę i nie myślał nad tym, do którego z nich należy. Słychać było, trzask łamanego drewna, a później zaklęcie puściło. Ron gapił się na to jak wryty, niezdolny do powiedzenia choćby słowa — Złaź ze mnie! — zrzucił z siebie przyjaciela i wyszukał wzrokiem drugą różdżkę, by zaraz ją pochwycić. Rąbnął jeszcze Rona mocno w twarz i odbiegł na bezpieczną odległość, zanim ten się podniósł.

— Otrząśnij się, Harry! — krzyknął spanikowany Ron biegnący w jego stronę. Harry pomyślał o tych wszystkich wspólnych latach. O tym jak razem latali na miotłach, kłócili się, rozmawiali o Quidditchu i różnych głupotach, a później on się zmienił. Możliwe, że gdyby Dumbeldore pozwoliłby mu na spędzenie wakacji w Norze, to teraz wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej. Harry był zły na siebie. Już dawno powinien zdradzić im swoją tajemnicę, ale bał się, że go zostawią. Znowu byłby samotny. Prawie zawsze był i bał się tego ponownie. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Ron nigdy tego nie zrozumie. Jest zbyt szlachetny. Lepiej by było, gdyby zapomniał. ,, _Może pisana mi jest samotność?_ '' — pomyślał i spojrzał na biegnącego, w jego stronę przyjaciela. On się w jakiś sposób dowiedział i teraz jego wizja odrzucenia się urzeczywistnia. Nikt go nie zrozumie. Odrzucą go, ale… Ron zawsze zostanie jego pierwszym, najlepszym przyjacielem, mimo, że mówił inaczej.

— Przepraszam… Wiem, że jestem samolubny. — wyszeptał bardzo cicho i zacisnął dłoń na różdżce Nott'a, nie może się teraz cofnąć. Zaszedł za daleko, by chociaż spojrzeć w tył, a nawet gdyby to zrobił… Nie zobaczy za sobą Rona. Dobrze to wiedział. Od samego początku wiedział, że jedynym sposobem, żeby nie zostać odrzuconym jest odrzucenie wszystkiego. Ron powinien o wszystkim zapomnieć. Skoro to już się zaczęło, to doprowadzi to do końca. Zamknął oczy i wypowiedział zaklęcie, jednocześnie czując nagłą pustkę w sercu. — _Obliviate_.

* * *

Rozdział trochę przydługi, więc został podzielony na 2. (zapomniałem wcześniej wspomnieć)


	18. Gniew Diabła czVII - II END

Gdy otworzył oczy nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje. Wszystko było zamglone, a on nawet nie chciał patrzeć przed siebie. Nie rozglądając się, usiadł na czymś, co uznał na fotel i nawet o tym nie chciał myśleć. W tym momencie nic nie istniało, nic nie było ważne i nic nie było mu potrzebne. Chciał tylko pogrążyć się w myślach i myśleć. Nie wiedział dokładnie o czym miałby myśleć, bo nic nie było na tyle ważne, by zaprzątać mu myśli. Oparł dłonie na stole, który pojawił się z nikąd i nalał do szklanki soku, nie wiedząc, skąd to się pojawiło przed nim. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, bo nie było to na tyle ważne. Po prostu było i już. Wziął łyk i odprężył się, przekładając nogę na nogę i postanowił zastanowić się nad sytuacją, choć niespecjalnie mu się chciało. Westchnął ciężko i oparł głowę na dłoni. Nie wiedział gdzie jest i co tutaj robi, ale czy to ważne? Czy cokolwiek jest ważne? Już sam nie wiedział. Bezmyślnie spojrzał przed siebie i ujrzał czarną postać stojącą przed stołem, a owa postać usiadła w ten sam sposób co on. Nie odezwał się ani nie poruszył. Czarna postać wyszczerzyła ostre zęby i skinęła mu głową, by to właśnie on zaczął mówić, ale nie zrobił tego. Dlaczego miałby? Czy to by coś zmieniło? Nie, z pewnością nie. Teraz tylko siedział spoglądając w te czarne jak noc oczy, w których widać było gwiazdy. Spoglądał w nie i widział wszystko. Świat, ziemię, gwiazdy, słońce i cały wszechświat. Ciemność wokół przybrała kształt nieba i ukazywała niebo. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Było to przecież naturalne. Ziemia, Mars, Wenus, układ planetarny, słońce i grawitacja. Słońce pożerało planety, a on obserwował to zjawisko. Wirujący księżyc, wirujące gwiazdy, wszystko wirowało, tak jak on sam. Tylko ta postać trwała w bezruchu, ciągle uśmiechnięta.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał znudzonym głosem.

— Dlaczego pytasz? — zapytała postać, a on nawet nie zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią. Nie musiał.

— Bez powodu.

Postać dziwnie milczała, a wszystko wokół sie zatrzymało. Słońce nie pożerało już planet, a te nie wirowały. Wszystko ucichło w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź a sam zielonooki uśmiechnął się słabo widząc wszechobecny spokój. Tak nienaturalny, że aż naturalny. Jakby wszystko i nic postanowiło czekać, tak jak on. Po dłużej chwili nie widział już ile minęło czasu. Minęły minuty, godziny, dni, czy lata? Nie wiedział i nie chciał wiedzieć.

— Wierzysz w bogów? — pytanie postaci zaciekawiło go i po raz pierwszy postanowił się zastanowić nad odpowiedzią. Bogowie? Czym są bogowie?

— Logika. — szepnął — Czy ten świat jest logiczny? Śmierć, rutyna, zniszczenie, cierpienie, destrukcja. — zrobił krótką przerwę, by zebrać myśli i kontynuował — Unicestwienie, rozkład, upadek, wyniszczenie. Strata, zdrada, ruina, zagłada i upadek. Czy to wszystko opiera się na woli bogów? Czy to wszystko kierowane jest ich logiką?— zapytał i wtedy wszystko ruszyło, lecz zmieniając swój kształt. Ziemia zbliżyła się natychmiast pokazując jakieś miejsce, w którym morderstwa, gwałty i śmierć były na porządku dziennym. W tym miejscu ludzie patrzyli na to i nie interweniowali. Wszystko tworzyło błędne koło i tworzyło pętle, która za każdym razem zaczynała się od nowa. Ludzie cierpieli i przez nich cierpieli inni, i tak w kółko, tworzyła się pętla. Zawsze tak było, jest, i będzie. Właśnie zobaczył jak jakiś mężczyzna zabija innego, a jego syn, zabija mordercę ojca. Błędne koło nienawiści bez końca. Strata i ból. Wszystko i nic.

— Tak. — odpowiedział postać spoglądając na ten sam widok, co chłopak — To właśnie moja wola.

— Więc to wszystko twoja wina. — powiedział zdecydowanie — Twoją winą jest śmierć milionów i cierpienie milionów. Twoją winą jest to, że ludzie niszczą samych siebie. Ty stworzyłeś strach, cierpienie, ból i samotność. Napędziłeś to i puściłeś wolno, by wyniszczyło świat. Czyż nie? — nie zastanawiał się nad swoimi słowami. Nie chciał. Mówił, bo słowa cisnęły mu się na usta i nie chciał ich powstrzymywać, tak samo jak bogowi nie chciało się zatrzymać błędnego koła, które powoduje tylko śmierć.

— Masz rację, ja jestem temu winny. Jednak nawet ty nie możesz sądzić boga, bo wszystko, co robię, jest słuszne. Nie ważne czy to stworzę życie, szczęście, rozkosz i zwycięstwo, czy przegraną, cierpienie, ból i śmierć. To wszystko nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia, bo nikt nie może mnie sądzić.

— Mówisz, że nikt nie może sądzić bogów, bo nie można podważyć słuszności ich decyzji. Jednak to kłamstwo, którym usprawiedliwiają swoje czyny. Te słowa są puste i niczym nie różnią się od tłumaczenia mordercy, który po prostu musiał zabić. Ludzie to zabójcy, ale bogowie to mordercy. Zabijacie brutalniej niż my, bo ludzie nie wiedzą nawet dlaczego muszę umierać. Dzieci, dorośli i starcy… Zabijacie wszystkich bezlitośnie. Bez tłumaczenia. Bez wyjaśnień. Bez powodów. Tworzycie nieustanną wojnę.

— Wy, śmiertelnicy, myślicie, że możecie nam dorównać. Że zdobywając władzę i moc stajecie się równi nam. Możecie dać życie i możecie je odebrać, jednak nigdy nie zbliżycie się do nas. Tylko my możemy stanąć przed wami, nie odwrotnie. Tak jak teraz ja jestem przed tobą, a nie ty przede mną. Tylko my możemy wpłynąć na wasz los, bo wy nie możecie wpłynąć na nasz. Ty jesteś śmiertelnikiem, a ja nie. Rozumiesz, jaka różnica jest między nami? Rozumiesz już, jak wielka dzieli nas przepaść? Możesz stać się potężny ponad wyobrażenie, ale gdy tylko pstryknę palcami, twoje życie się skończy.

— W takim razie zrób to. Skończ moje życie w tej chwili. Pokaż swoją boską moc i udowodnij swoją wyższość.

— Ty nadal nie rozumiesz. Jestem bogiem. Nie musze nic udowadniać komuś takiemu jak ty. — powiedział przechylając głowę.

— Więc dlaczego tutaj jestem?

— Bo jesteś bardzo ważny. W tej chwili od twojego być czy nie być, zależą losy magicznego świata. Nie chcę żeby magiczny świat się skończył. — Harry prychnął słysząc te słowa, bo w tej chwili ten niby bóg zaprzeczył wszystkiemu, co do tej pory powiedział.

— Zapytam jeszcze raz. — rzekł patrząc w przestrzeń — Dlaczego tutaj jestem?

— Bo ja tak chciałem. Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą. Jesteś ważny dla świata. Stworzyłem przepowiednię, której treści nie mogę zmienić i teraz odbiło mi się to czkawką, która wywołał jeden segment. To tak jakbyś zbudował dom, a jedna z cegieł okazała się wadliwa. Nie uszkadza konstrukcji, ale perfidnie kłuje w oczy.

— Świetnie. Skoro wstęp mamy za sobą mów, czego chcesz. Nie mam czasu, na rozmowę z bogami.

— To oczywiste, bo umierasz. — Harry zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na kamień, który zmienił się w dobrze znane mu miejsce. Skrzydło szpitalne, w którym jego przyjaciele walczyli przeciw śmierciożercom. On sam, a raczej jego ciało było przerzucone przez ramię człowieka, na którego polował — W tej chwili twoje ciało umiera, z powodu klątwy ciążącej na nim. Jeśli tylko zapragnę, mogę zabić cię lub oszczędzić. Jednak mam warunek.

— A jeśli wybiorę śmierć?

— Umrzesz. — odpowiedział bez wahania — Nie wybieraj śmierci, zepsułbyś mi zabawę.

— Zabawę? Śmierć i zniszczenie nazywasz zabawą?!

— Tak i twój wróg to rozumie. Taka jest różnica między wami i tę różnicę musisz zatrzeć. Dla ciebie to musi być gra. Musisz czuć gniew i nienawiść, w równym stopniu, co on. Co oni. — Potter przysłuchiwał się tym słowom i próbował zrozumieć ich głębszy sens, nie będą pewny, czy taki istnieje. Czy temu bogowi chodzi o to co mówi, czy ma coś innego na myśli?

— A jeśli wybrałbym życie?

— Wtedy złączę to zaklęcie z tobą i postawię warunek, który będziesz musiał wypełnić. I tak nie masz wyboru. Staniesz też przed wyborem, który będzie miał wpływ na wszystko inne. — Harry uniknął spojrzenia czarnych oczu i wbił wzrok w samego siebie wiszącego na ramieniu Nott'a. Zaraz miał zostać uprowadzony przez śmierciożercę. Czas płynie, a on niema czasu się już zastanawiać.

— Zgadzam się. Postaw swój warunek. — czarna postać, nazywająca siebie bogiem, uśmiechnęła się szaleńczo, wyszczerzając ostre jak brzytwa, białe kły i zniknęła, wypowiadając swój warunek. Harry zacisnął pięści i zamknął oczy. Wiedział już, co musi zrobić. Jednak nie wiedział, czy powinien. Gdy wszystko zniknęło i ocknął się na ramieniu mężczyzny… Pragnął tylko zapomnieć.

* * *

Harry stał nadal nie otwierając oczy, jednak wiedząc, co się dzieje. Cienka, bezbarwna nić ugodziła Rona, który natychmiast padł na ziemię, z miną wyrażając szok i niedowierzenie, a Harry słyszał tylko uderzenie ciała o ziemię. Zacisnął tylko zęby, bo nie mógł zrobić nic więcej. Właśnie pozbawił swojego przyjaciela wspomnień o sobie. Czuł się strasznie. W jego sercu pojawiła się dziwna pustka, jakby właśnie stracił coś ważnego. Zmienił się. Bardzo. Nie widział czemu, ale przypomniała mu się notatka, którą dostał od jakiegoś starca w wakacje.

,,Odmieniony JA. Odmieniony TY."

Teraz te słowa nie były już tak bardzo niezrozumiałe, ale nadal nie rozumiał do końca. Czuł, że to o nim i o tej popieprzonej sytuacji, ale to było dziwne. Usłyszał za sobą serie wybuchów i nie miał już czasu na myślenie. Ruszył, zostawiając Rona i przyjaciółki.

Gdy tylko wbiegł do komnaty poczuł ogromną moc, i natychmiast musiał ją odeprzeć. Gdy dwóch walczy, trzeci się nie wtrąca. Taka była zasada pojedynków, ale musi ją złamać, jeśli chce obronić to, co jest dla niego ważne. Rozszerzył oczy widząc lecący wprost na jego twarz czerwony płomień i wiedział, że nie zdoła go uniknąć. Nie zamknął oczu i zobaczył jak te czarne pasy, pojawiające się znikąd, tworzą tarczę między nim, a szalejącą magią. Wypuścił powietrze i spojrzał na pojedynek. Dumbeldore klęczał na jednym kolanie, ciągle podtrzymując zaklęcie. Tom zaś stał godnie i ciągle napierał a za nim stał wielki, fioletowy wąż, stworzony z magii i prostował głowę otwierając i zamykając wielką paszczę.

To wszystko było niesamowite i prawie się zawahał. Nie chciał, by któryś z nich wygrał i by któryś z nich przegrał, bo to oznaczałoby śmierć jednego z nich. Nie chciał tego, nawet jeśli cierpiał przez nich obu. Po prostu nie chciał.

— Przestańcie! — krzyknął nie wiedząc, co mógłby powiedzieć. Dumbeldore nagle obrócił głowę i go dojrzał. Dyrektor poruszył ustami, jakby chciał mu coś przekazać, ale Harry nie usłyszał słów. Wiedział, że Dumbeldore już dłużej nie wytrzyma, że już zaraz przegra. Harry tego nie chciał. Nie chciał widzieć porażki dyrektora, którego zawsze uważał za najpotężniejszego. Spojrzał na Toma, który nadal go nie zauważył, a na jego twarzy widać było sukces. Osobisty sukces. Satysfakcję, sukces i zemstę. To ukazywała twarz Toma. Nie, nie Toma. To nie jest Tom Marvolo Riddle.

— Przestań! — wrzasnął, ale jego głos nie doszedł do niego — James, do cholery! Zatrzymaj to szaleństwo! JAMES!— ryknął na tyle głośno, na ile pozwoliły mu siły i nagle wszystko się zatrzymało. Magia przestała szaleć, wielki wąż pękł niczym bańka mydlana, moc powróciła do właścicieli, a James spojrzał na Harry'ego z wyrazem szoku. Tylko szoku.

— Harry… — zdołał wyszeptać.

— James… Co ty odwalasz?! —krzyknął a głos załamał mu się pod koniec — Dlaczego…? Dlaczego chcesz zabić moich przyjaciół? Dlaczego chcesz zabić ważne dla mnie osoby, tak jak zrobił to on?

— Harry, ja nie…

— Przestań… Błagam, przestań w końcu! Mieliśmy misję pamiętasz? Mieliśmy pokonać śmierciożerców. Unicestwić ich. Oni nie są śmierciożercami, pamiętasz? — oczy Jamesa niespodziewanie zaszkliły się — Błagam cię, nie stawaj się nim. Nie wytrzymałbym, gdybym cię stracił.

— Harry, ja… Nie wiem… Ja po prostu… musiałem…

Harry ruszył w jego stronę czując jak siły go opuszczają i gdy stał już przed Jamesem padł na kolana, a ten go złapał. Ich oczy się spotkały i ukazywały to samo.

— Co czujesz… James?

— Ja? Czuję ból, Harry. — szepnął — Czuję żal, gniew, nienawiść, złość, ból i samotność. Zawsze byłem samotny Harry, to bolało. Bardzo bolało. Wszyscy mnie opuszczali, gdy dopuściłem ich za blisko. Czułem się samotny. Samotność Harry, rodzi ból, a ból nienawiść. Nienawidziłem uczucia, że znowu mógłbym być samotny. Nie chciałem cię stracić.

— To głupie… Jesteś masochistom? — zaśmiał się i natychmiast spoważniał, a czarne pasy zniknęły już całkowicie — Nie musisz czuć być już samotny i czuć bólu. Zabiorę go od ciebie. Zabiorę twój ból i sprawię go swoim bólem. Nie będziesz musiał cierpieć przez ten chory świat. Nie będziesz czuł gniewu, złości, żalu, ani bólu. Opuści cię. Na zawsze. Będę z tobą. Nie będziesz już samotny. — mówił nie wiedząc dokładnie, co ma na myśli. Jednak czuł, że ten ból i cierpienie, które ciążą na Jamesie, można jakoś usunąć. Wierzył, że jest na to sposób.

— To… Harry, to niemożliwe. Jestem z nim związany.

— Oboje jesteśmy. — powiedział i łza popłynęła po jego policzku — Ja też go czuję. Ból… Też jest ze mną zawsze i zawsze był gdzieś głęboko… ukryty. Moja matka, mój ojciec… Zostali mi zabrani przez diabła. Nienawidzę go. Czuję ból i gniew, tak jak ty. Przez całe życie byłem samotny i ogarnęła mnie pustka. Pomogłeś mi wypełnić pustkę i znaleźć ujście dla mojego gniewu. Ujściem była śmierć ludzi, którzy skrzywdzili moją rodzinę. Teraz ja pomogę ci zabrać twoje brzemię zmieniając je w moje własne.

— Bredzisz, gryfonku. Bredzisz. Tak bardzo bredzisz! — teraz i w oczach Jamesa zagościły łzy. James zaciskał szczękę, a dłonie zacisnął na ramionach Harry'ego, jakby bał się, że ten zaraz zniknie. Jakby był jego ratunkiem. Jedyną osobą, która pragnie zrobić coś dla niego. Okazać dobroć.

Dumbeldore ostatkiem sił starał się obserwować niesamowitą scenę. Teraz dopiero zrozumiał swój błąd. Nie miał pojęcia, że Harry'm targały takie uczucia. Gniew i ból przeradzają się w nienawiść. Tom miał rację. Harry z pewnością go nienawidzi. Tak bardzo się zmienił w tak krótkim czasie. Dorósł o wiele szybciej niż ktokolwiek mógł to podejrzewać i stał się innym człowiekiem. Kimś, kto zaznał w życiu więcej cierpienia niż szczęścia i chociaż starał się tego nie okazywać, to cierpiał każdego dnia. Szukał rozwiązań. Ron, Hermiona, jego przyjaciele byli rozwiązaniem, a później… Tom. Jednak te dwie rzeczy były odległe od siebie. Harry zbliżył się do Toma oddalając się jednocześnie od wszystkich innych. Gdyby tylko to zauważył, to Harry nigdy nie stałby się mroczny. Teraz to widać. Mimo, że nadal jest w nim mnóstwo dobra, jest mroczny, ale nie oznacza, że jest zły. To po prostu mrok w sercu.

— James… Chodźmy stąd. — poprosił Harry podnosząc się na nogi.

— Harry… ja… muszę odejść, byś mógł żyć normalnie. Ze mną zaznasz tylko cierpienia, a ja nie chcę żebyś cierpiał.

— Na to już za późno, James. — powiedział znowu używając imienia, które sam mu nadał — Ty i ja jesteśmy tym samym. Oboje cierpieliśmy i będziemy cierpieć jednak, jeśli można zniszczyć to cierpienie i ten ból, to zniszczymy go razem.

— Dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego się mną przejmujesz? — zapytał cicho patrząc w dwa szmaragdy.

— Bo chcę żebyśmy oboje żyli normalnie. Ten świat jest popieprzony, wiesz o tym. Muszę go zmienić, ale nie poradzę sobie sam. Chcę zniszczyć cierpienie i ból, jaki powoduje ten świat, aż pewnego dnia usiądziemy w jakimś pokoju, zagramy karty i napijemy się ognistej, nie martwiąc się jednocześnie o nic.

— Jesteś… niesamowitym… idiotą. — wyszeptał, słysząc najgłupsze wyjaśnienie, jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszał — Ale pójdę z tobą.

Oboje ruszyli w stronę Dumbeldore'a, który ciągle klęczał nie mogąc wstać. Szli powoli a Albus przyglądał się dwójce. Byli bardzo podobni i wyglądali jak bracia. Z tego, co usłyszał, to z pewnością uważają się za pewnego rodzaju braci. Połączyło ich cierpienie i chęć usunięcia cierpienia. Byli podobni. Oboje nie mieli ani szczęśliwego ani zwyczajnego domu i dzieciństwa. Oboje łapali się wszystkiego, co mogło dać im coś na wzór rodziny. Tom łapał się śmierciożerców, a teraz Harry'ego. Harry łapał się przyjaciół, a teraz trzymał się Toma. Nie, nie trzymał się Toma… Nazwał go przecież ,,James", więc nie uważa go za Voldemorta.

— Dyrektorze — Harry zatrzymał się tuż przy nim — Przepraszam, za wszystko. Za James'a.

— Harry, to ja przepraszam. — wyszeptał słabo i spojrzał na dwójkę, możliwe, że po raz ostatni, bo w ich oczach widział, że nie mają zamiaru zostać w szkole — Co… Co zamierzacie? — To zdanie ledwo przeszło mu przez gardło. Nigdy nie myślał, że to pytanie zada właśnie tej dwójce.

— Ten świat powoduje tylko cierpienie, profesorze. Mój cel jest teraz jasno określony.

— Harry, błagam, nie daj się pochłonąć ciemności.

— Na to już za późno. Nie sądzi pan? — powiedział tylko i uśmiechnął się leciutko — Do zobaczenia, profesorze. Opuszczam Hogwart. Obyśmy nie znaleźli się po przeciwnych stronach.

— Żegnaj… mój chłopcze. — odpowiedział, gdy go minęli i teraz z jego oczu popłynęły łzy. Właśnie stracił coś, co tak bardzo starał się trzymać przy sobie. Tak bardzo się starał, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy to stracił. Miał ochotę płakać i płakał. Pierwszy raz od dawna. Pierwszy raz czuł taki smutek. Stracił Harry'ego, chłopca, którego chciał bronić, tak bardzo, że nie zauważył, że on nie potrzebuje ochrony. To wszystko było nierealne. Nieprawdopodobne. Nie mogło się dziać.

— Profesorze! — Harry odszedł. Opuścił wszystkich. Albus chciał mu narzucić ścieżkę dobra tak bardzo, że nie zauważył nawet, kiedy ten z niej zboczył. To samo stało się wiele lat temu. Tom był taki sam. Teraz stracił ich obu. Bezpowrotnie.

— Profesorze Dumbeldore! — starzec podniósł wzrok i zobaczył jak Ronald Weasley biegnie w jego stronę. Ron był najlepszym przyjacielem Harry'ego, a nawet on nie wiedział. Harry zbyt głęboko ukrył swoje cierpienie i żal. Zbyt głęboko, by ktokolwiek mógł to spostrzec. Nikt nie wiedział. Nikt nie mógł przejrzeć maski, za którą skrywał się prawdziwy Harry.

— Ron. — powiedział łapiąc go desperacko za szatę — Zatrzymaj… Harry'ego...! — błagał. Mimo, że Harry wybrał swoją drogę, nie może teraz odejść. — On musi… Wypełnić… Przepowiednie! On nie może odejść! — wykrzyczał — Zatrzymaj go! Nie pozwól Harry'emu odejść! NIE POZWÓL! On cię posłucha! Posłucha swojego przyjaciela! Powiedz mu to! On jest wybrańcem! Nie może odejść! Zatrzymaj go! Błagam, zatrzymaj Harry'ego!

Ron patrzył na niego dziwnym wzrokiem, jakby nie wiedział, o co chodzi i zapytał.

— Profesorze, o kim pan mówi? Kim jest Harry?

Dumbeldore poczuł paraliżujący strach. To koniec. Opuścił ich. Wszystkich. Harry naprawdę odszedł.

* * *

Harry podtrzymywany przez Jamesa szedł przez błonia w kierunku zakazanego lasu zaciskając bezsilnie pięści. Chciał płakać, ale nie mógł. To, co robił było niewybaczalne. Zmanipulował wspomnienia trójki przyjaciół, którzy chcieli go zatrzymać. Jednak to był jedyny sposób. Gdy wracał Ginny i Hermiona były przytomne, a Ron mijał ich biegiem nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi. Harry wiedział, że na nim zaklęcie zadziałało, ale nie użył go na Ginny i Hermionie. Nie mógł ponieść na nie różdżki. James to zrobił.

Teraz oboje szli przez błonia i właśnie wchodzili do zakazanego lasu. Harry do tej pory nie odezwał sie ani słowem. Podobnie James.

— Dobrze zrobiłeś. — powiedział słabo James — Za kilka godzin odzyskają wspomnienia, nie martw się. — Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale milczał — Przepraszam, że chciałem ich zabić. Bałem się, że cię stracę. To było…

— Wiem. — przerwał mu — Nie musisz nic mówić. Chcę tylko, żebyś powiedział mi, dlaczego zabiłeś Dolores i Pansy.

— Dolores nasłała na ciebie dementorów. Tym samym podpisała na siebie wyrok śmierci. Pansy była zwyczajnie zepsuta.

— Pansy nie była zepsuta! Była niewinna! — sprzeciwił się.

— Wiem, ale jej życie było zepsute. Widziałem jej wspomnienia. Nie była normalna i zostałaby zepsuta, nawet, jeśli próbowałaby żyć normalnie. Nie masz pojęcia, co działo się w jej domu. Oszczędziłem jej… cierpień. Może kiedyś zrozumiesz.

— Nigdy tego nie zrozumiem. — powiedział cicho nie wiedząc czy James mówi prawdę, czy znowu kłamie. Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć, bo chciał w niego wierzyć, jednak słowo ,,zepsuta" nie pasowało do Pansy — Twój plan powrotu do życia. Wszystko było twoim dziełem? Nawet zaklęcie Avery'ego, którym mnie trafił? Ty kontrolujesz… _to_? — zapytał przypominając sobie dziwne, czarne pasy i zastanawiając się czy to klątwa, od której umierał.

— Tak, ja. Gdy cię zaatakował wszczepiłem w jego zaklęcie swoją moc, która przejęła nad nim kontrolę i dostosowała się do twojego organizmu. Nie wiedziałem, że sprawy przybiorą taki obrót, ale musiałem zaryzykować. Jesteś jedyną znaną mi osobą, która potrafi kontrolować pieczęć, a nawet gdybyś nie mógł tego robić, to bym ją zatrzymał. Twój rdzeń magiczny jednak połączył się z zaklęciem. Myślałem, że to nie jest możliwe. Bałem się, że zaklęcie cię odrzuci tak jak mnie. — przerwał na chwilę i uśmiechnął się smutno — Przepraszam, ale nie było innego sposobu. Tylko tak… Tylko tak mogłem wrócić. — Harry pomyślał o tym przez chwilę. James, żeby wrócić do ciała, musiał mieć pełną swobodę. To oznacza, że tylko czekał, aż Harry tę kontrolę mu odda, albo osłabnie na tyle, by sam mógł ją przejąć. Przejął ją właśnie w chwili, gdy wyszedł z siódmego piętra. Nie pamiętał przecież, w jaki sposób znalazł się w lochach. Więc to wtedy James przejął kontrolę? Ale też go ocalił. Na swój własny sposób.

— Dzięki za szczerość, ale… W jednym miałeś całkowitą rację. — powiedział bardzo cicho i brzmiał na zrezygnowanego.

— Naprawdę? Co to było? — zapytał z uśmiechem.

— Nienawidzę cię. Naprawdę cię nienawidzę, James. — teraz obje się zatrzymali, a James wyglądał na, chyba wystraszonego i zrezygnowanego. Opuścił głowę wbijając spojrzenie z czarną ziemię, zaciskał bezsilnie pięści. Harry mógł tylko podejrzewać, co jego towarzysz teraz czuje, ale sam nie czuł się lepiej. James w pewien sposób prawie go zdradził, ale też wyciągnął do niego rękę i wyrwał z dołka, swoimi sposobami. Kto wie, co teraz działoby się z Harry'm, gdyby nie ten szarooki.

— Będziesz potrafił mi wybaczyć? — zapytał nieco łamiącym się głosem i spojrzał w zielone oczy.

— Tak. — James nagle uśmiechnął się głupio — To powiesz mi, gdzie teraz idziemy? Raczej nie wracamy do szkoły, prawda? — oboje uśmiechnęli się szeroko.

— Może wpadniecie do mnie? — odezwał się nagle trzeci głos, który Harry znał bardzo dobrze. Lord Voldemort pojawił się tuż obok i oboje natychmiast na niego spojrzeli — Wykiwał mnie mój własny horkruks. — szepnął wściekle — To niewybaczalne.

— Voldemort! — ryknął Harry i sięgnął po różdżkę, ale nagle coś go sparaliżowało i ręce stały się sztywne. Mógł tylko rzucić w niego najgorszym spojrzeniem jakie miał w zanadrzu, o ile kiedykolwiek miał takie, to obdarzył go tym najbardziej morderczym. Te czerwone oczy jednak nie spoglądały na niego, tylko na Jamesa.

— Będziecie godnymi przeciwnikami. — rzekł, patrząc na nich z góry — Chcę to zobaczyć, Tom… Który z nas pierwszy opanuje czarodziejski świat.

— Nie chcę opanowywać świata! — odpowiedział bojowo, ale nie sięgnął po broń — To nie jest moim celem!

— To, było, jest i zawsze będzie twoim celem. Niezależnie od tego, co myślisz. W tej chwili żadne z was nie jest w stanie mnie pokonać i gdybym chciał, to zabiłbym waszą dwójkę, ale nie chcę. Chcę zobaczyć o przyniesie czas. Stańcie się silniejsi. Walczcie, zabijajcie, zdobywajcie wiedzę i władzę, a gdy nadejdzie czas stańcie przeciwko mnie, bym mógł waz zmiażdżyć. Tego chcę, to tylko chwilowa rozrywka.

— Nazywasz to rozrywką?! Zabijanie ludzi jest dla ciebie rozrywką?! — powiedział mocno gryfon czując, że już kogoś o to zapytał. Dziwne przebłyski wspomnień pojawiły się w jego myślach, ale szybko je odepchnął, bo to co zobaczył wydawało się nierealne.

— Jestem wieczny Harry. Czym jest chwilowa rozrywka w porównaniu z wiecznością? Urozmaićcie mój czas i pokażcie mi wasz opór. Sprawcie bym poczuł nieodpartą chęć zabicia wroga. Chcę poczuć zagrożenie z waszej strony. Chcę zobaczyć w waszych oczach nienawiść do mnie. Stwórzcie swoją siłę, bo bez niej nigdy nie będziecie w stanie mnie pokonać. Ty to wiesz, Tom. Jeśli nie spełnicie tych warunków… Zniszczę nasz dom.

Dom. Tak. Cała trójka mogła nazwać tak tylko jedno miejsce. I on chce je niszczyć?! Harry poczuł gniew, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, jego wróg zniknął, a on sam stracił przytomność. Ogarnęła go ciemność.

Znów miał ten sen. Dryfował na tratwie, wokół tonącego statku, ale teraz było inaczej. Obok siedział James i uśmiechał się głupio. Nagle naprzeciwko, na innej tratwie pojawiła się czarna postać, która uśmiechała się krwiożerczo. Wtedy Harry przypomniał sobie tę rozmowę i ten warunek. Zacisnął pięści i odwrócił wzrok. Nierealne stało się realne.

* * *

W Hogwarcie trwało zamieszanie. Wszędzie motali się aurorzy i członkowie zakonu feniksa. W wielkiej sali umieszczono wszystkich uczniów i odwołano wszystkie lekcje. Dumbeldore błąkał się między nimi nie wiedząc, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Był strasznie zmęczony i na nogach trzymał się tylko dzięki zaklęciu i kilku eliksirom. Wiedział też, że czeka go pobyt w skrzydle szpitalnym. Jednak gdy zobaczył skrzydło szpitalnie nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry zabił tę dwójkę w taki sposób, ale Severus to potwierdził. Harry zaatakował też nauczyciela i trójkę przyjaciół, a kolejnej trójce zmodyfikował wspomnienia, które teraz Moody próbuje odzyskać. Zaklęcie nie było mocne, więc nie potrwa długo zanim to nastąpi, ale Albus wiedział, że ta trójka również niema pojęcia gdzie może podziewać się jego wybraniec. Te kilka godzin stały się męczarnią, pułapką myśli. Nie mógł ruszyć na poszukiwania, bo musi być tutaj. Dwa zmasakrowane ciała śmierciożerców, dwóch martwych aurorów i trójka nieprzytomnych profesorów, w tym Poppy. Nie jest dobrze. Jest tragicznie! Jednak nie pozwoli zamknąć szkoły. Jeśli Harry miałby gdzieś wrócić, to właśnie tutaj.

— Albusie. — zacharczał jakiś głos — Odzyskałem ich wspomnienia, ale stan chłopaka Weasley'ów się nie zmienił. Mówi, że nic nie pamięta i nie wie, kim jest Potter, a dziewczyny zarzekają się, że nie wiedzą, gdzie jest.

— Rozumiem. — powiedział smutno i teraz zniknęły ostatnie iskierki nadziei. Zauważył Rufusa Scimgeour'a idącego w jego stronę i wiedział, o co go zapyta. Jednak nie może mu wyjaśnić tego zajścia. Musi się trzymać swojej wersji.

— Panie Dumbeldore, proszę powiedzieć. co się tutaj wydarzyło? — zażądał.

— Śmierciożercy. — powiedział tylko — Przyszli po Harry'ego.

— Po pana Potter'a? — zapytał nieco zdziwiony i rozejrzał się — A gdzie on teraz jest?

— W bezpiecznym miejscu. — odpowiedział tylko i westchnął — Jeśli chce pan…

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ratunku! — wrzasnęła nagle jakaś dziewczyna, jej głos był spanikowany. Albus i szef biura aurorów natychmiast znaleźli się przy niej — Ratunku! ACH! Profesorze!

— Co się stało? — zapytał prędko i zobaczył odpowiedź. Jakieś zgniłe ciało leżało pod ścianą i cuchnęło niemiłosiernie. Jednak rozpoznawał ten różowy kubraczek.

— Dolores? — zapytał zadziwiony Rufus — Ja… Jak to się stało?

— Albusie, czy to…? — zaczął Moody, ale przestał mówić, gdy wzrok dyrektora zrobił się przerażony. Już wiadomo, pod jakim zaklęciem trwała Umbridge, tylko pytanie… Ile czasu?

— UCZNIOWIE HOGWARTU I WYSŁANNICY MINISTERSTWA! — usłyszeli donośny krzyk dochodzący z kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego — Witam was wszystkich! Jam jest Lord Voldemort! — to krótkie zdanie sparaliżowało połowę sali, a aurorzy natychmiast wyciągnęli różdżkę i wysłali zaklęcia w jego stronę, ale te przeleciały przez niego jak przez wodę — Spokojnie głupcy, Jestem tylko projekcją! Osłony szkoły nie pozwalają mi do niej wkroczyć! Jak widzicie, odrodziłem się! Chcę wam też ogłosić, że ja i moja armia wypowiadamy wojnę całemu czarodziejskiemu światu! Jeśli stawicie opór, zostaniecie unicestwieni! Jeśli poddacie się dobrowolnie, zostaniecie oszczędzeni! Od was zależy, czy poczujecie mój gniew! Decyzja należy do was! ŻEGNAJCIE! — i po ,,żegnajcie" zaśmiał się złowrogo i zniknął.

— Alastorze. — szepnął cicho — Zwołaj cały zakon, dzisiaj o północy czeka nas poważne spotkanie.

— Oczywiście, Albusie.

Jeszcze tego wieczora, nagłówki wszystkich gazet głosiły;

 _ **,,Ten—Którego—Imienia—Nie—Wolno—Wymawiać Powrócił!"**_

* * *

 **KONIEC CZ I**

 **Notatkę ode mnie macie w następnym rozdziale bo nie chciałem tutaj śmiecić.**


	19. Od autora zapowiedź czII

_**(Witam ;D, jeśli nie chce wam się czytać moich wywodów i zrzędzenia, to zapraszam do pogrubionego tekstu!)**_

 _Dla każdego, kto uważa, że Harry działa i zachowuje dziwnie, mam kilka słów. Proszę pamiętać, że Harry nadal jest nastolatkiem i kieruje się głównie emocjami. Co za tym idzie? Działa impulsywnie, jak każdy w jego wieku. Dlaczego poszedł za Tomem? Każdy z was może mieć inne zdanie na ten temat, więc opinię na ten temat zostawię dla was, bo to, co chciałem, już przekazałem w tekście. Pamiętajcie jednak, że jego życie mimo dobrych chwil było jednym wielkim gównem. Serio. Ja widzę to właśnie w ten sposób. Czytałem bardzo wiele ficków gdzie opisują Harry'ego, jako skrzywdzonego przez los chłopca, a w moim mniemaniu los nie miał w tym temacie nic do gadania. Jego lata w Hogwarcie nie były takie, jakie powinny być. No naprawdę… Quirrell, bazyliszek, Syriusz i turniej? Tak naprawdę Harry nie miał nawet jednego normalnego roku! Po mojemu miał przesrane po całości, bo zawsze musiał walczyć. Zawsze podążał za ideałami Dumbeldore'a, więc postanowiłem napisać coś innego._

 _ **Teraz chciałbym podziękować wam, za wszystkie komentarze! Za każdym razem, gdy czytałem jakiś was komentarz na mej krzywej twarzy pojawiał się masakrycznie wielki banan i dostawałem zastrzyku weny! Wasze słowa to chyba najlepsza nagrodą, jaką otrzymałem za to opowiadanie i nie wymieniłbym ich nawet na hajsy! Zwłaszcza, że to opowiadanie to był mój debiut! Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się, że ten Fick się tak przyjmie i jestem naprawdę mile zaskoczony (ale o tym chyba już kiedyś pisałem :D) cóż, napisałem jeszcze raz. Jeszcze raz Dziękuję Wam za wszystkie komentarze, które się pojawiły i wszystkie, które (mam nadzieję) się pojawią. Fajnie widzieć, że Zabójca trafił do ulubionych i obserwowanych. To naprawdę napawa mnie optymizmem i motywuje do dalszego pisania.**_

 _ **Naprawdę Dziękuję Wam Wszystkim, za to, że dotrwaliście ze mną do tego miejsca i przymknęliście oczy na wszystkie moje błędy!**_

 _ **Dobra moi drodzy, musimy się pożegnać, bo mam zamiar zaplanować kolejne rozdziały do tego i innych moich opowiadań.**_

 _ **JESTEŚCIE ŚWIETNI!**_

 _ **DO NASTĘPNEJ CZĘŚCI!**_

 _ **Kill336**_

 _Przypominam, że (prawdopodobnie) pojawi się jeszcze jeden rozdział i aktualizacje kilku pierwszych, ponieważ mam zamiar wyeliminować kilka błędów w tym literówki i takie tam. Jeśli ktoś jest chętny do zbetowania tamtych rozdziałów, lub kolejnych części to proszę pisać na e-mail "Kill336 "_


End file.
